Mine
by Oxford Not Brogues
Summary: The whole world has gone to hell because vampires had finally risen up to overthrow humanity. Though Seras managed to find safety with other survivors in a grand hotel. After a troubling day, two new members join their community, but something seems unnatural about them. And what kind of name is Alucard anyway?
1. Chapter 1

**Good evening,**

 **Okay, so for those who follow me on Destinysgateway, I** ** _can't_** **get on. Whenever I try going to the website, even just as a guest, I'm sent to another website called "Host Gator" and it says that I'm forbidden from entering. I have no idea why. I contacted one of the admins and she said that she has no idea what is going on and why I can't get on. (It's been two weeks this has been going on by the way) She said that she'll look into it in a few days and try to help me. For now, I'll be posting all of my chapters on here and hopefully I'll get onto Destinysgateway soon.**

 **For those who follow me solely on Fanfiction, I know a lot of you are waiting for "Eternally Yours" and "Puppy Love". I get a lot of reviews asking if there's going to be another chapter. Yes, there will be. I just haven't been able to work on them, especially since I keep coming up with new story ideas and focus more on those. Sorry. I'll try to get out chapters for those two stories soon.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **Mine**

 **Chapter One**

Seras stood in the middle of the street of London, watching as a flock of birds took off in the bright blue sky. Once they were nothing, but a dot in the sky, her eyes fell towards the abandoned buildings that surrounded her. A deep sadness suddenly overtook her and she actually had to keep herself from crying. What has only been a year felt like ten years to her since the beginning of the apocalypse. Apparently after centuries of hiding, vampires came out into the open and overthrew the earth. It didn't take long for them to overharvest the human population, leaving only a handful of humans left.

Thankfully, the small blonde wasn't alone in this hell hole. She found others: travelers from other countries, people who had lost family, people who are trying desperately to keep the family they have alive, children, and many more. People that once were: teachers, officers (like her), mothers, fathers, students, constructors, doctors, and so on. People that had lives, but were taken away, being forced to erase their backgrounds and start anew where they were just a face with a name; people that had to forget their past lives and learn how to _truly_ survive in this world.

These people, her new friends and family, had found shelter in a grand hotel. It gave each of them their own private living space, but they always liked to gather around in the lobby and share stories or memories to numb the pain they went through every day. Even though she made lots of friends, she never really talked much to them. It was easier for her to remain silent and just listen to how they once lived. It made her feel better to see the looks in their eyes as they reminisced and the smile that always crossed over their faces. She just couldn't participate in reminiscing with them because before all of this…she didn't have good memories. Her life was just the same, learning how to survive and who to trust, but minus the vampires of course.

"Seras," A young male called out to her while shaking her shoulder. "Seras!" The girl blinked several times and jolted back to reality. She swung her head around to stare curiously at the man who was shaking her, Jack. The young man was only a couple of years older than her, but looked like he could be in his mid-thirties. He had a five o'clock shadow, dark eyes that held nothing, but wisdom, and his clothes were disarray despite them being nice clothes. She didn't know why he dressed like that. They had working plumbing at the hotels, so he could have taken a shower. And why wasn't he shaving and taking better care of his clothes?

When she first met him, everything had to be absolutely perfect for him. His clean, crisp shirt was always tucked into his neat and wrinkled free pair of pants. He wore shiny leather shoes and had a clean shave with his hair combed back nicely. And he had looked a lot younger! But the past year took a huge toll on him after his wife was attacked and killed about six months ago. Ever since then he slowly went downhill and changed into this man that became unfamiliar to Seras.

"Seras!" Jack exclaimed again and shook her shoulder. "Snap out of it, girl!" She once more shook her head.

"Right, sorry, Jack." She muttered and then looked around to see the rest of their party walking down the street. With them was an older woman in her late thirties who went by the name of Suyin. She was a single mother from Japan who came to London to say goodbye to her dying grandmother. She had left her son, Hiroto, with close friends since she couldn't afford a second ticket to bring him with her and she had no close family in Japan to watch him. She had told him that she would be back within the week. Of course, if she had known that was the last time she was ever going to see her five year old son she would have never came here. Suyin strongly believed that Hiroto was still alive, that her friends had been responsible and kind enough to not have abandon him and keep him safe from the vile creatures in this world. She just needed to find a way back to him, but that was near to impossible. Everybody figured her son was dead, but nobody dared breathe word of the truth to her.

The fourth member in their party was an older gentleman in his fifties. He stood at six foot four, with muscles the size of Seras' head. He carried with him at all times a baseball bat to bash in vampires' balls before their heads. And after every kill, he removed the vampires' fangs and added it to the necklace that he wore proudly around his neck. All Seras knew about him was that his name was Todd and he used to be a U.S. soldier in the army whose job was to repair vehicles. He had been deployed to England to aid the British army in modifying their armored vehicles.

Quite frankly, Seras didn't feel quite right whenever he was around. It might be because he was always carrying around that bat, but he just…intimidated her. It didn't matter if he was a nice guy and always asked her 'how she was doing' even though he probably didn't even know her name, she just felt like there was something off about him.

Seras followed after her party as they cautiously walked down the street. They knew there was nothing to be afraid of because vampires couldn't walk in the sunlight, but they still wanted to be careful just in case. They were currently on a mission that should only take up to two hours at the most. It was a mission everyone dreads, but it needed to be done every month and they split people up fairly so everyone had to go on this mission at least once or twice in a year. Her party had to go out to the nearest market and gather as much food as they can. That was it.

It sounded pretty easy, but it was actually quite difficult because they not only had to be cautious for vampires, but ghouls, animal familiars, and thieves that will rob them blind of all their food, weapons, and clothes. Hell, they were even crazier people that will just kill them all for the fun of it. That is, if they don't take advantage of her and Suyin before killing them. So, they kept their eyes opened and listened carefully for any noises, but it seemed like they were lucky today. Nobody was about; the streets were empty and dead quiet.

As the group jaywalked across the street, Jack ran up ahead and peered around the building to make sure the area was clear before they went any further. The supermarket was just up ahead; they only had a little further to go. His eyes scanned the parking lot carefully for any ghouls or other familiars that would attack and either feast upon them or drag them to their master. Thankfully, the supermarket looked like a ghost town. The parking lot had only a couple of cars, but they were all spread out so he could see the entire lot. He smiled and looked back at his party to see them waiting anxiously behind him.

"All clear," Jack gave them the go. Suyin and Seras scattered behind Jack to make sure that he was absolutely right while Todd just walked straight out into the open with his bat over his shoulder and a smug smile on his face.

"No need to fear, little ladies. Todd will take care of you." The old soldier promised them with a wink.

"And you two should be armed!" Jack lectured them. "Where are your weapons? You know that nobody is allowed to leave the hotel without a weapon." The two girls jumped from his severity and then quickly both raced to take off her pack and retrieve her weapon. From her pack, Seras pulled out a silver knife. She wasn't used to a knife at all; she didn't even really know how to defend herself with it, but it was all that she had since regular bullets don't work on vampires. Suyin pulled a stake with a silver tip out of her bag. She believed in the old superstitions of piercing a vampire's heart with a stake, but she's had yet to test that theory. She just hugged the stake to her chest, never getting the chance to use it and hopefully she'll never have to. Jack merely shook his head at the two before he chased after Todd, who was halfway down the parking lot already. Seras glanced to her left to stare at Suyin who looked oddly pale and scared to death. The small blonde's brows furrowed together and she placed a friendly hand on the girl's shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Are…you okay?" Seras asked softly. Suyin gulped nervously and then glanced at her younger friend with a small nod of her head.

"Yes," She murmured under her breath. Her eyes then trailed back towards the supermarket. "I just…hate going into that building blindly. What if there's something inside waiting for us?"

"Then we'll take care of them." Seras tried assuring her with a confident smile. "And if we can't, then I'm sure Todd will bash their heads in. We're going to be just fine. We'll be in and out before you know it." With a gentle pat on the back, the small blonde tried encouraging her further by hopping forward and following after the boys. "Come on, Suyin!" Seras cried back before picking up the pace. It didn't take long for her to hear heavy footsteps behind her as her friend chased after her to catch up with Todd and Jack.

"Hang on there, little lady!" The solider exclaimed and grabbed her by the back of her shirt just as Seras was running past them. The small blonde flew backwards, but the man had been kind enough to hold her up right so she didn't lose her balance. With her brows practically in her hairline, she pulled back her head to stare up into his smirking face. "Don't get ahead of yourself. You have no idea what's in that building." Suddenly, an embarrass smile crosses over her face.

"Yeah, I guess that was kind of stupid of me wanting to run in there recklessly." She laughed softly. The man chuckled and ruffled her hair after releasing her from his tight grasp.

"Kids," Todd laughed under his breath and continued on towards the store. Seras' bashful smile instantly fell.

"Kid?" She muttered. "I hate it when people call me that!" She grumbled and walked on.

"Then don't do stupid things." Jack responded with a shake of his head and a somewhat bright smile on his face. The small blonde stuck her tongue out at him, but was abruptly stopped when Todd put out his hand. The rest of the party froze while the soldier slowly approached the motion sensor doors that slid open for him. Cautiously, taking small baby steps, he walked into the store and peered around for any unwanted guests. Seras and the others watched as his head turned one way and then the other while he stepped further in. The rest of them approached slowly too, but kept at a fair enough distance so they weren't in the store but were able to keep the doors open. Todd then straightened up and clenched his jaw. He was kind of hoping there would be a fight.

Using his bat, he lightly swung down and hit his bat against the aluminum tile several times, causing a sharp tapping sound to echo through the building. They all waited breathlessly for a ghoul or even a vampire to come running out and attack them. But after waiting a long minute, nobody came. They were all alone in the store. Once more Todd straightened himself out with a loud exhale and he swung his bat back to prop it on his shoulder where it belonged. He then turned to give them a disappointed, but all in the clear kind of smile followed by a nod of his head.

"We're good," He muttered before turning on his booted heel and went off in the store to get whatever he wanted to get.

"Remember to grab different types of medicine, plenty of bandages, gauze, peroxide, and whatever else you can think of. And make sure some of the cough syrup you grab is for children. Billy's kids are sick and we want to get them better before it spreads to anyone else." Jack ordered them while he grabbed a nearby trolley and rolled it away to start grabbing some food.

"All of the meat is spoiled!" Todd yelled back at them from somewhere in the store.

"Perfect," Jack murmured under his breath in frustration. He had been hungering for a big, juicy steak or even a damn burger; things he didn't eat often before the apocalypse, but now missed greatly. Just the thought was making his mouth water. There just had to be a store or place around here somewhere that still had good meat! Suyin grabbed a trolley of her own and threw her backpack and stake into it carelessly. Seras followed her example, setting her knife and pack gently next to Suyin's. It was nice to relax a little and get that weight off of her shoulders for just a couple of minutes. The two girls were about to go off and search for the pharmacy, but Jack stopped them.

"It looks like the place was raided already. There's still plenty of food here to get by for another couple of weeks, but I can't find some of the things people asked for. I think one of us should check the back." He said.

"I will," Seras murmured reluctantly. She knew that Suyin wouldn't want to go back by herself, but also, she's had a kid so she would know which type of medicine was best for a child. So, Seras will leave that job to her while she went and searched for the other items on Jack's list. "What should I be looking for?"

"Um," The scruffy man muttered as he pulled a folded sheet of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it to silently read off of a very long list. His brows drew together as he counted up the items in his head. He then stepped closer towards Seras so she could read the list over his shoulder and point out the things that they needed. "What in the hell are Pop-tarts?" He grumbled. "Whatever they are, that person wants them in chocolate."

"I know what they are, but I think they only have the strawberry ones here." Seras answered.

"Then get strawberry," Jack responded with a wave of his hand, growing frustrated with trying to decipher this list. "Also see if they have any gallons of milk back there with a good date. The ones out here are close to their expiration date."

"How many gallons should I grab?" She asked while glancing at him from the corner of her. He shrugged his shoulders and pursed his lips in consideration.

"I would say at least three or four. The kids go through it fast." He whispered and continued looking down the list from front to back. He then pointed towards the next item. "Jaffa cakes," He went on. "The shelf was completely empty where they're usually were stocked." He then smacked the list lightly with the back of his hand. "What is all this crap? It's just all…junk."

"But it makes them feel better, Jack." Seras whispered. "These snacks bring back memories of a happier time. It's just…comfort food." Jack just sighed and shook his head again.

"I was told by some of the parents to grab some candy bars so the kids have something. Try looking for an unopened box or packs of them or something. Anything that will last them for at least a month or two so we don't have to keep grabbing candy bars every time we come back here." The frustrated man told her. For the next couple of minutes, the two went down the list twice more, finding six more items that needed to be found in the back. "That's it. The stocking area is just down there, you can't miss it." Jack muttered as he pointed in front of them and then wheeled away to go find the rest of the items on his list. Seras turned to retrieve her pack from the other trolley, but found that Suyin was already gone.

"Hmn," The small blonde hummed while her eyes searched her surroundings, but was totally lost because she never really shopped here all that much. Following Jack's directions, she turned back around and started heading towards the stocking area. Luckily on the way there she found a lone trolley that she could use to gather the items from the back. Playfully, she hopped up onto the lower bar of the trolley and kicked off the floor so she went rolling down the aisle. On the way, she passed Todd who was walking out of a side aisle, but had to abruptly stop as she flew passed him.

"Wild thing, you make my heart sing." The soldier teased with a smirk as he watched her go. "Just be careful, little lady."

"You make everything groovy!" Seras also teased before she hopped off as she reached the backdoors to the stock goods. She pushed open the black swinging doors with the trolley and proceeded inside to see that the back has been untouched since the apocalypse. The room was long, but not that wide. On the far end of the right side was a metal overhead door where the shipment came in, but, thankfully, it was closed up tightly so she didn't have to worry about any ghouls sneaking up on her. On the right left wall behind her were very tall shelves that just about reached the twenty feet high ceiling. Each shelf had lots and lots of different food items placed accordingly on top of wooden pallets and then was wrapped tightly in plastic. On the other side of the room were shelves with different types of boxes for different types of nonfood products like: clothes, vacuums, dishes, toasters, and so on.

Seras stopped in the center of it all and looked around with a deep sigh. _Great,_ She thought sarcastically to herself while her eyes trailed over all that food on the shelves. She could barely see what the products were behind all that plastic. This was going to take forever. She left her trolley in the center of the room as she wandered off in the direction of the desk she had spotted earlier. The desk was messy with paperwork that she left untouched. She only paid mind to the drawers in search for a utility knife to cut the plastic.

The first drawer was a mess of pens that rolled around freely in their metal prison and a stapler remover. She closed that one and went for the second, finding the utility knife there on top of other paperwork that didn't matter to her. She kicked the drawer closed, giving it an awful loud slam, and then headed off towards one of the shelves to start finding the things on her special list that Jack gave to her. The warehouse was awfully silent, but that quiet didn't seem to bother the small blonde as she examined the different food items, trying to see what was what. She soon found that each individual wrapping had markings saying exactly what it was or where it was going. Like one was marked biscuits, others were marked crackers, cereal, and chips.

Remembering that someone wanted Jaffa cakes, Seras stepped up closer to the shelf. Unfortunately for her, the one that was marked biscuits was up on the second shelf, which was just hovering over her head. The small blonde clucked her tongue and she quickly looked around her to see if there was any way up on to that shelf. Near her, practically pressing up against the shelf, were a stack of wooden pallets. Seras carefully placed the closed utility knife in her back pocket before she hopped towards the pallets and started climbing them. She knew it was quite dangerous, especially since it seemed as if someone had carelessly broken a couple of the pallets in the center of the stack, but decided to just keep stacking more pallets on top of it.

But she tried her best being careful, making sure where she placed her feet so she wouldn't nick herself on one of the broken pallets that stuck out. Her fingers and hands were getting covered in splinters and her clothes kept getting snagged on loose nails, but she kept going, eventually making it to the very top. The pallets swayed a little and rattled together from the extra weight that was added. The girl balanced herself on the very top with her arms spread out like she was about to fly off. With her lips pressed tightly together, she slowly edged her way closer towards the shelf.

A fall from this height definitely wouldn't kill her, but she knew it would be painful to land on that hard concrete. When Seras was close enough, she warily ducked under onto the second shelf and was forced to stay in an uncomfortable hunched position. She awkwardly waddled to the wrapped goods that she needed and pulled out her utility knife. Her thumb pushed up on the slider and heard the click as the knife rose out of its confinement. Her then eyes wandered around, looking for a good place to start cutting. In the front, some of the plastic was torn, most likely from the forklift when someone was putting it away.

Deciding that this was probably the best place to start cutting, Seras slowly inched herself in front of it, but was given even less room to work. Her heels had no support as they just hung in midair, but that didn't bother her. She just needed to work slowly and be extra careful. She grabbed at some of the plastic to steady it as she brought the knife down and started cutting away. The job was a lot easier with the plastic already ripped in some areas. Her knife ate away at it and soon fulfilled its job when she was able to get into those mysterious boxes. With a small smile of victory, Seras set the knife off to the side and tried pulling away as much of the plastic as she could so it was out of the way. Subconsciously, she moved her feet without thinking, believing that she had enough foot space to work, and completely lost her balance and slipped backwards off of the shelf.

She gave a sharp gasp, her heart thundered in her ears, and she naturally closed her eyes. She heard wood clatter and a hot stinging sensation on her left arm before she felt extreme pain shot up her tailbone to her back and straight to her head when she landed hard on the concrete below. Seras gritted her teeth and groaned in pain.

"Damn it!" She hissed under her breath and cracked open her eyes to see nothing but a giant blur. She reclosed her eyes and groaned again. Her head was pounding and her tailbone throbbed from the impact. She was terrified to move, but knew she would have to get up eventually. "Damn it," She muttered again and ever so slowly sat up. Her hand automatically cupped the back of her head and she rubbed the sore spot soothingly. A massive headache was already coming on. "I should probably get Tylenol and then have Todd help me finish up in here." She thought aloud to herself.

Against her stomach, she could feel a wet warmth start to grow and spread. Seras cracked back open her eyes with a moan and she glanced down to see blood. A dark red pool of it clung to her white blouse causing her eyes to fly open wide. _What?!_ She thought to herself. She was bleeding? Where?! She lifted her left arm away from her stomach and then that's when she found it. Seras gapped at a long gash in her arm that was at least five inches long and looked pretty deep and just poured with blood.

"Oh, no!" The small blonde exclaimed and quickly clamped her other hand shut around the wound in hope to make the bleeding stop. It was definitely going to need stitches. What in the hell did she even cut it on? Seras' head perked up to look directly at the utility knife, but that was still up on the shelf out of the way. There was no possible way she had cut herself on that, especially since she was falling _away_ from it. She pulled her legs under her and steadily rose to her feet while her eyes continued to search the area for the cause of the injury.

And then she found it. The broken wood that stuck out of the stack of pallets had blood dripping down it. She eyed the broken wood that had snagged on her arm, seeing that the edges were covered in her blood. Seras' eyes then fell back towards the long gash on her arm to see blood seeping between her fingers.

"Shoot," She muttered and tried applying more pressure. She spun on her heel and looked for something to help her stop the bleeding; anything that she could makeshift into a tourniquet! A tingle went up her spine and the hairs on the back of her neck rose, but she just brushed off that feeling, believing that it was because she was injured and scared. Seras turned again with her mind made up that she had to go find someone else in her party to help her wrap this, but she ended up freezing. Standing directly in front of her, just a couple of feet in front of her exit, were two strangers.

They were both a foot taller than her, one being slightly taller than his companion, and had unnatural pale skin…for a human. The man on the right had a mass of inky black hair that hung around his face. He stared openly at her with piercing crimson eyes and a twisted grin on his face that showed off his fangs. He wore a black charcoal suit with a red cravat and a matching red coat that flowed around him. His companion had shoulder length black hair that shaped his face beautifully. His dark red eyes were cold and mocking as he stared at her with a smirk on his face that seemed to be welcoming. He wore a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His nails were black with a grotesque pentagram standing out on the back of his left hand.

"Vampires out during the day?" She murmured to herself. Seras tried taking a cautious step backwards, but was panicking and ended up tripping over her own two feet. She landed hard on her bottom, but didn't notice the pain as she continued to stare in horror at the two monsters in front of her. "Day walkers?! That's impossible!" She exclaimed and gulped nervously.

"You've hurt yourself." The man in red stated more than asked as he watched the blood flow between her fingers.

"However did you do that?" The other asked with a laugh and then they were stepping closer towards her.

"Stop!" Seras blurted while she scrambled to her feet. Without thinking, she tried running past them towards the doors that led out to the store, but one of them caught her by her injured arm with a loud chuckle.

"Where are you going?" The man in red asked as he pulled her back to them and swung her around so she faced him.

"Let go!" The small blonde yelled and then she slapped him hard across the face, leaving a bloody handprint on his cheek. But the vampire barely seemed to notice that she had done it. He continued to stare down at her with a hungry look in his eyes and that same twisted grin on his lips. He chuckled again at her feistiness and pulled her even closer. "No!" She cried and tried desperately pushing off of his chest, but couldn't get away. "Ja-," She was about to cry for one of her party members, but the other monster cupped a hand over her mouth to silence her completely.

Seras froze when the freak behind her pressed his body up against hers and raised his other hand to place on her waist like he had every right to. The girl struggled even more with muffled cries of protest, but they just found it all the more amusing. When Seras slammed her free hand down on the vampire's chest, he grabbed it rather painfully by her wrist and pulled on it sharply to draw her closer. Her eyes welled with tears while she looked up at the one she believed to be her maker. He stared down at her with…a tender look in his eyes and a genuine smile on his face.

"Humans are such silly little creatures." He whispered to her. His warm breath wafted across her face and she came to find that his scent was somewhat pleasing for a vampire. "They're weak and ignorant towards everything that's around them…or what's in front of them. Do you not know who we are?" Strangely, the longer she did stare up into his eyes the more she felt…comfortable almost being near them. But that could be because he was putting her in a trance. _Don't fall into his trance, Seras!_ She yelled at herself and then quickly closed her eyes with a shiver. "I'll take that as a no." The man chuckled lightly, but sounded disappointed. His eyes flickered away from her face to look down at her injured arm. The scent of her blood was so empowering. It smelled so rich and mouthwatering. The vampire licked over his lips hungrily before his intense gaze flickered back to the small blonde's face.

"That looks painful," He spoke softly to her, but it still didn't seem like she wanted to communicate with either of them. He loosened his grasp on her a little and then slowly leaned his head down closer towards her wound. "Let me help," Her eyes suddenly flew open wide in pure terror as she saw the vampire's lips an inch away from her open wound. Believing that he was only going to cause her more pain or even bite her, she started struggling again. Her fists clenched in his grasps and she tried using all of her might to pull herself free, but her strength was nothing compared to theirs. They barely even budged from all of her struggling.

"Will you settle down?" The man, who was holding her to his body, chuckled. Seras watched repulsed as the monster's tongue slipped out and he lathed her wound gently in his hot saliva. Her blood gathered on his tongue and he lapped it up with soft moans of arousal. Seconds later, the monster actually started to purr while staring deeply into her eyes intimately. Each time his tongue dipped into her wound it stung so painfully, but then his saliva would soothe that pain away. She was confused, scared, was sick to her stomach, and…aroused. How could she be aroused?! Seras screamed into the demon's hand and fought restlessly in hope she'll magically escape from their clutches.

And then, a miracle happened. A baseball bat whistled as it flew up between the vampire's legs and practically smashed in his balls. A look of pure anger flooded into the mad vampire's eyes. His fangs elongated and he snarled at the bastard who actually tried that tactic. The man in red straightened and swung around with the girl's arm still clenched in his hand. Seras was forced to stumble forward along with the man behind her and they all saw the one who tried rescuing the small blonde. Todd stood behind the furious vampire with a look of bewilderment written all over his face.

Seras had never seen him look so lost and confused. Usually vampires fell to the ground in extreme pain when his bat met with their balls. He looked between the three of them, not entirely sure what to do now, but had his bat up in a ready position in case one of them tried attacking him.

"Drop the little lady." The soldier demanded in a stern voice, like he was the one with the upper hand now. There was a long moment of silence in the room. Seras had to wonder why the vampire and demon hadn't tried attacking the soldier already, but was thankful that they didn't. "Let her go, now!" The soldier shouted and threatened them that he was going to swing his bat at them again. The vampire kept a firm grip on the girl's arm, but took a step forward to question the human's 'authority' and bravery. And like promised, Todd gritted his teeth and swung his bat. But the two humans were shocked when the vampire caught the swinging bat in his hand without so much as wincing. He just had a cruel grin on his face while he stared deeply into the petrified human's eyes. Barely using any of his strength, he shattered the wooden bat with very little effort.

"Play elsewhere," The vampire scoffed and then backhanded Todd so he went flying. The soldier landed hard on his side with a loud grunt and then rolled to a stop. The man in red looked back at the small blonde who was screaming and crying again. Her body was shaking as she stared at her fallen comrade and she thrived to be let go. His eyes narrowed on her in consideration. "Humans," He whispered. "Such strange creatures," And then they completely released her. With not a second of hesitation, Seras ran towards Todd who was slowly trying to get back on his feet by using the desk for some support.

"Todd!" She cried as she wrapped an arm around his back and tried helping him up. "Are you alright?!"

"I-I'm fine," He grumbled as his mind tried coming out of that haze. He then gritted his teeth and fully came back to reality and the danger they were still in. "We have to go!" The soldier grabbed one of her arms and turned to leave, but their paths were being blocked by those supernatural bastards. The vampire and demon had such wide grins on their faces while they stared at the two humans, but their eyes were mainly trained on the small blonde hidden behind her male friend.

"We have been searching such a long time for you. Do you honestly believe we're going to let you go that easily?" The man in red asked her with an amused look in his eyes. His serpent like tongue then slipped back out to gather the blood from the handprint she left behind after slapping him. His eyes burned a darker red for a split second and he moaned at her exquisite taste. "Run, my little virgin, and expect to see us very soon." The two monsters then split ways, giving the two humans enough room to walk between them and towards the exit.

"Bastards!" Todd snarled and tightened his grasp around the girl's arm. There was no way in hell he was going to let either of them touch her ever again. "You'll be dead the next time either of you ever come near her again!" With that said the soldier roughly pulled on her as he took a chance and ran between the two monsters towards the exit. Surprisingly, the two monsters held their ground. Seras' eyes were wide in her head and her heart thundered in her ears when she was forced to run by them. Her soul felt like it jumped out of her body when one of the two had gingerly slid his fingers over her hand before she was completely gone and back in the main part of the store. But they didn't stop running. Todd kept going and pulled her along, looking for the others so they could all get the hell out of there.

"Jack! Suyin! We've got trouble in the warehouse!" Todd shouted to them, hoping that they heard him from wherever they were in the store.

"What?!" Jack shouted from a nearby aisle and came running out, still pushing his trolley that was full of food.

"A vampire and a demon! They attacked Seras! We have to go!" The soldier explained through heavy pants as he continued running through the store towards the main entrance. "Suyin, come on, we're leaving!" He shouted.

"They attacked her?!" Jack questioned. His worried eyes then flickered towards Seras who seemed to be having trouble staying at the same speed as the soldier. She kept tripping over her own two feet, but would quickly catch herself and kept running. "Are you okay?!" The small blonde nodded her head.

"Yeah," She panted. "I just need to get out of here!"

"Todd, let go of her, she can't keep up with you, man!" Jack yelled. The soldier glanced over his shoulder at the small blonde and noted that he was holding onto her rather tightly and she was having a great difficulty catching up to him. He willingly let her go so she could run at her own pace.

"Suyin, come on!" Todd repeated and then she came wheeling around the corner with her trolley full of different types of medicine, clothes of all sizes and colors, books, and games.

"I'm here!" She cried out in a huff. "What's wrong?! What happened?!"

"Seras was attacked in the warehouse by vampires!" Jack informed her while they all escaped out into the parking lot, but still ran like they were being chased.

"A vampire and a demon, man!" Todd corrected him.

"Whatever! Why are we still running? They can't get us out here." Jack said and slowed a little. Seras shook her head violently and tried evening her breathing as she ran.

"No, they're…day walkers." The small blonde replied. "That warehouse was completely empty when I went in, but after I cut myself…they appeared out of nowhere." This seemed to have caused Jack to keep running.

"But how do you know they can survive in the sun?!" He questioned her.

"Demons are capable of walking around in the sun!" She growled in frustration. She just wanted to focus on running and not waste her breath. "But the vampire should have been asleep and he wasn't. Normally vampires fear the sun because it's deadly to them, so they sleep during the day. Why would he be out during the day if the sun was capable of killing him?"

"But that doesn't mean…" Jack started, but was cut off.

"I think she's right, man! I hit him in the balls with my bat and he didn't so much as wince! I took another swing at him and he caught my bat mid-swing and shattered it into a thousand pieces with no problem whatsoever! He's completely different from the other vampires!" Todd yelled back who was farther ahead of them. Suyin cautiously looked over her shoulders since the rest of her party was starting to scare her.

"Then why aren't they chasing us?" She asked nervously and continued to search around them.

"I don't know." Seras responded with a shake of her head and tears in her eyes. She kept recalling what he had said to her, that they would see her soon. Were they just trying to scare her? Or were they honestly planning to hunt her down? She was so very scared and felt like she was going to be sick to her stomach.

"You're as white as a ghost, Seras." Jack noted softly. "Are you sure you're alright?" Tears trailed down her face and, without thinking, she shook her head with loud sobs. Todd clenched his fists tightly and bit deeply into his bottom lip. He knew exactly why she was crying and she had every right to be scared of those bastards. How long had she been back there trying to fight them off? What had they said or done to her? Surely they must have fucked with her mind a little to make her quiver in fear for their enjoyment. And then they told her that they would be coming for her. But he swore to fucking God that he was going to protect her! Those bastards will never lay eyes on her again!

Half an hour later, the four finally made it back to the safety of the hotel. Suyin and Jack carelessly rolled their full trolleys in through the main door and into the lobby. Todd huffed and used his hand to wipe the sweat off of the back of his neck and paced around the floor. And Seras collapsed to the ground from exhaustion and panted out of breath. She was emotionally, mentally, and physically tired. She probably could have curled up right there and gone to sleep.

"What in the hell happened?" A man named William asked as he walked up to the four who were all out of breath and sweaty. There were a couple of people around in the lobby who murmured to themselves about the party that arrived in such a high state of panic.

"We…were…attacked." Jack replied through huffs. He then swallowed, but his throat was far too dry so he ended up choking a little. "Actually…Seras…was. Suyin…and I…didn't…see, but…Todd…did."

"Two of them," Todd nodded in agreement and closed his eyes because he was seeing spots. He bent over and tried to calm his nerves while he trembled at the knees from the long run. His muscles were so sore. He thought that he would be used to running after being in the army, but old age must be getting to him. "A vampire and a demon,"

"Were you bit?" William suddenly asked while he scrutinized the small blonde that lied on the floor. Suddenly the entire lobby became deathly quiet. Even her party members stopped panting and were so very still. How could they forget something so vital?! If Seras was bit, they were risking everyone's lives bringing her here! Suyin and Jack quickly looked back at the small blonde as if she would turn into a ghoul right then and there, none of them knowing that she was a virgin.

"No," Seras assured them. "I wasn't bitten," Todd stared at her with a questioning brow. He didn't know how long she was back there for, but he was positive it was long enough for either of the two to have bitten her and then give her his blood so she could become a vampire. Was she telling them the truth? Or was she so scared and in denial that she was lying? How could he be sure? His eyes searched her arms for any bite marks, but saw none. His eyes then flickered towards her long pants, wondering if the marks were hidden somewhere else under her clothes.

"I think she should be searched from head to foot for any bite marks." Todd spoke up. Seras' heart felt like it skipped a beat. Did he mean for her to strip down to her underwear here and now in front of all these people?! Why didn't he believe her? She supposed that he had every right to wonder and be scared though. If she was in his position, she would be extremely worried too that the person was lying because if a bite mark was found on someone, they would be immediately killed.

"There is an awful lot of blood on you, Seras. Where did that all come from if you weren't bitten?" William asked her, now looking like he didn't believe her. Seras quickly sprung to her feet.

"I wasn't bitten!" She yelled and then grabbed at her blouse that was stained in her own blood. "I had cut my arm on some broken pallets and it was gushing with blood. I think I'll need stit…" But she instantly cut herself off when she held out her injured arm to see that the gash was nothing more but a cut three inches long. Her eyes widened in horror and her fingers gingerly traced over the cut that looked like it took place only days ago. What happened to her wound? Before it had been ghastly and would've needed tons of stitches. But now it was nothing! There wasn't even pain!

"Gushing with blood? That small cut on your arm?" William questioned, now really not believing her. Seras shook her head and looked back at him with wide eyes.

"William, I swear! This cut was a five inch long gash before! But then…that vampire came and started…licking it and moaning like some fucking pervert! I know it sounds crazy, but I think his saliva might've healed it. We don't know much about vampires, but it's possible that they have that sort of power! And if you still don't believe me, then I'll gladly go into a spare room with Suyin and she can confirm to you that I haven't been bitten!" William crossed his arms in front of his chest and drummed his fingers lightly while he looked her over slowly. He then sighed through his nose.

"I supposed it's possible that their saliva can heal the injured. But for safety reasons, I think we should do a full body search." He responded. His dark blue eyes then flickered towards Suyin. "Suyin, will you be okay doing the search yourself?" The older woman nervously looked over at the small blonde. She wanted desperately to believe Seras, but she was beyond scared that she wasn't telling the truth and will attack her once they were alone. But, she ended up nodding, knowing that Seras needed her faith in her right now.

"I can do it." Suyin murmured below a whisper, earning a smile of gratitude from her friend. William gave her a small smile and nodded his head.

"Good, you can use the office in the back." He muttered as he gestured his head towards a door behind the front desk. Suyin glanced back at Seras wearily who was already heading almost anxiously towards the office to get this done and over with. And she followed after her uneasily. Once the two girls were alone in the office, Suyin hesitantly closed the door and glanced behind her to see Seras already stripping. The nineteen year old slipped off her bloodstained blouse as if she was alone and not in the presence of anyone. But her friend watched carefully, checking all areas of skin from a safe distance. She felt safer being by a door, knowing there was a quick escape if she did find a mark on Seras. But the small blonde continued to strip with confidence.

Next, she unhooked her bra and threw it down beside her blouse on the desk. And then she continued by kicking off her shoes, and pulling off her socks and pants. Once Seras was completely in the nude, she looked back at her friend with solemn eyes, hoping she had her trust back. The small blonde faced Suyin before spreading out her arms, showing her that she had absolutely nothing to hide and that she was bite free. Feeling more as ease, the older woman took several steps forward and carefully looked her over from head to toe.

"Turn around," Suyin ordered softly when she was convinced there was no bite marks anywhere on her front. Seras willingly turned and kept her arms out while the woman inspected her back and legs. "You weren't bitten!" The woman exclaimed happily with a bright smile. "Oh, Seras, I'm sorry I didn't believe you!" The small blonde gave her a soft smile even though her back was still facing her friend.

"Can you please go out there and tell them that while I get dressed?" She asked her in a hushed voice, deeply disappointed that nobody had believed her, not even Todd. Suyin nodded her head eagerly before she practically flew out that door to go tell everyone that Seras was clean and not a threat to them. She slowly got dressed. She didn't want to deal with the people that called her a liar and looked at her differently there for a minute or two. She thought she had found family and friends, but realized that they were like all the rest she had met in life. People she couldn't fully trust because they couldn't trust her; they didn't even have faith in her that she was telling the truth even for the slightest second.

But most of all, she stayed behind because she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. Those faces...they were burning in her memory. She could still see them as if they were standing in front of her. She could still feel their hands grabbing at her and feel their warm breaths. Their voices rung in her ears and their words repeated countless of times in her head. _Run, my little virgin, and expect to see us very soon._ That's what he had said to her exactly. He told her to run. Obviously chasing his hunt thrilled him.

He had called her 'my little virgin'. Why did he say 'my'? And how did he know she was virgin? Just from the taste of her blood? How were vampires able to tell? Did this man see her as property? Was he claiming her, planning to not only steal her life, but her also her virginity? And expect to see them soon? Very soon to be exact. When was that? Tonight? Tomorrow? A week from now? Or never again? When will they attack? When will they suck the life from her veins? Her fingers subconsciously ran up her warm skin, tracing over the blue veins that could be seen. How long was she going to stay afraid of them until they finally came for her?

She didn't think she would be able to last much longer. Just now, thinking about it, was causing her heart to thump so hard in her chest that she felt like she might have a heart attack. Seras closed her eyes and pressed her hand against her chest while she leaned forward against the desk. "Oh, God." She murmured under her breath. She could feel her heart racing. She couldn't remember the last time it raced this fast before. It's been years. Maybe not even since _that_ time. Her mind automatically tried delving her into that awful memory when was just only nine, but she quickly pulled away as if it seared her.

"No," She cried and quickly opened her eyes so she wouldn't have to see any images of their broken bodies. "Don't go there, Seras. Don't do that to yourself again." With a deep sigh to help calm her nerves, she stood up straighter and got dressed at her own pace. Once she was decent, she returned to the lobby where there were less people. Todd, Jack, William, and two other men remained and went over the items that were in the trolley. The only two who noticed her were Todd and William. The soldier still looked at her in suspicion, unsure if he should take Suyin's word that Seras was in the clear. He himself wanted to check, but that wouldn't have been appropriate.

William, on the other hand, felt guilty that he hadn't believed her, but still believed that he made the right choice giving her a full body inspection. He gave her a small nod of his head to see if things were still alright between them. Out of politeness, the small blonde did nod her head, but he could see it in her eyes that she didn't forgive him. The man merely sighed at her and lightly shook his head before giving his attention back to the men who went through the items in the trolleys.

Seras sighed deeply as she stuffed her hands into her back pockets and turned on her heel, heading towards the elevators. A part of her was scared of being alone; that at any minute, those monsters would show up, drag her somewhere private, and kill her slowly, painfully. She could just picture herself screaming on the top of her lungs, but nothing was coming out; not a single sound. She could just see those grins on their faces and feel their hands on her. Seras shuddered and curled in on herself. She really didn't want to be alone…but she was. She was always alone and will always be alone.

So, why should she start being afraid of being alone now, after all this time? It was just so silly. She shouldn't be afraid of them. She should start preparing herself for their arrival. Make sure that she's fully armed at all times and know how to use everything in her room to her advantage to fight them off. The small blonde nodded her head with a confident, fiery look in her eyes. When she reached the elevator, she pressed the up button and waited patiently for it to come. She had fought vampires before, but what about demons? How did one defend herself against a demon? Did they have any weaknesses?

She supposed a cross would do, but she doubted that would hold him off for long. Wasn't there something about salt? She knew that was kind of an old myth that had something to do with witchcraft. But she was sure that if she encircled herself with salt, he would be propelled to stay away. And garlic did the same for vampires! Seras nodded her head just as the elevator doors opened for her and she stepped inside. Her eyes subconsciously went over the numbers while her brain carried on with plans to keep those monsters away from her. Her finger shot out and pressed the button marked twelve and the doors shut in response. The hum of the elevator was somewhat relaxing to her after such a tiring day. The elevator ride was nice and quiet, something she usually didn't like. But right now, it's what she needed.

"What else?" She whispered to herself while she fell back against the back wall and hung her head in exhaustion. Holy water, but that wasn't accessible. She didn't know where the nearest church was and even if she did, she couldn't leave without having other people go with her and nobody will want to go just to get a bottle of holy water. In William's words, "It would be too risky." Which she couldn't really blame him for. He's been a great leader thus far. Since joining him, they haven't lost a single man to a vampire or ghoul. So what else was there that she was missing?

Garlic, holy water, crosses, salt, weapons of all kinds, but there wasn't really anything that will kill them for good. All of those things will just ward them away. And these were only superstitions! How could she possibly know if any of those things will work against them? Can she even hurt them? A blow to the balls didn't ever stagger the vampire. What _can_ hurt him? How well can he regenerate? The more she thought about it, the quicker the fear grew back inside of her. "Damn it," She hissed under her breath just as the elevator stopped on her floor and opened the doors so she could get off. What can stop those two from getting her? Why did they let her go in the first place? Just so they can chase her? And what were they talking about? They kept babbling on about humans being silly creatures and asking her if she knew them. Why on Earth would she know them? Should she know them? Had they met before? Had she met one of them when he was still human?

She thought long and hard about it while she wandered down the hall towards her room. But nothing came. She didn't have one single memory of those two besides today. And…didn't he say that they had been waiting years for her and they weren't going to let her go so easily? No, he said that they had been searching a long time, not waiting. Searching? Searching for her? Why her? How did they even know about her? Again, she didn't recall _ever_ meeting them before today. Was her blood a rare type of blood among their kind or something? Is that what he had meant? It had to be, right? Why else would they go out of their way searching for someone like her for a long time? What exactly was a long time? Just how many years?

"Why do I keep going back to them?" She whispered to herself and stumbled towards her door to rest her head against the cold white wood. "PTSD, that has to be it. It'll wear off." She muttered to her door before reaching into her pocket to pull out her key. Seras struggle a little getting the key to slip into the lock, but once she did, she felt a small moment of comfort hearing that familiar click as her door was unlocked. _Home_ , She thought with a simple, real smile. There wasn't much behind this door, but it always felt so good returning here. It was a place where she can just relax and be herself.

No one has ever been invited into her living space, not that anybody ever asked or wanted to, but just the thought made her so uncomfortable. This place was a piece of her. It felt like if someone came in, they were inviting themselves into her mind and soul. Was that just her or was everyone like that towards their own home? Seras pushed open the door and dragged herself inside exhaustedly. She lazily leaned back against the door and used some of her body weight to close it behind her with another deep sigh. She felt so gross. She was covered in blood and sweat. Her hair was a mess and her skin was all pale and clammy. What she needed was a long hot shower to wash away today's filth and nightmares.

"Yes," She agreed with another smile. "That's exactly what I need." She raised her head to take in her room. The bed was perfectly made with pristine white sheets, a big, fluffy white comforter, and four soft pillows. Across from the bed stood her dresser stocked full of clothes. On top of the dresser was a telly that's only use was for watching movies on DVD since they couldn't find a way to get cable…yet. Next to the dresser were four different framed photos. One was of her and her dad when she was about five years old. The second photo was of her mum holding her minutes after she was just born. The third was when her parents were a lot younger and they were kissing under a weeping willow. The last was just an average photo of her and her parents sitting in the living room.

The sad part was she didn't remember any of those moments she had with them. Each one she looked so happy, a memory that should have stayed with her. But she couldn't remember a single one to save her damn life. And she felt so guilty for that. It was like saying their lives had meant nothing to her. That she had no good memories with her parents who she wanted back desperately. But that wasn't the truth! She loved her parent so much and she tried so hard to remember those good old days. Rather be it too painful or unreachable, she just couldn't remember it no matter how hard she tried. This brought hot tears to her eyes, but before she could cry, she wiped away the moisture with her fingers and turned away from those painfully inaccessible memories that haunted her picture frames.

She walked off towards her closet to grab a fresh black blouse and some jeans. Afterwards, she grabbed a clean pair of panties, a bra, and a pair of socks from one of her dresser drawers, all the while avoiding those photos. When she was ready, she turned on her heel and went off towards the bathroom. She, of course, didn't bother to shut the door behind her because she lived alone and the extra keys to each room were locked away for safety reasons.

Seras set her clean clothes on the vanity, refusing to meet her reflection's gaze. She knew what she looked like and she could only imagine what she looked like this second covered in blood and sweat. And just after everything that occurred…she just didn't really want to look at herself. Like, if she saw the evidence, she would realize how real it all was. That she was actually attacked and could have died today if it wasn't for Todd. And had she even thanked him yet? No, she hadn't, and she was such a bitch for that. Those should have been the first thing out of her mouth after they left that warehouse alive!

"Thank you, Todd." Seras whispered even though she was well aware that he wasn't there and couldn't hear her from here in her room. She'll have to thank him the next time she saw him. But when was that going to be? He was a loner, just like her, and she rarely saw him unless it was dinnertime. And, will he find it awkward when she just thanks him out of the blue? She hoped to God it wouldn't be awkward because she planned to thank him no matter what. Seras took a deep breath of cool air before shedding off her dirty clothes and carelessly throwing them on the floor near the wall. She'll handle those later. Right now, she just wanted to worry about getting clean.

The small blonde pulled back the curtains to her shower and reached in to turn the knob all the way so it got really hot, just the way she liked it. Once it got to the right temperature, she hopped right in and slid the curtain shut. Seras closed her eyes and moaned softly as she lulled her head to the side and then down. She loved feeling the hot spray of water running over her skin; it made her feel so clean. She then pulled her head back, allowing the water to dampen her hair to her scalp and face until she pushed it all back neatly. She could honestly stand there all day long, but eventually the water would get cold and sour her mood.

Besides, she wasn't a person who liked taking long showers because it was such a waste of water. All a person had to do was wash their hair and body, and then maybe shave afterwards to feel even fresher. But she had shaved yesterday, so she was skipping that part today. Seras took her time showering today. She just closed her eyes and took several minutes thoroughly lathing her scalp in white suds, rinsing, and then repeating it. When she was satisfied with her hair, she got to work on her body. She grabbed her purple delicate bath sponge and laced it with her favorite body soap. She slowly dragged the sponge over her limbs, down her neck to her breasts and stomach, down her hips and legs, then to her shoulders and back, before attending to her lady parts. The soap clung to her body, waiting to be rinsed away, but she enjoyed the feeling far too much. It was just so damn relaxing. She knew that after she rinsed off that would be the end of her shower. With a regretful sigh, Seras washed away the rest of the soap, using her sponge to clean herself under the spraying water until the soap all drained away.

Afterwards, she set her delicate bath sponge off to the side on a special hook and then turned off her beloved shower. _See you soon, old friend._ She thought before stepping out of the shower onto a fluffy dark blue shower mat. She grabbed the white towel off of the rack and wiped the water from her eyes before wrapping the towel around her bare body. Using the second towel on the rack, she ruffled and dried out her hair to the best of her abilities. Subconsciously, the girl left her bathroom and walked out to the main room to fall backwards onto her bed with a groan.

She knew that she was getting her comforter wet from her body, but she couldn't care less at the moment. The fabric felt nice against her bare flesh. She then had to wonder why she never slept naked. That was something to think about. Maybe she'll try that soon. _Go a little wild, Seras._ She joked with a small laugh. Maybe she'll be bold and take a nap right here and now in the nude. She can throw her towels onto the floor, crawl under the sheets, and just fall asleep, and sleep as long as she liked! With that thought swimming around in her head very intriguingly, her phone started to ring which was actually kind of rare.

"Oh, William!" Seras whined. Just when she thought she could take a bloody nap, this happens! What could he possibly want from her? She already went on his stupid mission today and obviously failed! Well, it wasn't really her fault! She was attacked! Seras sat up with a whimper, reached towards the table near her bed, and grabbed the phone off the hook. "Hello?" She answered before the phone was even up against her ear.

" _Seras?_ " William confirmed.

"Yes," She answered and repositioned herself more comfortably on the bed while tugging up her towel self-consciously, almost like he would be able to see her through the phone.

" _Can you meet me in the back office in the lobby?_ " He asked of her. Seras' brows furrowed in complete confusion. This never happens! Did he not believe Suyin when she said that she was clean of marks? Did he want to check her himself?

"What for?" Seras asked defensively and she again pulled up her towel.

" _Well, other survivors showed up wishing to become part of our community. The rest will be explained when you come down._ " He informed her. This piqued her interest and she perked up rather happily. Survivors?! New people will be joining them? She then kind of figured what this call was about. William most likely wanted her to show these people around and tell them how things go around here and so on. She would love to do that! Anything to keep her mind off of what happened today!

"I'll be there! Just give me a few minutes!" She exclaimed in excitement. He laughed into the receiver.

" _Okay,_ " He replied and then they both hung up. As soon as she got off the phone, she jumped right to her feet and rushed back into the bathroom to get dressed. Seras threw off her towel, letting it land with her other clothes on the floor. She then started pulling on her panties hurriedly, but paused when she caught sight of the cut on her left arm. The small blonde's smile instantly fell when certain words resonated in her head. _That looks painful. Let me help._ Those were the words the vampire had said to her. Had he known what he was doing and truly helped her by trying to heal her wound? It did stop the bleeding and she didn't need stitches afterwards.

Or did he say it just for her to trust him and so he got a taste of her blood? She then recalled the way he moaned when tasting her. She quickly shook it all away, the memory and fear. "No," She whispered to herself. "He wasn't helping. He's a damn vampire! He wanted to sink his teeth into you, Seras! Get your damn head out of your arse!" She scolded herself before pulling on her panties. The girl shook her head with a loud scoff while she dressed quickly. She tugged on her pants and hopped on one foot while she tried getting her wet legs to slide in, but she ended up falling backwards onto her ass. "Ow!" She exclaimed with an annoyed hiss of pain.

 _Fine then! Have it your way!_ Seras mentally argued with her pants as she carefully climbed to her feet. With her pants halfway up, she grabbed her bra and hastily tried clasping the bloody thing. The first time, she missed a clasp so it came out all uneven and had to unclasp it all and start over. Clasping the last hook with an exaggerated sigh, she fixed her cups so her breasts rested more comfortably in them before reaching to grab her blouse. A smile of victory crossed over her face when the blouse was the only item of clothing that didn't give her any trouble as she pulled it on over her head.

"Thank you," She whispered. Her smile then fell and she glanced down to glare at her pants. This was the one thing she hated about having to get dressed after hot showers. Her skin was still a little puffy from the hot water so it was a dread trying to put on jeans afterwards! "We meet again," The small blonde joked and her glare intensified. "You thought you had beaten me last time, but you underestimated me. Now prepare to feel my wrath." She then tugged on her pants and this time they slid around her form easier than last time. "Ha!" She mocked laugh and then fastened her pants.

Seras then jolted back to reality and her head perked up to stare at her reflection with wide eyes. "What in the hell is wrong with me?" She wondered out loud. The small blonde shook her head at her own stupidity and then grabbed her hairbrush with a disappointed sigh. "You are losing it, Seras." She muttered while she brushed out her hair carefully so she didn't pull too hard on the hairs that were tangled together. She brushed all her blonde locks back until the ends spiked out like they normally did. Afterwards she used her fingers to play with her bangs and fluff them out a little. When she was fully satisfied, she smiled brightly and set her hairbrush back down on the vanity.

The small blonde then grabbed her clean pair of socks and practically bounced out of the bathroom and over to her bed. She plopped down on the edge and pulled on the black socks. Next, she leaned over to grab her beloved black combat boots with a one inch heel that sat beside her bed at all times. Once she was dressed to the nines, she sprung up and headed out the door. She was so eager and grateful meeting the new arrivals and giving them a tour of the place, anything to keep her mind off of today! And hopefully she'll make new friends! Just as she was reaching the elevator, a group of kids between the ages of seven to sixteen walked up to her. They were all talking over each other with the little kids hanging or grabbing at the elder kids with a yearning to be heard.

"You're not listening!" Seras overheard one of the smaller boys yelling at what appeared to be his older sister. "Lindsay!" He whined. His sister growled through gritted teeth and pushed him away while she continued trying to talk to a boy that was close to her age. The elevator doors swooshed open and Seras and the kids got in. The same boy that had been pulling on his sister jumped forward with a need to start pressing all of the buttons, but his sister pulled him back.

"Darrel, knock it off!" She barked at him. Her green eyes then flickered towards Seras. "Sorry, we're going to the lobby." The small blonde merely nodded her head and clicked the button for the lobby.

"I want to go to the game room!" Darrel whined and stomped his foot in anger. "Where's Mum? I want to ask her if I can go to the game room!" Seras closed her eyes with a deep sigh. She loved kids, but damn it all to hell, she hoped her kids never acted like this. They were giving her such a headache. The elevator ride was a long one. The boy continued yelling at his sister while she continued to talk to the boy; all the while, two other kids were 'playfully' pushing each other around next to a boy who bounced up and down so the entire elevator shook. She wanted to tell them all to knock it off, but it wasn't her place to parent someone else's child. So, she kept her mouth shut and just endured the ride down with the obnoxious little ones. And then she heard that magical sound of the doors opening.

The children filed out, leaving her alone. Seras gave them a few seconds head start before she left the safety of the elevator. She didn't bother to see where they ran off to and just started heading towards the office that was hidden away behind the front counter. When the small blonde reached the doorway to the open office, she peered around inside nervously before politely knocking on the door. William, who sat at the desk facing the door and had been in the middle of laughing, swung his head around to stare at Seras with a bright smile.

"Come in, come in." He welcomed her with a wave of his hand. The small blonde's brows drew together, noting that his demeanor seemed a little…different. William was normally a very nice guy, but he was never…euphoric. And there was a strange twinkle in his eyes and a smile that was on his face that seemed so incredibly fake, almost like he was a puppet or a doll. Maybe she was wrong and this is how he acted when he was stress free or something. Shaking it off, she entered the office. Behind her, near the door, were filing cabinets full of old paperwork for the hotel.

On the far right side of the room was a very expensive white loveseat that she normally never noticed until now. Sitting on that loveseat she was absolutely horrified to see the two creatures that had promised her that they would see her soon. They sat there so coolly with such cold and mocking grins on their faces while they stared at her. Her eyes flickered between the two, seeing the small changes they had made to appear more human. The demon's eyes were now a dark brown and the pentagram that had stood out had vanished, leaving nothing but perfect pale skin. The vampire's eyes were a dark green and he now wore natural modern day clothing, a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Seras' face became as white as a sheet and her heart started racing in her chest again. Her voice was long gone, leaving her petrified and standing there. William was talking, but she couldn't process his words and he didn't seem to notice her change in behavior. Those malicious, elder creatures rose from their spots on the loveseat and sauntered over to the petrified young woman. All of her muscles locked at once out of pure fear. Her body trembled and her eyes remained glued to them, unable to pull her gaze away from those mocking eyes and grins. Her skin prickled with goosebumps and her brain yelled and screamed at her to run now, but she couldn't. It was like she suddenly forgot how to use her legs.

When they got closer than she was comfortable with, she tried taking a step back, but the demon had stopped her by gently grasping her wrist. His fingers dug into her skin, not painfully, but tight enough to keep her there with only a few inches of space between them. The small blonde opened her mouth, wishing to say something or at least scream, but as soon as she did, the vampire's eyes flickered back to that blood red color and it pierced her like a hot knife. Quite suddenly, the fear was lifted from her when their faces became unfamiliar to her.

Unbeknownst to her, the vampire's eyes returned back to that dark green and kindness appeared in them along with some form of amusement. And the demon released her wrist since she no longer had the urgency to flee from them. Her muscles unlocked and she blinked curiously at them, wondering why she had acted in such a way. They seemed like two normal, perfect gentlemen looking for refuge like the rest of them. The girl took a nervous step backwards and flashed a small, bashful smile their way.

"I'm sorry," She apologized softly for staring and subconsciously rubbed one of her arms, almost like she was trying to rub away the embarrassment. The small blonde's bashful smile then became one of warmth and she no longer found it difficult to look up at them to meet their gazes. "Welcome," She greeted them politely, earning a snicker from both of them with a certain look in their eyes that made her stomach twist in an almost pleasant way.

"Seras," William murmured and she turned her head to look back at him. He was handing her two long white envelopes with names and room numbers on them. She hesitantly took them and glimpsed at the names. _Alucard and Sebastian,_ She read.

"Hmn," She hummed and glanced back at William.

"Give them a tour of the hotel and then show them where they'll be living for now on." He instructed her before he glanced back at the two gentlemen. "I hope you'll both soon find this place homey like the rest of us and if you have any questions I'm available or I'm sure Seras would be happy enough to answer." She gave a small nod of her head in agreement.

"And we thank you for your help. We greatly appreciate it." The demon responded, but neither of them bothered looking at William. Their eyes were still focused on the one before them; their special little prey they had been seeking for all these years.

"Follow me then," Seras spoke up with another bright smile and led the way out of the office and into the bright, empty foyer. The males gladly followed after the oblivious small blonde, but once they were out of the sight of the other male, the vampire grabbed her by the wrist and stopped her in her tracks. Seras gasped softly and willingly stopped to look back at the man with curious eyes. "Is there a problem?" She muttered, wondering if she had done something to offend them or if there was another problem they were having. The man's cold gaze softened greatly and he gave her a small smile.

"How is your arm?" He asked her in a gentle voice. The vampire then released her good arm to reach for her left one. His cold fingers carefully wrapped around her wrist and pulled her arm out to examine the small, thin cut that marked her perfect skin.

"It's…fine," Seras whispered while she continued to stare up at him curiously. "How…how did you know about it?"

"I saw it," He stated with a snicker and brushed his thumb gingerly over it. A light blush appeared on the girl's cheeks and her eyes nervously flitted downwards to watch him stroke over her arm almost sensually. She bit her bottom lip and hesitantly slipped her arm from his grasp before attempting to hide it nonchalantly behind her back with an even deeper blush. "Does it hurt?" He questioned, wondering if he caused it to inflame while touching it.

"No," She replied softly in that sweet voice he found comforting. "This cut is nothing compared to how it was earlier this evening."

"How bad was it earlier?" The demon suddenly asked with a glimmer in his eyes that said he knew more than she did. "Bad enough to need stitches?" He asked and then the corner of his lips curled into a smirk, but Seras didn't take notice.

"I think so," She muttered, sounding uncertain even though she knew how bad the situation had been. Thinking back, she couldn't really remember much of anything. The people she had been thinking about for the last hour or two suddenly didn't have faces. She couldn't remember their clothing or voices. Was it part of the stress of the situation that she was unable to retrieve that memory? Was it from the trauma? "It's all blur," Seras whispered out loud. "I don't know…if he was helping me…or if he was just hungry, but…his…saliva healed some of it, leaving nothing but this cut."

"It's not a well-known fact, but vampires do have some form of chemical in their saliva that can heal cuts and abrasions; it can fix any damage to the skin." The demon informed her.

"Really?" Seras murmured. "That's neat," The girl then sighed and looked around her at the foyer before she remembered what her task was. "Right, the tour!" She exclaimed and shook her head before looking back at them with a soft smile. "Shall we push on then?" Not giving them a chance to answer, she turned back around and led them through the quiet foyer towards the back where they could see it turned off into a corridor. As they were leaded down closer towards the corridor, Seras spun back around to face them, but continued to walk backwards. "So, which one is Alucard and which is Sebastian?" She asked while she looked between the two.

"I would be Sebastian," The demon spoke up with a polite smile and a slight bow of his head. Seras nodded her head and then glanced up at the other male.

"Which would make you Alucard." She stated. "Did your parents give you that name or…is it a Goth sort of thing you're in to because it's kind of…ironic to have that name in this day and age."

"It was a name that was given to me." He answered with a sly grin and a distant look in his eyes. "And you're one to speak. What kind of name is Seras?" He teased her even though he liked her name.

"How am I supposed to know? It was also given to me." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders. She then spun back around to see where she was going, feeling a little defensive that he had said something about her name. "So, how do you guys know each other? Are you guys like brothers or something?" _Lovers?_ She thought quietly to herself.

"No, we're not brothers…or lovers." Alucard answered her questions, even her unspoken ones. The girl's face paled when he actually answered her question. How did he know what she had been thinking?!

"We're just old companions." Sebastian added. "Now, would there be a last name to that unique one you were given?" He attempted to flatter her.

"Kiss ass," Alucard directed towards his companion in a low tone. Seras arched a brow at them. Were they being smartasses now? She exhaled before turning the corner sharply and coming to the first room of their tour. She stopped outside the dining area. It was a long room with plush red carpet, a long table that could hold thirty people at the most, and three small chandeliers hung over it.

"This would be the dining room, gentlemen." Seras started, but was instantly cut off.

"No kidding," Alucard chuckled while he folded his arms over his chest. She turned her head to give him a look, but he returned it with a sadistic grin. She sighed while her temple throbbed and she looked back at the room, although she couldn't help the smile that crossed over her face, finding his comment funny.

"Anyway, we actually rarely use this room. Most people like to gather in the lobby, the ballroom, or even their rooms to eat their meals. We do tend to use this room for holidays. Like, at Christmas time we'll set up a tree and let the kids decorate it. The table would be full of different foods and sweets, whatever. It's very relaxing and cheerful." She finished with a small smile.

"So, what is your surname?" Sebastian asked who hadn't been following at all what she was saying. Seras' smile fell and she looked back up at him curiously to see that he was smirking at her.

"Victoria," She finally answered with an arched brow.

"Victoria," Alucard repeated while a certain look appeared in his eyes that she could have sworn was madness. Sebastian bent a little so he came face to face with her and leaned in close enough so their noses practically touched. Seras held her breath and watched him closely, maybe even uneasily. What was he doing getting up so close to her like that? His brown orbs bored into hers, drawing her in and making here entire form freeze up. He was so close that she could actually smell him, and damn! Did he smell wonderful!

"Such a respectful name," He whispered. "Did you know that in Latin your name means victory or, preferably, conquer?"

"Um," The small blonde murmured awkwardly and slowly leaned her head back away from his. "I didn't know that. But I probably could have guessed it." She whispered with a small, nervous laugh.

"Have you won over anyone?" Sebastian continued on while he drew his brows together in a sexy manner. "Have you conquered anyone, young Miss. Victoria?" He breathed, his voice slowly getting softer to make her stomach knot up uncomfortably. Her sex quivered and a tingle shot up her spine. The girl shuddered and she licked over her lips nervously.

"I…Oh…Uh…Let's…just continue the tour." Seras blurted and then quickly turned from him. Sebastian straightened up while he watched the shaking little blonde walk off into the dining room. They could hear her heart thundering in her chest from where they stood and they both grinned in satisfaction. If only she knew that she was on the verge of conquering their hearts. The males followed after the petrified little thing, pretending not to notice her sudden change in behavior. "Next is the kitchen," She whispered before she pushed open the door, which was in the back of the room, and entered the giant kitchen.

"Anyone is allowed back here except for children. You can help yourself to anything in the fridge, the cupboards, and pantry. But at night it will be locked because at the beginning of the year we had some issues of people stealing months' worth of food and keeping it all up in their bedrooms." Seras continued on with the tour, but felt like she wasn't being heard.

"What is your birth year?" Alucard interrupted, proving her point. Seras again shifted her head, but this time to gawk at the strange fellow.

"Pardon?" She muttered. Were they really not listening to her? The man's grin widened and he snickered under his breath.

"How old are you?" He rephrased his question.

"I'm nineteen," She answered while she turned to face them and give them both a stern look with her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm starting to think that neither of you are actually interested in the tour." The small blonde then shrugged her shoulders with a small smile. "I supposed it is boring." She laughed before glancing back into the kitchen. "So, how old are you guys?"

"Mentally or physically?" Alucard asked her, but she thought he was merely joking so she laughed. "Physically," He started, deciding to give his proper 'human' age since she would probably freak if he told her he was over five hundred years old. "I'm forty-five,"

"Damn," Was Seras' immediate response while her brows shot towards her hairline. She then quickly realized what she said. Eyes flying open wide, she turned to face him with a red face and started shaking her hands and head frantically. "Oh, no! I didn't mean it that way! I said 'damn' because you _do not_ look like you can be in your forties!" She tried reassuring him, but he hadn't been offended in the slightest by her comment. The males just laughed at her while she continued trying to explain herself in a state of panic.

"Your skin is just so…flawless and you're very well built!" Seras babbled while her eyes took him in from head to foot. The man was absolutely gorgeous and she probably would have ended up telling him that if she didn't stop herself by biting down hard on her tongue. "I'm sorry," She muttered and let her eyes fall towards the floor in full on shame.

"You've said nothing to offend me, my dear." Alucard chuckled while he reached out and ruffled the child's hair. Seras gave him a soft smile.

"That's reassuring," She muttered. Her eyes then flickered towards Sebastian's. "I promise I won't make any stupid comments when you tell me your age."

"I'm not entirely worried." The demon answered smoothly with a small shake of his head and a light chuckle. "I'm twenty-six,"

"Twenty-six, that's still pretty young." The girl muttered mainly to herself, but again soon realized what she had said. She looked back at Alucard with wide eyes full of regret. "Not that you're not young, Alucard! Forty-five is a damn good age! Still young, you know?! And you look pretty young as well! Nobody would be able to tell your true age, the same age as my dad!" Seras blurted without thinking. Again, realizing her mistake, the small blonde covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh, bugger." Seras muffled. "I have no idea why I said that. I tend to say things before thinking…if you hadn't noticed. It's just a reaction from being so nervous…though…I shouldn't be nervous…so I don't know why I am…or why I'm telling you guys this. Shut me up, I beg of you both." She begged them softly. Her face was such a beat red and she refused to meet their gazes. They both gave her such peculiar looks, but their grins never dipped. In fact, they looked all the more enthralled by her.

"So, where is your father?" Sebastian asked and he looked about as if the man would appear right then and there.

"Oh!" Seras exclaimed with wide eyes that shot up to stare at him in shock. She then just waved her hand at him in a dismissive manner. "He's not around," She answered uncomfortably while her eyes flickered towards the kitchen to avoid eye contact.

"Will we be meeting them?" He pressed on with questions, making her fidget in her spot.

" _Them_?" She repeated and looked back at him in confusion.

"Your parents," The demon answered with an arched brow. How did she get lost in their conversation so fast? And why on earth was she acting so strangely towards this?

"Oh," Seras mumbled again and then looked at her the floor timidly. "What about you guys?" She immediately changed the subject. "Do you guys have any family that will be joining us?" They, of course, noticed how fast she was to avoid the simple question about her parents. Was she not on good terms with her parents? Or were they perhaps in the middle of a fight?

"No, no family." Alucard answered.

"Really?" She asked and looked back up at them pathetically. "Nobody at all? That's…sad."

"And what about you, Miss. Victoria?" Sebastian asked her while he again leaned over her so they were almost eye level with each other. "No lovers or boyfriends, if you wish?" For reasons unknown to them, this caused a bright smile to appear on her face and she started to laugh as if he had just told the funniest joke she had ever heard.

"Lovers or a boyfriend?" She questioned through laughs and ended up having to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter. "Oh, God no!" The demon stood up straighter with a shocked expression on his face and the males just stood there in incomprehension.

"Do you prefer the ladies than to males?" Sebastian asked her, looking utterly lost and highly disappointed by this sudden turn in events.

"What?" Seras asked when she finally settled from her fit of laughter.

"Are you a lesbian?" Alucard was straightforward with his question causing the small blonde's eyes to fly open wide. When she registered the looks of dissatisfaction on their faces, she gave a playful kind of flirtatious smile.

"Why? Did you boys want to ask me out?" She asked jokingly and bated her eyelashes. Before either of them could really add on to that, she started laughing again. "I'm only teasing. No, I'm not a lesbian."

"Then why did you have such a negative reaction towards my asking if you had a lover or boyfriend?" Sebastian asked her with an arched brow. Relief crossed over their faces and they both seemed to sigh peacefully when hearing the truth.

"Well, let's just say that I don't really play well with others." She said with a fake smile and a shrug of her shoulders. "So, even if I could manage to find myself anyone, I doubt he would stay for more than a couple of days."

"And why is that?" The demon prodded on. His locks of hair brushed along his face, tantalizing his cheeks as he cocked his head to the side in a curious, but sexy manner.

"What do they find wrong with you?" Alucard asked, once more, he looked highly displeased. Was it because she was revealing that there was something wrong with her that kept others away or because others saw something wrong with her? She couldn't tell and was a little hesitant answering right away because she didn't want them treating her differently like other people did. She felt…a connection with the both of them. She had a good feeling that…they could actually be friends. She needed someone to be on her side for once and understood her; someone who wouldn't think she's strange or crazy or just a piece of meat.

"I'm not entirely sure. Perhaps it's because I keep to myself." She answered, seeming less and less bothered by it because she was talking to them. "I know when I was younger I had the tendency to starting fights with the other kids."

"Anger management or just violent episodes?" Alucard replied. His demeanor had completely changed. His eyes were brighter and his grin was back to splitting his face from ear to ear.

"Why are you telling us this?" Sebastian asked out of curiosity. Her eyes flickered to his face and she just stood there and stared at him for the longest moment. Her smile was gone and a distant look appeared in her eyes while she tried finding an answer for him. After another long few seconds, she just shook her head at him.

"I have no idea." She whispered truthfully. "I told you guys that I babble when I'm nervous and to shut me up when it starts to happen!" She blurted then while panic filled her eyes. "And what I had said, please don't…think badly of me. I was young and stupid. And…I guess the only reason why I even told you guys that is…because I feel comfortable…around you both."

"I'm sure that what you did was for good reason, Seras. No one here is judging you." The demon assured her. "We've had our own share of _mischief_ through the years."

"And we can tell you now we don't play well with others either and people always find something wrong with us." Alucard spoke up. "But, then again, we don't really give a rat's ass what others think. So, why should you?"

"I don't care what _they_ think!" Seras exclaimed suddenly with a peculiar look on her face. She then gestured her head towards them. "I care what you two think." And she didn't even know why. They were still complete strangers to her and, yet, she had a need to gain their approval and know that they don't see anything wrong with her like the others did. She wanted them to trust her and she wanted to trust them. She just wanted one friend in this bloody place, someone who won't give up on her. Gentle smiles crossed over the males' faces, both looking rather pleased by her words.

"Well, we don't think any less of you." Sebastian answered. "Now, how about we bring this conversation over to the dining room?"

"This tour was a complete bust." Seras clucked her tongue and used her palm to rub over her one of her eyes in irritation. "I apologize for that."

"I want to see your room." Alucard demanded out of the blue while he scrutinized the girl. The small blonde's hand slid up into her hair so she could give the vampire a shocked expression.

"What?" She muttered.

"I want to see your room. Take us there." He demanded once more.

"What do you want to go in there for?" She asked. "Where is this even coming from?"

"I am curious as well. Will you show us?" Sebastian jumped in.

"I'll be happy to show you guys to _your own_ rooms, but _my_ room is off limits." She said strictly with a wave of her hand.

"And why is that?" Alucard asked with a toothy grin.

"Because I don't like people being in my room." She said outright with a sassy smile.

"Then you're welcomed into ours." The vampire purred and she swore arousal glistened in his eyes. Seras' face returned to that beat red and her sassy smile manifested into a bashful one.

"That is also not an option." She chuckled with a light shake of her head.

"Are you afraid of being alone with us?" Sebastian asked her with a pleasant smirk. Seras crossed her arms over her breasts before she leaned in closer towards him.

"Then what do you call this?" She asked and then looked about their surroundings. They followed her gaze, reminding the two that they were already all alone with her. The demon glanced back at her from the corner of his eye with an even wider smirk on his face.

"Sorry, but I mean are you afraid of being alone in a _bedroom_ with us?" He asked.

"Well, why does it matter where we are? We're just going to talk." She set them straight and earned a soft chuckle from both of them.

"If it doesn't matter, then why won't you visit our rooms?" Alucard twisted on her.

"May I ask why you want me to join the two of you to one of your rooms?" She asked of them.

"So we can be fully alone with you with no interruptions." The vampire replied gently and flashed a seductive grin that caused the girl's heart to thump hard against her chest. Her breath caught in her throat and she licked over her lips nervously. Seras clasped her hands behind her back before she took an eager step forward closer towards him. Excitement appeared in his eyes and he also took a step closer towards her.

"Why?" She asked.

"To talk," He answered and stealthily slipped his hand onto her waist. His other hand reached out to hook one of his fingers into her belt loop and tried pulling her closer to him. Seras willingly stumbled forward closer until their chests were brushing.

"Is that all?" She whispered to him. Her eyes never left his and she purposely kept her lips parted very little in case he did what she was hoping he would do.

"Perhaps," He whispered in return. "Unless you're expecting something more to happen?"

"Like what?" She asked him.

"You tell me," Alucard teased.

"Shut up and kiss me." Seras demanded in a hushed voice.

"So demanding," The vampire snickered before he leaned in the rest of the way and gave her what she wanted. He pressed his lips hard against hers, but minded his fangs so he wouldn't accidentally hurt her or make her aware of what he was. Seras pushed up closer against him and stood up on her tip toes so she could reach him better. Her thins arms wound around his neck and she shifted her head to deepen their hot kiss. It was her first real kiss and it was spectacular. His lips moved over hers intensely, with a hunger and a deep need to devour her.

She whimpered in his mouth and absently drove her nails into the back of his neck. With her body pressed up tightly against his, the next thing that happened surprised and startled her. Seras' eyes flew open wide when she felt something hard poking at her. The small blonde instantly pulled her lips away from his and jumped out of his arms.

"Oh, my God, Alucard!" She shouted and covered her mouth. She couldn't help staring down at his pants, seeing the tent that was in them.

"That's a reaction I'm not used to." Alucard joked, but was honestly confused by her reaction. "What?" She quickly drew her gaze away from the large bulge in his pants and pretended to be interested at something on the ceiling. She fidgeted in her spot and kept drumming her fingers against her arm. She has never kissed a man before and so, didn't think about the result of kissing one. She was of course turned on as well, but she just never imagined that he would be. Did he honestly find her attractive? Had he been enjoying the kiss as much as she had?

"What's the matter?" He asked her once more, now sounding annoyed that she had abruptly ended their kiss. Was the kiss not good for her? "Am I really that bad of a kisser?" He joked some more with a sly grin. Seras bit her bottom lip and she shook her head frantically. "Then what was it?" Slowly, her blue irises trailed downwards to stare openly at the bulge in his pants. Then, ever so innocently, she pointed a finger at it before looking away again and covering her face in embarrassment. "I apologize, but I can't stop the way you make my body respond, Seras. There's nothing I can do about that. But why are you so offended? You are a beautiful woman and obviously you feel something towards me otherwise I'm sure you wouldn't have allowed me to kiss you. So, why are you surprised or offended that this even happened?"

"Little virgin," Sebastian purred with a wide deviant smirk on his face. Seras groaned and pulled her hands away from her face to look back at them sheepishly. She then silently nodded her head in agreement to his comment.

"Being a virgin shouldn't trigger such a reaction; although, that innocence is a huge turn on. What if we were to corrupt it?" Alucard asked in a low, predatory tone with a twisted grin. Seras' eyes widened and her face paled. Were they talking about taking her virginity? How did it come to this? She was only supposed to show them around, but now here they were talking about her virginity and wanting to take it!

"I've…never kissed a guy before." The small blonde whispered timidly and folded her arms over her chest self-consciously, like they were able to see through her shirt. "And…I've never felt…Well, you know. It just came as a surprise." With her eyes off of them, Sebastian moved in inhumanly fast. Before she knew it, her chin was being grabbed, forced up, and skilled lips were pressed against hers. Her eyes widened further and she stared up into the demon's face, completely shocked. Another man was kissing her?! Two in a row?! What was going on today?! It's been the craziest damn day she's ever had!

While his lips moved over hers sensually, his other hand reached down to take one of her hands. And then he did something extremely bold. Sebastian forced her to cup him while his cock started to rise in his pants. Seras jolted against him and her hand trembled in his, but she didn't move. She just stood there, stared deeply into his eyes, and felt a man's erection for the first time. Her heart was racing in her chest and her knees were all wobbly, threatening to give out on her.

 _Sebastian,_ She thought silkily in her head and then her fingers curiously explored his area. She gently flexed her fingers and moved them around under his hand, feeling his shaft through the fabric. It twitched the more she touched it, needing stimulation and for him to find his sweet release. But could she go that far? Her stomach twisted uncomfortably and her sex quivered from the exhilarating moment. A part of her didn't want to end it, but it was too much for her at the moment. Dumbstruck, Seras parted from his warm lips and stared up at him for a long moment. Her hand was frozen against the pulsating bulge in his pants. She loved the feel of him, but ended up letting go. She slid her hand out from under his and let it fall limp at her side.

Alucard took several steps forward, coming into her line of view. The grin was gone from his face. There was nothing, but hunger in his eyes while his nostrils flared after picking up an intoxicating scent. He opened his mouth and breathed the aroma in deeply, even though she didn't know what scent he had caught. She curiously sniffed the air too, but smelled nothing. What had he picked up on? Unexpectedly, Seras was scooped up under her arms, like she weighed absolutely nothing, and was carried out into the dining room to be set down on the top of the table. The small blonde grasped the edge of the table nervously while her wavering eyes watched the males close in on her, giving her no accessible escapes. With a hand planted on the table by her leg, Alucard leaned over her with dark eyes and a dark look on his face.

"Touch yourself," He ordered her, causing the girl to jump in surprise.

"Alucard," Seras whispered and then her eyes automatically shot towards the door behind her. More afraid that they'll get caught than she was angry by his demand. "What are you saying?" She asked before looking back at the madman. Her face was hot to the touch from such a deep blush. She knew it was wrong, she knew that she shouldn't be fooling around with these complete strangers and especially in a public area where kids could run in at any point in time. But she couldn't help herself. These men, these gorgeous men, had a way of…getting to her. She's never had urges before and these were such powerful urges that she couldn't ignore them.

"I-I've never done anything like this before! I've never…kissed a guy…or touched one…or even myself!" Seras explained hurriedly to them. Panic was appearing in her eyes again, her blush slowly fade away to reveal her paleness, and her body trembled. "I'm not a floozy!" She exclaimed. "Why am I behaving like this?!"

"Stop thinking, Seras!" Alucard growled at her, not in anger, but just in discomfort from his throbbing member. He was also very tired of her human thinking. Why couldn't she just go along with the feelings? Was it because she was a human or was it because she was a virgin? "Go along with what you feel, with what you want. I am _dying_ to touch you myself, my dear, but I know how scared you are. So, please, touch yourself." There was a small moment of silence. The panic slowly drained from her blue eyes while she stared up at the both of them. After a while of not responding, she slowly nodded her head.

"I will," She promised softly. "But only if you guys do it with me."

"You wish for us to touch ourselves?" Alucard questioned with furrowed brows, surprised that his little virgin would request such a thing. Seras nodded timidly with a shy smile on her face. The vampire snickered and he brushed strands of her hair behind her ear. "Very well, my dear. You don't have to twist our arms, especially when it comes to something _you_ want."

 **End of Chapter One**

 **So, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please review. And again, I'll try to get a chapter out for "Eternally Yours" and "Puppy Love".**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Evening,**

 **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Still can't get on to Destinysgateway to update my stories, sorry.**

 **WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **Mine**

 **Chapter Two**

Alucard's green eyes stared deeply into Seras' blue irises. They sparkled with such intensity, whispering for him to release her from her pain and enrapture her. How tempting. He wanted to devour her, every bit of her. He wanted his mouth against her hot, wet core and to eat her out until she was screaming his name. That's all he wanted…No, that was a lie. He wanted _her_. All of her. From now to eternity, she was his. The vampire's green orbs slowly left hers; breaking her from that trance he had no control of, and gazed down at her pants. Seras' eyes remained glued to his face while her breathing got heavier and heavier. He could feel her body shaking and watched as her knuckles turned white from holding onto the table so tightly. A warm look appeared in his eyes and a grin cracked his lips.

"You're nervous," Alucard stated, finding that extremely endearing about her. It was foreign for him seeing someone shake that wasn't in fear. Seras wasn't afraid of them. She was afraid of sharing her first real sexual experience with them. And that fear was still so phenomenal. These fears were of mixed emotions of elation and arousal. Sebastian's hand then came into view and he carefully pressed his palm against her chest, almost like he was afraid of hurting her.

"And your heart is beating so fast." He spoke in a hush voice with a small smile gracing his lips. Seras bit her lower lip and absently nodded her head. The demon laughed quietly at her innocence before he lifted his hand to brush over her face soothingly with his fingertips. "Relax a little, darling." Slowly, Alucard's hands moved in and unhooked the girl's pants. His thumb easily slipped the button through its hole and then he cautiously grasped the little zipper and pulled it down until her white panties were visible to them. Seras tensed up even more and she lowered her head with a sharp exhalation. His eyes immediately flickered back to her red face.

"Seras," Alucard whispered and he cupped her face in his big hands. Her eyes refused to meet with his, but that didn't stop him from staring deeply into her orbs of ocean blue.

"Al-ucard," Seras breathed. Her lashes closed over her eyes in peace and her breathing evened out. One of her hands came up to cup his hand and her fingers gingerly caressed his cold skin. With a deep sigh through her nose, she shifted her head a little and she lightly kissed the palm of his hand. He watched transfixed when her lips pressed into his skin and then slowly parted, but remained close as if she was contemplating of doing it again. The feel of her lips, even for the split second they were there, a pleasant feeling washed over him and, for a moment, he felt warmth grow in his stomach and sear his heart. Her eyes then opened and flickered upwards to stare into his mesmerized face. Her small delicate hand fully cupped his and she pressed in close, allowing her cheek to be fully encased.

"Why are your hands so cold?" She asked him in that melodious voice of hers.

"Under oxygenated," Was his absent response while his eyes continued to bore down into hers.

"And…what about your lips?" Seras asked, remembering how cold they were when kissing them. It had felt like she had been kissing an ice cube despite him being a far better kisser than a block of ice. If his lips were cold, shouldn't they be blue? She stared intently at his perfect, soft pink lips and got an immediate urge to kiss them again, no matter how cold they were.

"Cyanosis," Alucard replied again, not even wasting a second to think about it. He was fully prepared for any question she wanted to ask him about his vampiric body so she remained oblivious to what he really was. With a small, pitiful smile, Seras leaned up. Sensing what she was going to do, Alucard met her halfway and they kissed passionately. His cool lips moved over hers gently, but yet seared her like a flame. Her eyes fell shut and she moaned softly in response to their kiss. "Touch yourself," Alucard demanded quietly through breaks of their kisses and then he pressed his lips more firmly against hers. The little human laughed and she shifted her head to deepen their kiss further.

"You first," She replied and then returned to his lips. Sadly, he pulled away after granting her one last kiss. He stood up straighter with a twisted grin on his face and he scoffed at her.

"So demanding," The vampire snickered teasingly, just like before when she demanded him to kiss her. "Are you positive you want us to go first?"

"I think she just wants to see _it_." Sebastian spoke up with a cunning smirk on his face. "Isn't that right, darling?" Seras' eyes widened and her face burned with an even deeper blush.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours? What are we, children showing each other our privates?" Alucard asked through chuckles.

"No…It's not that. I just don't want to be the first to start." The small blonde whispered shyly and her gaze drifted elsewhere. Alucard sniggered at the little virgin before he reached down and voluntarily unhooked his pants. With an almost proud kind of smile on his face, he pulled out his seven inch long erection. "Bloody hell," Seras exclaimed under her breath. Her eyes wavered with fear from the sight of the huge thing. The head was red from swelling and leaked with fluids. The skin of the shaft was pale and pulled taut, revealing one or two throbbing veins. It stood up at attention and actually felt like it was staring right at her.

Her eyes then flickered towards Sebastian's as he was in the middle of freeing his aching cock. The results were just the same. Staring at the huge, throbbing, and thick member, the girl was absolutely speechless and could only stare at it in slight horror and fascination. The scariest part about this was that she didn't know just how far they were going to take this with her. They were going to be living here at the hotel! She was going to see them often! Was this a onetime thing? Were they just fooling around for right now? Or were they expecting sex from her? But would they be able to penetrate her with those things? They both looked so big and…terrifying. A part of her was curious and wanted to touch it, but she kept her hands glued to her side.

"That's…intense," Seras gulped before she glanced up at their faces, looking like a frightened child. Alucard raised a mocking brow and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're worried that it won't fit." He stated loudly not ashamed at all to embarrass the poor girl. Seras' mouth fell open and she sputtered a few unintelligible words that they couldn't make out. The vampire then chuckled and the grin on his face widened. "So, you are expecting sex."

"NO!" The human instantly blurted and turned her red face away from them. Her lips were pulled tightly into a thin line and her eyes shone with clear anger, but they could smell her fear and see the embarrassment on her face. "I-I…don't know what's happening or going to happen between us." She muttered. "Right now…I'm glad doing _just_ this." But they knew she was silently telling them that she was leaving the option up to them. Her curious little mind wondering if they were only looking for a one nightstand or if this was it between them here in the dining room. She didn't even consider that they wanted to continue doing this with her and only her, but she was young and quite foolish. Besides, having two lovers was usually only ever a fantasy, so why should she believe that they wanted to keep her permanently?

With a soft hum in amusement, Alucard grabbed the girl roughly by her chin and forced her head back so she had no choice, but to look up at him. The lights above reflected in her big blue orbs while she stared up at him entranced. Her lips were parted slightly, having about to gasp, but her breath got caught in her throat. Not even a second later, his lips enveloped hers once again, only this time he kissed her harder than last time. Seras jolted with a whimper and she closed her eyes tightly while her lips were taken hard in a fiery kiss. With one of her hands, she grabbed his wrist that held her face when her stomach twisted sharply from the pleasure that ripped through her. Her sex quivered in response and she could feel the juices caressing the lips of her sex as it gathered in the band of her panties.

Alucard growled lowly, possessively while his demonic eyes bored into her round face. He was slowly losing control of himself the more he got aroused and, thankfully, her eyes were closed so she didn't meet his red gaze. Whatever would she do if she found out what he was? He was half tempted to reveal himself to her just to see how the situation would pan out and perhaps get a kick out of her reaction. But he was far too absorbed in the moment that he didn't want to break it. He _wanted_ this, he _wanted_ her! And he doubted he'd be getting any of this after she finds out about him and Michaelis. So, he'll take what he can get right now.

He closed his eyes just in case she opened hers, and then he forced his serpent like tongue between her lips. Seras moaned in surprise, but willingly opened her mouth so he could take further advantage of her. Alucard sniggered and slid his tongue in more until it ran over hers sensually. Their saliva mixed and they both exchanged soft moans while their tongues thrashed and danced together. The small blonde raised a hand to grab the back of his neck and she lightly dug her nails into the skin with another helpless whimper of need.

Seras jumped when someone placed a hand on her inner thigh and she felt a warm mouth part around the curve of her neck. Sebastian's warm breath wafted across her flesh and he moaned as he kissed her softly. His pale hand teased her inner thigh as he lightly slid his fingers back and forth. Occasionally his hand would curve around her thigh and he would squeeze gently while brushing his thumb to continue tantalizing her. The small blonde shuddered while they touched and kissed her. All thoughts were completely gone when she became lost in the moment. Her heart was racing in her chest and her insides felt like they were all twisted together. Bliss flowed through her and struck repeatedly at her core like lightning bolts.

The demon lightly lapped at her throat to torment her further before he started sucking lightly on her flesh. Seras moaned in response to his action and she kissed Alucard more intently. She subconsciously dug her fingernails further into the back of his neck, causing the vampire to growl softly in arousal. One of his arms looped around her and he tried pulling her even closer to them. Sebastian kissed and sucked down harder on her flesh. The girl started to writhe in their arms with helpless moans that came every second. Finally, needing air, she pulled back away from Alucard's sinful lips and panted hard. She bit her inner lip deeply and hung onto the vampire desperately.

The demon reached down and he slowly started to stroke over his member when listening to her sweet little moans. His tongue caressed over her skin once more before he sucked down with such force that a light red mark was starting to appear. Alucard leaned over the small blonde while his fingers curled around her arm that hooked over his shoulder and he raised it to his face. He closed his eyes and parted his lips around her forearm where he gently suckled on her flesh. She was so warm and she tasted so delicious. His fangs started to pain with a need to be buried deeply in the veins he could feel beneath his mouth. He was so tempted to bite her, but knew it wasn't the right time.

With a moan, Alucard sucked down harder on her flesh, knowing that it was the only other way to claim her without having to bite her. Besides, she really seemed to like them sucking and kissing her flesh so intensely, although, she may not like the results. The demon gave her a gentle nibble followed by a kiss, completing his task. Sebastian then pulled away from her neck with a twisted smirk on his face. His eyes flittered open to see an oddly shaped, dark red mark on her skin where his mouth had been. He abruptly paused when Seras moved frantically beneath them. The girl, still lost in her haze of pleasure, hurriedly slipped her hand into her pants and started playing with her clit.

Her cries got louder and sharper and her body came to life on the table top. Her hips naturally drove upwards each and every time she dragged or flicked her fingers over her bundle of nerves. She arched her back and thrust her breasts in the air with heavy breaths. Her eyes were closed tightly still and her face was contorted into a look of pure pleasure. Sebastian watched her for a long minute as she played with herself. He tugged faster on his hard flesh, attempting to follow her rhythm.

Alucard stopped sucking on her sweet flesh, that was now just as red as the mark on her throat, and he glanced at the small blonde from the corner of his eye. He watched as her hand moved rapidly in her pants and her fingers worked over her clit. They could hear her fingers thrusting against that moist, pink flesh as it gave squelching noises from how wet she was for them. Her arousal was thick in the air, and with each inhale, the males were slowly losing more and more control around their little mate. And that was quite dangerous for her.

Needing to be distracted from pouncing on the girl, Alucard didn't hesitate ripping Seras' blouse open so her bra was revealed to them. The elder creatures quickly lowered their heads to her chest and went back to work claiming her. Sebastian parted his lips around her collarbone and started kissing and sucking her flesh there. Whereas Alucard opened his mouth around the top of one of her breasts and started making a love mark. A fire rose up in the small blonde's stomach and she opened her mouth in silent cries. Their mouths on her fed that fire and caused her to thrust her fingers faster against her clit.

Unable to hold back any longer, Alucard bit deeply into the human's breast while he drove his cock into his hand anxiously. Seras was consumed by that fire and went reeling over the edge. She arched her back with a soft cry that echoed in the room. Her fingers thrashed wildly against her wet flesh as she continued to rub frantically to prolong her orgasm. She hissed and moaned as it echoed through her trembling body until it was completely gone. Her fingers then slowed against her overly sensitive flesh and she was left sitting there panting out of breath. The small blonde felt like her mind was in a total pit of darkness. No thoughts occurred, and she was left with feelings she had never felt before, like raw lust.

Her pussy quivered against her unmoving fingers and she moaned softly from the feeling. Gently, she encircled her clit with her fingertips, but ended up having to pull back from the sensitivity. "Touch me," The girl begged without thinking, but knew that she _needed_ it badly or she was going to ache all night long. "Touch me," She begged again to them in a breathy moan. Even though she was begging, her fingers were already starting to move over her aching flesh to relieve herself. "Please,"

Alucard and Sebastian's mouths stilled against her flesh while they listened to her pleas. Their eyes held nothing, but raw lust and hunger for the small blonde. The males watched intently while the girl shuddered each and every time she added pressure to her oversensitive clit. She made breathy little noises that filled the air around them, causing their stomachs to pain and their members to twitch. Her fingers moved slowly in her pants, trying to keep herself aroused, but was also trying to calm herself from her most recent orgasm.

"Please," Seras begged again in a whisper. Sebastian's lips pulled away from the red mark that was appearing on her collarbone. He stood up straighter and gazed down at the girl with a frightening lust in his red eyes. He blurred as one of his hands swept out to grab her wrist and pull it from her pants. Then, just as quickly, he shoved his own hand into her pants and met with her soaked panties and dripping wet sex. The demon bit his bottom lip with a soft moan. His eyes burned a deeper red and he breathed in her scent as his fingers stroked over her soft, damp flesh. Seras' shaking hand stayed in midair with her wet fingers glistening under the light that shone over them. Her mouth opened to take much needed breaths of air and give stifled cries.

His long, pale fingers then parted the lips of her sex and he slipped his middle digit into her tight channel. In response to his touch, the small blonde's hand flew up to clamp over her mouth to muffle her loud cry that she could no longer control. Sebastian's finger moved in and out of her with ease and rapidly picked up the pace so he was constantly rubbing over all her sweet spots. The little human writhed and twitched, muffling each and every sound that left her mouth. As his finger started thrusting in to her with an excessively violent force, he stroked over himself faster.

"Don't, Seras." Alucard growled lowly and he cruelly grasped her hand to pull it away from her face. "We want to hear you scream for us." The vampire's crimson orbs were narrowed dangerously on the girl. His hand was moving over his hard flesh at an accelerating rate becoming a blur to the human eye. The continuous friction to his already sensitive cock pained him more, but it only added onto his pleasure. Sebastian added a second finger to her channel causing another cry to fly out of her mouth and echo through the room. Her hips frantically moved along with his while her wet fingers curled around the demon's arm to hold onto him tightly. The fingers that moved inside of her and caressed her walls were driving her absolutely mad! The pleasure was constant and ripped at her insides, leaving her feeling all open and vulnerable to whatever they wanted to do with her. And she was sure that whatever they wanted to do with her in that minute she wouldn't deny them.

 _Oh! It felt so good!_ She wanted to whine to them, but her voice was caught in her throat. She had no control over her body whatsoever. Her hips instinctively thrusted as Sebastian pleasured her, but besides that, she was a shaking and immobile mess. Her hand gripped at the demon tightly, needing to hold onto something. Her other hand was fisting the table cloth. Her throat was arched along with her back with her breasts in the air. Her eyes were closed tightly even though she wanted to stare into their faces while it was happening. And all the noises that she made were unbelievable to her! But she couldn't stop them! They just came out at their will, giving her no choice in the matter.

Those wicked fingers slid in and out of her while curling them in such a distracting and delicious manner that she just naturally bent to his will. And each time he sunk back in deeply to put pressure along that spot and _slowly_ caressed down it, it felt like her heart would skip a beat and her entire form would quake. Seras started shaking her head while sputtering nonsensical words under her breath. Her wet fingers dug into his skin and she tightened her grasp.

"Se-Se-Sebastian," The small blonde whispered and moaned. She then cracked open her eyes to meet their intense, heated, red gazes. Her brain at the moment, because of the pleasure, couldn't comprehend the color of their eyes or that even Alucard's fangs were showing as he bit them deeply into his bleeding bottom lip. And before she could fully take notice to it, the vampire gifted her with the illusion that their eyes hadn't changed from their original colors. He then lovingly buried his fingers in her hair, cupping the back of her head, and moaned with his little darling as they drew closer and closer to their orgasm together.

Seras' vision blurred, the lights became blinding, and she could hear her heart thumping hard in her ears and felt it reverberate in her throat. She was such a mess. Her hair was untidy, her clothes were torn, her forehead had a light coat of sweat, her eyes were glassed over with bliss, and she could hardly breathe. But, it was such an arousing sight to see and the males just adored her so. Wanting to see her become an even bigger mess and maybe even fall unconscious, Sebastian drove up harder between her legs at an inhumane speed that she could hardly keep up with the flow of pleasure. Unexpectedly, Seras did give such a delicious scream when she suddenly came hard for them.

It felt like her body was taken over by an invisible force. She convulsed and cried as the pleasure seared through her. Those little electric signals shot up frantically towards her brain, making her entire form writhe and shake without her control. And Sebastian kept driving his fingers in, barely leaving her channel so that he was hitting that little spot at a speed that she couldn't even fathom, and sending her into another orgasm. Her vision started to become dark and it became so hard to breathe that her panting became shallow, her body threatening to give out on her.

Sebastian gave one last tug and came hard too. His eyes flitted shut and he growled through gritted teeth while his cum shot out to stain his mate's jeans. Not even a second later and Alucard was coming, but he had prepared by cupping his hand over his head to gather his essence as it spilt out of him. He gritted his sharp incisors and snarled lowly. His eyes remained glued to the small blonde's face while she was slowly coming down from her pleasure. And then all was still. Nobody moved and all was silent besides the girl's heavy breathing.

The demon hesitantly extracted his fingers from her tight, wet pussy causing her to cry out softly. A dark blush spread across her face and she watched him with weary eyes as he lifted his soaked fingers to her face. With a malevolent smirk on his face, Sebastian pressed them against her parted lips, silently commanding her to open her mouth. Seras was only partially aware of what he was offering her. She was still mentally and physically exhausted, but still hungered for more and to be a little experimentative.

A small embarrassed smile crossed over her face before she willingly opened her mouth, granting him access. Michaelis sniggered under his breath while he happily slipped his warm, long fingers into her mouth and spread her essence all along her tongue. Seras closed her eyes with a sexy little moan and she moved her tongue with his fingers as he gently thrusted in and out of her mouth. Recalling that she had touched herself prior to when he took over, the small blonde grinned almost wickedly. She released his arm from her death grip and raised her hand to press her wet fingertips against his lips.

Sebastian's smirk widened and he chuckled before opening his mouth for her. Seras responded with a sweet giggle and let her fingers slip in to brush over his tongue. The demon wrapped his lips around her two delicate fingers and sucked down in such an erotic way that it made her sex quiver. His tongue sensually licked over and between her fingers, making sure to thoroughly clean her of her naughty sins. All the while he was doing it he gave her such a seductive look. The small blonde couldn't help, but squirm on the table. She was becoming unbelievable hot and the feeling of him sucking on her fingers made her body respond in ways that she couldn't understand.

Her breasts ached, the nipples were tight and dying to be pinched or pulled, her stomach was all in knots, and her sex kept clenching. Involuntarily, Seras thrust her hips up in need with a soft whine. She sucked down harder on Sebastian's fingers as his rhythm got faster and he went deeper. When she quickened, the demon quickened as well and sucked down harder on her fingers to keep their arising flow of bliss going. He subconsciously started stroking over his hardening member and rubbed the head against her knee for further pleasure.

Alucard reached down with a toothy grin and he stroked the girl through her pants, giving her the extra friction she needed. Seras whimpered around the demon's fingers. Her hips impulsively grinded down against those fingers that were trying to help her. Her eyes flickered downwards to stare questionably at Alucard's arising cock. With not a moment's hesitation, the small blonde reached down and wrapped her fingers around his thick shaft. The vampire jolted in surprise from her sudden touch, but happily welcomed it. He declined his head to watch her hand move over his cock frantically with a twisted grin on his face.

"Seras," He growled lowly and reached down to encase his hand over hers. He sped up her pace so he was getting the stimulation he needed right then. Seras watched transfixed as she worked him, loving the way he moaned and shuddered. His cock was red hot, regardless of him having naturally cold skin. It felt so strange to her. It was soft, but also hard. It was like playing with a lead pipe that was bound in skin. His thumb guided her as it dragged her thumb to be swept over his leaking, sensitive head. He hissed out through gritted teeth and made her rub the tip several times before returning to the almost violent hand job. The small blonde was dumbfounded by his fast and hasty movements, wondering how in the hell it could feel so good to him when it looked bloody painful! This man was insane!

But all those thoughts drifted away when her stomach tightened pleasantly, warning her of what was about to come. Seras grunted and closed her eyes tightly while she trembled. Her grasp on Alucard's cock tightened and Sebastian sucked and licked her fingers harder than before, knowing that she was close to being sent over the edge. The vampire grinned with a cackle and he dug his fingers deeper into the fabric to rub more intently on her bundle of nerves. Seras arched up with a loud, muffled cry and her body twisted from the pleasure that spiraled through her. Her tongue thrashed along Sebastian's fingers and she sucked more earnestly until it was all over.

Alucard came with her. He bared his fangs and snarled in a beastly way as his cum spurted out to gather on her leg and some of her stomach. Panting out of breathing and with a deep sigh of satisfaction, the vampire released his painful hold on his mate. Her shaking hand fell limp on the table. Her orgasm slowly dispersed and she was left heaving out of breath once more. The demon slipped his soaked fingers from her mouth and then curled them around her chin. Seras was bewildered when her mouth was suddenly taken in a hard, heated kiss that made her toes curl. She gave a helpless whimper and grasped his wrist while he practically devoured her with soft growls.

His tongue shot out to sweep teasingly over her bottom lip, coating it thickly in his saliva, and then his lips enveloped hers again. Seras was forced to release his wrist when he suddenly let go of her chin only to grab a fistful of her hair and pull her head back roughly so he was fully in control. Sebastian then dominated her further when his tongue lashed into her mouth and directed her tongue into a warm, wet dance. Seras couldn't keep up with any of his actions. They were all so fast and demanding. All she knew was of the pain that welled up where he was gripping her hair and the way his tongue moved over hers harshly and erotically. He gave a deep moan into mouth when he finally came. His hand moved over his sensitive flesh as he finished all over the girl's already doomed jeans.

Sebastian's lips were ever so still against hers and his tongue lied almost lazily on top of hers. He waited a long few seconds before slowly slipping his tongue from her mouth and standing up straighter to stare down at her with a new glow in his eyes and a warm smile on his face. Seras' face became a dark shade of red and such a beautiful little smile graced her lips. The girl laughed sheepishly and let her eyes drop towards the floor.

"Was that as good for you as it was for us?" Alucard chuckled as he leaned over her and gently grabbed her chin. He tilted her head back and she hesitantly met his gaze. He watched in awe while her eyes sparkled and the smile on her face widened.

"So, it was…good for you guys?" She asked shyly, believing that she was nowhere near good enough for them. This caused both males to chuckle.

"Well, it was fun, but I'm positive we're going to love the main course far more." Sebastian replied in a low seductive tone and flashed the little human a look that made her melt. _So, there was more to expect._ A rush of excitement shot through her and she shuddered. She wondered how long this little fling was going to last, but assumed that neither of them was worrying about it at the moment. So, why should she sit there and worry about it? Yeah, it'll be sad when the fling ends between them, but she won't look back with regrets and she can probably move on happily. All that really concerned her was if they were going to remain friends.

What if after the fling they want to avoid her completely and move on to a new girl to play with and then ignore? This brought a sudden pain to her heart. No matter what happens, she wanted to end this fling with Alucard and Sebastian as her friends. Hell, maybe they can be on and off lovers. What was that called…friends with benefits. Yeah, she could totally get into that! Still, it never occurred to the small blonde that they would want to continue their relationship with her as her lovers or, much to their preference, her mates. But humans were foolish creatures that just didn't understand the bond or ritual of mating.

Humans had their own forms of mating that just wasn't as strong as their (vampires and demons) way. She thought all of these feelings between them were natural, especially since she's never actually felt anything towards anyone before and so was completely foreign to lust and love. They just had to teach their foolish little bride their way and open a whole new world to her. And they couldn't wait to show her this world, their world.

Seras hopped down off of the table and looked down at herself with a grimace. Her shirt was torn down the middle, revealing her flesh, cleavage, and bra. Her pants were unhooked and had white stains all over them that were starting to dry. And to her dismay, she had red marks on her arms, collarbone, chest, and, by the feel of it, her neck. While she hooked her pants, she pulled her head back to give them a playful, hard look.

"You guys gave me hickeys?" She questioned them and shook her head.

"Hickey is such an ugly word. They could also be called 'love marks'." Sebastian responded with a sly smirk while he gently ran one of his fingers over the mark on her neck down to her collarbone. Seras had to bite back a moan from his touch and keep herself from shuddering.

"Well, it doesn't matter what they're called. People are still going to know what they are and how I got them." Seras grumbled and she tried her best pulling her shirt closed.

"Which was the point in doing it," Alucard added and he grabbed her left arm to stroke over the mark he had left behind. "People will see them and know that you are taken." The small blonde's eyes widened in disbelief and a blush decorated her cheeks.

"Taken?" She repeated softly and glanced down at the mark.

"What, you don't see yourself as ours?" The vampire asked her with a toothy grin.

"Perhaps you'll be more comfortable knowing that we are yours just as much as you are ours." Sebastian brought to her notice. The girl became unusually quiet and bashful. She would open her mouth to say something and then quickly shut it. Her smile grew bigger and bigger and her face was so dark from a deep blush. She was far too shy to say anything or to exclaim her excitement and they took pride in that. The males grinned down at the introverted girl with mocking grins on their faces. Unable to look them in the eyes, Seras raised a hand to cup the back of her head and nervously ran her fingers through her hair.

"Um…Well…Dinner is probably going to be ready soon." She laughed uneasily. "I think that we should probably go get cleaned up before we go in looking like this." But taking another look at the two, she noted that she was the only one that looked like a mess. How did they stay so damn perfect through their tomfoolery? Damn these men!

"Actually, I think Alucard and I are set, but we'll be happy to escort you to your room." Sebastian purred while he stuffed his soft cock back into his pants and hooked them back up so he was decent.

"Okay, I have no problem with you guys tagging along, but you're not going to be invited in." She told them ahead of time while she teetered back and forth on the balls of her feet. The demon snickered under his breath and he gave a single nod of his head.

"Very well," He purred in agreement, but gave off a different look, looking similar to a child with evil intentions.

"So, Alucard, your fly is down…you know…because your… _thing_ is still out." Seras announced while she curiously glanced down at his cock.

"My _thing_?" Alucard questioned with a raised brow and he took his time fixing himself. "You sound like a child, Seras."

"What word should I use?! They all make me uncomfortable…or at least just saying it out loud makes me uncomfortable." The small blonde grumbled and folded her arms over her chest. "I think _thing_ works rather well." The vampire then grabbed her by the chin and he pulled her head up so she looked into his face. He gave her a wolfish grin and brushed his thumb along her cheek.

"Why don't you go ahead and say the word 'cock', my little virgin." Alucard purred causing the little human to blush.

"Oh, I just love it when you talk dirty to me." Seras joked with a snicker. She then swept his hand away and walked past him.

"Now there's an idea." The vampire murmured and they followed after her through the dining room. "Talk dirty to us, Seras." The girl jumped slightly from his demand.

"Wha-," She cut herself off and blinked stupidly at nothing. "No! No…No…No?" Her voice got softer and softer until she sounded unsure of her answer. "Just no, Alucard."

"And why not?" Sebastian asked with an arched brow and an amused look in his eyes.

"Talk dirty?" She repeated with a click of her tongue. "That's just so…dirty." She whispered in embarrassment, causing the two to laugh openly at her. She shook her head and sighed. "It's juvenile and…I have no idea what it actually is. How do you even talk dirty to someone and make it sound sexy? There's just no possible way."

"Easy," The demon snickered. He then enclosed the space between them and leaned over the little human to whisper naughtily in her ear. With a voice like silk, he whispered, "I dream of _bending_ you over and _fucking_ you until you _can't_ even _scream_." Seras abruptly stopped and her mouth fell open. With a widening smirk, he took it further by wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her back so she was pressed up against him. "I want to feel you clench around me as _I cum hard inside of you_." He said in a breathy moan to further arouse the girl.

"Or," Alucard purred and he dragged his fingers along her shoulder and down her arm as he walked around them to stand in front of her. He grabbed the girl's chin and leaned down until they were eye level. "I want to feel you _writhe_ and hear you _cry_ under me as I _eat you out_." Seras' face was now a light shade of red and her heart rung in their eyes as it raced hard in her chest. She was unable to draw her gaze away from the vampire's as he gave her such a look that made her believe that he was going to completely devour her. Maybe he would even throw her onto that very table and take her here and now.

"And that little mouth," Alucard said through chuckles and he traced her lips with his thumb. "It looks very _welcoming._ Tell me, will you swallow whatever we give to you?" Seras gulped nervously and found it suddenly hard to breathe. Their low, seductive voices, the whispering, their heated words, it was all getting to her! She was completely soaked just from those simple statements and questions! Not to mention the way they touched and looked at her! And it wasn't like they were touching her inappropriately at all! They were nowhere near her nether regions or her breasts; they weren't even purposely aiming for any of her sweet spots on her body.

But what they were saying was it all true? Or were they just trying to teach her how to talk dirty? She couldn't be sure, but she believed that they were actually telling her what they wanted from her which made her heart go absolutely berserk in her chest. Hasn't her heart been through enough today?! A surprise attack from a vampire and a demon and now _two_ men were coming on to her, and very heavily, might she add! It was far too much for one day!

"Seras!" Someone suddenly shouted, the voice sounding awfully familiar. Seras' brows furrowed when she then heard heavy footfalls from someone running towards them. Alucard and Sebastian both gave peculiar looks that eventually promoted to annoyance and anger for being interrupted. Before the vampire could turn, Todd stabbed him in the back with a pocket knife. A fierce rage flared in the vampire's eyes. Any other occasion, he would have torn this man to shreds for not only trying to take him on one-on-one, but for mainly interrupting they're mating ritual. Needing Seras to believe that he was still human, Alucard swallowed his pride and fell onto his knees before her feet.

"Alucard!" His little mate cried out, sounding beyond scared and concerned for his well-being. Todd pulled the knife from the vampire's back and then raised it in defense, waiting to see if the demon would attack. Sebastian glowered at him with horrific red eyes and gritted teeth that revealed his sharp incisors. He held the small blonde closer to him, claiming possession in front of the other male. The hysterical soldier grabbed Seras tightly by her wrist and pulled her to safety at his side, leaving the demon to simmer in his fury. "TODD!" The girl shouted and tried pulling her arm free from his death grip. "WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! LET ME GO AND JUST GET OUT OF HERE!"

Todd then suddenly swung his knife at Sebastian, catching him and slicing his chest open. A slanted cut, at least thirteen inches long, ran down from his chest to his stomach. Once the demon also fell to his knees, pretending to be injured, Todd swung around to grab Seras by her shoulders and shake some damn sense in to her.

"You damn idiot!" He shouted. "You're under their control!" His eyes then trailed over her, noting that her shirt was ripped open and she was covered in red marks along with questionable white stains. "He bit you! Didn't he?!" He shouted and narrowed his dark eyes on some dried blood on the top of her breasts. She tried pulling away again to get to those monsters and help them with their wounds, but he wouldn't release her.

"You've gone mad!" Seras shouted and looked up at him in bewilderment.

"Damn it, Seras!" Todd snarled and he looked back at her face with gritted teeth. He shook her again roughly. "Come out of it! They attacked you earlier today! He warned you that he was coming for you and now here he is! Now tell me, did he bite you?!"

"They didn't attack me!" The small blonde protested, obviously mistaking what he was referring to. "I wanted this! I was flirting with them as much as they were flirting with me! And…yeah, he bit me…but it was just nibbling and he must've bit a little too deeply is all, but I'm fine. It was just a little foreplay!"

"How can you be so god damn stupid?!" He yelled at her. "He's a vampire!"

"Does that look like a fucking vampire to you?!" Seras shouted while she gestured towards the bleeding men at their feet. "They need help! Now let me fucking go!" She growled through gritted teeth and glowered up at the horrible lunatic.

"We're fine, Seras." Alucard assured his mate with a chuckle and slowly they rose to their feet. He turned to face her with a small grin.

"He just caught us off guard was all." Sebastian added and then he lightly ran a finger over his cut. "Our wounds aren't deep, they'll heal over time."

"But…Todd stabbed Alucard." Seras murmured and she looked back at the vampire questioningly. Alucard shook his head at her, knowing that there was no way she could have seen it because of how short she was, even though she was correct, he was stabbed.

"He cut me was all, my dear." The vampire lied and before Todd could say otherwise or even try taking the small blonde away from them again, he met the man's gaze and easily pulled his small mind into a trance. The soldier stiffened and his eyes became solemn as he continued to stare deeply into the vampire's hypnotic eyes. Alucard arched a mocking brow and then forced a fresh image of him and Michaelis into the male human's mind, making the man stiffen. Todd stumbled backwards and he dropped his pocket knife from his shaking hand.

"Oh, God." He murmured. His eyes then flickered towards Seras. "I'm sorry," He instantly blurted to her and then he glanced back at the elder creatures, no longer remembering them or of what they were. "I'm sorry! I…I don't know what in the hell I was thinking! Let me…" Before he could offer any sort of help, Seras spoke up.

"Just get the hell out of here, Todd!" The small blonde shouted with a swift wave of her hand. She continued to glare at him with hatred in her eyes. The soldier froze when he heard the words fly out of her mouth and saw the rage in her eyes like she wanted to pummel him into the ground. In that small moment, he looked truly hurt by her. Todd glanced back at the grinning males, seeing the dark and proud looks in their eyes. What came over him? Why did he attack them? Sure they were creepy blokes, but they were part of their community now. They were supposed to have each other's backs and fight against those evil vampires together. Why would he attack a comrade? Was he finally starting to go mad?

"Leave!" Seras shouted, breaking him from that trance. The soldier lightly shook his head to shake away those thoughts and horrible feelings of regret.

"I'm sorry," He murmured again and then turned on his booted heel to leave the room as fast as possible. The small blonde then released a big sigh and she bent over to grab the pocket knife so one of the kids wouldn't find it. She glanced down at the bloodstained steel blade and furrowed her brows in concern. There was an awful lot of blood here for just cuts. Seras looked back at Alucard and Sebastian in suspicion, but the two merely just stood there and grinned at her like there was absolutely nothing wrong in the world.

"Are you…sure you guys are okay?" She asked in uncertainty.

"Yes, we're fine." Sebastian chuckled and shook his head. "They're just cuts, Seras. You worry far too much." He then glanced down to gesture at the cut on his chest. "It's not deep at all."

"Then," Seras drawled and looked back down at the bloodstained knife. "Why is there so much blood on the blade if didn't stab or cut you guys deep enough?" She questioned. The girl jumped when Sebastian encased his hands over hers and forced her to close the pocket knife before taking it away from her. He then shoved it into his pocket, acting like that now it was out of sight it would be out of mind, but it wasn't. Seras just looked all the more worried and confused.

"Don't worry about it, Seras." The demon repeated to her in a hushed, but stern voice. "That man had some issues. He was delusional. Who knows what he could have been doing with that knife before he got to us." He tried throwing her off track.

"But," The small blonde murmured and she glanced at the doorway as if Todd would be there. Had he been using the pocket knife on _himself_ before he got to Alucard and Sebastian? She didn't recall seeing any marks on his arms or anything. But that didn't mean he wasn't hiding cut marks under his clothing. She then sighed and let her shoulders sag. "Yeah…I guess you're right. Today probably just took a toll on him and he was overstressed or something and wasn't thinking straight." Seras looked back at Alucard and Sebastian with a soft smile. "We should probably find Dr. Varley so he can take a look at your wounds."

"We don't need a doctor." Alucard scoffed. "They're just cuts. They'll heal overtime." He told her for the final time. She gave them both a hard look for being so stubborn about this.

"Then at least let me clean them up so you guys don't get any infections." She pleaded with them. The males gave the girl an uncompromising look and managed to get an even darker look from her. Cracking, Alucard and Sebastian sighed in defeat.

"Fine," The vampire grumbled to please his mate and then flashed a small genuine smile. "You may tend to our wounds." A look of relief crossed over her face and she gave them both a weary smile.

"Thank you," She breathed with a nod of her head. "Now come on, before someone else sees us." Seras turned back around and she led the way out of the dining room. "Wait," The small blonde stopped them when the elder creatures were heading in the direction of the lobby. They came to a complete stop and glanced over their shoulders to give her a strange look. "We have to take the stairs." She told them in a stern voice while she grabbed at their arms and tried dragging them back further down the corridor with her.

"There are too many people in the lobby right now getting ready for dinner. The stairs are just over here. It's rarely used so we shouldn't see anyone." Just as those words were leaving her lips, she was pushing open the door to the stairwell only to come face to face with three teenage boys and a girl smoking cigarettes. The teens instantly froze and went wide eyed when they were caught by the two adults and…a half-naked woman that couldn't be any older than them. Seras narrowed her eyes dangerously on the little punks and she snatched a pack of cigarettes from one of the teenage boys' hands.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?!" The small blonde shouted. "Where did you even get cigarettes?" She asked and waved the pack around in disgust. None of them were eager to answer. They all just continued to stare at her in surprise, all of them too scared to speak because they knew she would tell their parents. The small blonde made an exaggerated sigh and then moved off to the side so she could point towards the doorway. "Just put those damn things out and get out of here!" The teens quickly did as they were told, stomped out their cigarettes, and ran out of the stairwell. "God damn…" The girl grumbled and muttered under her breath while she started to climb the stairs.

"Definitely anger issues," Alucard chuckled somewhere behind her.

"What?!" Seras exclaimed with a jump and she threw them a glare over her shoulder.

"Oh, nothing." The vampire taunted her with a sneer. "We were just wondering _why_ exactly you don't have any friends." The small blonde's temple throbbed and she went back to grumbling negatively under her breath.

"You saw me act negatively towards five people who were in the wrong. Todd slashed at the both of you like some lunatic and these kids were smoking. I don't have anger issues. That's the first I've actually snapped at anyone in…well a good year or two." She responded in annoyance while she tapped cigarettes out of the pack and started breaking them in half. She would then drop them in the stairwell. Once the entire pack was gone and all the cigarettes were destroyed, she carelessly threw the empty pack over the railing so it spiraled back down to the first floor.

"Why don't _you guys_ have any friends?" She threw back at them.

"Miss. Victoria, you wound us. We thought you were our friend." Sebastian teased making her laugh softly in response.

"Yes, I'm your friend…although I'm pretty sure friends don't do the things that we do when they're together." She stifled a giggle. "And you can drop the formality. I'm more than sure that we're on a first name basis now, Sebastian." The stairwell was silent for a very long minute or two. The small blonde didn't seem bothered at all by the silence. In fact, she found it kind of comforting. She didn't feel the obsessive need to avoid the silence and continue talking to them and they quite clearly felt the same way. She just enjoyed their company. But, the silence didn't last long when the vampire asked her an unexpected question.

"Why was that male so keen on protecting you?" Alucard asked her, the words coming out smoothly, but she got a sense that he was jealous. And looking back over her shoulder to see the disturbed look in his, she knew that he was. "Are you close to him? Did you have any relations to him? Do you think he has feelings for you?"

"Woah, woah, woah, Alucard." Seras muttered and she shook head. "Calm down there. One question at a time." She just couldn't understand why the man was so jealous when he barely even knew her. And yet…they had both marked her, claiming her and warding others off by covering her with hickeys. She subconsciously brushed her fingers over one of the red marks on her arms. Alucard made a sharp hiss sound under his breath that startled the girl, but the feeling of danger instantly passed when he forced himself to calm down.

"Todd is a man I barely even know." She told them hesitantly, feeling a little tense now knowing how jealous they were. "I've seen him around, but today was the first time I actually talked to him and that's only because we were appointed to the same team."

"If you barely know each other then why has he risked his life twice to save you?" Alucard asked her. Seras furrowed her brows while she went over his question in her mind several times. She didn't recall mentioning that Todd was the one who saved her from the vampire and demon earlier that day. Had she told them and forgot? She did remember saying that the man had a rough day and that was it. The small blonde paused just as she was reaching the door to her floor and she turned to give them both a strange look.

"Hold on," She murmured. "Maybe I'm just being stupid or…forgetful, but…I don't remember telling you guys that Todd was the one who saved me earlier today."

"That's because you didn't." Sebastian said outright, neither of them looking staggered or surprised that she brought it up.

"Then how…" She started, but was cut off.

"We easily pieced it together, Seras." The demon sniggered with a shake of his head and he gave her a smirk that silently said she was being inane. "When he came bursting into the room and started ranting on about vampires and demons and how they're coming to get you, which you didn't mention to us by the way, we kind of figured he was the lunatic who helped you during that _traumatic_ experience." He said in a kind of condescending way. Seras frowned and she looked away from them in discomfort.

"Oh," She mumbled while her hand reached out to grab the door handle. Before she could open it, Alucard was suddenly in front of her, she hadn't even seen him move, and he placed his hand over the door to keep her from opening it. Seras jumped back an inch with a small gasp and she stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Why hadn't you told us about those monsters' warning?" The vampire asked her with a crooked grin and something sinister glistened in his eyes.

"Honestly, I…kind of…forgot about it." She muttered in embarrassment and her face flushed a bright scarlet. She pulled off a bashful smile and once again looked away from his intense gaze. "Like I said, those few minutes with those…monsters are a bit of a blur. It's strange because after the encounter I couldn't stop thinking about them or their words…and now…it's just all gone, like it never happened."

"Well, don't fret, darling." Sebastian purred in her ear from behind as he wrapped his arms around her securely and possessively. "We won't let those scary monsters get you." He said once again in a condescending voice, making her feel at unease. Why had they suddenly taken a different tone with her? Before they had been so gentle, polite, and…loving, and now they were acting like she was a clueless child or a stupid blonde. She thought that they weren't going to treat her differently like the others. Feeling disgusted with them at the moment, Seras rudely elbowed Sebastian in the stomach with a scoff and she forced open the door, making Alucard back off a little with an annoyed look in his eye.

"I thought you guys were different!" She growled out of frustration and she stormed down the corridor towards her room. Her hands were balled into fists at her sides and she glowered at nothing in particular. She mainly wanted to cry and had to choke back her tears and pain. "You were supposed to be different." She whispered mainly to herself with tears in her eyes. The males continued following after the vexed little human, but lagged behind so she had room to breathe. They gave her such strange looks, like she was the one overreacting. What had made her react in such a way? They had both only been teasing her.

But when they brushed gently over her mind and heard her thoughts of them treating her like how everyone else treated her, they felt…guilt? How strange to feel something that had never existed inside of them before. When was the last time either of them has ever felt guilt for doing anything or hurting anyone? The creatures' eyes trailed back to their sad stricken mate who just wanted one person in her life to trust and to have her back. She just wanted someone who wouldn't treat her differently, like she wasn't crazy or stupid or unusual.

"Darling," Sebastian spoke to her in a soothing voice like silk. He came up behind her and stopped her in her tracks by wrapping an arm around her waist and resting his hand on her flat stomach. Seras did pause in his gentle embrace and she stared off into the distance with an irritated look in her eyes. But that look slowly disappeared behind pain. She placed a hand over his and continued to let him hold her, even though the virgin in her wanted to shudder away. Another part, she believed to be her soul, didn't want to part from his warm embrace. She waited patiently to hear what he had to say, needing to make amends with them so this strange ache in her chest would vanish.

"Why do you keep calling me that, darling and dear?" Seras asked in a whisper. "We barely know each other. And yet…you treat me like we've known each other for a very long time."

"Do you not like it when we call you that?" The demon asked her with a look of disappointment in his eyes. The small blonde was silent for a long while before she gave a soft sigh and then leaned back more up against him. He gave her a tender look with a small smile on his face while his arms wrapped more tightly around her petite form so he could fully press up against her. He then happily closed his eyes and buried his nose into her locks of hair to breathe in her intoxicating scent that soothed him further.

"It's fine," She muttered. "It was just strange," She continued, refusing to mention that she actually took comfort from their pet names.

"I apologize for our twisted sense of humor." Sebastian sniggered with a pleasant smile on his face. He stared down at her through half-lidded eyes. His burning red orbs full of possession and desire boring into the back of her head. "We meant nothing by it and I hope you'll get used to it overtime." This brought a cheerful smile to her face and their girl blushed once again. _He had said overtime. So, they were planning to remain friends with her after all of this._ Seras thought happily to herself. Relief washed over her and that ache disappeared from her chest.

"I'm…sorry that I…elbowed you in the stomach." The small blonde whispered her apology, completely embarrassed by her behavior.

"No harm done," The demon whispered in her ear and then he placed a light kiss on the side of her neck. Seras reluctantly pulled out of his arms, grabbed the key from her pocket, and unlocked the door to her room. She flicked on the lights since it was starting to get dark out, even though it was only six, and walked over to place her key on the nightstand.

"Sit there," She instructed the males, pointing towards the foot of her bed, and then she disappeared into the bathroom. Alucard carelessly closed the door behind him, using his booted heel, and they both looked around her room intriguingly. Her room was clean, looking as if nobody even lived here, and seemed to hold no personal items. Ignoring her order, the two went their own ways to snoop around her room and find out more about their mysterious little mate. The elder vampire automatically went to her closet, believing that if she held any secrets she would hide it in there.

Clothes were hung neatly in the closet, completely filling the rack, and three worn pairs of shoes lied messily under the clothes. But near the shoes, he did find a gun case and a shoe box that could possibly hold some contents that weren't shoes. He was compelled further to snoop and knelt down to grab the shoe box. He threw off the lid and peered inside to see tons of different things that obviously held some importance to his mate. There were stacks of love letters tied together all addressed to a Jonathan Victoria and a Morgan Belrose. The envelopes and paper were all worn, looking as if they had been read dozens and dozens of time, not to mention they were at least twenty years old.

Alucard carefully placed the letters off to the side, not wanting to hear the small blonde bark at him for ruining what seemed to be her parents' old love letters to each other. He then looked at the other contents of the box with an impassive look on his face. He was expecting deep, dark secrets, but found nonsensical items instead that meant nothing to him. _Well,_ He thought with a soft grin on his pale face. _It did mean a little something to him because his mate valued these silly little items._ He found pictures of a bride and groom he could only assume were her parents.

Her mother wore a long, straight, sleeveless white dress with a pretty veil that flowed behind her. She was kissing her new husband romantically under a white arch that was weaved in vines and bright red roses. Hidden under those pictures of her parents' wedding was a necklace with a silver wedding band for a man and a diamond wedding ring with a matching silver band. They still looked brand new, having to have been polished recently. Alucard's eyes lit up while he stared down at the rings that were made to claim someone you wanted to take as a mate.

He set the photos back into the shoe box and then reached into his pants pocket to pull out a ring he hadn't wore since he was human. It was an old, silver ring in the shape of a cracked skull. In the eye sockets were authentic, small round red sapphires, looking as if it was staring into your very soul. It was very Gothic and kind of evil, but he hoped that it wouldn't bother her. Ever since he had sensed his mate those odd two decades ago he had wanted to give her this to not only ward others away, but to win her over fully: heart and soul.

He and Sebastian searched for her for so long, but they could never pinpoint her location. Nights became long and tiring, days were restless, and eventually searching became futile. They gave up their long night searches, but still kept their minds and souls opened to her so they could feel her and in case she ever wanted to try and find them. Then, years later, on that day, they caught the most delicious scent and were instantly pulled somewhere, being drawn by his inner demon that writhed inside of him to be free. And to their surprise, they were led straight to their injured mate in the warehouse in the back of the store. To say that they felt relief and peace when first seeing her was an understatement. So many emotions had overcome them when they finally met with their little mate, although it bothered them greatly how disturbed she was seeing them the first time. Did that really matter though? She was with them now, enthralled and loving just like them. Alucard grinned down at the ring that held steady in the palm of his hand.

Sebastian was over by the dresser examining the framed photos. His eyes trailed over his young mate's face, her only having to be eight or nine in the photo as she sat with her parents in a living room. She looked so happy and her eyes were sparkling. He smirked at the photo with a soft snigger. He was glad that trait of hers carried over with her to adulthood and she hadn't lost it. He loved seeing her eyes come alive while they sparkled like sapphires. The demon also figured out instantly why she had been so hesitant answering any of their questions about her parents. Quite simple, they were deceased. He could only guess that because these photos she had of her parents she was little in each of them.

Now, if her parents were still alive, why weren't there newer photos? Where were the photos of her parents and an older Seras? Quite clearly, her parents had died when she was awfully young and this was all she had left to remember them. And she technically had answered one of his questions when he asked where her father was. She had answered that her father wasn't around. Of course, at the time, they took it that he wasn't on the same floor as them or he was off on a mission like Seras was on. But, no, she had meant he was dead and worded in such a way that they wouldn't question her further about it. He just wondered what happened to them and was their death the cause of Seras starting fights with other children and why she was treated so differently. Sebastian was pulled from his thoughts when Alucard came over to him holding his old ring in his hand.

"Do you have yours?" The vampire asked him with a toothy grin. The demon gave the ring a curious look before he pulled off a smirk and retrieved his ring from his pants pocket. The ring he had was a black gold band with a small, square cut, red ruby in the center.

"Of course," Sebastian snickered while he held up the ring that was placed loosely around his pinky finger. He never went anywhere without it. Even though he had never given it to his mate, he carried it around with him at all times because it made him feel closer to her. Also, there was a partial fear inside of him that something dreadful would happen to the ring if he had left it out of his sight for even a second. So, he guarded his little mate's present for all these years. In his other hand, a long silver chain appeared.

Seras was on the bathroom floor going through the supplies in the cabinet under her vanity. She found half a bottle of rubbing alcohol, gauze, and some big bandages. She didn't know what she needed exactly because she didn't know how bad their wounds were. She felt absolutely useless. Alucard and Sebastian were being stubborn about seeing a doctor, she didn't know why, but had convinced them to let her clean them up and now she didn't even know what to do!

"Get it together, Seras." She murmured under her breath. "They're cuts, nothing too serious…even if they were from a bloody knife." _A knife,_ She thought, feeling sick to her stomach. Her face paled and she gave a low groan. What if they had been stabbed by that fucking lunatic? Was it her fault that they were injured in the first place? Did Todd like her and was trying to keep her from other males? She didn't know what to think, but she blamed herself fully for what happened to them. The girl shook her head and reached for a couple of facecloths. She gathered all the items into her arms, hopped to her feet, and walked back out into the main room. Everything was quiet and the males sat at the foot of the bed like she had instructed them to.

"Sorry," She murmured an apology even though she had only been gone for a good three to four minutes. Stepping between the two, she placed the medical items down on the bed between the two of them. Afterwards, she stood up straighter with a deep sigh and placed her hands on her hips. Her eyes trailed over the long cut on Sebastian's chest and then she glanced at Alucard even though she couldn't see his wound from this angle. "You both are going to need to take off your shirts." She said in a serious tone, but she couldn't help the bashful smile that crossed over her face. Alucard grinned sardonically and his green eyes held nothing but amusement from her order.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." The vampire purred in a low, sexy voice that made her tremble with pleasure. Her eyes widened from the familiar words he had spoken to her earlier that evening. They wanted her to take off her shirt? "Take it all off; down to your damp panties." A shudder traveled up the girl's spine and she forced herself to look away to hide her clear lust from them. Seras' heart was racing again as the excitement shot through her over and over again, heading straight to her wet core.

In spite of her being excited, she was extremely scared. What were these men doing to her? She had been a complete innocent mere hours ago and now…she was being seduced by two men who demanded her to strip and she _wanted_ to. God, how she ached for them. She wanted them both so badly. And she could practically taste their empowering lust for her as well. It made her want to writhe and cry out to them in need. The slut in her wanted to get down on her knees, crawl to them, and beg to be fucked _hard_. Why were these feelings so strong for them? Seras reached up to peel open her ripped shirt, but was shortly stopped.

"Look at us while you do it." Sebastian instructed her making her head snap up to give them an innocent look. That's when she noticed that his brown orbs had unearthly glow to them. The color around his eyes revealed a very dark red. Seras froze under his stare whilst she stared deeply into his eyes, feeling spellbound. Seeing the cold and mocking smirk pull his lips taut brought her back to reality. She shuddered again and gulped nervously. After taking a deep breath to calm herself, Seras locked eyes with them and proceeded to strip.

She shrugged off her torn shirt, letting it slip down her arms and fall to the floor behind her. She gave a shaky breath and her tongue slipped out to moisten her dry lips. She wanted to fidget and hide her body under their bold eyes while they watched her undress, but she remained absolutely still and allowed them to ogle her openly. Seras then went on to kick off her heels, letting them land gently by the males' feet. With great effort to keep her hands steady, she reached for her pants to unfasten them, revealing her panties just underneath. The fabric easily slid down her curvy hips, round perfect ass, and long gorgeous legs. She removed one foot at a time and then kicked the jeans off to the side somewhere so they were out of the way. The small blonde then just stood there with one hand grasping her arm and clenching it tightly to remind her to keep her breathing even and to remain calm. She could feel their eyes burn into her very flesh, taking her all in from head to toe. They wanted her to remove her panties and bra, but decided to let her keep that since she was so terrified.

The little angel stood frozen with her teeth buried in her bottom lip and her eyes looking off to the side to avoid their hungry gazes. The males' eyes trailed over her repeatedly, drinking in her beauty and memorizing every gorgeous detail on their little mate's body. The creatures could see how damp her panties were, being able to make out the lips of her sex through the material. Alucard and Sebastian breathed in her scent, both wanting to drop to his knees and suck on that moist flesh until the girl was crying out into release.

They wanted to rapture and corrupt her, bring her endless pleasure, and send her into climax after climax. They wanted to see her skin flushed and sweaty with her ample chest heaving and hear her pants in their ears. They wanted to feel her body tremble and her sex clench around them as it spasmed. They wanted her more than anything. Alucard shuddered as his beast writhed inside of him in need of the girl. His eyes burned a brilliant crimson for a split second before returning to the dark green orbs his mate had grown accustomed with. To control himself further from pouncing on the girl, he drove his fangs into his tongue and his nails in his knees.

From the corner of her eye she saw movement and quickly looked up to see Alucard and Sebastian working to get their shirts off. Seras gave them a soft smile, glad that she wasn't the only one partially naked. Her eyes wandered down towards their chests, seeing the mouthwatering pale flesh pulled over every muscle. She subconsciously bit her inner lip and looked down lower to eye their abs. The small blonde got an immediate urge to kiss and lick them _everywhere_. She wanted to press her lips onto every inch of skin, run her hands up and down their muscled arms, and feel their rock hard bodies pressed into hers. Wetness trickled into her panties and she couldn't help the soft whimper that escaped from her.

Forcing herself out of that trance, Seras stepped up and she knelt in front of Sebastian. She kept her eyes focused on her hands and other items, refusing to look back at his gorgeous body or meet his ravenous gaze. She sat there uncomfortably between his legs, ignoring the growing bulge in his pants, and just reached for the medical supplies. She grabbed one of the clean facecloths and the half empty bottle of rubbing alcohol. She carefully unscrewed the lid, let it drop to the floor, and then carelessly doused the cloth with rubbing alcohol until it was dripping over her legs and the carpet beneath. When she was satisfied that it soaked all the way through the cloth, she set the bottle off to the side, and sat up straighter to get to work.

Seras' eyes flickered back to his chest, just centering on his injuries instead of those hard pecks she wanted to suck into her mouth. _No, Seras!_ She scolded herself like a dog and quickly brushed those lascivious thoughts away. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, acting like he would break by the slightest of touches, and then patted the cloth over his chest. She was stunned when Sebastian didn't wince or draw back from the cloth since the rubbing alcohol should have brought a painful stinging sensation. _Masculine,_ She thought with a purr and added just a little more pressure.

A part of her wanted him to draw back from the pain, but she also wanted him to stay strong. Her eyes widened from her sick thoughts, wondering what in the hell was wrong with her. Why would she want to cause him pain? She shivered and did her best to steer away from those thoughts as well. These men were bringing something out of her. She's slowly becoming more lustful, needy, and depraved. Seras bit down hard on her tongue and tried concentrating _only_ on his injury. The cloth _gently_ smoothed down, following the cut to his stomach. It didn't look bad at all. It wasn't even bleeding. She smiled happily knowing that he was okay.

Seras ended up having to pause when Sebastian suddenly started moving in on her, his chest getting closer to her face with his chin brushing along her hair. The warmth that radiated off of his muscled chest soothed and aroused her. She felt a hand on her bare back. Her eyes practically bulged out of her head and her back straightened. The top of her head knocked right into his chin hard, but he didn't seem to notice. He caressed over her beautiful, soft skin and around to her waist. Seras' nose was just about touching his warm, bare flesh and his scent kept wafting into her nostrils. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her lids closed over them.

The small blonde gave a breathy moan and she absently moved in closer towards him to press her lips against his hot throat. Her tongue crept out slowly to tease his flesh and to taste him. Sebastian trembled under her lips and he gave her a sharp gasp followed by a moan that sounded to her like he was begging for more. His other hand joined in and he smoothed them both out on her lower back and he attempted to pull her closer into his arms, but that's when she came back to her senses. The small blonde automatically bolted out of his arms and fell backwards. She quickly caught herself by throwing out one of her arms for support and her other hand shot out to cup her mouth in disbelief.

She just kissed and licked his throat sensually while he was caressing her bare skin! Just the thought made her sex quake and she had to bite back a moan. Damn it! She wanted them so badly! And they knew it too! She could see it their eyes that they knew how badly she wanted them and they were purposely playing with her, trying to draw her in more and more, but slowly! But why had she acted in such a way when they've already touched her in her most forbidden area?! Was she scared? Was she scared to take things further with them? They were alone in her bedroom and all three were partially naked. The bed was just right there, inviting them to sex. She wanted sex. She wanted it so much that she ached all over. But just couldn't do it and she didn't understand why! Why couldn't she give in and let them have her, all of her?

Blushing furiously, Seras rose to her feet and dropped the forgotten facecloth from her hand. Deciding to ignore what happened between them, she walked around to climb up onto the bed and sit behind Alucard. She gazed at the three inch wound on his back impassively, trying hard to bury all of her feelings for them right now. Her hand came up to brush under it gently and get a better look. Like Sebastian's, it wasn't bleeding at all. And he was right he wasn't stabbed, although it certainly had looked like it. Not wanting him to get an infection, even if the wound was considerably alright, she grabbed another clean facecloth. Kindly, Alucard handed her the rubbing alcohol she had thoughtlessly left behind and she silently thanked him.

She poured the rubbing alcohol over the cloth, handed the bottle back over to Alucard, and then cleaned his wound. Still, to her amazement, the male didn't wince or draw back when met with the rubbing alcohol. Her eyes lit up impressed and she clamped a hand down on his hard shoulder. Alucard shifted his head to gaze at her over his shoulder with a voracious look in his eyes that made her stiffen. Her cloth froze along his small cut and her eyes wavered while he kept her lock in his penetrating gaze.

"Alucard," Her mouth worded, but no sound came out. His eyes followed her lips, knowing what she had whispered, and the look in his eyes darkened. The grin on his face grew bigger, warning her that she was in some form of danger. The second Seras blinked, she got that extreme feel of falling, like that feeling one gets when sleep is about to take them, but then realized that she was being _pushed._ Alucard had moved inhumanly fast and pinned the little human to her mattress. The small blonde gave a small cry and her eyes flew open to stare up at the man in bewilderment.

 _How did he do that?!_ He was on top of her, his grinning face just inch from hers. His giant hands were gripping her wrists and one of his legs was planted firmly between her legs with his thigh pressing into her damp panties. The redness in her face went all the way down to the top of her breasts and shook uncontrollably beneath him. She was speechless and her thoughts ran frantically in her head giving the males a good laugh. Alucard's eyes deliberately trailed down her body, making the girl unbelievably aware of how much he wanted to devour her. He looked very much like a starving beast in that small moment.

"Mmmm," The male moaned lowly with a sweet purr and his eyes met with her face again. His dark green orbs shone with tenderness and a dee yearning to do _something_ to her, but the girl couldn't even conjure an image of what exactly that was. Seras' stomach tightened pleasantly and she gave a low moan back. He rewarded her by pressing his thigh deeper into her damp panties and adding pressure to her sensitive flesh. The small blonde arched up with a sexy, breathy moan and she subconsciously thrusted back on his thigh. Alucard's lids lowered over his heated gaze while he continued purring out to his mate and watched on as the passion and lust consumed her.

"Seras," The vampire whispered her name. "Keep thrusting," He ordered her softly and to further encourage her, he again added the slightest bit of pressure to her aching flesh and rubbed teasingly. Suddenly there was a ripping sound and her bra came undone which she didn't even know how it happened since Alucard still held her arms down and she didn't think Sebastian had moved from his spot on the bed beside her. The vampire leaned over her quivering form and used his nose to brush away her bra so her breasts were bare to the air and their hungering eyes.

Her breasts were full, warm, and oh-so soft. Her unblemished skin was a pale pink. His breath was heavy and warm, reminding the little human of a big, bad wolf, and it hardened her nipples. And her wolf wrapped his lips around one of her nipples and gently dragged his teeth along it to bring her further pleasure. His tongue lathed the nub in his warm saliva and cruelly pinched and pulled it between his dangerous teeth, driving his little mate wild. Seras bit deeply into her bottom lip and whimpered in need. Her hips thrust upward, letting her damp panties slide up hard against his thigh. The friction felt so damn good on her aching flesh! She couldn't stand the achy feeling! She needed release! She needed it now!

The little human came to life beneath him. She vigorously moved her lower body up and down his thigh. Her harsh little pants filled the room and were inviting to their ears. Her orbs shone with such innocence and need, full of ache and desperation. The scent of her arousal was thick in the air and Alucard could feel it acutely as it stuck to his pants. He grinned sadistically while his beast thrashed inside of him, both wanting to claim their mate and add onto her pleasure. Seras closed her eyes tightly and grinded faster against the male's unmoving thigh.

There was a wet pop sound as her nipple left his warm cavern. Not a second later, her other nipple was getting the attention it needed. Alucard growled lowly as he sucked the nipple into his mouth and lashed it with his tongue like it was her clit. Her breasts arched up more, shoving the nipple deeper into his hot mouth and she cried out for more. She humped his thigh harder and more rapidly. The friction was building up, the heat so intense against her sex that it just made her all the more needy. She whimpered and cried out softly. Her heart thundered in her ears, each breath was raspy, and a small tremor would start at her sex and rock her whole body.

And then she was exploding into release. A strong wave of pleasure washed over her, making her convulse and scream her pleasure. Her hips kept moving without a moment of rest, prolonging her orgasm for at least a couple of seconds more until she came down from it all. Her languid body fell back onto the mattress while she savored that delicious pulse of pleasure that stayed with her, echoing her mind-blowing orgasm. But, to her surprise, Alucard didn't give her that moment of rest to catch her breath. As soon as she had collapsed, he pressed his thigh firmly against her extremely damp panties, and rubbed almost ferociously against her at a speed that couldn't possibly be human.

Seras' eyes closed even tighter and she cried out in shock as the friction got more intense. He pushed against her bundle of nerves that were already a haywire after her last orgasm. She opened her mouth in a silent scream and arched up into his hard body as his thrusts became more frantic and needy, wanting to see her orgasm again. His hands tightened around her fragile wrists, unintentionally bruising them in his hold. His eyes were fierce and his sharp incisors were gritted while he stared down into her face like a heaving monster.

The small blonde felt his hard length pressing into the shin of one of her legs. He grinded himself down hard and gave sharp thrusts that made her wince in pain. Each thrust made her feel like her leg was about to break under him. Was it, whatever they were doing, supposed to be like this? Was it supposed to hurt when he thrusted himself against her leg? She couldn't truly focus on her thoughts or questions or even the pain he was causing. All she could focus on was the mind-numbing, formidable pleasure he was giving her as the friction engulfed into flames that seared her insides and made her bend to his will.

"Alucard!" Seras screamed absently and started thrusting with him. "Al-u-card," Fingers met with her face then and gently brushed down her flushing cheek. The girl opened her eyes with a gasp and gazed up to meet the demon's lustful gaze. "Sebastian," She murmured through heavy breaths. Her lids lowered and she stared up at him through thick eyelashes, piercing the male with an equally lustful look. She was _dying_ to touch and caress her male everywhere, to bring him bliss beyond his belief, and to make him purr the way Alucard purred in her ear, even though the purrs were quite inhumane, it was music to her ears. "Sebastian," She whispered again with a moan and arched up. The demon's eyes flickered to her breasts, watching them jiggle and move with each thrust, and then he met her heated gaze again. "Please, touch yourself. I want to watch you touch yourself. Please." She begged of him. The look in his eyes burned deeper with hunger as he heard his mate's pleas and heard her beg to him. He couldn't deny or disappoint her, ever, and he was aching to cum for her.

Without delay, Sebastian unfastened his pants, wrapped his fingers around himself, and caressed over the hard flesh. He stared deeply into the small blonde's eyes while she watched him. She gave him a reserved smile and her blue orbs drew him in further along with that seductive voice. "Faster," She whispered and he obliged. His hand moved faster to the point when it became a blur to the girl, but she was too far in a haze to notice their lack of human qualities. His breathing became harsh and his gaze sharper. The fangs in his mouth became noticeable since he no longer cared to hide them from her. With a need to feel her, he bent over and pressed his lips against hers.

Seras whimpered in his mouth and her tongue came out to tantalize his bottom lip playfully. She surprised him further by slipping her naughty little tongue into his mouth. Her wet muscle ran along his fangs and over his tongue. Sebastian closed his eyes as she claimed him in her own way and became possessive towards him. _Yes, he was hers. She could have him, all of him._ He mused to himself and happily ran his tongue beneath hers as she explored his mouth with hungry little whimpers.

 ** _Seras,_** He breathed heatedly into her mind, completely forgetting to hide his true self from his mate. But the two remained oblivious of his act. Seras had been beyond turned on by the breathy voice, but only thought it was in her own head. She _wanted_ to hear him say her name out loud and in that sexy voice, so she believed that she had only imagined it. Her mind went hazy when a second orgasm crashed over her. She whimpered into the demon's mouth and writhed beneath her males. Her hips thrusted against Alucard's thigh as he continued rubbing it along her sex and thrusted himself against her leg hard.

She closed her eyes tightly and continued to whine, unable to silence her pleasure or the way they made her feel. Her body was burning! And yet, Alucard still didn't stop! He kept grinding down harder and harder against her damp panties like an animal! He even sounded like one too as he growled and groaned through gritted teeth. His eyes were fully consumed by a dark crimson that blazed hellishly. Thankfully, the human's eyes were closed while the monsters slowly lost control of themselves. Losing total focus, Seras' tongue slipped out of the demon's mouth so she could pant heavily, leaving a trail of saliva that connected between her bottom lip and Sebastian's tongue.

He stared down at her thoughtfully before pulling back all the way to break the line. He then bit deeply into his bottom lip and brutally shoved a sharp talon into his swelling head that leaked with fluids. He got a rush from the pain and the blood that welled up under the black nail. It felt fucking glorious! He purposely dragged his nail up and down his cock as he thrusted it frantically into his hand. And then he was cumming. The demon closed his eyes and growled out his release as his cum spurted to splash his mate's skin, covering some of her chest and ribcage. The girl's eyes flew open wide when she felt the hot, sticky liquid that landed on her skin and glanced down to see that she was covered in Sebastian's essence. The sight made her shudder with pleasure and then she was coming again. She threw back her head with a loud cry and clenched her thighs tightly around Alucard's thrusting thigh. She could feel her sex convulsing rapidly against his leg and winced from the sensitivity. Again, she collapsed onto the bed, completely spent.

The vampire released her arms roughly as he shot straight up to push her legs open wide until her knees met the covers. It was then that Seras noticed that his cock was out and he started thrusting it fiercely in his hand. She watched attentively as cum erupted from the tip of his cock and he purposely aimed for her sex and stomach. _Condoms,_ The small blonde noted dryly, reminding herself that they needed those in order to have sex. _Hopefully it wasn't too late._ She thought to herself while she eyed and felt the white substance that trailed down the lips of her sex. She definitely didn't want to be raising a kid during these times. Her face then scrunched up in confusion and her tired eyes focused more on her visible flesh.

 _Wait, what happened to her panties? She had been wearing them just a second ago…hadn't she?_ Seras was positive that she had felt her panties on when she had been thrusting against Alucard. _But...they were gone and he had cum all over her in a dominant manner. Was the male just that good at taking off a woman's panties that she barely even noticed their absence?_ _Or…_ Her mind trailed off afterwards when she couldn't come up with an answer because she was far too tired. With a deep sigh of exhaustion, her head fell back against the mattress and she closed her eyes to catch her bearings after their incredible moment together.

Alucard and Sebastian took advantage of this time to get themselves back under control. They hid their incisors behind firm lips and they both tried their damnedest to keep their eye color to a natural state that wouldn't scare their mate. Seras was still for so long with her knees still pressing into the covers of the bed. She didn't care for her indecency or that she was covered in cum. She was drained! There was a warm breath of air on her flesh and a helpless moan broke past her lips. She shifted on top of her bed and gasped out when a wicked mouth curved around her ribcage. It sucked and licked her flesh, cleaning her of cum that covered her skin.

Seras arched up, inviting the mouth to keep going. But then she felt another mouth. Someone kissed her stomach before dipping his tongue into her belly button and then dragging it out with a lustful moan. His hot tongue trailed down her stomach to gather the cum. Hands grasped her thighs and pushed her legs further open so she was completely open for whatever he had planned. The small blonde moaned to the burning sensation of their mouths being on her, kissing, licking, and sucking with intensity that riled her up. But she wasn't as responsive as she was before. Her body felt like it had melted into a warm puddle of goo. Her limbs were heavy and she was far too relaxed on top of her comforter.

The mouth and tongue on her stomach went lower, but left her flesh then. A warm mouth pressed into her puckered, wet flesh and teasingly licked at her opening. Seras fisted the fabric beneath her and arched up with a breathy moan followed by a whimper. The lips against her flesh pulled into a grin and wonderful vibrations were sent through her sex when Alucard started purring out to her. He kissed over the lips of her sex and lightly nipped them with his fangs to make her tremble. She was so wet. Her juices covered his lips and chin already and he hadn't even started. And was his little mate delicious. His serpent like tongue cleaned his lips of her before he returned back to her. He slipped his wet muscle inside of her and elongated it. A choked cry escaped from the small blonde and her hips moved, thrusting demandingly towards his face so he penetrated her deeply with his tongue.

He shot his tongue in and out of her quivering pussy. It caressed forcefully over her walls, silently commanding her to come for him. Sebastian's mouth and tongue worked its way up towards her breasts where he hastily sucked in a nipple. He worked his tongue and lips over the hard nub, making the girl ache more for them. He pulled his mouth away to circle it teasingly with his tongue and then trailing the wet muscle down over the rest of her full breast, leaving warm trails of saliva behind. The demon tangled his fingers in her hair before his mouth went to her other nipple to play with.

To Seras' dismay, Alucard pulled his tongue from her channel and moved away to fix himself better on the bed. He then wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her lower body up off of the bed. The vampire bared his fangs and bit deeply into the lips of his mate's sex, bringing her pure pleasure that only a handful of humans had ever felt when taking a vampire lover. His mate screamed and came hard against his mouth, feeding him not only her blood, but her juices. He purred and lapped up her life-source and other juices hungrily while she trembled in his arms from the intensity of the orgasm that still shook through her.

There came a loud banging on the wall, three good hits, and then a male's voice. Alucard withdrew his fangs from her pulsating sex and looked disgruntledly at the wall. _"Shut up already! Aren't you done yet?! There_ _are_ _children on this floor!"_ Panting and heaving after having the longest orgasm she ever had, Seras tiredly raised one of her arms and flipped the man off behind the wall, even though the male couldn't see her rude gesture. Sebastian glanced upwards to see the rude gesture and he chuckled as he cupped her hand into his.

"Now, now, darling, that's not lady like." He scolded her gently. He then kissed over those two fingers before curling them back into her hand.

"Well…I never was much of a lady." Seras muttered with a small laugh. She was set back down gently onto the covers of the bed. The small blonde then groaned and rubbed her hands over her face. She _really_ didn't want to move from the bed. In fact, she was desperate for sleep, but she was suddenly so _hungry._ She hadn't eaten much that day. Maybe she had a slice or two of toast, but she couldn't really remember at the moment. And just knowing that dinner was most likely ready, she wanted to go down and get some food. But to leave the bed? She didn't want to. It was so comfy and she was so tired.

"Do you want to go down for dinner?" Sebastian asked her curiously when they heard her stomach growl softly. There was a long minute of silence before Seras finally slid her hands up her face and then off to stare up at the ceiling blankly.

"Yeah," She murmured finally, giving in to her hunger and burying the need for sleep. The small blonde then sat up and she shrugged off what was left of her bra. As she climbed off of the bed onto her feet, she looked around the covers and floor with astonished eyes. "Where are…my panties?" She asked, starting to believe that they had disappeared into thin air. But they should be there somewhere! Where? Alucard chuckled and gave her a knowing grin.

"Never mind them," He spoke lowly and gave her such a heated look, reminding her of a predator trying to manipulate its prey. "Pick out other undergarments." Seras gave him a strange look. Did he destroy her panties and were keeping the scraps? Why? Did guys do that? She found having lovers being awfully strange. There was so much that she didn't know and was confused by all of the things that they did. Sometimes she felt like they weren't on the same page as her. They just seemed so…different from any other man she had ever met. The small blonde freed herself from his gaze and went off towards her dresser to find other undergarments. But the first pair she picked up was instantly denied.

"No," Alucard said firmly. Seras jolted and looked back at the two. Alucard and Sebastian were back in their original positions at the foot of the bed as if they had never moved from those spots. They were decent once more, but their shirts were still scattered with her clothing on the floor.

"What?" Seras questioned and looked back at the white material in her hand, wondering what was wrong with it.

"No," Sebastian answered this time with a smirk and a shake of his head. Confused, the small blonde placed the undergarments back in the drawer and reached for another.

"No," Alucard answered before she could even pick up what she had in mind.

"You don't even know what I was picking!" Their mate growled in frustration, not understanding what they wanted from her.

" _I know_ ," The vampire promised her with a nod. "Choose again," Sighing, Seras' eyes trailed carefully over the items in her drawer before falling on a certain something.

"Oh," She drawled, feeling beyond stupid that she hadn't figured it out sooner what they wanted from her. _How did they even know she owned this?_ She wondered why she pulled out a black laced bra with matching panties. The only reason why she had put something so skimpy in the first place was because the silky bra felt extremely comfortable; giving her the illusion that she wasn't even wearing a bra. And she was just lucky that it came with matching panties. When she turned to look at them, she was pierced by their heated gazes and lustful grins.

"Put it on," Alucard whispered to her in a low purr. Seras swallowed nervously, but didn't dare disobey, feeling a deep need to please the male. She bent over a little and easily slipped on the panties. The cool silk caressed over her skin and curved around her perfect ass, fitting perfectly to her form. She then slid on her bra and easily snapped the two hooks into place. She didn't give the males a chance to ogle her. They can see her later in it after all. The small blonde walked over to her closet and pulled it open to pick out a new outfit since the other was torn and dirty. She was about to pick out a long sleeved shirt to hide the hickeys covering her skin, but she never got a chance to grab the shirt. A pale hand shot out and picked out a black sundress for her.

Seras jumped and glanced at the demon from the corner of her eye. He gave her a sly smirk, giving her the impression that he _wanted_ her to wear this solely for the purpose of everyone seeing her love marks. He wanted them all to know what she was taken…and she found that…she didn't have a problem with that. She loved being possessed by them. She loved knowing that they had claimed her and wanted all to see that they did. There was just something thrilling and exciting about it. Without arguing, Seras took the dress from him and slipped it off of its hanger. His smirk widened from her obedience and made a mental note to award her later for it. The small blonde slipped into her dress and the demon helped zipped her up.

"Stunning," He breathed into her ear, causing his mate to shudder. A blush spread across her cheeks and she bit inner cheek nervously. _Had he just called her stunning?_ Her stomach had the familiar sense of butterflies and her knees shook slightly in response to his words. His hands smoothed out over her arms before completely disappearing from her already aching body. Hadn't they just made her climax four times within the last few minutes?! Why did she already want more?! Again, Seras jumped when something went over her head and then she felt something cold pressing into her skin.

She looked down to see that Sebastian had slid a necklace over her head. What was even stranger was what was on the necklace. It was two rings, one being clearly for a male, but the other was more feminine. _What?_ She thought idly and slowly cupped the rings into her hands to further inspect them. She then turned slightly on her heel, but didn't have to look or go far because Alucard and Sebastian were standing there right next to her. She could see it in their eyes that they were delighted, but also waiting anxiously for her reaction. But her head just couldn't wrap around this at all.

Why were they giving her rings? They had just met today; they've been lovers for at least a good hour or more. What on Earth made them do this? Had they been carrying these rings around with them all day? Why? Did they know the entire time that they were going to give them to her? Again, why? They didn't know or owe her anything. They didn't really know her yet so this present was far too much. And she knew these were _very_ expensive rings from the sapphires that stood proudly in them.

"I can't…take this." She muttered regrettably to them, not wishing to hurt their feelings.

"Why?" Alucard asked, even though they grins were slowly shrinking, she could tell that they were still trying to keep their pride and not reveal to her about how they truly felt. Though, she could detect the pain and misery in their eyes when they were denied by her.

"This is just too much." She replied with a sigh and slipped the necklace off carefully, not wanting to harm the rings.

"How so?" The vampire asked and they both refused to take back the rings that she held out to them.

"They're…expensive, Alucard. Not to mention, we barely even know each other. It's just…too much." She repeated with a shrug and again, tried handing it off to them, but they continued to refuse.

"Expense has never mattered to us. And does it honestly matter now in a time like this? People are no longer buying their food. They're scavenging and stealing like animals." Alucard responded. His eyes left her face to glance down at the rings. "These rings have been in our possession for a _very_ long time, Seras. They were meant to be given to someone who we cherished and we now finally found that person. It may not matter to you, but you wearing these rings matter _deeply_ to us." Crushing feeling of disappointment caved in on her while regret punched her in the stomach.

 _They…cherished her?_ Again, she wondered why. How could she have left such a strong impression with them? When had these feelings for her started in them? Her blue orbs fell back onto the rings that she had held out. His words rung in her ear. _They were meant to be given to someone who we cherished and we now finally found that person._ They had held onto these rings for years, waiting for that person to come along. To soothe her males, Seras slipped the necklace back on over her head and placed the rings carefully on her chest, close to her heart. She then tilted back her head to look back up at their faces to see a glimmer of relief and joy in their eyes.

"It does matter to me," She whispered to them with a soft smile. "It matters to me _deeply_." She repeated his words while her fingers curled around both rings protectively and lovingly.

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **I hope you guys liked the second chapter.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Evening,**

 **And I still can't get on to Destinysgateway. But I did get an A on that essay that I told you I procrastinated on. I guess that is some good news.**

 **I also have some other bad news. I don't know if I mentioned it on here or not about what I want to profession in, but I know that I told you guys that I'm in college and I have a lot of classes to juggle and that's why my updates are always so late. It's my second year of college and I have good grades. I'm going to school to become a nurse and I put in an application for a nursing program to continue my education. Unfortunately, I got a letter two days ago saying that I was not accepted. Fortunately, I can reapply in October.**

 **WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **Mine**

 **Chapter Three**

Seras was knelt in front of her stained jeans pulling out two folded envelopes from the back pockets. Springing back to her feet, she turned towards the males and shook out the keys from the envelopes.

"Alright, Alucard, your room is on the thirteenth floor in room 1326." She said while inspecting the envelopes with their names and room numbers. "And Sebastian, your room is…on the same floor in room 1328." She then handed them their keys with a bright smile. The males hesitantly took the keys and stared down at them oddly, like they didn't know the purpose of a key's existence.

"We have the feeling that you're trying to get rid of us." Alucard chuckled and he glanced back at the small blonde.

"Well, you can't both go down looking like that!" She exclaimed while she gestured towards their shirtless bodies. "I mean, I would definitely enjoy it, but I don't think others will be comfortable…and you might startle the children." She laughed behind her hand. "Besides, whatever items you had brought with you, I'm sure it's in your room by now. Unless, you guys didn't bring anything with you, in that case I can get you guys some clothing. We keep all kinds of clothes in one of the rooms downstairs." Sebastian interrupted her with a wave of his hand.

"That's not necessary." The demon laughed softly as the girl rambled on absently. "We'll go to our rooms and change." The bright smile reappeared on her face.

"Then I'll meet you guys downstairs, alright?" She chirped. She then surprised them when she sprung forward to place a quick kiss on both of their lips. But as soon as it happened, her eyes widened and she became as red as a tomato. _Was she supposed to be kissing them like that?_ The kiss had been sweet and tender, only meant to be a quick goodbye to the ones she loved. But she was a little confused about where they were in this relationship that they had started. Was she dating _both_ of them? And it wasn't like she had meant to do it! Kissing them like that had just been a natural…instinct to her. She did it before thinking because it felt _right._ The girl bit her lower lip and she looked away from them out of embarrassment.

"Um…sorry," She murmured. "I guess…I don't really know what's considered _normal_ between us and what's crossing a line." Shocking their girl, both creatures leaned down to place a kiss on her cheeks, causing her blush to darken. Seras' eyes instantly flickered back to their grinning faces and realized that what she did had been perfectly alright with the both of them.

"We'll see you at dinner, Seras." Sebastian purred with a heated look in his eyes that made her melt. The two males ever so coolly, moving almost stealthily like predators across her room, walked away, leaving behind their stunned little mate. As soon as the door closed firmly behind them, Seras bit her bottom lip with a deep moan of approval and excitement. She gave a small fist pump in the air. Her body was overflowing with all kinds of emotions, but above all she was exhilarated. She had no idea what the future held, but she didn't care! Not knowing brought such a thrill to her!

She wanted to go into it blindingly as long as Alucard and Sebastian were at her side! Seras no longer worried or pestered at the thought of how long this fling was going to last because she knew it was going to last a good while. She didn't even care what other people would think if they ever found out about them. _When_ people find out about them! Screw them all, _she_ was happy. A giant smile cracked her face and her heart started racing hard in her chest again. Oh, God, she was _so_ happy. For once, she felt so peaceful and that everything was okay, that everything was right in the world, even if it was all going to hell still outside. But that no longer mattered to her. She felt whole, like there had been a huge piece of her missing her entire life and was finally found when she met those gorgeous dark haired males.

"Oh, God, is this love?!" Seras laughed in astonishment and she covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. Tears were pricking at her eyes, but for once, they were of joy. She has never been this full of life! She has never felt _this good_! Even breathing felt so much easier, like this entire time she had been carrying something on her shoulders and back. She felt so light and new and fresh and blissful. The little human loved them truly and deeply. She didn't know if it was wrong or if these feelings should be occurring so early for people she had just met, but she knew then and there that she did love them. And the best part was that she _knew_ that they loved her and that made her heart just melt. Seras was theirs entirely and she would follow them anywhere, even to the ends of the earth.

Happily, she carefully grabbed the rings that rested against her chest and glanced down to smile warmly at them. _And they were hers._ She thought contentedly. With a deep, relaxed sigh, Seras sauntered over to her bed and she sat down at the foot. Bending over, she pulled on her nearby socks followed by her favorite heels that went well with the outfit Sebastian had picked out for. She didn't even remember owning a dress like this considering that she didn't often wear black or sundresses. While she was fastening her heels, she noticed dark bruises on her left leg. With furrowed brows, Seras inspected the area closer and cautiously brushed her fingers down the dark marks.

That's where Alucard had been thrusting against her and it had hurt so badly. He had bruised her. _How_? She questioned silently. Was the man really that strong and solid that he was capable of leaving marks just from thrusting his hips? True, he had lost some control there, but still. He couldn't have possibly been able to do such a thing. Maybe…she just bruised easily? But Seras shook that thought away. She knew her body better than anyone. She didn't bruise easily at all. The girl shuddered from the mystery and shoved it to the back of her mind. Why did it matter? He didn't break her leg and she was okay. Besides, their moment together had been incredible. So what if he had left some bruises? It was actually kind of a turn on that he had been so rough with her. With a smile a minx would only possess, Seras hopped to her feet, grabbed her key from the nightstand, and left to go get dinner.

When the small blonde came out of the elevator she was greeted by soft chattering and a few laughs of enjoyment. She smiled softly at the familiar sounds and entered the lobby. On the left side of the room were two long tables with all kinds of food. Tonight's specialty was Cornish hens, hot dogs, and peanut butter sandwiches. The sandwiches and hot dogs were normally for the children, but of course they all fought who would get a hen since they tried saving meat to the best of their abilities since it was so rare anymore to get it. All of their meat stock, what was left anyway, was locked away in the Hotel's freezer in the kitchen. Once a month there was one special night where they could splurge and eat meat. Last month they had three giant turkeys.

A large group of people, mainly adults, were gathered in the center of the lobby. Some were standing, most were sitting, all in a semi-circle. They all already had their plates full of food and shared stories with each other. Some of the younger kids were off in the corner of the room playing games while eating. And Seras could only assume that the teenagers had gone off to the ballroom to do their own thing while their 'boring' parents and annoying siblings sat in the lobby. It was just an average evening. Trying to listen in on a man's story about him and his son hunting, the small blonde quietly found her way towards the back of the crowd and leaned lazily against a cold marble column. She smiled at the scruffy looking, big man as he went on with a huge smile on his face and nostalgia in his eyes. His son sat next to him, looking embarrassed, but had a giant, lively smile on his face and his eyes practically glowed. His father playfully smacked the side of his son's leg and barked with laughter as he finished his story.

Even when another person started telling a story of their own, Seras never took her eyes off of the father and son. A surge of jealousy and pain welled up in her chest. She wanted stories about her and her father. She wanted to sit there like the rest of them and go on in remembrance of how the time her father and she did this or that…but she didn't have any stories. The only 'story' she had was when her father and mother took her down to a lake for a weekend, but she barely remembered because she had only been seven. Why couldn't she have been given more time with her parents? The smile fell from her face and she frowned deeply. Her disappointed eyes drifted over to the person who was currently telling his story about how he had met his wife and how she had practically hated him.

It was all very amusing between the 'adorable' couple, but nobody else seemed amused by the things she had done or the words she had spoken. Some even wondered how in the hell they even got together. Unexpectedly, someone pinched Seras' ass, causing her to jump upwards with a sharp cry. Cupping her stinging ass, she spun on her heel to find Alucard and Sebastian behind her with their usual trademark grins. The vampire, now in a clean dark red button up shirt, raised his hand and made a pinching motion, allowing her to know that he had been the one that pinched her.

"Don't do that." She scolded him gently and lightly smacked his arm. The male chuckled in response and he boldly reached an arm around to cup her fully by the ass and dragged the small blonde closer towards them. Seras stiffened as she was pulled up against his hard form and his hand stroked over her ass before squeezing it tightly. She inhaled sharply and hastily reached behind her to cup his hand in hers to prevent him from doing anything else. "Alucard," She whined his name in humiliation.

"What?" He purred and leaned down to press his lips distractingly against her throat. His hand shoved her closer to him until their hips grinded together and she could feel the hard bulge in his pants. The small blonde squeaked and she shoved at his chest, frantically trying to escape, but this only pleased him further.

"Alucard!" Seras panicked and cautiously looked around to make sure no one could see that the male was aroused. They were all in the clear. Everyone was still absorbed in telling stories and eating their delicious food.

"Nobody is looking." He assured her with his lips still on her throat, kissing and lightly lapping her flesh. And he probably would have continued seducing her right there in the middle of the lobby too if they hadn't been interrupted. All three of them froze when Seras' stomach growled in hunger. Alucard's hands trailed up her back and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "You're starving," He whispered malevolently in her ear. "Now the question is, is it for sex or food? Hmn," He hummed teasingly and deliberately pressed further into her so his hard cock was poking into her lower stomach.

"Food! Food!" The little virgin exclaimed and she squirmed in his arms. He felt her body temperature rise and her heart race. The mad man gave a loud cackle and he willingly released her. Seras drew back several steps and took much needed deep breaths of air to calm her body back down.

"Very well," The vampire purred and he drew his fingers over her cheek as he gave her a look of longing. Seras swallowed uneasily and she turned away from the drop dead sexy male. "Go get something to eat before we change our minds and devour you here on the spot." With that said, he slapped her playfully on the ass before he walked away with Michaelis.

"Wait," She murmured and glanced over her shoulder as she watched them walk further away from the crowd of people towards the back where the counter was. Alucard and Sebastian paused to look back at her curiously, hoping that she had changed her mind and would want them to play with her in front of all these people. "Aren't you two hungry?" She asked while gesturing towards the table of food that was several feet behind her. They both raised a mocking brow and the vampire's grin widened further.

"I think you know _exactly_ what we're hungry for, Seras." Alucard breathed in a low sexy voice. His green orbs flittered down her body and they slowly went back up inch by inch, taking her all in. When his gaze found its way to her chest, his serpent like tongue slipped out to lick sensually over his lips. Seras shuddered from that look he gave her, like he wanted to gobble her up right then, and she took a cautious step back. He stared at her for a few seconds longer and then turned away, heading towards the check-in desk. "Such a tease," He sniggered under his breath further playing with the innocent girl. Seras' eyes flickered towards Sebastian, meeting his heated gaze.

"Go and get your food, Seras." The demon spoke to her in a hushed voice and he gave her a small, loving smile. "Alucard and I aren't hungry," As Sebastian turned around he missed the small smile that Seras gave to him and the little idea that brightened her eyes. He walked across the room, ignoring the humans chattering as they continued on with their foolish stories and the smaller humans that played in the corner noisily. Alucard was leaning back against the check-in desk with his arms crossed. He looked extremely vexed while his eyes trained on the large crowd that was gathered in the center of the room. Neither of them liked being trapped in a human infested hotel, especially when they had to bury their natural hunger for their popular choice of prey.

Sebastian followed the vampire's gaze towards the humans. He settled back against the check-in desk while his eyes traveled carefully over each face and form. Their stomachs suddenly felt so empty which was surprising since they ate last night. But being trapped there with at least a hundred humans, the scent of their blood and souls was getting to the elder creatures. Alucard clenched his jaw and he held his breath in order to keep from inhaling any other scent, especially his mate's. His mate's blood was the most empowering scent there. It had to be because she was made for them. The taste of her blood was still on his tongue. He was desperate for more, but needed to remind himself that she was human. He could easily drain her and put her into serious harm. He had to be careful with his little mate until she was turned.

Alucard and Sebastian both saw movement from the corner of their eyes and shifted their heads. Their eyes narrowed on their little mate who was balancing three full plates of food in her hands, carrying three different cans of pop and a water bottle in her arms, and grasping utensils and napkins under the plates. The elder creatures arched a brow at her as she focused on not dropping any of it and neared them. Once she made it, she placed the plates of food carefully down on the check-in desk between the two of them and placed the cans of pop out carefully. Alucard turned slightly to look down at all the food she had. One plate held a Cornish hen, two hot dogs, and some corn. The second plate held three peanut butter sandwiches. And the last plate held three hot dogs, mashed potatoes, and a small bag of chips.

"Are you really _that_ hungry?" The vampire questioned her as he eyed the mountain of food.

"Your metabolism is unfathomable." Sebastian muttered as he looked from the food to her petite form. Seras laughed and she smiled up at the vampire.

"This isn't all for me." She responded through giggles. "I didn't know what you guys liked, so I grabbed a little of everything." She then looked back at the three full plates. "Sorry about the one Cornish hen though. That was the only one left."

"Then you take it," Alucard snickered, amused and, yet, awed that his mate brought them food because she was worried about them, even though they couldn't really eat it. Sure, they could choke it down, and they were most likely going to do that for her, but it would be pointless and sickening. Seras laughed again and she shook her head.

"That's sweet, but I don't really want it." She muttered and then hopped up onto the check-in desk so she could sit comfortably and eat. "I just want one of these." She practically purred and happily grabbed a peanut butter sandwich.

"What is that?" The demon asked sounding kind of disgusted while he blinked stupidly at the thing.

"It's just a sandwich with some peanut butter and grape jelly on it. It was my favorite when I was little." Seras replied and then shrugged her shoulders as she looked at the sandwich thoughtfully. "Eh, it still is." Their little mate smiled brightly and took a bite, looking similar to a child. Curiously, both males took the other two peanut butter sandwiches and stared at them impassively. Sebastian stared down at the peanut butter and jelly that was creeping out between the two slices of bread. He didn't know what to think of it. To him it didn't look appetizing in the slightest, but then again, no mortal food did to him. But he supposed that a child would find something like this scrumptious and devour these things happily like his mate did.

The demon glanced back up at his mate to watch her eat her sandwich, but stopped when he saw a bit of peanut butter on the corner of her mouth. With a mischievous smirk, Sebastian reached up to curl his fingers around the girl's chin. Seras paused and she made a strange noise before glancing down at him curiously. As soon as their eyes met, the small blonde was locked in his gaze and she couldn't move. She stared down at him dumbfounded and anxious, waiting to see what he would do. Michaelis leaned up and his tongue slipped out to gather the peanut butter and tease the corner of her mouth. Seras squeaked and she closed her eyes tightly. He lightly circled that area with his tongue several times until the peanut butter was completely gone and then he leaned in further to press his lips firmly against hers. The girl stiffened in his grasp and she closed her eyes even tighter. She was aroused further when the demon slipped that same wicked tongue into her mouth and tangled it with hers.

Just as she started to relax and her tongue responded to his, Sebastian cruelly pulled away, leaving her wanting more. He flashed a heated gaze and licked over his lips sensually. "Delicious," He whispered and then glanced down at his sandwich, making her wonder if he was talking about her or the peanut butter. The small blonde sat there staggered and just blinked stupidly at him as he took his first bite of the sandwich. After swallowing, he looked all the more displeased and sighed. "This isn't much of a meal, Seras. You should have something with this at least. You're going to need your strength for what we have planned." He didn't bother looking at her as he said this, but he knew the reaction he was going to get and his smirk widened. Seras flushed from his words and her eyes widened further.

"What is this?" Alucard asked while he pointed at one of the hot dogs. The small blonde shook herself from that daze and she glanced down to see what he was pointing at.

"That's a hot dog." She murmured and took another bite of her sandwich. The vampire looked absolutely revolted as he stared at the cylinder of meat that rested between a slit bun. "You don't have to eat it, Alucard." She chuckled when she saw that horrid look in his eyes. "I just got it because I didn't know what you guys liked."

"I'm just having a hard time believing that people actually eat these things." Alucard responded as he picked up one of the hot dogs and examined it. "And the scent that comes off of it is quite nauseating." He then looked up at her with an incredulous look. "Are you even able to pick up on that appalling scent? Do you really eat things like this, Seras?"

"Hot dogs?" She questioned and glanced down at it with furrowed brows. "I've had a couple in the past." She admitted. "They're…okay, I guess. And…I suppose they don't really have a pleasant smell to them, but they're honestly not that bad, Alucard." She gave a shrug of her shoulders and glanced back at her half eaten sandwich. "They taste better with something on it, like mustard and onions, but most people go for ketchup or relish."

"What is _it_?" Alucard asked, wondering what type of meat it was.

"Or in it," The demon added softly. There was a long few seconds of quiet until the girl answered with a shrug.

"I…don't know," She murmured in embarrassment and disgust. Seras ignored their gazes and just continued to eat her sandwich, hoping to disappear into thin air.

"It sounds worse than cholera." Sebastian joked, but he looked just as disgusted as Alucard.

"It sounds like it _gives_ cholera." The vampire corrected. He then threw the mysterious hot dog back down on the plate.

"Then don't eat it." Seras grumbled and gestured her head towards his hand. "Try the sandwich." Alucard's eyes flickered back towards the peanut butter sandwich in his hand. He sighed in annoyance and took a reluctant bite out of the sandwich. To him it tasted like he was eating cardboard and as soon as he swallowed his stomach churned in disagreement. He got an immediate urge to gag and empty his stomach, but he remained calm and didn't show his dislike for it. He forced himself to take another few bites just to please his mate and then set it back down on the plate.

Sebastian on the other hand was determined to eat the entire thing so his mate wouldn't get angry or worried. It was very easy for him to eat it too since it didn't taste like anything and his stomach was able to tolerate it. Once Seras had finished her sandwich, she reached behind her to grab the water bottle. She twisted off the top and poured the cold contents into her mouth to get rid of the peanut butter that stuck to the roof of her mouth.

"Hey, what time is it?" She asked curiously with her eyes glued to the paneled window across the room. Sebastian set his nearly finished sandwich down on a plate and pulled out a silver pocket watch from his pocket and clicked it open.

"6:42, why?" He asked and placed the watch back in his pocket. A warm smile crossed over the girl's face.

"Do you guys want to go to the roof with me?" She asked and her blue orbs flickered between the two of them. The males arched a brow at their little mate, but they were both equally eager to leave the lobby to not only get away from the other humans and their scents, but to be alone with their mate again. Before they could answer her though, William walked over with a friendly smile on his face.

"Well," He started and crossed his arms over his chest while he looked over each of them carefully. "I see that you three are getting along rather well." When none of them replied, he continued on. "How was the tour?" This made the dark haired males grin scathingly and the girl smiled bashfully.

"The tour was outstanding," Sebastian replied and he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "One of the best tours I've ever been on."

"I think she'll be showing us more of the _hotel_ later tonight." Alucard purred sardonically causing the small blonde's face to turn a bright red. She buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. She couldn't believe what they were saying in front of William! Grant it, the man didn't understand what they were _truly_ saying, but she knew and it made her quiver.

"That's great!" William exclaimed looking very pleased that the tour had gone well. He didn't recall ever hearing such positive reviews from others who had been on the tour. "Perhaps I should have Seras give the tours from now on since things went so well." He thought out loud to himself. As soon as he said it though, the grins vanished from the males' faces and a deadly look appeared in their eyes. Danger filled the air around them, making both humans straighten and get a natural need to run.

"No," Alucard replied in a low, dark tone. Images of his mate giving 'tours' to other men flashed before his eyes and he was filled with such a rage that he could have torn William apart just from mentioning the idea to them. William's smile instantly fell and, feeling more than uncomfortable, he drew back a little.

"That's okay, William!" Seras quickly spoke up when sensing their jealousy and knew they would continue to give the other man a death glare until she settled his mind. "I don't really want to give any more tours. You know how big of an introvert I am. Too much pressure, you know?" William blinked stupidly at her for several long seconds.

"Okay," He murmured. "That's alright," That was the first time he actually looked at Seras when he came over. The girl was covered in marks! Her arms, collarbone, and neck were covered in hickeys and she had bruises on both of her wrists and one of her legs. What in the hell happened? Who gave her those hickeys? His eyes flickered towards Sebastian and then towards the other male, wondering which one did it to her. Did she have the situation under control? He could only guess that she did considering that she was over here willingly eating dinner with them. Now he just felt awkward.

Was he interrupting something between the three of them? Were they having…threesomes? He didn't really approve of their behavior, but it wasn't like they were acting indecently out in public. So, he supposed whatever they did in their own rooms didn't really concern him, just as long as it didn't get out of hand and the girl was completely willing. William looked away from the strange couple and he rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't know what to say to them now, especially since he thinks they know that he knew about them. Avoiding all eye contact with the males, William glanced up at Seras and he gestured for her to come to him.

"Seras, can I talk to you for a second alone?" He asked softly, feeling if he spoke in his normal voice the males would suddenly leash all their fury and jealousy onto him. But just asking for her to come with him alone seemed to have darkened their looks further. He tensed up, but didn't stand down. Seras gave him a curious look.

"Sure," She muttered and then hopped down off of the check-in desk. The small blonde followed William several feet away from Alucard and Sebastian until he thought they were far enough out of ear shot. With a deep sigh, and feeling very much like a father at the moment, he placed a friendly hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"Are you being safe?" He whispered to her, still afraid that Alucard and Sebastian could hear. Seras' eyes widened and she jumped under his hand in surprise.

"Uh…excuse me?" She murmured in disbelief. Had she heard him correctly?

"Well, there are…condoms in the…I can go get you a box…if you need." He stumbled on his words, just as uncomfortable with this as she was. The small blonde's face became a beat red and her eyes practically bulged out of her head. She couldn't believe they were actually having this conversation! She then noticed that his eyes were trained on the bruises on her wrists and were slowly trailing up to stare at her hickeys. Self-consciously, the girl raised one of her hands to cup the hickey over her neck and she looked away shyly.

"We've just…been fooling around." Seras whispered, trying to tell him in her own way that they haven't had sex yet.

"Fooling around?" William questioned while he cupped the rings, she had on a necklace, in his hand. She hasn't ever worn anything like this before. The one ring looked like it belonged to a male and seeing how Gothic they were he could only guess that these rings came from those two creepy blokes that watched the girl like hawks. It was quite clear to him that this was more than a one night stand or a fling. They were _possessive_ of her and were going to keep her for some time. "Just stay safe, Seras." William sighed and then he turned, leaving the girl standing there.

"How embarrassing," Seras murmured under her breath. Her blue eyes flickered to the large crowd of people that continued to stand around and share memories. She just hoped to God that he wouldn't start gossiping about her to other people. They didn't need to know her business. Besides, they'll most likely find out about them eventually since they'll probably see her hanging around Alucard and Sebastian most of the time.

"You wanted to show us something up on the roof?" Sebastian drew her attention away from the humans. Seras blinked several times before turning her head to stare up at the two. She hadn't even heard them approach or saw the movement. They were both so quiet, like silent killers. Her eyes studied them for a long several seconds. Why did…silent killers seem to suit them? Was it because they reminded her so much of wolves? Like wolves, they were dark, predatory, dominant, possessive, proud, and aggressive whenever any other males came what was near theirs.

A shudder traveled up the girl's spine and she quickly buried that thought into the back of her head. She turned her head away and bit her bottom lip, wondering why in the hell that thought turned her on so much. Did she like her men a little wild? Alucard and Sebastian of course had picked up on her thoughts and were more than pleased by how she saw them. And she was awfully quick to realize how possessive they were of her and didn't like the thought of other men coming near her. Normally humans wouldn't pick up on stuff like that; they just got a natural fear towards supernatural beings' aggression and had the need to run.

"Um, yeah." Seras finally spoke and she shook her head. Afterwards, she shifted her head to smile up at them to assure them that nothing was wrong and she was paying full attention to what they were saying. "Let's clean up first and then we can go."

"No need," Sebastian purred and then he stepped off to the side to show her that the mess had been taken care of. "I had already tidied up." Seras' eyes widened in surprise.

"Great…but where's the leftover food?" She asked with furrowed brows.

"I figured you would want to give the leftover Cornish hen, hot dogs, and soft drinks to the children. So, they are now in possession of it." The demon went on with a proud smirk just knowing that he had pleased his mate.

"You figured?" Seras repeated softly. He was absolutely correct. She was planning to do that since Alucard and Sebastian turned their noses up on the hot dogs, but how did he _know_ that she was planning that? How did he just figure? It was like they could read her mind sometimes and she didn't know if she should find that great or nerve-wracking. "Am I an open book?" And where did he find time to do it? The entire time she had been talking to William, or rather, blushing at his words, she had _felt_ Alucard and Sebastian's eyes on her. And she had only been standing there for maybe five seconds at the most after William had walked away. So, where in the hell did either of them find time to not only clean up, but go across the room to give the children the plates of food?

"You guys are like…wizards or something." She laughed. "Now, let's go have fifteen floors long of awkward silence."

"Silence alone? No," Alucard sneered as the three started making their way towards the elevators with the blonde in the lead. "Awkwardness? Perhaps," Seras arched a brow.

"Oh," She drawled. "I don't think I feel safe being alone in an elevator with you two."

"We don't bite, Miss. Victoria." Sebastian purred in a low seductive tone as he placed a hand on her lower back to push her along.

"Ah, but I have proof that you two do!" Seras exclaimed and she pointed towards one of the red marks on her collarbone next to the dried blood where Alucard had bit her.

"That's more sucking than biting." The demon laughed softly in amusement.

"We _can_ bite if you want." Alucard coaxed her with that soft, hypnotic voice of his.

"Perhaps…nibbling," The little human whispered with a bright blush.

"Whatever your little heart desires," The vampire cackled and then he pushed the button to call for the elevator. The doors opened instantly and they all boarded. Seras leaned forward to press the button for the floor they wanted, but Sebastian beat her to it. He smiled softly down at her as his finger gently pressed into the button and then the doors closed. Not even a second before the doors closed, securing them inside and leaving her completely vulnerable to them, she felt something thick pressing into her damp panties. Instinctively, the small blonde jumped back with a loud yelp and pushed herself back against the wall. Her eyes flickered downwards, searching for the thing that had started to molest her, but didn't see anything. Alucard and Sebastian were looking back over their shoulders at her with giant amused grins on their faces.

"What?" Alucard purred with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Had something startled you?" Sebastian asked, playing along and trying to act all innocent. Her eyes shot up towards their faces, knowing they had something to do with it, but didn't understand one bit. How had they touched her without disturbing the skirt of her dress and without even moving from their spots? It just wasn't possible! Was her mind playing tricks on her? Seras stiffened when she felt that same thick, tendril like thing caress teasingly over the lips of her sex through the fabric. No, her mind was certainly not playing tricks on her! This was real! Another tendril curled around her leg and slowly slithered its way up to aid the other. Then they were both phasing through the fabric and touching her for real!

"What the hell?!" Seras shouted, scared out of her wits when one of the two tendrils flicked across her clit repeatedly, acting as a tongue. Her shaking hands grabbed at her skirt in attempt to stop what was happening, but instead she was stopped. Alucard roughly grabbed her by the arm and he pulled her towards him until her breasts were crushed against his hard chest. He then took her chin between her fingers and tilted her head back so she was staring up into his eyes. As soon as their gazes locked the girl fell completely silent and all of her muscles unlocked. Her fingers slipped from her skirt and fell back towards her side where they would remain and she shuddered from the delicious sensation the tendrils were causing.

"Seras," Alucard breathed her name while pulling off a wicked, mocking smile. Her lids lowered slightly over her eyes as she fell more into the vampire's trance. "Don't be afraid of them." He whispered, referring to the wisps that were invading her panties. Seras moaned out and arched into Alucard when one of the tendrils started sliding roughly between the lips of her sex substituting as a cock. His thumb brushed over her parted lips and he growled softly as he watched her slowly become a heaving mess. "Don't be afraid," He kept whispering.

Sebastian wrapped his arm around her from behind, lightly fisted her hair, and pulled her head to the side so he could lathe her throat in warm kisses. Her heart and breathing were so loud in the small metal prison. She kept trembling, whimpering, and shifting in their arms as their tendrils worked her. The demon gently nibbled her flesh, teasing her and driving her closer towards her orgasm. The girl was lost in her own mind and pleasure, still well under Alucard's spell. She didn't know what was thrusting rapidly between her legs or what was lashing along her clit. All she knew was that Alucard and Sebastian were most definitely giving her this pleasure. It had to be their hands even though she could feel their hands on other parts of her body.

 ** _Seras,_** She heard her name being whispered and yet, nobody was actually speaking.

 ** _Seras,_** The voices continued calling her, both sounding so very much like Alucard and Sebastian. How could that be?

 ** _Come,_** The demon whispered to her, but his lips were still pressed firmly against her throat.

 ** _Come,_** Alucard also commanded of her, but his unmoving lips still remained so close to her mouth. The low, seductive voices continued on. Sounding like they were whispering from everywhere around her, in her ear, to her left, to her right, above and below, but most of all, in her head.

 ** _Come, Seras._**

 ** _Seras,_**

 ** _Come for us,_**

 ** _Come, come_**

 ** _Come,_**

 ** _Now,_**

Oh, God, she couldn't resist! Her body seemed all the more sensitive from their whispering and ordering her to come for them. Their hands ran all along her body and their warm breaths wafted across her flesh. Surprising not only her, but them, she came on command. Her body arched up and she gave one last breathy moan as her sex convulsed against their tendrils.

"Such an obedient little bride," Alucard chuckled while he brushed his lips against hers. His eyes bored into her hazy ones, knowing that she was still deep in his trance and couldn't register anything of what he was saying or what was going on. His eyes then flickered towards her neck, seeing all that pale pink flesh and the veins that ran beneath. He lowered his head with a crooked smile on his face and a dark gleam in his eyes. He brushed his lips slowly over her neck with a deep purr. "Perhaps it's time to make you ours forever."

"No," Sebastian instantly interrupted just as Alucard was baring his fangs. The vampire stopped abruptly and his grin fell before his eyes flickered towards the demon's face. Fury glistened in the mad king's irises, but Michaelis remained unaffected by his gaze and continued to stare at Seras with a mischievous smirk gracing his lips. "Give her one more night to be human and let's make it a memorable for her."

"One more night to be human?" Alucard scoffed. "She's been a human for nineteen damn years. She can spare her last night and join us." This caused the demon's smirk to widen.

"But I want to hear her say she wishes to join us, don't you? I want to see the look in her eyes and hear the words from her mouth as she begs you to let her feel your fangs in her throat. I want her to become a vampire _willingly_." Sebastian explained. The vampire fell silent as he thought over those words and he glanced back at his young human bride. Seras? Begging to become a vampire? Begging to become their bride for an eternity? The thought gave him such a hard on and he couldn't help, but swallow as those searing feelings rose up inside of him.

"Yes," He whispered lowly in agreement. "She will learn of what we are eventually and then, she will beg to be pierced by my fangs and remain by our side forever. Beg, little Seras, plead to be ours." Alucard then cackled lightly and he kissed over her throat lovingly. The elevator doors swooshed open, revealing the fifteenth floor to them, but it went unnoticed. "Even though we are already forever yours and you are already forever ours." Afterwards, he straightened up and tugged on his girl's arm to pull her flush up against him. "Seras," He called, pulling her free from his trance. The small blonde gasped and the haze left her eyes. She found herself pressing into Alucard with her arms wrapped around his neck tightly, her feet dangling off the floor by an inch or two.

"Al-u-card?" She whispered in confusion. The only explanation she could come up with was that she must have blacked out from the orgasm. _Strange,_ She thought to herself. With a deep blush, Seras loosened her hold on him and carefully landed back onto her feet. Her eyes then went over his shoulder to gaze out into the open corridor. _How long have they been standing there?_ She wondered, but didn't worry too much about it. A bright smile crossed over her features. "The doors are open," She brought to their attention with a sweet giggle. "Come on,"

"What is so important on the roof?" Sebastian asked as the girl practically skipped out of the elevator. She spun around on her heel with her hands held behind her back and gave them both a lovely smile.

"You'll see," She practically purred and walked backwards with a flirtatious look in her eyes. Seras then spun back around and took off down the quiet and seemingly empty corridor towards the stairs that led to the roof. The elder creatures grinned and eagerly chased after their little mate. Unable to detect any human scents or hear anything, they were able to confirm that nobody lived on this floor. Meaning, they were completely alone with their little mate without having to be interrupted by any of the other humans. And it just made it all the more exciting considering that the small blonde must have known that nobody lived on this floor, so she led them up here on purpose. What did the little minx have in mind?

Just as they were reaching the door to the stairwell, Alucard caught up to his little bride and he spun her around. He wrapped his arms around her waists securely and pulled her small form up against his large one. Without exchanging any words or even getting any time to look at each other, he was kissing her. His strong, soft lips pressed into hers deeply, silently reminding her that he possessed her. The small blonde happily wrapped her arms about his neck and her fingers played with the ends of his hair. She smiled against his lips with a soft laugh and deepened their kiss further. A growl stirred from the vampire's throat and he pulled away from her sweet lips with heavy pants.

"A mea," (Mine,) Alucard growled lowly in a different tongue. Seras' brows furrowed and she cocked her head to the side in interest.

"Was that…Romanian?" She questioned. "You can speak Romanian?"

"It is my native tongue," The vampire whispered to her with an amused smirk. His hands caressed up and down her curvy figure, but neither of them really paid much attention.

"Really?" Seras murmured. "What…what did you say?" She asked with a small shy smile and a light blush.

"Nu v-ar plăcea să știți?" (Wouldn't you like to know?) The male purred and he cackled when the girl's face scrunched up into confusion. "One day I will teach you." He promised her tenderly. "And then we can hold long conversations in that tongue. Does that please you, regina mea?" (My queen,) One of his hands slithered around her body and came up to pinch her chin between his fingers. He tilted back her head so his eyes could bore down into her gorgeous sapphire ones. "Let's start now. _Te iu-be-sc mult_ ," He pronounced slowly for her. Her brows drew further together, but her smile widened.

"Te iubesc mult?" (I love you deeply?) Seras repeated softly and then laughed when the words rolled off her tongue. It felt so strange to her, but it came out sounding right. "What does that mean?"

"Și eu te iubesc profund," (I love you deeply too,) Alucard replied which ended up making her laugh more.

"What did you make me say?" She asked in a whine, wondering if she could truly trust him to teach her Romanian without saying anything ridiculous. For all she knew she said something extremely dirty in his language.

"Tu as dit, 'je t'aime profondément'," (You said, 'I love you deeply',) Sebastian chuckled somewhere behind her. Seras' eyes widened and her head whipped around to gap at the demon who smiled down at her warmly.

"That was French! You can speak French?!" The small blonde exclaimed, bewildered by their talents. English was her own damn language and she was constantly screwing up on that, and here they were speaking more than one language!

"Est-ce que tu parles français?" (Do you speak French?) The demon questioned her with furrowed brows. But when his mate continued to just blink stupidly up at him he got his answer.

"Desigur nu," (Of course not,) Alucard sniggered in Romanian and he pulled his bride closer.

"Notre petite mariée idiote," (Our foolish little bride,) Sebastian muttered in French. Seras looked between the two with a stunned look on her face and confusion shining in her brilliant blue eyes.

"What?" She murmured under her breath and blushed. She was becoming wet between the legs the longer they spoke in those foreign languages in those low seductive voices. A shudder traveled up her back and she swallowed nervously. She wanted them to continue, but was a little nervous they were talking about her. Were they saying something negative? What if this whole thing was just a joke to them and they were making fun of her in their own native tongues? Her face flushed and her heart felt like it suddenly dropped.

"Te iubesc mult," Seras repeated softly under her breath and she lowered her head. What did it mean? What did he make her say? Was it something vile? Or was it something childish, like was he making her say 'I'm stupid' or something in his language. The little human jumped when Alucard tilted her head back up so she met his warm gaze.

"Și eu te iubesc profund," He whispered the exact answer he had whispered earlier to her. The vampire then leaned down and he pressed his lips against hers gently and lovingly. All her fear drifted to the back of her mind and she closed her eyes as she leaned further into his kiss with a soft moan. Obviously whatever she was saying to him in his native tongue brought him happiness because he always looked so thrilled and passionate afterwards. What was she saying to him? Seras pulled out of their kiss with a sigh through her nose and she smiled up at him. She took one of his hands so she could kiss over his knuckles while staring deeply into his eyes.

"Let's go," She then whispered and her small hands slipped away from his. The small blonde turned swiftly and pulled open the door to the stairwell. A small metal staircase led up to another door. Climbing these stairs and pulling open the heavy door, wind blew in to rustle her hair. Not wasting a second, Seras ran off onto the roof. Alucard and Sebastian slowly followed after her. Their eyes trailed across the rooftop, but saw nothing of interest. Why did she lead them up here? What was the point? Why was she so excited? The demon glanced back at the small blonde and was gave a start when she carelessly jumped up onto the five foot long ledge.

"Seras!" Michaelis barked at her in disbelief. Fear filled him that she had completely lost her mind and was going to jump. Both males had flitted across the roof top in barely a second and grasped the girl tightly by her wrists to keep her from going anywhere else. Seras gasped and glanced over her shoulder at Sebastian who gave her such a dark look. "What in the hell do you think you're doing? Get down from there!"

"What?" The little human asked innocently and she frowned, wondering why they were both so upset. "I do this _all_ the time." She then calmly sat down on the ledge, her legs criss-crossed in front of her. The elder creatures blinked stupidly at the young girl for several long seconds. Their eyes trailed over her small form and then down at the ledge, noting that she sat far enough from the edge that she wasn't in any real danger. They then willingly released her wrists and hopped up onto the ledge to settle down on both sides of her. Their long legs easily dangled over the edge and they sat close enough to her so they could grab her in case she fell.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian repeated himself, but felt like he was being ignored. Seras stared off into the distance with a warm smile on her face. She gestured her head towards the town.

"I come up here once or twice a week to watch the sun set." She muttered, entranced by all the different colors in the sky. The demon then shifted his head to set his gaze on the setting sun. Red, pink, orange, and purple extended across the sky as the yellowish-orange sun descended beyond the horizon. "It…kind of looks like the town in on fire, doesn't it? Though, that sort of fits considering the whole world has gone to hell." She chuckled.

"This is a picnic compared to hell." The demon sniggered under his breath. Seras scoffed and she shook her head lightly, but didn't bother to argue with him.

"Have you ever seen a sunrise?" Alucard asked her. The small blonde peeked at him from the corner of her eye before glancing back at the sunset.

"No," She answered with a shake of her head. "I'm never up that early."

"It is a gorgeous sight. I'll show you sometime." He promised her softly. "Perhaps tomorrow," Seras shifted her head to look up at him with a bright smile.

"I would love that." She whispered. Before his gaze could meet with hers, she looked back at her beloved sunset. All those colors in the darkening sky illuminated in her already gorgeous eyes, making them pop even more.

"Te iubesc," (I love you,) Alucard whispered low enough that she couldn't hear. He then brought his attention back to the sunset and relished in the thought of the town burning under all those brilliant and ominous colors.

"Before the world went to _hell_ ," Sebastian started in a mocking voice. "How did you live?" The little human responded with a soft laugh full of disappointment.

"Well," She murmured. "I was in the Police academy for a year…but clearly that was a waste because not even two months into the job and the world is being taken over by vampires."

"The Police academy?" The vampire cackled. "You were a Police Girl?"

"Police Girl? Seriously?" Seras questioned and she looked back at him with a raised brow. He shifted his head to flash a toothy grin. _Fine, she'll amuse him._ With a roll of her eyes and a deep sigh, she looked back at the sunset and continued. "Yes, Alucard, I was a Police Girl. What about you guys? What were you doing before all of this?"

"We were both hunting and killing vampires." Sebastian answered. The small blonde jolted and her head shot to the side to stare at the demon with wide eyes.

"Seriously?" She muttered. "You guys…already knew about vampires…and you were killing them?"

"Yes," Michaelis replied with a nod of his head and a distant look in his eyes. "We… _worked_ for an organization that exterminated these creatures. But when it all got out of hand, when too many vampires started sprouting up, the organization was one of the first places to go down almost immediately."

"Wow," She exclaimed softly under her breath.

"It was tedious," Alucard grumbled. Seras' head shot to the other side to look at the vampire in surprise. There was a dark look in his eyes that made her skin crawl and her spine tingle. "They were all so…weak and easily disposable. Calling them vampires is being far too kind. They weren't _real_ vampires, not in the slightest, and it insults my entire…" He instantly cut off there, refusing to say any more in front of her. Seras' brows drew together and she frowned deeply at him.

"What?" She asked. "It insults your what?"

"Never mind," The vampire growled lowly and he turned his head away from hers so she wouldn't witness the fury brewing in his eyes. The small blonde gave him a strange look before focusing back at the darkening sky. All the pretty red, pink, purple, and orange colors had slowly faded, leaving the sky to reveal the stars.

"We…should probably go back in then. Vampires will be waking soon and we don't want them to know that humans are living here." She muttered.

"Won't they know from the lights shining through the windows?" Sebastian asked, but was cut off when she started shaking her head.

"Every room has thick curtains that keep all light from coming in and out. Each room must have their curtains closed at six o'clock sharp." Seras explained and then winced when she realized what time it was. "Which reminds me, I have to go close my curtains; I'm an hour late." A grin cracked the No Life King's face. _A reason for them to return to Seras' room? This should be fun._ He thought to himself and his eyes flared an unnatural color for a split second. Startling the little human, the vampire gracefully climbed to his feet and gave the girl a crooked smile.

"Well then, we should be on our way to take care of that. You don't want William barking at you all week long." Alucard spoke in a low, malicious tone. Sebastian snickered and bowed his head as he also rose to his feet, knowing exactly what was running through the vampire's head.

"Yes, that was _very_ irresponsible of you to forget, Seras." The demon lectured her lightly. Both elder creatures hopped down off of the ledge. The bemused blonde swiftly turned around on the ledge so she was now facing them and gave both of them such a strange look.

" _We_?" She repeated under her breath, wondering when she invited them to her room. She knew they were both just trying to find a reason to go back to the room with her alone. Were…they expecting sex now? A dark blush spread across her cheeks and she shyly shifted her gaze away from theirs.

"Come, you need to address this issue before any vampires start to stir from their coffins." Sebastian continued to lecture her and both males turned on their heel. Just as they were starting to head towards the door, they were unexpectedly stopped when Seras walked up behind them and playfully pinched their asses like Alucard had done to her earlier. The elder creatures stiffened and a shudder traveled up their backs. A childish giggle sounded behind them.

"I got you both." She sings songs and then ran off before either of them could retaliate. The demon and vampire watched after her in bewilderment. Did she really just pinch their asses? Oh, was their bride starting to get a little _frisky_? Did she want to play with them? The girl made her way back into the building, leaving them standing there dangerously aroused. Alucard was more than tempted to sling her over his shoulder, take her back to her room, and give her a fucking that she would never forget. But then that would ruin his chance of being able to turn her which just made it all the more tempting to just turn her now. Oh, but he wanted to hear her beg to be turned and fucked. He wanted her to be willingly to become a vampire. He drove his fangs into his bottom lip and cursed under his breath. His cock was throbbing in pain, wanting to sink deeply between his bride's legs and fuck her into oblivion. His member twitched in his pants and his inner beast growled and writhed in frustration. He pounded against Alucard's skull, demanding to be released so they could go and claim what was rightfully theirs.

"Soon," The vampire growled lowly to himself. The two then vanished from the rooftop.

Seras waited anxiously for the elevator doors to open. She bounced in her spot and her eyes kept shooting towards the door that led to the roof, waiting for Alucard and Sebastian to chase after her. Where were they? Were they purposely trying to scare her by making her wait like this? Well, it was working! They were going to get here any second and the doors weren't opening!

"Come on," The small blonde grumbled under her breath and she pressed the button to call for the elevator again. Not like that was going to make it come any faster. Seras bit her bottom lip and looked back at the door to the roof. What were they going to do to her when they capture her? Her sex quivered in need and she gave a breathy moan. Finally the damn doors swooshed open and she quickly hopped on. But as soon as she stepped in, a large body slammed into hers and she was forced against the back wall.

A shocked cry escaped from her lips and she closed her eyes tightly as her cheek pressed into the cold wall. Someone grabbed her by the shoulder and roughly turned her around only to shove her back against the wall. Before she could open her eyes to see her captor, skilled lips were pressing deeply into her own. As soon as their lips met Seras knew exactly who was attacking her. _Sebastian_ , She thought silkily in her head and then naturally wrapped her arms around his neck. The demon grunted into her mouth while he wrapped his arms tightly around her small form and grinded his hips against hers. The little human whimpered and she grinded back.

Michaelis grabbed her tightly by her arms and he turned them sharply so she was now out in the open instead of pressed against the wall. Instantly afterwards, long arms entangled around her body from behind. Alucard shoved his aching cock hard against her ass. He gritted his rows of sharp incisors and dug his fingers into her skin while his eyes narrowed dangerously on her. The vampire lowered his head and parted his lips around the curve of her throat. His fangs pained to bury themselves deeply into her neck and suck up her life source, but he managed to keep in his right state of mind.

"Seras," He hissed under his breath and nipped at her flesh lightly with his fangs. Seras whimpered in protest and she wiggled between them. Their grasps were tight and their bodies pinned her so she had nowhere to go. The small blonde tore her lips away from the demon's with a loud gasp and she panted hard to catch her breath.

"Wait!" She cried out. "Wait, wait, wait," The girl begged through pants and moans. The males continued to grind against her with soft growls and moans of pleasure. Their lips trailed along her flesh and kissed every inch of skin they could get to. "Wait," She moaned and closed her eyes as she started to become languid between them again. "Wait," Seras fisted Sebastian's hair with a loud, sexy moan and unintentionally pulled his head closer to her arched throat. His breath wafted across her neck and he harshly nibbled at her sensitive skin, making her cry out to them again. "Hold on," The girl whined and gave a sharp thrust of her hips so she felt Sebastian's hard cock sink into her lower stomach. "If you guys just give me two minutes, I'll give you the rest of the night." She tried bargaining with them with another moan. "Just give me a second," Alucard and Sebastian reluctantly wrenched themselves away from her. The vampire clenched his fists tightly with a low, inhumane growl. His eyes glow an unnatural color, but his head was turned the other way so she couldn't see his fury. The small blonde cleared her throat and attempted to smooth out her dress that they wrinkled. She then stepped forward and pressed a button marked '12'.

As the doors closed, everything was so quiet and the air around them was so tense, full of sexual tension. Both males kept a good foot or two away from Seras with their heads lowered and their eyes trained on the floor or doors. The monsters used all of their strength not to tackle their little human and grind against her gorgeous little body again. Sebastian closed his eyes and he clenched his jaw. Those two minutes of grinding against her had felt so damn good. His cock twitched and wept with fluids from the ghostly feeling. He moaned softly under his breath and cracked open his eyes to glower at nothing in particular.

It felt like fucking forever to them, but only a minute passed and the doors finally opened to reveal her floor to them. Almost as soon as it opened, Alucard was grasping Seras tightly by the wrist and he was pulling her out into the hall. The small blonde gasped in surprised and tripped over her own two feet as the vampire roughly pulled her down the corridor towards her room. The girl was absolutely bewildered and was able to tell how _much_ they both wanted her in that moment. Discomfort and yearning was written over both of their faces. Their eyes were dark, distant, and full of need. Her eyes trailed lower to stare openly at the large bulges in their pants. Her mouth fell open and her cheeks flared with a dark blush.

 _Woah,_ Seras thought and licked over her lips nervously. When they reached her door, Alucard roughly pulled her forward. She didn't need him to say anything, knowing that he was silently commanding her to open it. Her blue irises flickered towards the door knob to see a white plastic bag hanging off of it.

"Huh?" She murmured and hesitantly reached out to grab the bag. She subconsciously pulled the key out of where it was tucked in her bra and started fiddling with the lock while her eyes stayed focused on the bag the entire time. _What was in the bag? Who left it?_ The lock clicked and the door pushed open. The girl gave a curious look around the corridor, searching for that mysterious person who left the bag, before entering her room with a sigh. When she walked in, she automatically threw her key down on the dresser and then pulled open the bag to see a box of… _Condoms?!_ Seras jumped when seeing the box of Trojan. And what was worse was that it was marked 'Magnum' and 'bare skin', meaning that they were not only for… _large_ men, but they were the _good_ kind where it gave the illusion that there wasn't a condom.

 _Thirty-six condoms in one box?! Who needed_ _that_ _many?! What, were they going to fuck like bunnies?!_ That thought made the blush on her cheeks even darker. Seras quickly closed the bag with a soft groan of embarrassment.

"Damn it, William, I'm going to kill you." She muttered under her breath. But then the small blonde's face flushed and her eyes widened when realization hit her. _They were going to have sex! Oh, God! She was going to have sex with them! Both of them! Males! Cocks! Oh, God! Oh, God!_ Suddenly her thoughts and feelings were on overload and she started to have a panic attack. _Was she ready?!_ Seras wondered and she bit in to her tongue.

"What's in the bag?" Sebastian asked. Both males stood behind her and were eyeing her carefully. As soon as she had opened the bag she became unusually quiet and had stiffened. Her skin was now extremely pale and she kept muttering nonsensical things under her breath. Of course, the elder creatures had easily read the little human's mind and knew what exactly was in the bag, but they saw a chance to tease her. Honestly, how could they resist? Seras jolted when the question was asked and then she, unexpectedly, threw the bag across the room. The box landed on the far side of the room near the window with a loud thump and the bag rustled in protest from its treatment. The males' eyes widened in shock from her outburst and they watched as she spun on her heel to give them a small, embarrassed smile.

"Nothing!" She blurted with a nervous laugh. "Just a…gag gift is all."

"A gag gift?" Alucard questioned with an arched brow and a toothy grin. "Now, what kind of gag gift is that bringing someone condoms? It sounds like to me that someone just wishes for you to be safe." Seras' face paled further and her smile fell in disbelief.

"An overprotective father figure," Sebastian wondered. "And who would that be?"

"You guys…knew?" She muttered under her breath. Her hands then came up to slide over her face and hide her feelings from them. "Oh, God. You guys knew about the…condoms. That is extremely embarrassing." Her hands then shot down and she looked back up at them with a worried expression on her face. "I didn't ask for those! I swear! I'm not expecting _anything_ to happen tonight…unless you guys were…then I guess…I was. Oh, but, I can't! I'm _so_ nervous! Unless we're not having sex…then I shouldn't be nervous, right?! What have I told you guys about shutting me up when I ramble like this?!" She then buried her face back in her hands and groaned in aggravation. "Damn it,"

"I don't know if this will come as a disappointment or not," Sebastian started with a light chuckle. He reached out to gently take her hands into his and pulled them away from her face so they could stare down into her sorrowful blue eyes. "But we were _not_ expecting sex, Seras. And even if we were to have the pleasure of doing so, why would you be so nervous?"

"I've never…had…sex before." The girl whispered and her gaze dropped even lower.

"We know," Alucard sniggered. Seras' eyes widened and they shot up to stare at the males dumbfounded. _How did they know?!...Was it really that obvious? How embarrassing._ The little human pouted. Her shoulders sagged and she dropped her gaze again in disappointment.

"But why would you be nervous around us?" Sebastian questioned her while he brushed strands of hair behind her ear tenderly and gave her a sincere smile. "Sex should feel like a natural thing for us." He whispered as he cupped her chin into his hand and raised her head so she stared up at them. "You are ours as much as we are yours. Please, don't ever be afraid to show yourself to us or worry about what we think of you. When the time comes, we want you to _fully_ enjoy the experience and love every minute of it." She gave them both a small smile and her eyes twinkled with warmth.

"You did manage to ease my mind a little, Sebastian." Seras replied gratefully. The blush on her cheeks darkened and she again bashfully looked away from them. "And…I think I'm ready to try something…different with you guys."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Sebastian asked in interest and he cocked his head to the side. Her smile widened and she shyly gestured her head towards the bed.

"Go, get comfortable." She ordered them quietly. Both males arched a brow at the curious little human, but obeyed. Slowly, the demon's hand slipped from her face and he and Alucard went off towards the bed. The vampire claimed the right side of the bed and they both took a seat before awkwardly looking back at the small blonde. She giggled in response from their looks and lightly shook her head. " _Get comfortable_ ," She repeated. "Lay back and rest your heads on the pillows, whatever you need. Just get comfortable." Realizing that she wasn't going to move from her spot until they were settled back, Alucard and Sebastian tensely shifted on top of the mattress. They propped up and stretched their legs out and allowed the pillows to support their backs.

When they were 'comfy' they curiously looked back at their mate to see if she approved. It appeared that she did because she then happily, but timidly sauntered her way towards them. Her hands were clasped tightly behind her back and her hips, unbeknownst to her, swayed in a sexy manner. The males' eyes followed her every movement and took great delight in the way she looked at them. They could see all those naughty thoughts colliding together in her eyes, but just what was she planning? Neither of them dared invade her personal thoughts because they didn't want to ruin the surprise. Whatever was she planning to do to them though?

Seras slowly climbed up onto the foot of the mattress and crawled her way towards them. They couldn't understand at all how she could look cute and sexy at the same time. She was clearly so nervous, but her smile was welcoming, charming, sadistic, and erotic all in one. Her eyes stimulated them. Those giant blue orbs shone with lust and child-like innocence. And the way she crawled towards them with her luscious hips flourishing delicately from side to side and her adorable round ass propped up in the air. It was such a sight. A sight that made their cocks throb, their hearts quicken, their stomachs tighten, and their heads reel. It was a sight that would never leave their memories for as long as they lived.

"Stunning," Sebastian whispered under his breath as he watched her unblinkingly, refusing to miss even a second.

"Quite the little minx," Alucard sniggered.

"Who will be first?" She asked sexily. The elder creatures instantly looked at each other with menacing looks, both silently arguing who would be first. Seras' brows rose towards her hairline and her smile widened from their wordless fight. "Rock, paper, scissors?" She joked and looked between the two.

"Pardon?" Sebastian replied and he glanced back at her to give her a curious look. "What are you talking about?"

"It's a hand game," The small blonde muttered with a frown. "Rock beats scissors, paper beats rock, and scissors beats paper." She then raised one of her hands to show the hand signals for the different items. "Rock, paper, scissors."

"And what does that have to do with anything of what we're doing?" Alucard asked her. Seras hung her head with a loud sigh of annoyance.

"Sometimes I swear you two are from a completely different time." She muttered. "You both are so strange,"

"We're the strange ones?" Sebastian questioned. "We're not the ones playing with rocks, paper, and scissors on our spare time." Seras' lips became a thin line and she pulled back her head to give him an even stranger look.

"You're not really using those certain items when playing the game, Sebastian." The girl corrected him.

"Then why is it called 'rock, paper, and scissors'?" Alucard asked. The small blonde face palmed herself with another aggravated sigh.

"Forget it," She grumbled. "Let's try something else. I'm thinking of a number between one and fifty. Whoever is closest to my number will be first."

"Thirty-three," Alucard and Sebastian both answered simultaneously. Seras' eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock.

"How…What in the hell?" She muttered. "Not only did you both get the number I was thinking, but you both said it without hesitation or even thinking! You two really are fucking wizards. How did you guys do that?"

"We'll never tell," The vampire cackled.

"Fine!" The girl exclaimed and she rolled her eyes. "Whoever can guess my favorite color then…"

"Blue," They both again answered at the same time and without hesitation. Seras balled her hands into fists and she gave them both a dark look.

"No wonder why witches were burned at the stake! This is fucking creepy as hell! You're both able to read my mind or something! Stop it!" She growled. "Okay, why don't you two think of a certain number and whoever's number I'm closest to will be first?!"

"Alright," Sebastian purred while Alucard merely nodded his head in agreement.

"Do you have your numbers?" She asked them while she folded her arms over her chest and continued to give them annoyed looks. They both nodded their heads and just grinned up at the irritated girl who was only going to grow all the more vexed with them. "Good because I pick…twenty-four! What are your numbers?"

"Twenty-three," Sebastian purred.

"Twenty-five," Alucard sneered. The sad part was that she actually believed that they had picked the numbers before she thought of hers and weren't lying to her. And she believed that because of how fucking weird they were! With another groan and completely giving up, Seras falls forward, face first into the mattress.

"You guys can find your own way of deciding who goes first." She mumbled into the bedding.

"Teach us your rock, paper, scissor game." Alucard demanded with a sigh and a lazy wave of his hand.

"It's easy!" Seras promised and shot up into a sitting position. She then held out a balled fist to them. "You start like this, then go 'one, two, three, shoot' and on 'shoot' you pick which item you want that you'll think will win. Here, Alucard, play one round with me." She reached out to grab his hand and he willingly balled it into a fist. "Remember the symbols? Rock, paper scissors," She reminded them as she showed them each signal. "Okay, one, two, three, shoot!" On shoot they both showed their chosen signal, Seras having picked paper and Alucard keeping his hand in a balled fist, rock. With a smile, the small blonde placed her hand over Alucard's. "Paper beats rock, I win."

"Why does paper beat rock?" Sebastian asked as he watched their hands intently. The girl jumped slightly from the question and glanced down at where her hand was over Alucard's.

"Um…That's a good question…that I don't have an answer to." She murmured awkwardly. "I don't know why paper beats rock, but it does. Do you guys know how to play now?"

"This is child's play." The demon sniggered with a shake of his head. After Seras slipped her hand away from Alucard's, the two ravenettes prepared for a new round.

"One, two, three, shoot!" The little human exclaimed and the elder creatures revealed their signals…both choosing scissors. Seras' face scrunched up in confusion. "Okay…that round was a tie. One, two, three, shoot!" This time they both picked rock. "Another tie, hmn. One, two, three, shoot! Oh, come on, another tie?!" The girl growled when they both chose paper this time. "Seriously?" They played four more rounds that all ended in ties and left their little mate frustrated. "Okay, new game!" She raised her voice as she climbed out of bed and went over to her closet. The males watched her curiously as she dug around in the bottom of her closet and pulled out an old shoe box. Carelessly throwing the lid off to the side, she walked back over to them and sat at the foot of the bed. In the shoe box, they found decks and decks of trivia cards.

"Book and film trivia," Seras announced. "I'm going to pick a question that _I_ wouldn't even know the answer to and whoever's the first to answer it wins." Picking up a random card from the box, she read over the listed questions before deciding on one. "What was Norman Bates hobby in Psycho?" There was a very long pause. The girl glanced up at Alucard and Sebastian curiously to see them both ever so still and puzzled. She arched a brow at their behavior. Suddenly they weren't great at something? She was almost sure that they would have both answered this in a heartbeat since they seemed to know everything. When they were silent for more than a minute, she turned over the card and gave the answer. "Taxidermy," She muttered and then continued to the next question.

"What is Sean Connery's _real_ first name?" She went on and then glanced at them to see that they were still beyond confused. Did they not know who Sean Connery was? "You know…James Bond? 007?" But nothing clicked in their eyes from what she was saying.

"Michael?" Alucard was bold enough to give a guess, unfortunately, it was the wrong answer.

"Thomas," Seras corrected him. She then sighed and threw that card back into the box and fished out another. "In Star Wars, who was the first character to speak?"

"Star Wars?" Sebastian repeated with furrowed brows.

"Are these books or films?" Alucard asked.

"Technically, both." She answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "Psycho and James Bond were books first and then later made into movies. And I believe Star Wars was a graphic novel or something before it was made into a film, I don't know." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I'm guessing that you both give up on this question as well. It was C-3PO."

"That's a character?" The vampire snarled. "How in the hell were we supposed to answer that? It's nothing but letters and a number!"

"Alright, alright! Calm down! I'll find a different question!" She responded with a wave of her hand and grabbed for another card. "Hmn, for these ones you have to guess which book this opening line comes from."

"Yes, yes, just read it off." Alucard grumbled.

"Left Munich at 8:35…" Before she could even finish the line, they were both practically yelling an answer at her.

"Dracula!" They both answered simultaneously. Seras' head shot up to give them a stunned look.

"That's…right," She muttered. "Okay, so you guys prefer book questions. Since that one was a tie, I'll just read off another." She read down the rest of the opening lines until she found one that piqued her interest; mainly she just wondered what the answer was. "In the year 1878 I took my degree of Doctor of Medicine…" Before she could finish the line _one_ of them was answering.

"A Study in Scarlet," Sebastian answered, for once grateful that his old master, Phantomhive, had forced him to read that book to him on more than one occasion. Lord Phantomhive had always been rather fond of Doyle's mystery novels.

"Finally! It's about bloody time!" Seras exclaimed and she hastily threw the card behind her and dropped the box of cards onto the floor. All of the cards poured out and scattered everywhere, but the owner couldn't care less at the moment as she basically tackled the demon to the bed. Her small body lightly landed on top of his hard form and her slender arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Her lips were then taking his in a hard kiss. Sebastian's eyes widened in stupefaction from her 'attack' and to find her in his arms so sudden. He hesitantly placed his hands on her curvy hips, almost like he was afraid of scaring her off, and then curved his hands around to her ass. His fingers kneaded the soft flesh that lay hidden under the thin fabric of her dress.

With a soft moan, he leaned further into her kiss and fully grabbed her ass to pull her closer. Seras squeaked in surprise and then giggled as one of her hands snaked around to cup his hand. Michaelis smirked against her lips and pushed her ass forward again, but this time raised his hips so he could grind against her damp panties under the skirt. His little mate whimpered in response and her fingers enclosed tightly around his hand. Not being able to wait for him or suffer from his teasing her, Seras grinded down. Her dainty figure lightly moved on top of him. Her hips slid forward to press the bulge in between the lips of her sex and caress him through the fabric as she moved up and down teasingly.

They both exchanged moans and kissed each other with more eagerness and passion. The demon's long fingers dug into her, bruising the flesh and shoving her more rapidly over his cock. The friction between them started to build up causing a fire to sear in their stomachs. Unfortunately, Seras was ending it before it even really started. Her hands came around to push against his chest. There was a 'smack' sound as his lips were forced away from hers. Sebastian's eyes flittered open to stare up into her smirking face. Her orbs gleamed with mischief and a dark kind of chuckle sounded from her.

He scrutinized her as she sat up straight and her delicate, little hands smoothed out over his chest. Her fingers explored his body. They lightly brushed over his chest down to his flat stomach and hard abs to his sides. The way she touched him, even if it was lightly, riled him up. He was so tempted to throw her onto the bed and fuck her. But, his eyes remained glued on her face while she watched where her hands went, refusing to go any lower past his stomach.

"Seras," The demon whispered his mate's names and his fingers moved along her ass, mimicking what her hands were doing to his body. Seras' blue irises flickered back towards his face and her deviant little smile softened, giving off that innocent look again. She then glimpsed back down at her hands and hesitantly moved them to the center of his torso. Swiftly, and quite to his surprise, the small blonde ripped open his black button up shirt. Black buttons sprung off with a soft 'pop' and landed in different areas around them on the bed, but nobody took notice. One of Seras' hands slipped under the fabric to cup his warm, hard chest.

Anxiously, the little human drove her teeth into her inner lip while her eyes wavered in anticipation. She tentatively brushed away the side of his shirt to reveal half of his glorious body. Seras shifted uncomfortably on top of the male while a shudder traveled up her back. She tried swallowing the lump that grew in her throat, but had no luck. To build up some courage, she took a deep breath and blew the air out as she used her other hand to brush the other side of his shirt open and expose him completely. His hot flesh practically seared against her skin as she touched him. Her curious little fingers glided lightly over his chest to circle his hard pecs. Her eyes flickered about his body, trying to take note and remember every remarkable detail.

 _God, this man couldn't possibly be human. He was far too magnificent in every way._ His unblemished skin was soft, pale and bounded over all that hard muscle. He looked as if he was carved from stone by the Gods and was purposely made to be perfect in all manner of ways. His eyes were strong, mocking, full of wisdom, and yet, held certain warmth to them. His lips were always either pulled into a devious smirk or a loving smile that could make any girl weak in her knees and bend to his will. And those lips of his, warm, soft, but firm when he kissed her so intensely. His voice was also beyond unique. Each word he spoke was full of elegance and mockery, but his voice was always gentle and low, almost always hypnotic.

Seras' sparkling eyes traveled further down to eye the bulge in his pants questioningly. _Was he perfect in_ _every_ _way?_ She wondered. The small blonde gulped nervously while her eyes remained trained on the bulge protruding from his pants. She already knew that he was holding back something truly astounding since she had seen it earlier that day. _Was he a God in bed?_ Images of him taking her projected in her mind and she just couldn't stop hearing the sounds of her cries and moans. Even though it was all in her mind, the ghostly feeling of him taking her was overwhelming! It made her entire form shake with desire and her channel clenched in need of his cock. She couldn't wait until he took her.

The little human then lowered herself until her breasts were pressing into his chest and she kissed his throat heatedly. Sebastian shifted beneath her and he tilted back his head to arch his throat in offering to her. The girl smiled in gratitude, feeling more comfortable doing this now because he was so accepting towards her affection. Her lips trailed down his throat to his breast. She kissed his perfect flesh deeply with soft whimpers. She was dying to grind against him and relieve them both, but she wanted to take her time bringing them pleasure. Although, she could feel how antsy Michaelis was becoming. His fingers repeatedly twitched and kneaded her, wanting to shove her forward over his cock, but he refrained from doing so. Her tongue slipped out to flick his hard pec before sucking it into her mouth.

"Teeth," Sebastian groaned. Seras' eyes widened and she gasped softly, wondering if she had hurt him. "Use them," He demanded then. She didn't give it much thought and did as she was told. She gently grazed her teeth over the nub and was astonished when it hardened further in her mouth. She lathed it in her warm saliva and moaned as she sucked on it. The demon ended up having to release her ass as she crawled further down his body, much to his surprise. He watched her intently as she kissed and licked him. Her tongue came out to trail down his abs before she dipped it into his belly button. She then kissed over his navel with a sexy little moan.

With her breasts hovering over his cock now, his little bride teased him by brushing her ample chest over the bulge, but barely put any pressure down or gave him enough friction. Sebastian clenched his jaw in frustration and he closed his eyes to help calm himself. He rested his head back on the pillow and focused on the _feeling_ of her hands, tongue, breasts, and hot mouth on him. Seras intimately kissed his lower stomach while her hands slid upwards to unbuckle his pants. The male stiffened beneath her as he felt her unhook him and pull back the fabric to free him from his confinement. His little bride continued to kiss down to his lower stomach while her fingers carefully curled around his erection. And then her mouth was encasing over his weeping head. Sebastian shuddered and breathed her name as her tongue teased his slit that leaked with fluids.

Seras took more of him into her mouth and lightly bobbed her head up and down. Slurping sounds filled the room. The girl merely closed her eyes and tried ignoring the embarrassing sounds as she tried getting him off. And it felt so weird to her to have such a thick, hard thing invading her mouth. She could taste his pre-cum on his flesh, it was kind of salty and, shockingly, to her liking. His cock ran along her tongue that caressed over his wet flesh and before his swelling head could even reach her throat she was pulling back only to start the process over again. Her fingers worked the rest of his cock, sliding up and down his shaft at the same pace as her mouth and met with her lips every second. Whenever she went back up, she would suck down on his head and tease the slit again with her tongue before heading back down to meet with her fingers.

 _Was it wrong of her to like it so much? The sucking, the licking, the way his dick was constantly invading her mouth repeatedly?_ She was starting to want him to thrust wildly and fuck her mouth without hesitation. But the demon seemed to be determined to let her do all of the work, which she didn't really mind. She just hoped that at some point one of them wouldn't be afraid to get a little…aggressive with her and fuck her like their lives depended on it. Just the mere thought of one of their cocks fucking her mouth and forcing themselves down her throat made her so wet between the legs! She was gushing with juices! Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she gave a breathy moan while picking up the pace.

This time she went down far enough so Sebastian invaded the beginning of her throat. And God damn did it rile her up even more. A helpless whimper escaped her and she did it again with his cock and again and again. Eventually, the hand that had been helping her stimulate him was gone and was replaced with her mouth. Seras was completely deep throating him. One of her hands shot down and fought its way under her skirt to dig her fingers into her panties to find that sensitive bundle of nerves. Instinctively, her hips thrust down against her fingers while she rubbed frantically to find her own sweet release. The vampire and demon watched the erotic scene playout with astonished, but hungry looks on their faces.

 _Did their bride really get that hot and bothered just by giving head?_ She was such a cute, little, heaving mess. Her whimpers were so full of need and the way her hips thrashed along her fingers was so fucking sexy. Her pleasure was strong in their minds and seared through them, making Alucard extremely hard and uncomfortable while adding on to Sebastian's pleasure. The demon was beyond pleased by her performance. His stomach was wound so tight and each time she sucked or allowed him to invade her throat, feelings of lightning bolts shot through him towards his brain causing him to moan out. He was using all of his strength not to thrust into her mouth and finish the job because he really wanted her to be the one to get him off and she was so close on doing so. With a fang digging deeply into his bottom lip, he fisted the bedding beneath him as he trembled uncontrollably and kept his simmering red eyes glued to her.

Seras' eyes were closed so tightly. Her hair brushed along her cheeks and bounced with every move as her head bobbed up and down at a fast pace. She could feel him throb against her tongue and it kept twitching. _Was he close?_ She wondered. The small blonde's brows drew together and she whimpered again as her fingers tried earnestly to work around her panties to get to her clit. Not getting the stimulation she needed, she groaned in frustration and just shoved her whole hand into her damp panties. As soon as she touched her fingertips to her engorged clit, a zing of electricity shot through her, making her cry out and writhe on the comforter. _Damn it, it was so sensitive!_ She winced, but continued to play with her overly sensitive clit with a deep need to come.

Startling the girl, Sebastian fisted her hair with a sharp snarl and he shoved her head down. Her forehead ended up pinned to his lower stomach and his cock was thrust down her throat. She then choked on his cum as he forced it down. The male proceeded to thrust ruthlessly into her mouth, not giving her a second to adjust, and he kept doing so until he was full sated. His cock slowed and softened in her mouth. She could feel the liquid that dripped off of him and landed on her tongue. The demon was panting out of breath and his fingers in her hair loosened before completely slipping off of her head.

Seras took a couple of seconds to gather her bearings before she slowly lifted herself up off of his limp cock. She was so very still and her eyes were wide in her head. She could _taste_ him in her mouth even though most of his cum had shot down her throat without her approval…but, the way he acted and how desperate he was to get off, it turned her on. The girl shuddered and she pulled back her head to stare at Sebastian with wide shocked eyes. The demon stared back at her with perfect brown orbs full of lust. He smirked at her, knowing that she liked things a little bit rough between them.

A dark blush appeared on her cheeks and Seras gulped nervously, swallowing the last bit of cum she still had stored in her mouth. Michaelis sniggered in response, but that was soon followed by a deep cackle. The little human jumped while making a strange sound and she shifted her head to gap at Alucard, nearly forgetting that he was there. She blinked stupidly at the man for several long seconds before glancing back at Sebastian. And then it clicked in her brain that they had witnessed her masturbating because she had been pleasuring someone orally. _Oh, God, that's embarrassing._ She thought to herself, completely forgetting that she had already touched herself in front of them before.

A hand clasped around her wrist triggering Seras to jump high with a sharp gasp. Her startled blue eyes flickered upwards to stare back at Alucard who gave such a sadistic toothy grin that it actually spooked her. He rather roughly pulled on her arm. She lost her balance and fell face down over the males' legs, but he kept pulling on her. Without much struggle and acting as if she weighed absolutely nothing, Alucard managed to pull his bride over onto his side of the bed until she lied on top of him comfortably. The vampire stared deeply into her eyes while he stroked her from her crown all the way down to her ass and then repeated it, acting as if she was his own little kitten to play with.

"You like it rough, don't you regina mea?" (My queen?) Alucard asked her in a deep purr while he continued to pet her. His little bride's blush only darkened and she timidly looked away from him. But to his delight, she nodded her head in agreement. Instantly he grabbed her by her chin and forced her to look back at him. When their eyes locked, his cruel grin only widened further, showing off his pearly white teeth and deadly fangs. Seras gave a sharp inhalation, but before she could fully inspect them, Alucard was yanking on her chin and forcing her gaze upwards so she had no other choice but to stare into his eyes.

"Would you like for me to fuck that little mouth of yours, Seras?" The vampire asked her.

"Al-u-card?" The small blonde murmured in disbelief. Had he really just asked her that?! "I…Uh…Y-yes," She whispered and her lids lowered to gaze at him through thick eyelashes. "Yes, please." As soon as those words left her mouth her entire world started to spin. Alucard wrapped an arm around her waists and flipped them over so she lied beneath him. But the position she founded herself in was all the more arousing. The male's thighs were wide about her face, gently squeezing her cheeks with the bulge in his pants pressing into her mouth. His legs pinned her arms to the mattress, giving her absolutely no room to move.

The little human's face turned a dark shade of red while she stared up at the vampire. Alucard carefully sat on top of her breasts to get a little more comfortable. He then gave a deep purr while he reached down to unhook his pants. Once he freed himself, his hard length fell out of its confinement to plop down onto Seras' lips. The girl swallowed nervously and her lips quivered against his throbbing cock. With a soft cackle, Alucard reached down to run his fingers through his bride's golden locks of hair. He curved his hand around the back of her head and then fisted her hair tightly.

"Open your mouth," The vampire demanded in his loud baritone voice. The small blonde jumped beneath him, but she was awfully quick to obey. Seras willingly opened her mouth and almost eagerly wrapped her lips around his leaking head. He cackled again, but this time at her enthusiasm. "Dumnezeu, tu eşti nenorocit glorios!" (God, you are fucking glorious!) Alucard exclaimed excitedly in his native tongue with a mad and hungry look glistening in his eyes. He then roughly pulled her head forward as he simultaneously thrust his hips to bury his aching cock down her throat. The little human closed her eyes tightly with a whimper. Her hands balled into fists beneath his legs and her thighs pressed together to smother her arousal.

The vampire breathed in her scent of arousal deeply and gave another mad cackle before again plunging his cock back down her throat. Seras thrusted her hips up in need with one more helpless whimper. Her body was burning up and her sex was pulsating. She needed to be touched! She needed to touch herself _now_! The small blonde did her best sucking and licking, but it was kind of hard as he rapidly thrust himself in and out of her mouth at a pace she just couldn't follow. _How fast was he going?!_ She choked and gagged on his cock in what felt like not even a second. It was constant and his movements were harsh. He was showing no such gentleness and she was fucking loving it!

Seras' hips jerked upwards again and her legs shifted all around, hoping to find the friction she needed to get off. But in her position, she just couldn't touch herself or find that much needed friction by rubbing her legs together! It was so damn frustrating! She even attempted to grind herself against Alucard, but he was too far up on her body, still sitting on top of her breasts, that she couldn't reach him. His hand kept driving her head forward, making her take all of him in. The room was starting to spin and she was getting so very hot! She didn't know if it was from the constant movement and it was making her dizzy or if it was because her body was burning up from her arousal. All she could do though was just lie there with her eyes closed and take it.

Saliva dripped down her chin. The room was full of growls, moans, purrs, whimpers, and very loud slurping and gagging sounds. The little human breathed desperately through her nose even though she was starting to have trouble with that. Alucard fisted her hair even tighter and quickened his pace further which bewildered her. The vampire was completely lost in his haze of pleasure. Her mouth was tight around his cock and her throat was especially tight and hot. His inner beast writhed and roared inside of him in triumphant, enthralled that they were finally claiming the girl. A few times it had nearly escaped to fuck their little bride raw, but Alucard had gathered enough control to push him far back into the recesses of his mind.

"Seras," Alucard snarled her name and he fucked her mouth faster, going inhumanly fast and completely forgetting that his little bride was only human and could easily get hurt.

 ** _Alucard, you're going to snap her neck if you keep at a pace like that!_** Sebastian snapped at him in fury. **_And she's having trouble breathing! The girl is only human!_** But just as that was said, Alucard was cumming inside of her mouth. He gritted his sharp incisors and snarled in pleasure as he finished down her throat. All movements stopped and the room was silent for a long several seconds.

"Seras," The vampire panted and he gazed down at her through lowered lashes. Seras' eyes were still closed tightly and her face looked extremely pale. He quickly, but carefully slid his softening cock from her mouth and shifted until he was lying on top of her. He then cupped her cheeks lovingly. "Seras," He whispered and leaned down to place warm kisses all over her face. "Are you alright, regina mea?"

"Mmm," Seras gave a mixture of a moan and a groan. She then cracked open her eyes to give him a dazed look. She swallowed what was left of him in her mouth before answering. "That was fucking intense." She muttered. Her head was still reeling from the violent motions and there was a sharp pain in her neck. Plus, she couldn't even feel her arms now because Alucard had been on top of them. The vampire laughed softly at his little bride with a warm look in his eyes and a genuine smile on his face.

"Este în regulă, regina mea." (It is all right, my queen.) He whispered and continued to lathe her with kisses to further soothe her. "Eu sunt aici si te voi iubi pentru totdeauna." (I am here and I will forever love you.)

"What are you saying, Alucard?" Seras asked in a whisper and she cocked her head to the side. The look in her eyes was so innocent and loving. It brought him such warmth that he couldn't help, but just laugh softly and kiss her eagerly on the lips.

"Nothing, just te iubesc." (I love you,) He muttered a response. His little bride smiled with a sweet giggle and she raised her arms to wrap around his neck.

"Te iubesc?" She repeated. She then sighed through her nose and closed her eyes. Seras pulled his head closer towards her so she could rest her forehead against his. "God," She whispered. "I think that I love you."

"Și eu te iubesc," (I love you too,) Alucard whispered back and then he was kissing her. The small blonde's eyes flew open wide when she recognized those words he had uttered. He had spoken them before whenever she had said 'te iubesc mult'. _Te iubesc? Hadn't he just said that too before she professed her love to him?...Had they been exchanging 'I love you' back and forth to each other all day?!_ Seras' heart raced in her chest and her arms wrapped even tighter around Alucard's neck. Tears pricked at her eyes, but none shed. _Dear Lord, this entire time she had been telling him that she loved him in his own language and hadn't known!_

The vampire squeezed one of his hands between their bodies, slithered it under her skirt, and found his way into her panties. Seras instantly pulled away from his lips with a loud cry when he sunk two of his fingers deep into her channel. He didn't hesitate to thrust his fingers in and out rapidly. The small blonde moaned and she pressed her cheek against Alucard's cold one as she hung on. She shifted her legs under him and wrapped one of them around his ass. Her body jolted with each thrust he gave and her sex clenched tightly around his fingers.

The No Life King watched curiously as his little bride swung out one of her arms in attempt to grab the headboard, but couldn't reach it in her angle. His green eyes narrowed on the three inch long scar on her left arm. It wasn't as bad as it was earlier that day, but he still didn't like to see his mate injured. While his fingers continued to thrust hard and fast inside of her, his other hand came up to grab her left arm and steady it. He then leaned down, slipped out his serpent like tongue, and lapped at her wound so it would fully heal. In seconds, his saliva worked its magic and the scar vanished, leaving her skin pale and perfect as if the incident never happened.

The corner of his lips curled into a grin and he kissed over where the scar had been with a snicker. "Totul mai bun, regina mea." (All better, my queen.) He whispered to her in a thick Romanian accent and then kissed down her arm towards her shoulder. When he got to the crook of her neck, he playfully nibbled her flesh with his fangs. Seras shuddered with a moan and she pulled back her head so her throat was arched up for him. Alucard chuckled and he proceeded to kiss and nibble her throat since she seemed to like it so much. Her skin was so soft and warm, and he could feel her heartbeat beneath his parted lips. God, it was so tempting to bite and mark her.

 _Hadn't he bit her earlier and she had enjoyed it?_ He recalled biting not only her breast, but the lips of her sex and she had climaxed _both_ times for him. Normally when a vampire bit a human it was supposed to be excoriatingly painful for them. _Did his bride get off on the pain?_ _How fucking hot was that?_ To test his theory, Alucard slowly sunk his fangs into her neck. Seras' body arched up into his and she gave a loud cry when pain exploded throughout her neck, but the pain shot down straight to her core. Her sex spasmed and she writhed under the male as she came hard. His fingers continued to drive into her hastily, keeping her pleasure going. Her legs shook, her body trembled from the echoing orgasm, and she breathed heavily while moaning and whimpering out to him.

"Stop," She begged in a whisper. "Stop," Her heart couldn't take anymore. She needed a break. "You both are going to kill me." She chuckled while Alucard slowed his pace and he removed his drenched fingers from her tight channel. The male pulled back his head to stare down into his mate's face. Seras smiled brightly at him until she saw the blood that coated his bottom lip. Her smile slowly faltered and she raised one of her hands to gingerly brush her fingers over her neck, but she ended up wincing and had to pull away from the pain. "Ow, Alucard." The girl complained before cupping her neck. "You didn't have to bite so hard." She muttered, still oblivious to what he is.

"But it did get you off." Alucard chuckled in clear delight. "You like pain with your pleasure." He purred and leaned down to brush his lips over hers teasingly. His eyes bored into hers and his grin widened. "Knowing that, I don't think we'll be able to keep our hands off of you now."

"You both couldn't keep your hands off of me before." Seras reminded him with a snicker and a shake of her head.

"Yes, but now it's going to be even harder to do so." The vampire replied while his hands caressed down her body intimately before coming back up to cup her face. "You like receiving pain, but how would you feel about causing it?" The smile disappeared once more from the girl's face and she gave him such a strange look.

"What?" She muttered. "Like," Her eyes then flickered from his to Sebastian's and then back again. "Hurting you guys?"

"Yes," Alucard breathed and he kissed her bottom lip heatedly. A shudder traveled up Seras' back and she swallowed nervously. She already knew how she felt about it since…earlier she had a deep urge to see them flinch or wince in pain as she was cleaning their wounds. But now she was dying to see them writhe in pleasure from the pain and hear them moan out to her in need. A small smirk graced her lips and the little human wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"I'll do _whatever_ you guys want me to do." She whispered in a low, sexy voice while she flashed a flirtatious look. "But first," She continued on after giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "I need to rest." With a sweet giggle she gave him another kiss on the lips and patted his shoulders. "I'll be right back." Alucard willingly rolled over onto his back so he lied next to her. Their mate then sat up and she crawled out from between them and hopped off of the bed. There was a bounce in her step as she headed off to the bathroom and her face held such a beautiful smile. She appeared to be truly happy which pleased her males.

When Seras entered the bathroom she closed the door behind her for privacy. She had to pee so bad that her teeth were floating! A deep sigh sounded through the room and she started rolling up her skirt so she could use the restroom, but ended up pausing. Her left arm…it looked…normal. The skirt fell from her fingers as she raised her left arm to fully examine it. Her other hand came up to brush along the smooth, unmarked skin. Her face paled and her chest became tight. Where was the scar? She rubbed her fingers frantically over her skin as if she would be able to rub the scar visible, but it wasn't there! It was gone; fully healed! But…how? It had stayed that same three inch long scar for several hours now. Why would it suddenly disappear? Suddenly, an image of Alucard's blood covered lips popped into her head. Seras jolted from that memory and her eyes flew open wide.

"No," She whispered and then ran over to the mirror. The small blonde pulled her head to the side to eye the two deep puncture marks that stood proudly on her throat and wept with fresh blood. Her heart dropped and her stomach churned. No longer having the strength to stand Seras fell to her knees while warm tears trickled down her face. "No," She sobbed softly. _Alucard and Sebastian? They couldn't be!_ She felt so sick to her stomach and her heart was shattering in her chest. _Were they the creatures from earlier today and that's why she couldn't remember anything from the store? She was under their spell?_ This made her feel even worse. Everything they had done, everything she had felt…it was all a trick, a lie! They came for her like promised and used her body for their own pleasure. Now, they were ready to consume her, weren't they?!

Seras closed her eyes tightly and cried even harder. Those words, those dreadful, warm words kept repeating over and over again in her head. _Te iubesc mult, te iubesc mult, te iubesc mult._ Did they get a good laugh making her repeat those words? But it had all felt so…genuine. And hadn't Alucard repeated those words to her on more than one occasion? He knew that she didn't understand his language and yet, he kept whispering it to her when he didn't need to. The little human didn't know what to believe anymore. She didn't know if it was all a ruse and they were just trying to get close to her so they can consume her. Or…it was all real.

 _No, Seras!_ She shouted at herself and drew away from those dangerous thoughts. _They're monsters! They warned you that they were coming for you! And you saw the way that vampire had lapped up your blood like you were a delicious meal! They have come to kill you and everyone else!_ Seras' eyes then flew open when she recalled everyone else in the hotel. She had put their lives in danger! Those monsters had followed her here, to a buffet of humans! She had to warn them, get them out of here! They had to run somewhere, anywhere to safety! But it was night…where would they go? Vampires would be lurking around every corner. But if they stay here, they were trapped with two other, more powerful monsters. Which was worse? Two vampires they had no chance against or those other vampires that could easily be killed by destroying the heart?

Seras quickly picked herself up off of the floor and bolted for the door. _Stop!_ She screamed at herself again. Her hand froze on the handle. _You have to remain calm and pretend that there's nothing wrong. If they know you know about them, they'll act. Keep calm._ The girl took a deep needed breath before becoming composed. When she gathered enough of her strength to hold herself together, she pulled open the door and walked back out into the main room. Alucard and Sebastian were still lying comfortably in the bed waiting for her return. As soon as she saw them, Seras froze and a pained look appeared in her eyes.

 _They were…monsters?_ She questioned it while her eyes trailed over their gorgeous bodies and she remembered all the fun they had today. Her heart ached in her chest. They had connected so well, she had felt so…phenomenal just being with them, and she had…started to love them both deeply. It just wasn't fair that she had finally met people who didn't look at her strangely and matched her feelings only to find out that they were only using her. Seras fought back tears and she clenched her fists tightly with another deep sigh. The small noise caused both males to glance over at her curiously. They both gave her such a warm look with seductive grins on their faces. It killed her to see them looking at her like that. She wanted nothing more, but to crawl back into bed with them and forgets about the rest of the world.

 _You can't, Seras. Their eyes can manipulate you. They're making you want to do that. They're making you feel this way. You can't trust them._

"What's troubling your mind? You look bothered." Sebastian spoke to her in that low, warm tone that pulled her in. Seras shook and she turned her head away from his to avoid all eye contact so they couldn't hypnotize her.

"Nothing," She muttered a lie. "I just…have to call Suyin about something."

"About what?" The demon continued to ask her questions. "It's a bit late at night, isn't it? It would be rude to bother her at this time of night."

"She has my bag and there's something in it that I need." Seras continued to lie while she walked over to the phone and picked the whole thing up. "It's not even eight o'clock yet. She should still be up. I'm just going to go into the bathroom to call her. You two keep resting."

"What are you so worried about?" Sebastian chuckled with a knowing look in his eyes.

"What don't you want us to hear?" Alucard questioned with a grin. Seras' face paled drastically, but she just kept her head lowered and still avoided all eye contact.

"It's…personal…and kind of embarrassing." The small blonde murmured under her breath.

"If it's something feminine that kind of _stuff_ doesn't bother us." The demon told her truthfully.

"I'm glad that it doesn't bother you, but it makes me feel all weird and self-conscious. I'll be right back." She said once more to them and then headed into the bathroom. Thankfully, the phone line was just long enough that she could place it on the floor several feet in front of the door. This time she didn't bother to close the door behind her just in case she needed a quick escape, but also because she didn't want to pull the line out of the wall. She grabbed the phone off the hook, cupped a hand over the earpiece to muffle any voices, and then she quickly dialed the number for the front desk. She knew that somebody was always there just in case of emergencies and she was pretty sure this was one.

There's one ring, the second ring, the third… _"Hello?"_ Someone answered a voice that didn't sound familiar to Seras. Not being able to talk or wanting to draw attention to herself the small blonde responded in Morse code.

 _Tap, tap, tap, tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap, drag, tap, tap_

 _Tap, drag, drag, tap_

 _Pause_

 _Tap, tap, tap, drag_

 _Tap, drag_

 _Drag, drag,_

 _Tap, drag, drag, tap_

 _Tap, tap,_

 _Tap, drag, tap_

 _Tap_

 _Pause_

 _Tap_

 _Tap, tap, tap, drag_

 _Tap, drag_

 _Drag, tap, drag, tap_

 _Tap, tap, drag_

 _Tap, drag_

 _Drag_

 _Tap_

"Help, vampire, evacuate." Sebastian decoded her message from the other room. Seras froze when hearing his words. _Oh, God, they knew!_ Fear rose up in her eyes and her hand trembled with the phone grasped tightly in it. A second later the fire alarm was going off. A deafening ringing sounded throughout the halls while a bright blinked over their heads, warning everyone in the building. Seconds later she heard panicked screams and people running through the halls. _She needed to get out of there!_ The small blonde grunted as she hurriedly threw down the phone and scrambled to her feet. As she ran out of the bathroom she didn't bother looking back to see where the monsters were, she just headed straight for the door, to safety. She grabbed the doorknob, pulled open the door, and raced out into the mad corridor. People ran down the corridor, heading for the elevator and stairs. Parents carried crying children, mothers and fathers panicking and leaving everything behind, teenagers tearing up and begging to know what was going on, and everyone questioning if they were going to die.

Seras was knocked into and pushed around in the mad crowd of people trying to escape. But catching her bearings and doing everything in her power to ignore the panic that was creeping over her, she tried running with the crowd. She didn't even get three feet before having to stop. In the center of the hall, being ignored by the humans as they ran passed him, was Alucard with that insane look in his eyes. He gave his little bride a rather dark grin while his green orbs were consumed by a fiery red that pierced her soul. Seras automatically turned on her heal, but ran straight into Sebastian. The demon took her roughly by the wrist and he pulled her closer. He stared down at her with frightening crimson orbs and she swore that she saw a hunger there.

"Let go!" The little human screamed and she wrenched her arm from his grasp, not knowing that he had willingly let go of her. She then bolted around him and ran in the wrong direction. How could she escape with them blocking her path? Right now, she just needed to find a safe place to hide and later try to escape. The farther she went down the corridor the less people there were and then she was completely alone. No, that was a lie. Those monsters were there with her and they were going to hunt her down. It was a game to them and they were going to do everything in their power to make sure that they won it. But what was the prize?

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please review.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good Evening,**

 **Still can't get on Destinysgateway. Oh, well.**

 **Lol, so I do plan on posting Alucard's Toy soon, it's just that I have to get everything together for it because, like an idiot, I deleted the entire story at some point and now have to start from scratch. Until then, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **Mine**

 **Chapter Four**

Seras rounded the corner so fast that she nearly lost her balance. She fell against the wall, but immediately pushed against it to straighten herself back out and continued running. Unfortunately, this corridor, that only held six rooms total, led to a dead end. _Damn it!_ She cursed and gritted her teeth while she tried wracking her brain. What was she going to do? She needed a place to hide and fast before the monsters caught up to her! And who the fuck designed this hotel's layout?! Why didn't this hall loop around?! It may have taken longer to get to the elevators or stairs, but at least she would have been able to escape!

Thinking quickly, Seras closed one of the six rooms' doors in attempt to trick the monsters and then she bolted into the room across from it. She left this door open to further deceive them. _Clothes! Clothes! Clothes!_ The small blonde panicked and she ran over to one of the dressers. She pulled it open and tore through that person's possessions, soon realizing that this room belonged to a male. She had to get out of her dress and cover up her scent with somebody else's so they couldn't track her! Hurriedly, Seras struggled to get out of her dress, breaking the zipper in the process. She then buried the dress beneath the clothes in the dresser and tugged out a sweatshirt and pajama bottoms. Just as fast, she tugged on the pants and pulled on the shirt.

It was impossible to hear anything out in the corridor with the fire alarm still going off deafeningly in her ears, but she believed that they were taking their own sweet time getting to her. Why? To scare her further? Shaking her head, Seras ducked under the bed and rolled onto her back with heavy pants. She stared up at the mattress with wide eyes and continued to listen intently, hoping to hear beyond the alarm. She could no longer hear people screaming or running over the alarm and figured that she was the only human left on this floor, maybe even in the hotel. How was she to know? And it's not like anybody is going to notice her absence among a hundred other humans, so nobody was coming to save her.

Seras closed her eyes with a deep sigh and then she clamped a hand over her mouth to quiet any noises. She needed to be very still and keep calm or they were going to find her. Her brows drew together in fear and she trembled while hot tears burned her eyes. What were they going to do once they found her? Subconsciously, the little human reached up to grab the rings on the necklace she still wore around her neck. It had been a reflex to grab the things she still held precious to her out of her fright, forgetting just who gave them to her. Her hand shook and clenched the rings even tighter. Her breathing had calmed, but she had to bite down on her tongue to stop her whimpering. Seras was desperate to cry in that moment, but knew that if she was heard she would die.

The small blonde jumped when the fire alarm suddenly shut off with all of the power in the building. Seconds later, emergency lights turned on, giving a person just enough light to make out their surroundings, but just barely. _They cut the power? How? Their powers?_ The noise must have been earsplitting for them since their hearing was ten times more sensitive than hers. But then that's when she heard it, heavy steps from a man walking in boots followed by softer footfalls. They were deliberately making noise to warn her that they were coming.

 _Bastards,_ Seras hissed in her mind. She then cautiously turned over onto her stomach and peeked out under the bed to eye the open doorway that led out to the hall. The steps became louder as they got closer and closer, making her wince with every step. Seras froze entirely when dark brown boots came into view. Even though she couldn't see the person, she knew it was Alucard. Instinctively, the girl silently crawled further under the bed until her feet touched the wall. A second later a pair of black oxford shoes came into view and paused to the left of the vampire.

One small corridor, six rooms, one girl, they practically already had her in their claws. The girl had been about to gulp, but quickly stopped herself, knowing how great their hearing was. Unfortunately, stopping mid-gulp caused a great need for her to choke, but she couldn't do that either without getting caught! Her eyes watered and her throat burned, but she fought the urge to cough or even breathe at the moment. It was too risky.

"Regina mea," (My queen,) Alucard called out to her in a low purr, almost like he was calling out for a dog. There was a loud crash sound when Sebastian forced open the door she had closed before coming into this room. Seras jumped high and clamped her other hand over her mouth to further stifle her gasp. Her heart was racing in her chest and her body couldn't stop shaking. She was so fucking scared. "She's not in there," The vampire chuckled. Neither of the males even leaving the corridor to check the room the demon had kicked in. "She's playing with us." He purred, sounding more than delighted by this fact.

Seras' face paled and she lowered her head until her forehead met with the carpet. _Oh, God! What is she going to do?! They were playing with her, she knew it! They probably already knew where she was hiding and everything! She was so fucking dead!_ The small blonde's head shot back up when she heard footsteps. To her horror, the monsters were walking straight into the room she had chosen to hide! She curled in on herself and clamped her hands even tighter around her mouth. Her blue eyes wavered with fear while she watched both of them intently. _Maybe she can bolt out of here before either of them could catch her?_

Alucard walked right over to the dresser and she heard the soft sounds of sniffing. _Could they smell her even with her wearing someone else's clothes?!_ Sebastian came awfully close to the bed. He walked around to her right side and stood near the nightstand. Her head kept shooting from the left to the right, trying to keep her eyes on both of them and waiting for one of them to suddenly show his face and try grabbing for her. Seras' head swept to the left when she heard a dresser drawer open and then the rustling of clothes. She still couldn't see what he was doing from where she was hiding; all she could do was listen. There was a moment of silence as he pulled something from the drawer and then he was sniffing the item with a soft purr.

"Seras," Alucard breathed her name. "You little minx," His boots then turned towards the bed, making her believe that she had been discovered. Her head turned to look at Sebastian to make sure he hadn't moved from his spot and, thankfully, he hadn't. She then cautiously looked back at Alucard, waiting for an attack, but none came. "It's a shame you ruined such a pretty dress. You looked stunning in it." _Was he speaking directly to her?! Did he know that she was there, hiding under the bed?!_ Seras started to become antsy. She was desperate to flee, but didn't want to give away her position! There was still a possible chance that they didn't know she was hiding there just beneath them! The small blonde stayed huddled in her spot, deciding to stay put and wait it out. Every muscle locked and she prayed to whatever God that was listening that those monsters won't find her.

"An adorable hiding spot you have chosen, regina mea." Alucard sneered. Seras' heart skipped a beat and her hands muffled a gasp for her. _They knew she was here! What was she going to do?!_

"A spot a child would have picked." Sebastian chuckled.

"Suitable," The vampire snickered.

"She must think of us as idiots if she honestly believed we wouldn't be able to find her there." The demon went on with a shake of his head.

"While we love this little game you are playing with us, we are hoping you'll crawl out of your little hiding spot to have a word with us. Unless, you wish to continue to run around the hotel like a mad woman, in that case, we can wait until you tire and then speak to you." Alucard was speaking directly to her again. The males waited several long seconds only to find that they were getting silence in return. Their smirks fell and they stared at the opening to under the bed, waiting for movement or any other sounds than the one of her racing heart. Was she seriously going to just lie there and remain quiet? Did she think that was going to make them leave? She really must did take them as idiots if she thought she could deceive them into thinking they had been wrong of her existence under the bed.

"Do come out and speak with us, Seras, like a proper young lady." The demon demanded lightly of her while he used the top of his shoe to gently tap the box spring to further gain her attention. "I can't imagine how filthy that floor must be, especially under the bed which must be filled with dust bunnies and other filth." But the girl still refused to come out. She kept her eyes closed tightly and hoped that if she wished hard enough that she would either disappear or they would vanish. "You could at least have the decency of answering us." Sebastian grumbled in clear annoyance.

"If you're concerning yourself about us hurting or violating you, you need not worry. Just because you now know of what we are doesn't mean our feelings have changed for you in any way. And we _know_ that your feelings for us still remain the same…even if you are trying to bury them now because you fear us." The demon went on with a light sigh. Seras winced when hearing those words. Her hands fell away from her mouth and she rested her forehead against the carpeting. Her heart was still aching. She had loved them both dearly, but it was all taken away so fast. She…wanted things to be different. She wanted to be back in her room lying in bed with them and completely oblivious to what they were.

They could have remained there, in her room, forever for all she cared, just as long as she could still love them and they loved her in return. But how can she trust any of those feelings anymore?! What if they had forced those feelings onto her so she trusted them?! That would explain why it had been so easy for them to come onto her, why she had allowed them to kiss her, and to spend time in her bed doing naughty things. Without her realization, her shaking hand was tightly grasping the rings again. Tears trickled down her face, but she made no sounds. It hurt so fucking badly! Seras just wanted to be back in their arms and to forget the rest of the world! Why did it hurt her so much? Since she knew of what they were and knew about their hypnosis, shouldn't these feelings for them have gone away? Why hadn't they left her yet?

Alucard and Sebastian easily followed along with their little bride's thoughts. She was human. She would never be able to understand those feelings or understand their true intentions if she remained human. Everything would be so much simpler if she was a vampire. Then perhaps she would understand that what she was feeling for them was not only real, but completely natural and phenomenal because she was their mate. But the No Life King didn't want to force his queen into becoming a vampire. He wanted her to understand those feelings first, help her through it, and then let her make the decision of becoming a vampire on her own. Unfortunately, she most likely won't listen to them because she'll believe that they were only forcing these feelings upon her to make her easy prey.

"Run, Seras." Alucard breathed while he swiftly turned and headed for the door. He knew that she needed to escape. She needed to run and clear her head, but they wouldn't be too far behind. They had no intentions of letting her go after they had finally been united with their mate. Seras jolted and her head shot up to watch the monsters retreat. "Attack us if you must to release some of that anger and fear. But know that when you tire of fighting or fleeing, you're going to sit and listen to every word we have to say. We'll give you a minute head start and then we're coming after you, and I hope you don't disappoint us. We're expecting a bit of a challenge from you."

"Your minute starts now." Sebastian purred and then they disappeared from sight, heading somewhere to the right of the corridor and leaving the left side open, the side to freedom! _You have a minute! A minute to run down the corridor to the stairs or elevators! Take it and go before time is up! Run!_ Seras' instincts shouted at her and she didn't question them. She quickly squirmed and crawled her way out from under the bed. She tried not to worry about where the monsters were currently at. All she had to worry about was outrunning them and getting the hell out of there. If she took the time to worry about their position or try pinpointing their location by constantly looking behind her then she'll screw up.

Once the small blonde had crawled her way out from under the bed, she scrambled to her feet and bolted for the door. She whirled around the doorjamb and headed down the left side of the corridor. Unfortunately, she kept stumbling because the male's pants were too long on her and it was hard running in her heels. Plus, her shoes made way too much noise! Each step was a loud 'thud' and if that continued, Alucard and Sebastian were going to find her easily. Still trying to escape, Seras hopped on one foot and hastily pulled off her heel to throw it off to the side carelessly.

She nearly fell several times, but kept going, knowing that her minute was a quarter of the way up. She then hopped onto her other foot and removed her other shoe. Once she was free, she quickened her pace and threw the heel somewhere behind her. It bounced off the floor several times, making an awful lot of noise, but she didn't care. They were off and she can run a little faster now and was more silent. Seras hurled herself around the corner, spotted the elevators, and ran faster while hope rose in her heart. _Take the stairs!_ She was suddenly yelling at herself again. _They can appear anywhere at will and you don't want to be trapped in an elevator with them! With the stairs you can escape to any floor if they appear! Plus, it will be stealthier than the elevators!_ The small blonde nodded at her thoughts. _How much more time did she have before they come after her? Thirty, twenty more seconds?_ She needed to run faster!

Seras' heart thundered in her ears and she could have burst with happiness or relief when she finally did make it to the door to the stairwell. _You're not free yet._ She reminded herself as she pushed open the door, but slipped on the slick tiles because of her socks. The little human let out a soft cry that echoed in the stairwell, but quickly caught herself on the railing of the stairs before she could fall down them. Breathing heavily from that small heart attack, she slipped off her socks and threw them off to the side. To make the situation even worse, the stairwell was nearly pitch black! There were some emergency lights, but they were so high up that it just barely penetrated the dark around itself.

"Oooooh," Seras groaned at all her misfortune. Her trembling hands grasped at the railing tightly, completely relying on it to lead her down the flight of steps safely and through the dark. She knew she should hurry, but she didn't want to draw attention to herself by all her running or risk falling down the stairs and hurting herself. Then she'll be in even more trouble and it'll be harder for her to escape. _Slow and steady wins the race._ She thought glumly to herself, never having believed in those words and still didn't.

It was a long way down to the first floor since she was up on the twelfth, but she still should have enough time to get lost somewhere in the middle of the stairwell without Alucard and/or Sebastian detecting her. She just needed to be really, _really_ quiet and careful. She also needed to listen closely to any doors that might open on any of the floors. Who knows where they'll appear. _Appear,_ Seras groaned internally as she slowly made her way down. _They could easily appear anywhere in this dark hell of a stairwell and grab her!_ She couldn't see a foot in front of her face, so she definitely won't see them coming!

The small blonde stumbled onto a landing after expecting another step to be there. With a deep sigh, she continued to follow the railing, allowing it to lead her around to the next set of stairs. _Eleven,_ Seras counted the floors as she went down so she knew how close she was to getting to the first. Her eyes were strain in the dark, searching for the outline of the door that led to that floor, in case she needed a quick escape, before she went any further down the stairwell. _Eight,_ She murmured a few minutes later. She knew how slow she was going and she was bewildered that she hadn't heard anything from the monsters yet. Her time was most definitely up, so where were they? Why weren't they chasing after her? Were they waiting somewhere in the darkness? Waiting for her guard to be down before they attacked?

 _Or…_ She started, but didn't continue on that thought, instead she belittled herself. _Why would they purposely not use their instincts or powers to find you, you idiot?!_ Seras grumbled in her head and shook her head at her stupid thoughts. _But,_ She continued on anyway. _It would make the game a little more exciting for them._ The girl merely shrugged her shoulders and tried focusing on her escape instead of on the monsters. _Seven,_ She went on counting to help her focus more. But not even a second afterwards, there was a scuttling sound a few floors above her. Seras abruptly paused on her next step and her head shot upwards while she listened intently. She attempted to strain her eyes in the dark, hoping to see something up there, but there was nothing she could see or hear. What had that noise been? The stairwell had been so very quiet these last few minutes, so whatever that noise had been it wasn't a normal occurrence. Meaning, she wasn't alone in the stairwell anymore.

 _Oh, no, no, no!_ Seras started to panic. Should she stay in the stairwell and work her way down quietly? Or should she just quickly slip onto the nearest floor and find a place to hide until it was safe? At least if she did that, they wouldn't really be able to detect which floor she had escaped to, could they? How? There were fifteen floors total, but they knew she wouldn't return to the twelfth or go up to the top three floors, so that narrowed their choices down to eleven floors. There was no possible way they could know which floor she was hiding on then! Seras nodded in agreement, deciding that the safest route would be to leave the stairwell for now and come back when it was a little safer. Maybe she can even scavenge around to find some weapons to use against Alucard and Sebastian?

Trying to ignore that sudden fear of knowing she wasn't alone, the small blonde attempted to focus on getting down the rest of the stairs to the nearest landing and head off onto that floor. But as she was making her way down, a thought occurred to her. _Wait, the monsters can read my mind!_ They had done it earlier to her, but she just brushed it off that they were easily able to read her or something, not her actual mind. _Great!_ She thought sarcastically and bit deeply into her bottom lip. So, if they really wanted to, they could already have her in their clutches, but they were playing with her! Not wanting to make any sort of noise and attract attention to herself Seras swiftly slid her feet over the tile so her bare feet wouldn't make that soft 'pat' noise with every step.

Her hands slipped away from the railing, being forced to leave its side so she could look for the bloody door. Her arms shot out in front of her and swayed around in search for the wall, or hopefully the door. Her fingertips met with cold bricks and she happily flattened her hands out on it. _Okay, now to find the door. It should be somewhere on my right._ Seras inched her way down the wall. Her hands slid about the cold bricks, trying to cover as much area as she could reach to pinpoint her location in the stairwell a little better. Her feet gently caressed over the tiles as she continued to move, but was stopped when the side of her arm and her breast brushed over cold metal. She flinched back from the iciness on her skin before slowly putting out her hands to find that it was a metal container.

 _The fire extinguisher,_ Seras noted with a small smile. _Meaning, the door was just right…here!_ Her hand went passed the fire extinguisher and grabbed the familiar cold door handle. _Right on target!_ Just as she turned the door handle, her hair shifted with a gentle tug. Her eyes flew open wide and her back stiffened while the hairs on the back of her neck rose. She was absolutely positive that she had just felt fingers comb through her hair. The girl gave a sharp exhale before she spun and pressed her back against the door. Her eyes bounced around in every direction, but it was useless! She couldn't see anything in the blackness of it all!

Her ample chest started to heave and her heart rate picked up. She listened so very closely for any other noises, even hoping to hear the scuttles from before up on another floor, but all she could pick up was her breathing. She could feel her heartbeat in her throat and her stomach was twisted unpleasantly, giving her the dreadful feeling that something bad was about to happen. She was almost tempted to call out their names to see if they were really there with her, but was too afraid that she would actually get a response back. And what if it had only been her imagination? Then she was calling out to this imaginary figure only to draw attention on to herself and then they will really be here! Seras cautiously reached behind her to grab the door handle. Her eyes repeatedly flickered about, unable to sit still in her sockets, and tried to get back control of her breathing. Once again turning the handle down, she this time pulled the door open. Very little light spilled out from the corridor into the stairwell. It wasn't enough to light all of the landing, but enough to prove to her that there was nobody else around.

But Seras wasn't buying it. She knew what she had felt. Her hair had _moved_ with a gentle tug. She had felt _fingers_ in her hair! She wasn't crazy! They were screwing with her! But where had they gone? If she had been right there in their reach, why hadn't they just ended the game and attacked her? What were they gaining from scaring her like this? Seras then gave an exasperated sigh and let her head fall backwards to lightly hit the door.

"You're both getting aroused from chasing me." She muttered below a whisper, talking to herself. That just made her all the more worried about what they were going to do with her once they caught her. The girl then closed her eyes in disappointment. The most confusing part about this was…she was kind of getting aroused by the chase as well. The adrenaline rush, her racing heart, the fear, knowing they were after her, and knowing how aroused they were, it was all making her wet between the legs. She was truly and deeply disgusted by herself. What in the hell was wrong with her? Unless, this was completely natural when one was in such a dangerous situation? She didn't know, but she hoped it stopped soon because she didn't want them to find out.

Seras pushed off of the door and walked into the poorly lit corridor. The heavy door slowly swooshed back until it clicked into place, closing behind her. Her eyes flickered from one end of the corridor to the other to make sure that she was absolutely alone before going anywhere. She should probably find something, like bells or some other noisy object, to hang on the door handle of the stairwell so she'll know if they're coming; although, the assholes wouldn't probably even use the door and just appear somewhere at will to give her a good scare. Whatever, she'll hang something there anyways, just in case. It would make her feel better.

Deciding to go left first, Seras turned and started making her way down the corridor slowly. She was in no rush because she felt safe enough that Alucard and Sebastian wouldn't actually appear until later. It was just a feeling only because that damn vampire had went on about her challenging them and them not wanting to be disappointed and so on. She was in no mood for their damn games. And what exactly were they even expecting her to do? The small blonde clucked her tongue with a shake of her head and entered the first room on that floor. Thankfully for her, most doors were open because everyone had been in such a panic state that they didn't close their doors behind them. Now, she had access to most, if not all rooms and could use any item she can find that could protect her from those monsters.

To her delight, she came to find that whoever lived in this room had a toddler. The room was quite messy. Clothes and toys littered the floor, a playpen was set up in the very center of the room, taking up a lot of space, and a crib was near the window. Seras tiptoed around the strewn clothing, just naturally being polite without thinking about it, and made her way over to the playpen. Peeking into it, she found exactly what she had been looking for. The small blonde tipped over the playpen, reached in, and grabbed a light green rattle. She gave it one good shake to see how loud it was and was pleased to hear that it gave off a sharp enough noise that she should be able to hear it anywhere on this ever so silent floor. She straightened herself out and her blue irises flickered about the mess curiously while she absently walked over to the nightstand. There rested two baby monitors, one being a microphone and the other a listening device.

She could also use this greatly to her advantage. Though she had to wonder why these people owned a baby monitor when there toddler was just a couple of feet away from them. Was it for when they left the room? Or when a parent was alone, but wanted to take a shower? She didn't know the purpose of having it, but she was still grateful to them nonetheless. She grabbed both monitors, stuffing one of them, the listening device one, into the baggy pants' pocket. On her way out of the room, she grabbed two more small toys that also rattled, the ties from both parents' robes, and a couple of shoelaces from their shoes. She didn't know what she might need, but she wanted to be prepared.

Examining all the items in her arms and mapping out a plan in her head, Seras idled down the corridor back towards the stairwell. She shifted most of the items into the crook of her left arm while she went to work with one of the toddler's rattles. Grabbing one of the shoelaces, she wounded it several times around the toy and knotted it tightly. Giving it a good tug, she was convinced that it wouldn't come loose, especially since that knot appeared to be impossible to untie. With a rather bright smile on her face, she stopped outside the doorway to the stairwell, hastily fastened the other end of the shoelace around the doorknob, and tied it off with a good several knots.

 _There!_ She chimed and slowly drew her hand away, hoping nothing would come undone. But the rattle hung in place and gently swayed from side to side without any noise. For extra precautions, Seras grabbed the baby monitor from her arm and turned it on. It flickered on, greeting her with a little bit of white noise before going silent. She turned the sensitivity of the microphone all the way up before placing it off to the side of the door and up against the wall. That way she would be able to hear the rattle or any other noise if she was too far in the corridor to pick up any of it with her normal, insignificant hearing.

Her eyes flickered back down the corridor. With that out of the way, she can walk around this floor freely without having to worry about anyone sneaking up on her. As she rose to her feet, she reached back into her pocket to pull out the other baby monitor. She turned this one on and raised the volume so she could pick up on all those little noises, even though everything was silent now. She then stuffed it back into her pocket and retreated down the hall. She should probably find a backpack next so she could free her arms. And maybe find some perfume to blind the monsters' noses so they couldn't track her scent.

Even though Seras looked relatively calm and she walked with ease, her mind was actually going in twelve different directions. She had so many different plans and ideas to help fight those monsters off and escape the building. There was still that fear there, sitting in her stomach and making her heart pump fast, but at the same time…she was getting a sort of thrill from the whole thing. Why? It was suddenly becoming…a game to her. It was like an upgraded and far more dangerous game of hide and seek, one of her most beloved games when she was a kid, and she was…enjoying it immensely. Was that right? Or was she mixing up her feelings and she was actually terrified and not thinking straight? A part of her, somewhere deep down, _wanted_ Alucard and Sebastian to catch her. An image that was unexpected and…almost welcoming manifested in her head of those monsters tearing off her clothes and having their way with her.

A shudder traveled up the girl's spine and her sex quaked with anticipation, needing their touch and to feel the penetration of their hard cocks as they took her. The very thought and ghostly feel of them made her stomach jolt and tighten with excitement. Seras then straightened out with a sharp gasp and her eyes flew open wide. _What?! No! That wasn't right! She didn't want that! She shouldn't even be thinking about that! This was just a…sick game and it was getting to her head!_ What had she been thinking? How could she enjoy this perverse child's game? She was truly sadistic and vile like them if she enjoyed such a thing! After insulting and lecturing herself, the small blonde walked into the second room on that floor.

This room was far neater than the last. The only thing that was messy was the bed. The sheets were all disarrayed and the comforter lied on the floor with the pillows lying uneven. Whoever had lived here must have been startled by the alarm during a nap and sprung out of bed as fast as possible. Her eyes trailed around the room curiously, searching her surroundings for items that would aid her. She headed over towards the closet and slid the doors open to find clean clothing, shoes, purses, and, her luck, a backpack. Seras shot down onto her knees and snatched up the worn, empty backpack. She carelessly dumped all of her items into the bag and then slung it over her shoulder. For a long, quiet two minutes, she scavenged through the closet in search for a weapon or anything else that could help.

"If only I had MacGyver," The small blonde sighed as she walked away from the closest in disappointment. She headed across the room to the bathroom. Unfortunately, it was really dark in here because the power was still out. _Why doesn't anyone here have a damn torch light?_ The first step she took in to the bathroom she nearly had a heart attack. The power came back on and the lights flickered on above her. Seras jumped back into the room with a loud cry and pressed a hand to her racing heart. She was still for several long seconds while she stared at the bright bathroom with wide eyes. "Uh…Thank you," She murmured awkwardly when she realized who had heard her plea and helped her. Again, she couldn't take a single step into the bathroom without being startled. The little human jumped when something small, but hard hit the floor with a loud 'clack'.

Her eyes flickered downwards to find that it was the baby monitor. How did it slip out of her pocket? The pockets were pretty deep and the baby monitor had weighed down the pants so it kept slipping down her curvy form. So, how did it just suddenly slip out? Seras knelt down to grab it, but paused when she saw a delicate white skirt instead of baggy pants. Bolting up right, she glanced down at herself to see that she was wearing a simple white dress. The fabric was thin, the skirt ended just above the knee, and the sleeves were so short that they just barely covered her shoulders, ending at her upper arms. And the dress was decent enough that it didn't show any cleavage. Dumbfounded, Seras swung her head around as if she would find the magical person…or people that had changed her without her realization, but found that she was still all alone. She opened her mouth to say something to them, but what that was she didn't know. Was she going to thank them for the beautiful dress? Ask them if changing her into that was for their own pleasure. Ask why they had even changed her. There was just so many different things going through her mind, but she couldn't settle on one. So, with a shake of her head, she dropped the matter. She sighed deeply as she knelt once more to pick up the baby monitor.

"What is it that you guys want?" The girl muttered subconsciously with a pained look in her eyes. She was so confused about their intentions. Was it really just all a game to them? Even before she knew what they were? And…Alucard kept saying that he wanted to talk with her. About what? Didn't they want to…kill her? To suck her dry or steal her soul? Unless…were their intentions far worse? Was Alucard planning to…turn her? Why? What pushed them to make that decision? Why would they want to be stuck with her…Was it possible that…all their feelings and actions had been real throughout the day? Did they really care for her like she had thought? Her eyes then flickered downwards to stare at the rings.

Alucard had told her that they had been holding onto those rings for years, waiting for the right person to give them to. _To someone they cherished…and they had finally found that person._ Were they only words that meant absolutely nothing, just to get her to fall in love with them? She frowned deeply at the confusing situation. "Damn it," She hissed under her breath and clutched the baby monitor into her trembling hand. She climbed back to her feet and glanced at herself in the mirror. Even though she was oblivious to it, Seras looked absolutely breathtaking in the dress they had chosen for her. But the little human couldn't help, but think that she was their little doll, their play thing. They were, after all, dressing and playing with her.

"Fuck you both!" Seras growled in anger. She narrowed her eyes dangerously on her reflection and gritted her teeth. Acting on that fury, she reached up to grasp the rings and pulled the necklace off around her head. "I AM NOT A TOY! SO STOP FUCKING AROUND WITH ME AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" She shouted on the top of her lungs, hoping that they heard every single word. Let them come! She wanted to drive something deep into their fucking hearts and see the life drain from their eyes. Hot tears streamed down the little human's face while her entire form trembled in anger and pain. Her heart was shattering in her chest and her stomach was wound tightly. She was so confused and lost and hurt. She didn't know what to do or where to go. She didn't even _really_ want to escape from them, but they had hurt her so she needed to get away from them. How did she ever fall right into their trap? Why did she submit to those feelings of love when she barely even knew them? What was wrong with her?

And then Seras fell apart. Her tears blinded her and she couldn't keep back the loud sobs that echoed through the small room. She fell to her trembling knees and buried half of her face into one of her hands. She knew that she needed to calm down and focus on escaping, but she couldn't. She was in so much fucking pain, but strangely, it wasn't physical. How could a person hurt so much from mere feelings? Why did it hurt not being able to be beside them? Why did it pain to know that she was running from them instead of to them? That she'll never be able to see their faces or hear their voices again? She cried harder. And above all, why couldn't she pull herself together? She has never cried so hard or got so lost in her feelings or memories before. Why now? Why for them?

 _"_ _Don't cry, regina mea."_ Alucard's low, soothing voice sounded from the baby monitor. Seras stopped crying when she heard her male's voice. Her eyes flickered open and she glanced down at the baby monitor that had landed next to her on the floor. Almost instantly, she grasped the baby monitor and held it close to her, ignoring the fact that the monsters were somewhere on that floor with her now. She was just relieved to hear one of their voices again. It settled that pain in her heart and she was slowly able to gain back control of herself.

"Alucard," She whispered his name even though her monitor couldn't send the message out to him. But she knew that he heard her with or without her monitor.

 _"_ _Dry your tears or we'll be tempted to head over there to kiss them away."_ He whispered to her. Seras couldn't help, but smile softly at his words, even if they were only meant to deceive her. With a sniff, the girl wiped her tears away using the heel of her palm. _"The game isn't over yet. Now, rise and keep fighting, Seras."_ He was right! Nobody has won the game yet, even though she was still positive the two could've won the game by now if they really wanted to. But, they apparently enjoyed seeing her running around like a mad woman. Seras couldn't help, but laugh at Alucard's words about her being a mad woman. She supposed that was pretty accurate.

Once she had cleaned the rest of her tears away, she practically sprung to her feet and subconsciously pulled the necklace on over her head so the rings rested near her heart where they belonged. She then searched the bathroom thoroughly. In her search, she found three cheap brands of perfumes. _Perfect!_ She thought with a bright, childish smile and stuffed the bottles of perfume into her bag with everything else. Now all she really needed to find was a weapon to defend herself with! Unfortunately, she was having no luck whatsoever in that department. Her smile dipped and she grabbed the baby monitor from the vanity before leaving the bathroom.

 _"_ _Would you be insinuating something, Seras, using a baby toy and a baby monitor?"_ Sebastian's voice came through the speaker this time. The girl's eyes widened and a deep blush appeared on her pale cheeks. A sharp cackle sounded from Alucard.

 _"_ _Does our little mate have baby fever?"_ The vampire asked. Seras paused after hearing the words that had left his mouth.

"Mate?" She mouthed the word. Was it…what she thought it was? Like, what animals do? They take up mates? And…had he just called her _their_ mate?

 _"_ _And I assume you already have a list of baby names, don't you?"_ The demon continued to tease her. He then sighed over the monitor. _"Very well, let's hear the names you wish to name our children."_

"Our...Our… _Our_ children?!" Seras blurted and her whole face became a dark shade of red. " _Our_ children?!" They just had to be fucking with her! "You two have got to be fucking with me!" She voiced her thoughts.

 _"_ _Oh, my sweet, one track minded human."_ Sebastian sighed in disappointment, but also adoration. _"Why would we bother wasting our night away with you if you were just our prey? Need I remind you, we had spent the last few hours with you and how well we all connected? Now, let's hear those names."_ There was a long silence between them as Seras cautiously stepped out of the room and looked all around the corridor for the monsters. When she saw that she was in the clear, she headed to the room across the hall and started searching for weapons.

 _"_ _Emily?"_ Alucard and Sebastian both said after reading her thoughts. She had done it subconsciously, unable to stop herself from thinking about the baby names she had chosen over the years. Her face darkened further and she lowered her head in embarrassment.

 _"_ _That is a lovely name."_ The demon agreed with her. _"If a little Emily is what you want then a little Emily is what you'll get."_ He promised her in a purr.

 _"_ _Vincent, Nathaniel, James,"_ Alucard continued to list off the names his little bride had chosen. _"All suitable names for our son…or sons. We'll have centuries together, so we can have more than one child."_ Seras was beyond muddled and just stood in the middle of the room, unsure of what she should do with herself or say to them. They were sitting there over the monitor telling her about all the kids they were going to have, approving of the names she had thought of one day out of boredom, and that they'll be together for centuries! Were they honestly planning for her to become a vampire and to join them?! Or was it still just all a ruse?! She was getting such a fucking headache trying to wrack her brain.

"Why don't we just play the quiet game?" Seras suggested while her eyebrow twitched in clear aggravation. "I think that'd be the best game we've played all night!"

 _"_ _I suppose it would be better than that god awful game you taught us earlier. What was it? Rock, paper, scissors?"_ Sebastian brought up with a snicker.

"And Sebastian already lost!" The small blonde announced. "I thought for sure it would have been Alucard."

" _Which would make me the winner,"_ Alucard chuckled. _"Why would you suggest a game and then immediately lose at it, regina mea?"_ Seras' face flushed when she realized that she had talked right after the demon had, making the vampire the winner. _"So, what is my prize?"_ He asked silkily. The girl pursed her lips and hung her head.

"We weren't actually playing, Alucard." She grumbled in frustration. "It was just a way to tell you guys to shut up so I can focus."

 _"_ _Not very polite,"_ Sebastian chuckled.

 _"_ _And here we thought that you actually wanted to play with us."_ The vampire purred.

 _"_ _Oh, but she does."_ The demon spoke in a low, seductive voice. _"We can smell your arousal from here, Seras. Do you like us chasing you?"_ A shudder traveled up her spine and her sex quivered.

"Um," She murmured and looked around hesitantly for them. How far away from her were they? Where was 'here'? How great was their sense of smell? She then licked over her lips nervously. "I think I liked it better when you two were quiet." Thankfully, the two actually listened and fell silent once more. Finally being able to think straight in that new silence Seras headed over towards the nightstand and searched through it. Inside were a worn bible, a few pens, and a pocket knife! The girl instantly snatched up that pocket knife and unfolded it so the light gleamed off the blade. _Great!_ She had a weapon! But…what did she do now? Should she head back to the stairs and continue to work her way down? But Alucard and Sebastian were somewhere on this floor, and she didn't know where.

Perhaps them talking weren't such a bad idea then? If they were babbling on then she would hear them, right? And if she didn't hear them, she knew that they weren't in her area and she can make her way back towards the stairwell. "Why do you keep calling me 'regina mea'?" Seras asked, truly curious, but also trying to distract them so she could escape. "What does it mean, Alucard?" The girl continued on with her questions while she slowly stepped back out into the corridor and looked around for them.

 _"_ _Because it's what you are,"_ Alucard purred, sounding more than pleased. _"It's your rightful title; you're my regina."_

"But what _is_ it?" The little human asked and trekked down the corridor. She couldn't hear his voice anywhere in the hall or in one of the nearby rooms. Wherever they were on this floor, they must have been a good bit away in order for her not to be able to hear them.

 _"_ _Guess,"_ The vampire snickered, deciding to play around with her first before revealing it to her. Seras' brows drew together in frustration and annoyance. She slowly started to shake her head before giving an aggravated sigh and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," She grumbled. "How am I supposed to just guess what that word means in your language?"

 _"_ _Hmn,"_ Alucard merely hummed in amusement. _"Does our little human still not know who I am?"_

"What?" Seras muttered and her eyes flickered around her to make sure she was still alone. "What do you mean? You are Alucard, aren't you? Or did you guys lie about your names too?"

 _"_ _Who lied?"_ Sebastian asked. _"Alucard and I showed up at the hotel, like we had promised you. Nobody asked if we were human or not."_

"Keeping information like that from someone is a form of lying, Sebastian." The small blonde argued.

 _"_ _And we did not lie about our names, although, they were given to us by our previous masters."_ Alucard spoke up. _"But surely you're bright enough to know what my name is backwards."_ The girl's face flushed in anger. Did he honestly think that she was so stupid?!

"Of course, it's Dracula!" She snapped back at him. But as soon as she said it out loud, her eyes flew open wide and her mouth fell open. "D-Dracula?! Y-y-you are Dracula?! _The_ Dracula?! Vlad Dracul?!" A cackle resonated from the monitor.

 _"_ _Yes,"_ The vampire purred with glee. _"I am him and he is me. Vlad Dracul, the Count, the Impaler, the No Life King! And you, regina mea,"_

"Are my queen," Alucard's voice sounded from somewhere behind her. Seras jumped what felt like ten feet and gave a sharp cry of surprise. Instantly afterwards, she spun on her heel to find the dark haired males standing not too far behind her. They grinned at her in satisfaction from her reaction and sniggered under their breaths. The baby monitor rested in the demon's hand, but was thrown to the side carelessly. They have grown quite bored of this game and now wanted to take home their prize. Perhaps when she's a vampire the game will be more exhilarating and less disappointing. The monsters took a playful step forward towards their prize and, as they expected, she drew back. Her face was so pale, her gorgeous eyes were wide in her head, and she trembled while clutching that pocket knife to her chest. She wanted to use it to protect herself, but she didn't want to use it on _them_.

"If you cut or stab us, will you tend to our wounds again like before?" Sebastian asked her in a purr with a gleam of arousal in his eyes. "You can kiss my throat again if you like."

"Or I can pin you to the bed and you can rub against my leg again. We know how much you liked that, Seras." Alucard added on.

"Stop," Seras begged of them in a whisper and she looked away with a deep blush on her cheeks. _Oh, their sweet, little virgin._ The dark haired males couldn't wait to take her. The girl took a few more steps back away from the monsters almost as if she had heard their thoughts about her. The amusement drained from the vampire's eyes and his grin fell in disappointment. He was growing _very_ tired of this. He clenched his jaw and drove his nails painfully into the palm of his hands.

"You've lost the game," He told her in a low, warning voice and his red irises narrowed dangerously on her. Her eyes finally flittered back up to meet his gaze. "I had explicitly told you that once you lost you will sit down and listen to every word we have to say. Now, stop acting like a crazed child and come with us." To her horror the vampire took a step forward and he reached out to grab her arm, but she acted fast. With a squeak, Seras swung out the pocket knife and sliced all the way down Alucard's knuckles. The male paused for several long seconds and stared at her in mild surprise. He hadn't thought she would actually attack like that.

The little human watched in remorse as blood welled up and dripped off of his hand and fingers. She had a deep urge to apologize to him, but instead she bit deeply into her bottom lip and quickly looked back at his face. Such fear filled those gorgeous blue eyes of hers that it actually pained him. His little bride cowered away from him, acting like he would strike her for what she had done, but he merely lifted his hand to inspect the damage. The cut wasn't deep at all, but ran down four of his fingers. Did she honestly think he would hurt her just because of this little cut? Alucard sighed in displeasure before licking over the small wound. He didn't need his saliva to heal his own wounds, but it would have been such a waste of good blood to let it just drip off onto the filthy floor. His eyes then rose to look back at her trembling form.

"Seras," He whispered. He wanted nothing more, but to drain that fear from her eyes and comfort her. And he acted on that deep need. Using vampiric speed, Alucard rushed at Seras, grasped her tightly by the chin, tilted her head up, and kissed her hard on the mouth. The girl's eyes became even bigger in her head. She shook in his grasp and whimpered in his mouth. She wanted to give in, they both knew it. She wanted to submit completely, throw her arms around him, and get lost in their kiss. But instead tears welled up into her pain stricken eyes and she did something unexpected. Closing those beautiful eyes tightly, she stabbed Alucard in the side. The vampire was entirely taken back by her action. He pulled away from her soft, warm lips and glanced down at the pocket knife that stuck out of his side. His shirt was stained in fresh blood as it poured out of the wound and gathered on the floor. It didn't hurt him at all. Well, at least not physically. His mate had stabbed him? Just because he had touched and kissed her?

Indeed, Alucard had wanted her to fight back and even use weapons against them. But she had lost the damn game! Why was she still fighting them? Why was she trying so hard to escape when she knew that they won't let her? Why was she so scared of them? Why was she so scared to look or speak to them even after they told her that all they wanted to do was talk to her and nothing more? It pained them to see their mate act this way towards them. They had both been so patient and waited so very long for her. They have been so tired and highly depressed for the past few centuries. The elder creatures wanted nothing more, but to just go home with their little mate who took all that pain of theirs away.

Just as Alucard was reaching to take the knife from his side, Seras was moving again. He paused to watch her from the corner of his eye. The small blonde hastily swung the back pack off, pulled it open, and grabbed something from it. The males watched silently as she threw something down towards the ground. They heard glass shatter and then a cheap, pungent smell filled their nostrils. _Perfume?_ The dark haired males thought simultaneously. That odor alone was so empowering to their sense of smell that it actually made them lightheaded and nauseous, but, unfortunately, Seras didn't stop there. She grabbed the last two cheap bottles of perfume from her bag and broke them as well, adding on to that powerful perfume scent and nose blinding them.

"Seras!" Alucard hissed in frustration while Sebastian pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to press it to his mouth and nose, but even that didn't help. The small blonde carelessly dropped her bag on the floor, spun on her heel, and bolted down the corridor away from the monsters. "Damn it!" The vampire bared his fangs and pulled the knife from his side to throw to the floor out of his anger. "I am done with your childish games, regina mea! You have lost and you will follow us to the ends of the earth like you had promised!"

Seras raced down the corridor with hot tears streaming down her face. She tried to bite back every sob and whimper, but failed. She wanted to be in Alucard's arms with her face buried in his chest and begging for his forgiveness and telling him how much she loved him, but she couldn't do that! He was a monster! He was from a different world! He was dark, ancient, powerful, fearsome, and evil! She couldn't be his and he certainly couldn't be hers! "I'm sorry," The little human sobbed under her breath, not even sure if they could hear her, but she needed to say it. "I'm sorry," When she made it to the door to the stairwell, she didn't waste a second pushing the door open and stumble out onto the now bright landing. The door swooshed closed behind her as she sprinted and jumped down the steps. Her bare feet smacked against the cold, sleek tile, and even though she was in such a hurry, she thankfully didn't lose her balance once. She just kept going. It scared her that she didn't hear anything. Weren't they chasing after her? Where were they?! Her breath caught in her throat and her heart raced in her chest.

"Stop," Seras begged through raspy breaths. "Please, stop!" Her cry echoed through the stairwell. _Five!_ She silently counted the floors as she ran down the stairs. _Four! Three! Two! ONE!_ The little human bounced forward to grasp desperately at the door handle. She briskly pulled it open and ran out into the small hall that would lead to the foyer. Her feet made less noise on the carpeting, not that that mattered since they knew where she was heading anyway. The small blonde passed the dining room where she shared her first sexual experience with those monsters. She did her best not to linger on those painful memories though and just tried to focus on one thing: getting the hell out of there! Her bare feet met with cold marble as she left the small corridor and entered the grand lobby. Her eyes were glued on those closed double doors, knowing that she was so close to freedom. Of course, she never made it to those doors.

The monsters appeared behind her in the foyer and before she could take another step, Sebastian reached out and grasped her by the wrist. Seras' eyes flew open wide when she was suddenly pulled backwards and was forced to spin around to face them. "No!" She cried out and pushed against the demon's chest as he pulled her closer to him. "No! Let go! Please, let go! Please!" She begged of him through loud sobs. Her head shifted to stare back at the doors longingly over her shoulder. "Please," Sebastian leaned over her small trembling form and slipped out his tongue. He dragged his wet muscle up her cheek to gather all her warm, salty tears before placing a gentle kiss below her eye.

"Stop!" Seras shouted before slapping him hard across the face. With a final shove, she broke free and turned only to run straight into Alucard. The vampire wrapped his arm around the small of her back and pressed her petite form against his. He then grabbed one of her flaying arms with his free hand in hope to better restrain his mad bride.

"Settle yourself," He whispered to her, but she refused to listen. "Settle down now, regina mea." He whispered while he pressed his cool lips against her hot forehead. Instinctively, Seras' free hand shot out to dig her fingers in the vampire's slowly healing wound. Blood coated her fingers and she could feel the skin tear as she tried digging in deeply to cause him pain. Unbeknownst to her that pain didn't bother Alucard in the slightest. However, her feelings towards them and her never-ending tears did bring a powerful, undeniable, and unignorably ache to his chest. "Go ahead; try the door, our foolish one." Alucard tried to keep himself from growling and then he willingly released her from his loving embrace. The little human was quick to leave their sides and shoot to safety. Alucard and Sebastian just watched her and silently simmered in their fury and pain. They just didn't know what to do with her or how to settle her. Will she ever smile or beam up at them ever again? Or will she always run and show so much fear that she'll cower and hide away from them?

"It's pointless," Alucard raised his voice as the small blonde finally reached the doors only to find that she couldn't open them. Her eyes flickered towards the door handles and the lock. There was no possible way she could be locked _in_. She turned the lock bolt and then tried the doors again only to find that she still couldn't get out. _What have they done?!_ Seras panicked further. Were they using their powers to keep her locked in there with them?! She stopped trying to force the doors open and instead rested her forehead against the cold wood while she took much needed breaths of air. She was out of breath from all the running and her recent tantrum. And her heart just would not settle in her chest. Even though she could still muster up enough energy to keep running and fighting, she was mentally and emotionally exhausted and just wanted a moment's rest to sort out all her thoughts and feelings. Today has been a coaster ride of different emotions.

Seras closed her eyes tightly and bit down hard on her tongue. _No, she can't rest. She can't lose this game! Oh, but she was so tired._ The girl gave a long exhausted sigh and slump her shoulders. _Wait,_ Her train of thought came back and her eyes flickered open to stare questioningly at the wood. _Maybe she can rest…without having to worry about Alucard and Sebastian getting her?_ An idea lit up in her eyes and she was moving before she even really knew it. Seras whipped around and took off running again. Alucard growled lowly in frustration as their little bride ran past them. Highly annoyed, the elder creatures followed after her to see what she had up her sleeve this time.

The little human shot down the small, hidden corridor, barged into the dining room, and ran through to get to the kitchen. As soon as she entered the big, bright kitchen, she came to a halt and her eyes bounced around in her sockets in search for something. The kitchen was quite large with four silver slabbed islands in the center of the room, all at least seven feet apart. The back wall behind her were shelves and shelves full of different containers, pots and pans, cooking utensils, canned goods, unopened condiments, and dozens of jarred ingredients. On the far side of the room were the fridge, three ovens, and plenty of countertops to work on. Seras bolted towards one of the shelves behind her and looked through the contents frantically until she found what she was looking for. At this time, Alucard and Sebastian were entering the kitchen and were giving the small blonde a disapproving look from her behavior.

"You are so rambunctious." The demon commented. "Will you ever settle?" His eyes then flickered downwards to see what she was holding in her trembling hands. "What do you have there?" He asked, wondering what she could possibly use in the kitchen, that wasn't a knife that she could actually use to protect herself with. Instead of answering, the small blonde darted to the center of the room, away from them, before quickly pouring a stream of salt around her, creating a circle of protection. She then glanced back at them, wondering if she truly was safe now from them. Michaelis sighed at his immature mate before approaching her. "We have a little wiccan." He announced to Alucard, earning a snicker from the No Life King.

"I actually don't believe in witchcraft, but this is my last hope." Seras corrected him with a dark look in her eyes. "It's stupid really," She muttered while she glanced down at the circle of salt. "But I don't know what else to do!" Drained, confused, and angry, the girl lowered herself to the ground and leaned back against one of the islands. She still didn't know if she was safe or not, but right now they weren't attacking, so there was no point in fighting. So, she let her guard down.

"Good," Alucard purred as he sauntered over to her and Sebastian. "Then you can just sit there in your circle of protection and listen to us." Once he reached her, the vampire knelt down so he was at her level, but she refused to meet his gaze. His red irises darkened in fury and his lips were pulled into a deep frown. "What have we done to you to make you act like this?" Alucard asked her calmly. "Kiss you, pleasure you, make you laugh and smile? _What_ have we done to make you hate and fear us so much? Is it just because of what we are? You _hate_ us just because you're prejudiced against other vampires and demons?" Seras frowned at his words.

"I don't…" She started, but didn't finish. Instead, she glanced down at her rings before wrapping her little fingers around them protectively. Of course, the males knew what she had been about to say, especially from the way she was holding their rings. She didn't hate them. This eased their minds just a little and they sat down on the floor across from her, but both refused to touch the circle of salt.

"If you don't hate us, then why are you so scared to be near us?" Sebastian was asking her. "You saw the way we had treated you before you even knew of what we are. Nothing has changed, we would still treat you the same, Seras. That's why it pains us to see you act this way towards us. You act like we're going to consume or violate or even strike you, but we would never do any of those foul things to you." There was a long moment of silence between the three of them. Seras held and studied the rings absently while the males watched her in anticipation, waiting for her to participate in this conversation. When she didn't move from her spot or speak to them after a long two minutes, Alucard decided to speak.

"Seras," He started, but paused for another long few seconds. His eyes admired her small round face before trailing down to watch her fingers delicately caress over the rings they had given her. "You're only human so you don't understand how we _truly_ feel towards you or the pain you cause us." After hearing this, the girl closed her eyes tightly and clenched her jaw. He watched as her fingers tightened around the rings and she shook, but he could tell this wasn't of fear, but of anger.

"Screw you," She whispered venomously before opening her eyes to pierce him with a dark look. She glowered at him with such hostility that it actually made him stiffen in surprise. He could _feel_ her anger that came off of her in strong waves. Soon tears welled up and slowly trailed down her red cheeks. "How dare you sit there and tell me that I can't understand or relate to the feelings you two feel towards me or the fucking pain I have caused you. I can't feel whatever you two feel because I'm human?" The girl then sniggered and looked away from the monsters. "Funny, I thought it would be the other way around." She then sighed through her nose and shook her head. "Perhaps your feelings are heightened, but I know what I had felt…what I _feel_ for you guys and the pain of knowing that things can't go back to the way they were with us. So, don't sit there and tell me that I don't understand anything or how I feel."

"And that's where you're wrong." Alucard spoke up with a soft smile on his face. The more they got her to talk, the more relieved they were becoming. Seras still loved them and was hurting as much as they were. "You're no longer oblivious to what we are now, but things still can go back to the way you want them to be."

"Things will actually be better than they were." Sebastian added with a smirk. The vampire reached out to take her hand, but quickly paused when remembering that she was encircled with salt. Disappointed, he slowly pulled his hand away and settled it back in his lap.

"You are our mate, Seras." Alucard whispered to her. Her gentler blue eyes flickered upwards to meet his gaze. The two studied each other for a long while before he decided to continue. "That's why you are drawn to us as much as we are to you. And that indescribable pain? It's your soul crying out for ours."

"But how," Seras started with a shake of her head. She then let her head fall back to hit the cabinet door behind her. "How do I know if you're telling me the truth or not? I want to believe you, I really do. But in this world, one has to learn fast not to trust vampires, werewolves, and demons because they can easily deceive you. How do I know if I wasn't under your spell or something? You guys did make me forget your faces so I couldn't trace you back to the monsters at the store. It's just so complicated and confusing." The girl muttered while she buried her face in her hands.

"You weren't under hypnosis, Seras." Alucard told her truthfully. "The only time we truly deceived you was when we tampered with your memories so you wouldn't know who we were. But after that, everything that happened and everything you were feeling was all you."

"Besides, if we did hypnotize you at any point, once you had encircled yourself with salt the hypnosis should have worn off and all forgotten memories would have been restored. Not to mention, all the feelings you had felt towards us would have vanished…that is, if we had forced those feelings upon you." Sebastian explained as he eyed the circle of salt. The girl slowly slid her hands down from her face to look at the demon in realization and astonishment. "So, tell me, Seras." He started back up and his eyes flickered towards her face. "Do you still love us or have those feelings vanished?" Seras' eyes quickly avoided his gaze and a deep blush decorated her cheeks, giving them her answer. "That's what I thought."

"I never stopped." Their little bride whispered, shocking her males since they honestly thought she wouldn't have actually agreed or at least voice it to them. Pain filled those gorgeous blue sapphires of hers. Hot tears pricked at her eyes, but this time she tried to prevent herself from crying by driving her nails into the palm of her hands. "I'm sorry that I stabbed you, Alucard, and shoved my fingers into the wound afterwards. I'm sorry that I slapped you across the face, Sebastian. I'm sorry that I threw cheap bottles of perfume at you guys and for telling you guys to shut up and for swearing." Seras started to sob. She was instantly blinded by hot tears, but she ever so calmly wrapped her arms around her legs and just buried her face into her thighs so they wouldn't have to witness it.

"We can _still_ smell the perfume." Alucard tried to lighten the mood, hoping to ease his mate.

"I'm sorry!" The small blonde cried harder and curled up more. "I'm sorry! Te iubesc mult! Te iubesc mult!" (I love you deeply! I love you deeply!) The vampire's gentle smile fell and the sight of her just broke their hearts. They of course had been upset by their bride's actions, but all had been forgiven. They didn't want to sit there and see her cry and not be able to comfort her. And they certainly didn't want her to feel guilty for anything that had happened tonight.

"Și eu te iubesc profund, regina mea." (I love you deeply too, my queen.) Alucard whispered to her. "We had…frightened you. So, everything you did was understandable. We're not mad or upset with you." But just as he was finishing, Sebastian was acting. The demon sprung forward onto his knees and carelessly reached into the circle of protection to pull his bride into a hug. Seras' eyes flew open wide when she found her tearstained face buried in someone's hard chest and a hand was combing through her hair lovingly.

"Please, stop crying." Sebastian begged her in a whisper and then pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"Se-bastian?" The small blonde murmured and then she pulled back her head to stare up into his smiling face. But to her horror, his skin was covered with burn marks and blisters. The demon was bleeding from his eyes and mouth, but he just knelt there and smiled like nothing was wrong. "Sebastian!" Seras cried out in fear and then used all of her strength to push him out of the circle of protection. Michaelis landed hard on his back with his small bride lying on top of him. "You idiot!" The small blonde sobbed before she cupped his face lovingly to check his already healing wounds. "You're so stupid!" Her tears dripped onto his face while her fingers frantically rubbed over his flesh to see if all of his wounds were healed. Once she was satisfied, she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and covered his face in kisses.

"So stupid! So, so, stupid!" She continued to yell and sob at him while kissing every bit of his face. Unfortunately, she was forced to stop when her male cupped her face into his hands and pulled her head back so she had to look at him. Warmth shone so clearly in his eyes while a loving smile pulled at his lips.

"I love you too, Seras." Sebastian chuckled and then leaned up to kiss her lightly on the lips. "Now please, calm down." He whispered while his thumbs brushed away rogue tears and he shushed her softly.

"You're supposed to be smart, Sebastian." Seras sighed and then she let her head fall to rest on his chest. "Why would you do something so stupid?"

"I did it because it was far more painful to see my mate cry." He whispered to her while his fingers traced up and down her back in a distracting manner.

"I'm sorry," She murmured in his chest, feeling bad that she had made him go into the circle just because she had been crying.

"Don't apologize, darling." Sebastian chuckled as one of his hands came up to tangle his fingers in her hair. "You're in my arms and your tears are drying. I'm content and quite happy." And then, a smile tugged at the girl's lips too and she buried her face more into his hard, warm chest.

"Me too," She whispered.

"So," Alucard spoke up softly while he placed a hand on Seras' lower back. With a twisted grin, the vampire leaned over her and brought his face close to hers. "What now, regina mea?" The little human jumped in the demon's arms from his question, knowing _exactly_ what he was asking.

"Alucard," Seras whined and she slowly shifted her head to peek at him from the corner of her eye. "I…I don't know. I don't want…to…become…" To her surprise, the No Life King didn't look angry in the slightest. Instead, he cackled softly and caressed over her backside teasingly.

"I know you don't want to, but you do still want to be with us, don't you?" He asked her in a purr. Her eyes focused on his piercing red gaze, trusting him fully not to hypnotize her and he didn't. Now that she can look him in the eye she lied there and just admired them. They were so gorgeous, deep and red, and ominous. She could honestly just stare into them all day long and get lost repeatedly. How peaceful.

"Of course," Seras answered finally and repositioned her head on the demon's chest so it was a little more comfortable for her.

"And you do still wish to become our mate forever, right?" Alucard asked as his bold hand, that was fondling her backside, traveled upwards to place on the top of her head.

"Forever," The girl repeated subconsciously with a sigh. She never really thought about it that way. If she became their mate it would be eternal…that is…if she chose the life of a vampire. Who wouldn't want to spend an eternity with their other half…or halves in this case? But there were also downsides to becoming a vampire. Like, drinking blood! She didn't want to have to kill people to drink blood…and she definitely didn't want to be slurping down blood for the rest of her life!

"We would never make you kill if you were uncomfortable with it, Seras. There are other ways like blood donation or even mine or Sebastian's. And if you're still against taking even the donated blood from humans, then we can easily get blood from other vampires who would gladly donate it to their queen." Alucard tried calming her thoughts and easing her into it. "I know that blood doesn't sound very appetizing to you now, but you will come to like it overtime or at least grow accustomed to it."

"But…what about the humans?" Seras murmured. "Since the world's been taken over by vampires, there have been far more hunters in the world. What's stopping them from…"

"Killing you or one of us?" Alucard asked her with a snigger and he ruffled her hair. "We are what are stopping them from harming you. No one will ever dare lay a hand on you."

"Sunlight?" The girl asked instantaneously.

"We'll sleep during the day. Thick curtains line my room's windows and we can share a coffin for extra caution. Eventually, when you become older and more powerful, you'll be able to go out in the sun again." The vampire continued answering her questions. There was a long while of silence. Seras nibbled on her bottom lip and stared up at Alucard while her mind raced with all kinds of questions. The vampire followed along with her thoughts, preparing her to voice one until her eyes became wide and then she was blurting her next question.

"Children!" She practically yelled. "You and Sebastian want kids, but that can't happen…" She was interrupted when Alucard started shaking his head at her and laugh softly.

"You can have all the children you want, regina mea." Her mate whispered and then he leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. "Once you drink my blood, you'll become your own vampire and your body will transform in more than one way which is the equivalent of puberty for a vampire. Your powers will increase at an accelerating rate, you will grow physically stronger and run faster, and your…lady parts will be more active. Of course, the only time you'll be able to get pregnant though is during your heat cycles." Seras' eyes flew open wide and she pulled back her head stunned.

"Heat cycles?!" She questioned loudly. "Oh, my God, I will actually go through heat…like a bitch?"

"Yes, dear." Alucard answered while the males chuckled at the look on her face.

"So?" Sebastian asked and he continued to comb his fingers through her hair. "What do you think?" Seras turned her head to stare down at him quizzically. Again, she knew what he was asking, but her mind was going in so many different directions that she couldn't really give an answer. She was most certainly still on the fence and had so many more questions for them.

"Is that why you guys didn't have sex with me today? Because…I need to be a virgin in order to become a vampire?" She asked them.

"That's right," Sebastian answered with a single nod of his head.

"What would you guys have done if I wasn't a virgin?" She continued on with her silly questions. They weren't sure if she was purposely trying to prolong the situation to avoid becoming a vampire or if she was honestly just full of questions and was curious about everything. From the look on her face, they assumed it was the latter.

"There's a reason to why you're still a virgin, regina mea." Alucard purred in delight and he smiled down at her warmly. "It's rare, but something inside of you sensed that we were out there. And because of that, you were never attracted to any other males, leaving you a virgin."

"But what if I _wasn't_ a virgin, Alucard?" Seras asked, desperately wanting to know the outcome. This caused her males to frown in disappointment at her question.

"Then the situation would have been complicated." The vampire answered softly. "We wouldn't have been able to truly mate, you would grow old, maybe grow sick, and die on us, leaving us in unbearable pain."

"Unbearable pain?" The little human asked as she gently pushed off of Sebastian's chest to sit up. Alucard's eyes followed her and he sat up along with her.

"It's hard for mates to part for a long period of time." He explained to her. "But when one dies, the other is left feeling empty, as if his very soul has been torn from his body. And soon he'll be begging for death." Seras' brows furrowed and she carefully slid off of the demon completely to sit on the cold tile floor.

"Have you guys…mated before?" She asked with her eyes glued to the floor, afraid to meet their gazes. Sebastian slowly sat up to stare at his mate dumbfounded.

"No," Both males answered her simultaneously.

"Then…how do you know so much about being away from a mate or the pain of when one dies?" She asked them curiously, but still avoided eye contact.

"Because we've seen it." Alucard muttered. "We've seen the strongest of men crumble after their mate's death. We've seen what it does to them, how eats at them slowly, turns them into something else completely until they're unrecognizable, and then they beg for death."

"That's…horrible," Seras whispered with a pale face.

"Well, it's practically impossible for Sebastian or me to die, so you can be rest assured that you will never know that pain." The vampire told her like that would ease her, but it didn't. "And we don't plan on letting you die. No," Alucard purred as he reached out to curl his fingers around her chin and lift her head up so she looked at him. "It will be the end of the world that'll kill us all, darling, and that's most likely millenniums away. That I promise you." Seras gave him a soft, pleasant smile that silently told him that she liked his plan. A deep blush then appeared on her cheeks and she bashfully looked away from him.

"Do I…have to become a vampire tonight?" She asked them carefully. Again, she managed to surprise her males when she asked them this. _She was willing to become a vampire?_ A grin cracked the elder creatures' faces and amusement shone in their eyes.

"It can wait a little while longer." Alucard whispered as he leaned down to kiss over her throat sensually. "But don't keep us waiting, Seras." The small blonde then shot up straighter with a bright smile on her face, reminding them of a child that was excited about something.

"I want to know more about you guys! Like what are your _real_ ages and how you came to be…you know, what you are!" She exclaimed and her eyes lit up even brighter. Seras was thrilled to be talking to ancient creatures like this considering that if she tried talking to another vampire, he would probably just eat her. She had so many questions about not only themselves, but about their kinds! Honestly, who got a chance like this to actually sit down with a vampire and demon and talk to them without having to worry about being killed? "Have you seen any of Shakespeare's plays firsthand?! Did you guys ever bite or make contracts with someone famous?! Did have siblings before you became what you are?! How many?! Did any of them become a vampire or demon?! I know that vampires have colonies, do you have a colony of your own, Alucard?! What about demons?! Do they have colonies or are they more of lone wolves?! Is that lonely, Sebastian?!"

"Enough," Sebastian chuckled as he placed a hand over her mouth to stop her from asking anymore. "You are just full of questions. How do you expect us to answer any of those if you just keep adding on more questions?"

"Do settle down, regina mea, and ask us one question at a time. We have all night and day. Hell, we have the rest of eternity. You don't need to ambush us with so many questions at once. Take your time, sort out your thoughts, and _calmly_ ask us what you want to know." Alucard instructed her while he leaned back against the island and grinned at her. Seras huffed into Sebastian's hand and rolled her eyes.

"Fine," She grumbled, but it came out all muffled. The demon nodded his head and slid his hand from her mouth before leaning back comfortably also, preparing himself for her round of questions. "Let's see," She muttered while she tried recalling all the questions she had asked them. After thinking about it for several seconds, she glanced back at them with curious eyes. "How old are you guys?"

"Five hundred and sixty-eight," Alucard answered her with a light cackle. This actually caused his little mate to laugh sweetly.

"So I guess you really weren't offended when I was going on about your age earlier." She giggled.

"No," He responded with a shake of his head. "Am I still old enough to be your father?" He jests, teasing the girl and watched in satisfaction at the blush that crossed over her cheeks.

"Shut up," She murmured and stuck out her tongue in a childlike manner.

"And I would be…over four thousand years old." Sebastian spoke up. Seras' head snapped towards him to gawk. _Was he kidding?_ The demon merely smirked at her and gave her a look that silently said that he was not joking about his age. "Four thousand, three hundred and fifty-two to be exact." Seras' mouth fell ajar.

"Seriously?" She asked below a whisper. Her mouth then snapped closed and she gave him another bright smile. "And you don't look a day over twenty! Lots of beauty sleep and makeup, Sebastian?" She joked.

"Aren't you a little joker." The demon sniggered. "Would you rather sit here and tell jokes or continue with the hundreds of questions you have for us?" The girl pursed her lip and hummed in consideration.

"Hard to say," She muttered. "I probably can go on and tease you about your ages, but…I think I'll just go with the questions. Maybe there will be more I can tease you about!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Evil," Alucard scoffed with pure amusement written all over his face.

"And a little devil." Sebastian added on with another shake of his head.

"Pfft, whatever!" Seras muttered and crossed her arms. "Okay, back to the questions! Has anyone well known been turned into a vampire? Or only became successful because they made a contract with you, Sebastian?"

"One question at a time," The demon told her in a stern voice. "Your first one was if anyone well known was transformed into a vampire."

"Yes," Alucard answered. "I can think of a handful of well-known people: inventers, philosophers, authors, and so on, but I'll only name a few. Edgar Allan Poe,"

"Why am I not surprised?" Seras muttered to herself with a soft smile.

"Yes and even after his 'death' in 1849, he continued writing under other names such as: Guy de Maupassant, O. Henry, Ernest Hemingway, and Stephen King." Sebastian added. The girl cocked her head to the side and blinked stupidly at him.

"Really?" She murmured. "All of those writers…are actually Poe? Did he…just change his appearance or…" She was cut off instantly.

"They're just faces they slap onto the covers since the author wishes to remain anonymous and for good reason too." The demon explained.

"Frederick Abberline was also a vampire." Alucard went on.

"Who?" Seras asked and glanced back at him to give him a look of confusion.

"He was on the Jack the Ripper case." Sebastian answered.

"He _was_ Jack the Ripper and got away with it too." The vampire cackled. "The last I heard of him, he shipped off to America to continue his _work_." A shiver went down the small blonde's back.

"Glad to know that he's still alive!" She stated sarcastically.

"Are you a whore?" Alucard asked with his brows drawn together.

"No! Of course not, and you know that!" Seras raised her voice with a dark blush.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. He only…gets aroused by killing whores." He told her. "Besides, he's in America, as far as I know." He muttered the last bit under his breath.

"Good! The Americans can keep that psychopath!" She exclaimed with a wave of her hand.

"We'll be here all day if I go down the list of people that have been turned into a vampire." Alucard grumbled in clear annoyance. "So, I'll reveal to you the ones _I_ have turned. The list will be a lot shorter."

"Fine," Seras huffed, wanting to know exactly who had been turned into a vampire and who was still alive and roaming around.

"Elizabeth Bathory," The No Life King practically purred, looking more than pleased and, to his bride's disgust, aroused. "She was one of a kind. Probably the most insane fledgling I ever had. She was a handful, but very entertaining to watch." Suddenly Seras leaned forward to smack him hard on the arm.

"You jerk, you're getting a hard on right now, aren't you?!" The little human yelled at him with clear jealousy in her eyes. "Oh, God, you fucked the Blood Countess, didn't you?! You pervert!" She smacked him again, causing him to chuckle. "How can you just sit there and get a boner by talking about _another_ woman?!"

"Hmn," Alucard moaned and his lids lowered over his heated gaze. "But I was already sitting here with a hard on for you." This triggered Seras to freeze completely and the anger and jealousy drained from her eyes.

"Uh…Um…Oh," She muttered and then slowly sat back in her spot quietly. With a deep blush, she looked away from him. "I don't…really want to hear any more about your fledglings…or the whor…women you fucked."

"As you wish," The vampire purred while he looked her over with hungry eyes.

"Very well, then I'll just go ahead and answer your next question." Sebastian spoke up. The little human slowly shifted her head to look back at him.

"And what was that?" She asked, forgetting what she had asked him. He raised a brow and flashed a small smirk.

"If anyone well known became successful only because they had formed a contract with me." Sebastian reminded her.

"Oh!" Seras exclaimed and shot up straighter in interest. "And?!"

"Tsar Nicholas the second," The demon answered. "During that time, I was known as Grigori Rasputin."

"Rasputin?" The girl repeated it softly. "Who knew Rasputin is actually hot?" She laughed then.

"You should've seen him then." Alucard snickered. "Your opinion of him might be different." The vampire then shifted his head to stare at the demon. "And you're forgetting someone important."

"Important?" Sebastian scoffed. "I think someone thinks too highly of himself." Seras stopped laughing and her eyes became wide.

"What?" She murmured and looked between the two. "Is he…talking about…you, Alucard?" Her eyes then focused on the demon. "You made a contract with Alucard?"

"Not exactly," The demon responded. "Alucard was a…special case. He had cast aside his humanity and drank the blood of his fallen soldiers. I was just sent to grant him the powers he had asked for."

"How did you guys become friends?" Seras asked.

"Friends?" Alucard sneered. "Let's just call it companions and leave it at that."

"That's just a synonym for friends, Alucard." The girl grumbled in clear annoyance and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, how did you guys become _companions_?"

"Well, after his transformation, I was too intrigued to leave." Sebastian admitted. "He was the first of his kind. Nobody had ever witnessed his power, who knew what he was capable of or the damage he'll cause. Since I was already bored beyond belief, I decided to shadow him for a while to see the chaos he would stir. And he didn't disappoint, even though he constantly tried battling me which had grown more than annoying. After about several months, I stopped following him. We didn't meet back up until another century or two and he had grown stronger which only encouraged him more to battle and try defeat me, which he still couldn't. You were such a pest, Dracul." The demon growled lowly while he closed his eyes to calm himself back down. Seras could actually see his temple throbbing in aggravation.

"If he was so annoying…then how did you guys become companions?" She asked again.

"We were captured together by that damn Professor. I had just gotten out of a contract and met up with Alucard who had just sailed to England. And like an idiot, he just had to stir up problems as soon as he got there. He couldn't just lie low for a while. No, he went and bit an aristocrat. Somehow they figured out of what I was along the way and decided it was best to capture the both of us to study and make into servants." Sebastian went on explaining.

"So…that organization you guys worked for before the apocalypse?" Seras murmured with an arched brow.

"The Hellsing Organization," The demon nodded his head in agreement. "We were servants there for a century."

"Wow, that sucks." The girl responded softly. "But you guys should really look on the bright side of that." Both males looked back at her in displeasure, wondering what in the hell she could be talking about. How was there a bright side to what happened to them?

"Bright side?" Alucard had to keep himself from snarling. _Was she serious?_

"I'm just saying…if you hadn't gone after that noblewoman, Lucy, I believe, or her friend, Mina. If you hadn't been tracked down by Van Helsing, then where would you guys be today? You might've gone back to Romania or traveled elsewhere while Sebastian could've gone back to hell or formed another contract with someone. I don't know, but you guys could have been anywhere else, but here. Then we would have never met. You two would be off somewhere else, trying to look for your mate while I would be...here…alone." Seras then clucked her tongue and looked back at them to give them an unreadable look. "You two may not be, but…I'm glad that it did happen…and I'm sorry if that offends you guys."

"No, you have a point, Seras." Alucard responded to her softly. "And I can't imagine how maddening it would have been for us to sense that you were out there, but never being able to find you because we were too far to pinpoint your location." The small blonde then gave him a strange look.

"Sense?" She repeated. "Vampires can sense their mates even when they haven't mated yet?"

"Yes," The vampire purred with a small grin. "We sensed you those strange nineteen years ago. The day you came into this world, a strange feeling washed over us, an urge almost, and we were devoted to finding you. Of course, that was easier said than done."

"So…when you guys appeared in that warehouse…you really weren't there to…eat me? You guys knew that I was your mate?" She asked them shyly and slowly, afraid that she was going to offend them. But the elder creatures merely laughed at her and shook their heads.

"Actually, when we smelled your blood, we didn't know what we were going to find. We were just following our stomachs really." Sebastian admitted.

"But when we saw you for the first time, we instantly knew who you were." Alucard reassured her.

"Huh," The girl muttered while she thought back to that moment. "Now that I think about it, you guys weren't really aggressive at all. You were just trying to calm me down and heal my wound." She then glanced down at her left arm before cupping a hand over the area where the wound had been. "But you did startle me when cupping your hand over my mouth, Sebastian."

"We didn't want you to alert the others. We wanted time alone with our mate, at least for a little while." The demon responded with a shrug. "And would you honestly had stayed calm and wouldn't yell for help if I hadn't cupped your mouth?" He asked with a raised brow and a knowing look in his eyes.

"Maybe," Seras lied after tearing her gaze away from his.

"Liar," He scoffed.

"To be fair, I didn't know what you guys wanted." She said in her defense. "Oh!" The little human exclaimed before glancing at Alucard. "And I'm sorry Todd swung the bat between your legs, but that was pretty boss that you held your ground like that." She told him with a soft smile.

"Boss?" Alucard repeated with a strange look and his brows drawn together. "I don't know about that, but it is acceptable for you to call me master if you wish, after all, you will be my fledgling. So, I supposed it would be 'pretty master'. How charming of you to call me that, my little blonde." This time it was Seras' turn to give him a peculiar look and she laughed at him.

"What?" She chuckled. "No, boss is slang for awesome. It was _awesome_ of you to hold your ground like that. It was _boss_ of you to hold your ground like that." She explained to him. "And what do you mean by master? I'm not going to have to call you that once I become a vampire, will I?"

"Fledglings are supposed to out of respect, but since you're my mate, you're permitted to call me by my name." The vampire replied.

"Well, thank you, _Master_." Seras said teasingly and then flashed a seductive smirk.

"So naughty," Alucard breathed as he leaned forward to wrap an arm around her lower back and pull her closer to him. "Do you like the master/servant role? Should I put you on a leash and have you beg to me on your knees?" He asked while he lowered his head to kiss her throat heatedly and drag his fangs over the soft flesh. The girl shuddered in his arms, but didn't look opposed to his suggestion. Seras leaned her face in closer. Her blonde locks mingled with his black mass while her warm skin caressed over his cold one. Her lips gingerly met with his ear and she lightly blew into it before speaking.

"Whatever you desire, _Master_." She whispered heatedly and then playfully nibbled his earlobe.

"Damn you, my little temptress." Alucard hissed in discomfort. "If you weren't human, I would fuck you here and now on this kitchen floor. The minute you turn into a vampire, you can say goodbye to your virginity."

"Oh," Seras gave a breathy little moan. "The big bad wolf is going to attack a defenseless little lamb?"

"He's going to devour it." The vampire purred with a toothy grin.

"Then maybe he should be tamed a little." She whispered before she crawled into his lap and straddled him. His grin widened further as he wrapped his arms around her tighter and leaned back comfortably against the cabinet. Her hips gently pushed forward to grind their sexes together. With another breathy moan, Seras closed her eyes and leaned forward to brush her lips over his cold cheek. "Do you want to cum?" She whispered. Her lips slid down to caress over his. "Tell me that you want to cum and I'll make it happen."

"Such a little minx," Alucard cackled and his fingers dug into her lower back. "Yes, make me cum, regina mea. I want you to make me cum."

"Yes…my mate," She responded lowly and then she kissed him on his mouth as she grinded down hard on the bulge in his pants. The vampire snarled into her mouth and took over the kiss with evident hunger. Her hips thrust more frantically, grinding down until she could feel the lips of her sex part around his hard member through the fabric. She closed her eyes even tighter with a whimper, losing herself each and every time his cock met with her bundle of nerves. One of Alucard's hands flitted up to fist her hair and he pulled her head back just a little so he could fully dominate her mouth. His serpent like tongue shot past her lips and violated her mouth. It slithered and thrashed along her tongue and circled it teasingly.

Even though Seras was becoming a puddle of goo in his arms, her body still moved for her, wanting to keep up the constant pleasure. She rotated her hips over his cock before going back to thrusting earnestly. _It felt so fucking good!_ The girl grasped the back of his neck while her other hand shot backwards to place on his thigh so she had a little more support and could thrust more easily. His elongated fangs pressed into her lips as he shoved his tongue further into her mouth before retreating back only to repeat the process in a possessive and also highly sexual manner. Seras whimpered again and this time just settled on grinding down hard and rotating her hips a little.

She bit her nails into the back of his neck and then purposely dragged them down to create welts. Alucard pulled back away from her lips with a sharp snarl and he leaned back into her cruel grasp. The little human grinned deviously and brought her other hand up to claw down the other side of neck. The pain she was causing him was exquisite, but it also infuriated him. He wanted to feel her bite him, but the damn little human didn't have any fangs! Alucard's fangs grew longer in his mouth and heaved like a great beast. His eyes were a piercing dark shade of crimson and they were focused on the girl's tempting pale throat. All her little movements and the way she continued to claw at his throat were really getting to him. He was desperate to cum; he wanted to cum hard for her. But he needed more to get off! He needed to feel more pain, like her teeth in his throat, or…to cause pain.

He gritted his sharp incisors. Moving too fast for a human to follow, Alucard fisted Seras' white dress and hastily slid it off of her. The dress flowed down to land across his legs where it will remain until its owner needed it once again. The small blonde sat in his lap wearing that silky black bra and panties that they had picked out for her, and damn, did she look absolutely delicious in it. The vampire reached up to tug her bra down so her breasts popped out over it. He then bolted down to scrap his fangs over her one of her tight nipples. Seras cried out softly and buried her hands into his mass of hair. She panted as his lips, tongue, and fangs pleasured her. He kissed over the nub passionately and rigorously sucked at it. His tongue would then slither out to lash over it several times before he went back to sucking.

Alucard's cold hands caressed all over her body. They trailed up her back to curve around and go down her sides and stroke over her flat stomach and lovely hips. Her warm, bare skin seared against his hands, making him tingle all over and his cock to twitch in need. He couldn't wait to be buried deeply between her legs. Since his little bride was completely lost in her haze of pleasure and was practically limp in his arms, Alucard bit deeply into her breast. Seras arched into him with a loud scream of pain and pleasure. The vampire wrapped his arms around her tightly and came hard in his pants when he heard that cry of pain from his little beloved. She rocked into him more anxiously and whimpered, needing release.

The No Life King purred as he settled from his orgasm, but he could still feel his little bride moving against him, looking for hers. _Oh, he's sweet girl._ Helping her, he cupped her luscious round ass and pulled her petite form forward as he thrusted up hard between her legs. "Ah! Al-u-card!" Seras cried his name and she moved with him as he continued to thrust up. He sighed through his nose in content, loving the way she whimpered and wiggled on his lap. Her warm, delectable blood flowed into his mouth and washed down his throat. It was so…exquisite, different from other blood he's had. It was actually making him intoxicated. Was it because she was his mate? He took big gulps, not being able to stop and wanting even more of him. _God, how tempting it was right now to fuck her._

His little bride pulled him from those thoughts when she convulsed in his arms and cried out her release. "Alucard!" She howled his name and then passed out from exhaustion.

 **End of chapter four**

 **So, I hope you guys liked this! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good Evening,**

 **I am SO sorry that I haven't posted anything in weeks! I had extreme writers block and this chapter was just such a bitch for some reason. It's not the best chapter I've written, so I'll apologize ahead of time. The only fortunate thing about being stuck on this chapter was that I actually got to do some other things, like I binged watched two animes that I've never seen before (Highschool DxD and Assassination Classroom) which were both amazing! And I got to work on a drawing that I've been dying to work on forever! Unfortunately, I didn't get to cover everything I wanted to cover in this chapter. There was a lot more I was going to add, but decided that it can wait until the next chapter since you guys have waited long enough. I hope you guys enjoy what I have here.**

 **I CAN'T POST THIS DAMN CHAPTER ON DESTINYSGATEWAY! I usually do it on my phone (using my phone data), but for some reason, it's not working at all this time around. I can't copy and paste the chapter! Hopefully tomorrow it will work better, if not, I'll have to go to the library or something.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT!**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **Mine**

 **Chapter Five**

Alucard wrapped his arms tightly around Seras' limp form and pulled her closer to him with a snarl. He buried his fangs further into her breast and sucked up her delectable blood. His lashes closed over his piercing gaze and his tongue lashed over the holes that wept with blood. He couldn't stop and didn't want to. He wanted to drink every drop of blood that ran through those divine veins of hers. Her blood was just so maddening, so empowering, and kept pulling him further and further into that haze. His cock was rising and hardening again. With a growl, he thrusted up hard between her legs in attempt to relieve himself.

 ** _Seras,_** He hissed into her mind. His hands roughly pulled at her, bringing her small form forward to meet with his thrusting cock and bring him more pleasure.

"Alucard, you need to control yourself." Sebastian was speaking, but the vampire was only half aware. "Remember if you take too much blood you can _kill_ her." At the mentioning of killing his mate, Alucard broke from his haze and he instantly withdrew his fangs from her breast with a sharp inhale. He breathed heavily for a long few seconds while he eyed the bite mark on her breast. His eyes then flickered to her sweet face. Thankfully, she didn't look disturbed or injured in any way. He cupped her chin in his hand and tilted back her head just a little so he could further inspect her for any injuries.

"Seras," He breathed. "Prietenul meu somnoros, mic," (My sleepy, little mate,) Alucard whispered in his language as he brushed his lips gingerly over her warm flesh. "Eu voi avea fiecare parte din voi." (I will possess every bit of you.) His cold, but skillful lips then captured her mouth. His fingers tightened around her chin when he tasted her and he snarled in hunger. He kissed her harder, more intensely and gently rocked his hips into hers so their sexes grinded together. The monster's crimson eyes flickered upwards to stare at her closed eyes while his tongue swept out to lathe her bottom lip in his saliva. A soft growl mixed with a purr escaped from him before he slipped his tongue into his bride's mouth to further take advantage of the situation.

He released her chin, but only to cup the back of her head so he could press her mouth fully against his. The vampire's tongue ran over hers and explored every bit of her mouth he could get to. It ran sensually over her dull teeth before it returned to circling her tongue. Alucard placed his free hand on her waist and he roughly pulled at her hips so she slid over his aching cock. He moaned heavily in her mouth from the exquisite sensation and he quickened their pace. To his delight, Seras' eyes closed even tighter and she whimpered softly into his mouth. The delicious scent of her arousal crept into his nostrils, triggering his inner beast to growl out and writhe in need. He and his beast were both aching to fuck the little human raw.

The unconscious girl shot one of her hands out to fist his sleeve tightly and she trembled against him. She continued whimpering and moaning in his mouth while she slowly rocked her hips with his to maximize their pleasure. And furthering pleasing him, her tongue lightly moved with his. But it wasn't long before her grasp on him tightened and she was suddenly trying to jerk away. His dark red orbs looked back at her to see the look of discomfort written all over her face. His brows furrowed in disappointment while he continued to watch her struggle in his grasp all the while she kept rocking into him. _What was her problem?_

"Air, Alucard," Sebastian sighed at the ignorant vampire that seemed to keep forgetting that their mate was only human. Alucard's eyes widened from his own stupidity and he quickly pulled away. He watched on in silent fascination and frustration as the little human took in deep breaths of air and panted from the long kiss that left her winded. The vampire then snickered at his tiny mate while brushing strands of hair behind her ear.

"Sorry," He snickered, even though she was still unconscious and most likely couldn't hear his apology. When he was convinced that she had enough air, his grin widened and he leaned back in to lightly kiss over her lips. He made sure to have small breaks in between each kiss so the little human could inhale. Alucard purposely started breathing as well just so she could share breaths with him and their kisses could last for a few seconds longer. Seras whimpered in his mouth and squirmed on his lap. Her fingers curled more around his sleeve and she wiggled her hips in need. Their lips made a soft smack sound as the vampire pulled away with a deep purr. He watched on in captivation as the little human whimpered and moaned. She bit deeply into her bottom lip and pushed forward on his lap more frantically to intensify her pleasure.

And then she was thrusting her breasts up in the air with her back arched beautifully as she cried out. The small blonde trembled as her orgasm pulsed through her entire body until she fell languid into her mate's arms. Seras continued to breathe heavily and moan softly under her breath, but her body remained still. Alucard purred out to his little mate while he raised his hips to grind his aching cock against her damp panties. The girl whimpered from the sensitivity and she fisted his shirt, but that was all she could do. The vampire pressed his cold lips into her hair. His nose lightly nuzzled the strands as he inhaled her scent.

"Seras," He whispered her name and planted soft kisses all over the top of her head. One of his hands slid down her back to cup her lovely ass in his hands while the other came up to press his fingertips against her soft, moist lips. "Seras," Alucard purred while his burning crimson orbs watched her mouth take in two of his fingers. He slid his fingers over her hot tongue, drenching his digits with her saliva. The little human moaned from the intrusion and she opened her mouth wider so he could further violate her. The vampire chuckled and happily thrust his fingers over her tongue. He kneaded her soft, fleshy ass before grasping it tightly causing her to whimper around his fingers. Her tongue lightly lapped at him, instinctively enjoying his taste and seeking for more of it.

"What a little fox," Alucard cackled as he narrowed his sinister eyes on her hot mouth. "You're driving me absolutely wild. Dangerous move, Seras." He pushed his fingers further into her mouth, causing her to gag, but the little minx only continued to moan and lick him. A heated blush spread across her face and she moved her head forward to further take in his fingers, surprising her mate. Alucard gasped softly while his cock throbbed hard in his pants for her. "Damn it," He snarled under his breath as he started to tremble from the exquisite and overwhelming feeling that tore through him. His red orbs completely consumed the white in his eyes and he dug his fangs into his bottom lip. "Seras," He hissed while his hand hastily slid into her panties to cup her warm ass. He grabbed at her roughly and caressed all over that soft flesh. He pushed her ass to bring her forward so he could grind up harder against her sex.

"Vreau să fiu înăuntrul tău. Pentru a vă simți pereții calzi și umedi în jurul cocoșului meu. Și să te umple cu spermă." (I want to be inside of you. To feel your warm, wet walls around my aching cock. And to fill you with cum.) The vampire breathed harshly against her throat as he held her close to him. His little bride continued to drive him wild as she sucked and licked on his fingers while her hips moved with his. "Prietenul meu," (My mate,) Alucard snarled lowly when he could feel he was on the brink of cumming. "Micul meu dragă," (My little darling,) He then bared his fangs and roared out as he came hard in his pants. He shuddered with a low moan as his cock slowly became flaccid and he released a purr.

"Mmm," The vampire nuzzled her throat lovingly with a toothy grin. "I love you," He whispered the first time to her in her own native tongue. But then he paused when he picked up on some of the girl's visual thoughts. During her unconsciousness, she had been imagining…A grin cracked Alucard's face and he snickered in pure amusement. "Such a dirty little bride," He whispered as he continued to nuzzle her neck. "But whatever my queen wants,"

"Such a spoiled little thing," Sebastian chuckled into his hand. Seras groaned softly and her eyes slowly fluttered open to stare up at her mates through lowered lashes. Her eyes were hazed over as she tried coming from that sleepy state, but struggled. She moaned as her tongue moved under Alucard's fingers before he extracted them. He held his hand up to show that each digit was soaked with her saliva as it dribbled down the back of his hand and palm. An idea glistened in Sebastian's eyes while a wide smirk pulled at his lips.

"Watch closely, Seras." The demon purred as he cupped the vampire's hand into his. The small blonde narrowed her eyes on her males with a curious look on her face. They were both flashing such deviant looks at her while arousal simmered in their demonic eyes. _What did he want her to watch?_ But her question was soon answered when Sebastian leaned in and sensually dragged his tongue up one of Alucard's fingers, not only tasting her, but adding on the saliva to make it wetter. The demon teasingly slid the tip of his tongue up and down the vampire's finger with a breathy moan. A blush spread across the girl's face and she made a strange noise as she shifted on her mate's lap. Sebastian pulled back his lips to reveal his sharp incisors and dragged slowly down the male's finger.

A small droplet of blood followed after his fangs, but was then instantly swept up by his wicked tongue. He grasped the vampire's hand tighter as his mouth went to his other finger and lapped at it. The demon lathed the digit thickly in his warm saliva. His tongue playfully wrapped around the finger and caressed downwards to slip in between his other fingers. Sebastian then pulled away for a second to lick over his lips with another husky moan before he slipped the vampire's fingers into his mouth. He licked and sucked away at Alucard's fingers in attempt to fully cleanse it of their bride's taste. The vampire's grin widened and a cackle sounded through the room.

"Quite the skillful mouth; who knew you are so good at _sucking_." Alucard whispered in a low, seductive voice. Seras' entire face became a dark shade of red and she stiffened. "Do you like sucking on me, Michaelis?" The vampire continued to whisper to the demon, purely making it sexual between them and purposely driving their little bride wild. "Do you wish it was another part of me?" Seras fisted Alucard's shirt and she raised a shaking hand to hide her mouth and muffle a whimper. But this further encouraged to the two. Sebastian's smirk widened and he released the vampire's finger from his hot mouth only to lean in closer towards the other dark haired male.

"Do you wish I was sucking another part of you, Alucard?" Michaelis whispered lowly with their lips only centimeters away from one another. "Very well then," Sebastian muttered and then his lashes closed over his eyes as he started to lean in. Alucard pulled back his head just as the demon was pressing his lips to his throat. Michaelis sniggered against the vampire's jugular before he gently started lapping and nipping at his flesh. Even though he was ice cold to the human, to the demon he was so warm. His skin practically burned against his mouth and was ever so soft. Sebastian parted his lips around the male's throat and started sucking down with more soft moans. Seras couldn't believe what was happening before her! Was she so far out of it that she was imagining all of this?! She was still pretty tired and her brain wanted to shut down! But she kept her eyes open and tried so hard to focus on the erotic and beautiful sight. Alucard purposely gave a sexy moan when the demon sucked harder on his flesh.

"Seras," The vampire moaned lowly and then he cupped her ass firmly so she pressed into his chest. Her blush darkened as she shyly looked up at her mates. "Don't look away," The male purred with a soft cackle.

"You don't want to miss this." Sebastian whispered and he placed a loving kiss over the red mark he had left behind on Alucard's throat. One of the demon's hands then slid upwards to tangle his long fingers in the vampire's hair. He gently fisted it as he leaned his face in closer towards Alucard's. Seras' eyes widened and her mouth fell ajar. _Were they about to do…what she thinks they were about to do?_ The little human's nose oozed with blood when the males' mouths touched intimately. Sebastian moaned as he pressed his mouth firmly against Alucard's and the two kissed deeply. The vampire purred and he pushed against his little bride's ass again so her soft locks of hair brushed over her mates' jaws.

Seras closed her eyes with a whimper while she tilted her head back so she could nuzzle her mates' throats. Her warm breath wafted over their skin and she lightly kissed over the slightly damp, red mark on Alucard's throat. With his free hand, Sebastian reached down to gingerly touch Seras' thigh. His fingers trailed upwards and he didn't hesitate slipping them into her damp panties to caress her engorged clit. The little human bit deeply into her bottom lip and she reached down to grasp the demon's hand tightly as he forcefully rubbed over her pearl.

"Sebastian," Their little bride whined and she pulled back her head. Her orbs practically sparkled in their sockets while she took little breaths of air in attempt to calm her overheating body and racing heart. The males' lips parted a few centimeters and they both glanced at her from the corner of their eyes.

"Try not to pass out, Seras. This is a _very_ rare treat for you." Sebastian chuckled and he gave the vampire a light kiss on the lips before slipping his tongue into Alucard's hot mouth. The males' closed their eyes as they devoured each other's' mouths and their tongues danced together in their warm saliva. The demon's fingers firmly pressed into his bride's clit and caressed over her labia. Seras twisted on her mate's lap with a sharp cry and heavy pants. Her hips gently rocked into his hand for further pleasure while she sensually licked up the demon's hot throat and placed a kiss on his jawline.

"Se-bas-tian," The small blonde whined softly. She then shifted her head to kiss over Alucard's throat and tease him with her tongue. The monsters parted once more with crooked smiles on their pale faces. It was _far_ too easy getting their mate all hot and bothered. Honestly, a little bit of kissing, sucking and she was falling apart in their laps.

"Seras," Sebastian snickered and used his free hand to tangle his fingers in her short locks of hair. He gently pulled her head back and leaned down to press his mouth firmly against hers. Without hesitation, the demon slipped his hot tongue into her mouth and tangled it with hers. Seras whimpered when she not only tasted Sebastian, but Alucard there. Her tongue eagerly moved with his while she continued to rock her hips against his hand. The friction was building up fast and her stomach was wound so tightly. She closed her eyes tighter with small, muffled cries. The demon's dark eyes burned into her. He snickered into her mouth and moved his hand faster against her sensitive flesh. This sent her over the edge. Seras' tongue froze and she whimpered while her body trembled from her release. Sebastian paused for several long seconds before he slipped his tongue from her mouth.

Immediately afterwards, the small blonde fell forward to rest against Alucard's chest while she breathed heavily. She closed her eyes from exhaustion and her chest heaved lightly as she took deep breaths to calm her racing heart. The vampire purred and raised one of his hands to stroke over her messy hair soothingly. He then pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"You're going to kill me." Seras laughed suddenly. "We can't keep our hands off of each other…and we haven't even had sex yet." Alucard snickered at this.

"God help us the day we have sex." The vampire joked with a cackle.

"We'll be far worse that rabbits." Sebastian added on with a smirk while he leaned in to kiss her cheek. A bright smile crossed over her face and she laughed.

"Monstrous bunnies that can go days without eating or sleeping," The small blonde whispered. Alucard sighed and his hand slid down to absently stroke his bride's back.

"But there will be so much more than just that." The vampire spoke in a whisper with a distant look in his eyes. "True, we'll fuck often because our lust is so strong that it actually burns, but there is…love there." A warm smile pulled at his lips as he delved further into those feelings that were born the minute he saw his mate. He stopped stroking her back so he could wrap his arm around her and hold her close. "Once we mate, our souls will be connected, our hearts will fall into sync, and our feelings will be open to one another. The passion between us will last forever; our love will last for an eternity. Remember that, Seras. Remember that we love you and always will, and we'll remind you as often as we can."

"I love you guys too." Seras whispered with a warm smile and she buried more of her face into her mate's chest. The vampire's smile softened while his tender, red eyes flickered downwards to stare at his mate.

"You're tired, Seras." Alucard murmured as he gently sat her up straight on his lap. "You should be getting to bed." As he said this, he carefully fixed her bra so her breasts were covered and rested comfortably in the cups. Afterwards, he grabbed her white dress and slipped it on over her head. The tired human sluggishly guided her arms through the sleeves and tugged the rest of the dress around her so she was decent. The vampire leaned in to place a light kiss on her forehead. He then smoothly rotated her on his lap and lifted her so she rested in his arms bridal style. Once she was situated, Alucard swiftly climbed to his feet and carried his bride from the room. As they were making their way through the dining room and to the lobby, the vampire kept glancing down at his bride with a strange look on his face. The girl's eyes were closed and her head rested against his chest. She breathed lightly and tried drifting off into sleep peacefully. Alucard's eyes narrowed on her throat. Strands of hair lightly brushed over the soft, pale skin, but with each step, it fell away to hang limply, leaving her throat completely bare; almost as if it was an invitation.

"We won't be able to mate until you become a vampire." The vampire spoke softly as he kept his eyes trained on her throat. He could see all the blue veins that rested beneath her flesh. His fangs ached and his stomach rumbled, but he was able to stay composed and ignore that sudden hunger. Seras' eyes flickered open and she curiously glanced up at him with a concerned look on her face. She opened her mouth as if she was going to retort, but nothing came out. She didn't make a single sound and just continued to stare up at him, speechless. "When do you plan on letting me turn you? How long must we wait?" Still the girl remained silent. He stared down at her for another long minute before his eyes flickered upwards just when they were starting to reach the elevators. Sebastian went on ahead to press one of the arrow keys to call for the elevator. As the contraption hummed and the elevator descended, Alucard continued on.

"We waited nearly twenty years for you, Seras."

"More like centuries," Sebastian interrupted, but was ignored.

"I know that we are here and have you now, but…that still doesn't change the fact that you are human. I know, what are the chances of you falling ill or dying on us while we wait for you?" The vampire grumbled with a shake of his head. Just as the doors were opening, he glanced back down at her. "But that's the thing about life, Seras. It comes with all sorts of surprises. The worst can happen at any point and time; when you're least expecting it, and it will turn your life upside down and leave you crumbled and broken. Take it from someone who's lived for five hundred and sixty-eight years." His little mate stared up at him blankly. Her eyes flickered about his face and she studied the look in his eyes. The vampire frowned down at her and once more shook his head. "You don't have to become a vampire this very second. You can continue to wait until you're ready. Just don't make us wait forever."

With that said, he stepped onto the elevator. Sebastian followed close behind, pressed the button for her floor, and the doors closed. The elevator ride was pretty quiet. Alucard could feel that her eyes were practically drilling into him as she thought about what he said, but he didn't bother looking at her or adding on. He believed that he got the point across. Now, all he had to do was play the waiting game. Hopefully, she'll be ready soon to join him. If not…he might just have to turn her when her guard was down.

"I can't," Seras whispered. Both males gasped and they shifted their heads to gawk down at her. The small blonde was purposely looking away from them with her eyes trained on the elevator doors. She looked upset, like she was the one losing something in this situation. "I mean…I will, but not now." She reassured them.

"What are you talking about, Seras?" Sebastian responded.

"Either you can't or you can. Which is it?" Alucard growled lowly. Finally she shifted her head to look up at them.

"I can…and I will." She answered. "But…not until things are right in the world."

"Again, what are you talking about?" The demon repeated himself while his brows drew together and he gave off a rather dark look.

"There are just too many vampires in the world. The human population is almost to extinction. I can't…become a vampire with the world so twisted and fucked up like this." She whispered. "It feels wrong to do. It feels like…I'm betraying them."

"So, what you're saying is, if this issue was resolved and humans can start populating again," Sebastian started.

"And things went back to the way they were a year ago," Alucard added.

"You will become a vampire?" The demon finished. A soft smile graced the girl's lips and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes," She answered, but then that smile disappeared behind a frown and her eyes flickered downwards. "But…who knows how long that will take. Maybe…things will never go back…"

"They will," Sebastian instantly assured her with a crooked smile. Seras' eyes widened and her head shot back to stare up at him curiously. "By tomorrow night, everything should be the way they used to. The vampires and other creatures will be gone, and the humans can return to populating." Her eyes widened further and she blinked stupidly at him.

"Sebastian, what are you talking about?!" She exclaimed. "What do you mean it will all be taken care of by tomorrow?! That's impossible!" The demon shook his head at his clueless bride.

"No, it's not." He chuckled. "I'm sure you heard of the Black Death." Seras' brows furrowed and she hesitantly nodded her head.

"Yeah, but I don't think the plague is going to help us now. It will only kill off more humans and the vampires would be immune to it." Their bride noted, earning another chuckle from the two.

"You're correct," Sebastian agreed with a nod of his head. "But I wasn't talking about the plague helping in wiping out the vampire race."

"Then why are we talking about it?" Seras asked with a shrug of her shoulders and they all ignored the elevator doors as it swooshed back open.

"I was the one who released that deadly disease." The demon revealed to her. The little human jumped in the vampire's arms and her mouth fell open.

"What?" She muttered under her breath, but was ignored.

"I can create anything I so desire and release out into the world. It's not hard, it doesn't take long, and it's fun." Michaelis continued on with a wide smirk. "Now, I can create a…similar disease that can only affect vampires and the humans will remain immune to it."

"But what about Alucard?!" Seras practically shouted.

"He'll be fine," Sebastian chuckled while he held out one of his arms to keep the elevator doors from closing. "It will be a disease that will only kill off the weak or chipped vampires. All vampires that have powerful blood in their veins will be immune. You won't have to worry about these vampires because they are quite old school and didn't take part in the apocalypse, not to mention there aren't many left of the older vampires." The girl calmed a little, but her brows furrowed in what appeared to be disappointment.

"But…what will happen once I become a vampire?" She asked meekly.

"Alucard will be your Sire, meaning that you will have powerful blood flowing through your veins. The disease won't affect you." Sebastian promised her with a soft smile. "I'll release it within the hour, but it will take time to spread. By tomorrow night, most of England should be cleansed of vampires. After a week, it should have spread to different countries." The shock and fear drained from the girl's eyes while her mind processed it all. _If it all went according to plan then she'll be a vampire starting…tomorrow night. So soon?_ Her entire life was suddenly flashing before her eyes. Her chest felt tight and she felt sick to her stomach. _She was going to be a vampire. But…_ Seras' eyes then widened as she fell deeper into thought. _She wasn't throwing her human life away for nothing. No, she was joining the enemy's side to be with her mates._ A small grin pulled at Alucard's lips before he glanced back down at his precious bride. His grin manifested into a handsome smile while his red orbs glimmered under his lashes.

"Forget it for right now," He whispered to her in a gentle voice. "Rest now, Seras." He then leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead to further calm her mind. "Go on," He purred as she gave him a strange look, almost like she didn't trust him. "Place your head on my chest and close your eyes. You have nothing to worry about because if I turned you without your consent, I'll be hearing about it until the day one of us dies. I can do without the nagging or hatred, so I won't do anything while you sleep ever so peacefully." Her eyes flickered about his face for another few seconds before she gave him a reserved smile and placed her head back on his chest. "That's a good girl," Alucard purred while his razor sharp teeth glinted in the light and a chuckle resonated in the metal container. Seras' smile grew on her face and she gave a peaceful sigh as her lashes fluttered shut over her eyes.

The vampire released a low purr as he stepped out of the elevator with his bride in his arms. His crimson orbs glimmered under his lashes while he watched her and made his way down the corridor towards her room. His thumb brushed lightly over her thigh while his other hand caressed her ribs. She was so dear to him; so small and fragile, so stunning and cute, so loving and loved. He has finally found her. He's finally been united with his mate. He's finally found peace in this hellhole. A warm smile graced his lips and his purrs became louder. His chest vibrated, but Seras only curled up closer with a bigger smile on her face. Alucard leaned in again to press his lips to her hair. He loved her so god damn much. Will she ever know that?

The elder creatures strolled into their mate's room. Trivia cards were scattered all over the floor still and the phone line was stretched out as far as it could go, leading to the bathroom. Sebastian lightly shook his head at the mess while the vampire carefully trailed over the chaos to lay his bride down on her bed. The small blonde instinctively buried her face into her pillow and curled up in the warmth of her sheets. Alucard combed his fingers through her messy hair in attempt to tidy it a little as he pulled the covers up over her small form. Not even within a second, the demon had cleaned up the items on the floor and was placing the phone and a box of trivia cards on top of the nightstand. Afterwards, he headed straight for the balcony doors on the far side of the room. The vampire's fingers gently tugged at her hair, but before he could leave her side, Seras was grasping his wrist.

"Where are you going?" The little human murmured sleepily. Alucard gave her a soft smile and brought down his other hand to comb his fingers through her hair again.

"We'll join you soon." He promised her gently. "Go to sleep, Seras." His bride's fingers tightened around his wrist for a split second, but then she slowly released him and let her hand fall to land on the pillow next to her head. She sighed through her nose and curled up more under the covers.

"Okay," She whispered. With a light ruffle of her hair, Alucard left her side. He headed across the room to the opened balcony doors and stepped out into the cool, dark night. Sebastian stood by the railing, but instead of staring out in London, he was concentrating on something in his hands. When the vampire reached his side, he made out a light black ball of mist swarming around in the demon's hands. Alucard casually leaned over to cross his arms over the railing and stare out into the town. All was so silent, but they could both sense the hundreds of vampires out there that roamed the streets freely.

"Once this is done she is all ours." The No Life King noted with a toothy grin. "Are you positive we have to wait until tomorrow night?"

"Yes," Sebastian replied with his eyes still trained on the ball of mist that was becoming blacker by each passing second. "It needs time to spread." A long few seconds of silence followed. Alucard's eyes flickered to the side to stare openly at the ball of mist again.

"How will it affect them?" He asked curiously. "How does this infection spread exactly?" The demon was silent for a minute more before the vampire finally got his answer.

"Low life vampires foolishly breathe air; a human habit that's hard to break once one becomes a vampire. Once they breathe it, it will slowly kill the lungs and spread through the rest of the organs. It will be absolutely impossible for them to eat because they will only end up heaving it all back up. Eventually, the infection will reach the heart and kill them. The infected have two hours to live at the most."

"And those who don't breathe air?" Alucard asked when seeing this little hole in the demon's plan. This earned him a smirk from Michaelis with a soft snicker.

"I've thought of that," He muttered with a nod of his head. "Humans can be carriers without it affecting them."

"Ah," The vampire responded with a light chuckle and stood up straighter. "So, all the vampire needs to do is drink the blood to become infected." Sebastian again nodded his head.

"Correct," The demon purred.

"And what about the elder vampires that drink the infected blood?" Alucard continued to ask questions, wondering if the demon thought of everything.

"It shouldn't infect them. If their healing abilities are advanced like ours, they should be automatically cured of the infection. As for fledglings, well…that's what's taking the longest for me to make this virus. It has to be perfect, precise, so Seras can become a vampire and won't die of the infection." He muttered mainly to himself while his smirk fell and he concentrated harder on the mist in his hand. The size stayed the same, being no bigger than a stress ball, but the color was pitch black now. Alucard frowned while he proceeded to watch the mist swarm around in its special little orb.

"Forget the other fledglings, just do it so Seras can't get infected." The No Life King ordered. Sebastian perked up when hearing this and he shifted his head to gaze at the vampire in astonishment.

"Do you think that's wise?" The demon asked. "We already have enough enemies on our hands. Now, you're going to have what very little followers you have left turn against you?" Alucard cackled at this and turned his head to look back out into the town.

"They would never dare betray me. They're too cowardly." He stated through cackles with a pleased look on his face. "Besides, they will never know it was us."

"No, perhaps not," Sebastian responded and he glanced back down at his special virus. "But you do realize that this will end the spreading of vampirism. Fledglings will die instantly once bitten."

"Let them die," Alucard responded coldly. All was silent for a minute more. The wind whistled gently in their ears and blew through their hair. Somewhere in the distance, a pack of dogs started barking and, with their heightened senses, they were able to make out a conversation from a nearby group of vampires that made their way down the closest street.

"In that case, I will need your blood." Sebastian disrupted that flow of peaceful silence. "Using your genetics, I can manipulate the virus so it won't harm anyone that's carrying them. With your blood in Seras' veins, the virus won't infect her. And I supposed it's not the complete end of vampirism. With your blood being the cure, in a few years I can send out another specially made virus that will kill off this virus completely."

"Very well," Alucard purred before he bit deeply into one of his fingers and then he hover the digit over the black ball of mist. A droplet of his blood dripped down only to instantly be absorbed by the orb. Dark red swirled with the blackness of the mist for a split second before disappearing.

"I think it's all set now." Sebastian purred with a pleasant smile. Just as he was done saying that, the mist burst from its perfect spherical shape. The two watched in morbid fascination as it expanded, grew, festered, and lifted in the air. It then shot out in multiple different directions and disappeared completely from sight.

"And off it goes to do our bidding." The vampire snickered. Alucard turned to the side to peek back into the room to see that his mate still rested comfortably in her bed, seemingly sound asleep. His grin widened further, becoming cold and deviant. "In less than twenty-four hours you will be ours."

"I was thinking," Sebastian started, gaining the vampire's attention immediately. The No Life King turned to see the demon staring out into the town, but really, he was just deep in his own thoughts.

"About?" Alucard questioned as he turned to lean forward against the railing of the balcony again.

"Seras," He murmured and blinked stupidly at the stars as if he had never seen them. "I was thinking that…she's human…and will be stuck in her human ways for some time, and I was thinking about all of the things she'll miss out on because she's no longer human." Alucard's grin fell and he furrowed his brows in curiosity.

"What is it that you're thinking about exactly?" The vampire asked.

"Weddings," Sebastian finally responded. "Seras' wedding to be exact," The No Life King's eyes widened and his brows rose towards his hairline. "Our kind doesn't do weddings. We do mating rituals. It's quick, easy, and simple. But, I have a feeling that Seras won't be so satisfied. She'll secretly be remorseful that she never got that grand wedding she had always wanted since she was a little girl." The demon then furrowed his brows and glanced at Alucard. "All women dream of that day, don't they? They plan the entire thing, down to the last detail, when they're nine or ten years old?"

"You want to give our mate a wedding," Alucard stated with a soft sigh as he lowered his head to stare down into the streets below.

"Well, not exactly." Michaelis replied and he turned his head again so he stared ahead at the other buildings. "I want her to be happy. I want to give her a special day. She can wear a long, elegant dress and veil, be surrounded by gorgeous flowers and people that welcome her as their queen, and perhaps we can exchange vows. I want to give her a wedding, but a special wedding that's different and suited more to our kind. Do you think she will be pleased with this idea? Or should we just resort to the traditional wedding that she's more familiar with?"

"Why not both?" Alucard questioned with a shrug of his shoulders and a grin cracked his face. "We'll begin with your altered wedding and if our mate isn't truly happy, we can set up a traditional wedding. Who will wed us, I have no idea, but the wedding will be grand and she will be left breathless and exhilarated." A soft smile pulled at Sebastian's lips and he laughed under his breath.

"I never thought I would attend a wedding before, especially as a groom." The demon chuckled. Saying it sounded like absolute nonsense to him, but internally, he was actually quite pleased. He didn't mind having to go through the human's tradition of a wedding just for his little mate. He didn't care what the vampires or demons would think of him and Alucard for doing such a silly, human thing. It was something their bride wanted, and she was all that mattered to them.

"Ditto," Alucard cackled. Sebastian then shifted his head to grin at the vampire.

"Oh, but you've attended several weddings so far as the groom, Alucard." Michaelis announced, purposely reminding his old companion of his roughest times as a human. The grin on the No Life King's face fell and he shot the demon a dark look.

"Yes," He agreed. "As a human and a prince, I was forced into marrying twice for the sake of procreating and tying bonds with other countries, but neither of those brides was ever dear to me." A smile came across his face while he stared off into the distance. "Seras is dear to me, so I will be more than happy to play the part of her groom."

"Just think about all the hearts we've broken after this news spreads like wildfire." Sebastian sniggered while he thought of all the women who tried 'winning' him and Alucard over for the past twenty years. Ever since they had sensed their mate and put a stop to all love affairs, nearly every female vampire and demon follower tried their hardest to become Alucard's queen and/or Sebastian's princess. There were so many battles, so many deaths every single day, but neither Alucard nor Sebastian bothered telling any of them or anyone that their fighting was pointless. Seeing the females tear each other part like feral animals was the most amusement either of them has had in years. But remembering all of this caused their smirks to fall.

"Their hearts will be broken, but their hostility and rage will increase tenfold." Alucard responded. "They won't want to battle Seras; they'll want to straight up murder her."

"And with Seras being a newborn, it will only be easier for them to do so." The demon added. The No Life King tried swallowing the lump that had started to grow in his throat while he stood up straighter. He did his best to bury away those feelings of discontent and fear before turning to head back into the hotel room.

"Then we'll do everything in our power to make sure no one can so much as lay a finger on her." Alucard replied in a low growl while darkness glimmered in his eyes.

A couple of hours later, the vampire and little human were sound asleep. The No Life King had his arm looped around her waist so she was pressing into him with her head resting on his chest and her arms wrapped around his torso. He wanted to keep his queen as close to him as possible, almost as if he was afraid an unwanted visitor will come and slit her throat or steal her away. Sebastian rested on the other side of the bed. His brown orbs flickered around in the dark while he gazed up at the ceiling blankly. His mind went over so many different things, but he mainly thought about wedding plans. He thought about the decorations, how the room will be set up, the people that will attend, the different types of flowers, her dress, what he and Alucard would wear, and so on. He wanted Seras' wedding to be absolutely perfect. He could visualize it all perfectly in his head, down to the last detail, but he wouldn't be satisfied until everything was in order and he knew for sure it was going to be a hit.

Sebastian closed his eyes for several seconds and took a deep breath. _Perhaps he was worrying too much about it?_ Indeed, he wanted it to be perfect for his mate, but he was more than positive that she would love anything that they…or he put together for her. His eyes flickered back open and he shifted his head to stare at his sleeping bride. Seras was curled up against Alucard, both still in that deep sleep. The vampire didn't move in the slightest, but the girl's chest moved up and down with each breath. The corner of Sebastian's lips curled into a warm smile. A steady hand came up to gently trail his fingertips down her soft cheek. The little human paused while she shifted her head on Alucard's chest. And then, to Michaelis' delight, one of her hands came up to cup his hand over her cheek.

"Mmm," She made a soft, strange sound and then placed a light kiss on his pinky. "I…love you," She whispered groggily. Sebastian happily leaned in to press his lips against her temple.

"I love you too, darling." He whispered into her hair. The smile on Seras' face grew before her hand slipped away and she settled back against Alucard. The demon laughed softly under his breath and sat up quietly in bed without disturbing the other two. His legs swiftly swung to the side and he got up. While it was nice lying beside his bride, it was kind of tedious and lonesome just lying there staring at the ceiling. So, he walked off to the other side of the room and pulled open her closet. Everything was all still so neat in the closet. Besides three pairs of shoes, there were several different shoe boxes. He already knew that the boxes didn't hold things such as shoes, but memorable items that his mate cherished. Compelled to learn more about his beloved, the demon comfortably sat down on the floor and got started on all of the boxes.

The first box he grabbed were items that had belonged to his mate's parents. There were old love letters, pictures, and wedding rings. It only took him seconds to read the stack of letters there. There was nothing poetic or elegant in any of the letters. Just typical teenagers writing 'I love you' back and forth to each other and what they loved about one another. _Just how many times has Seras read these?_ Sebastian had to wonder as he carefully slid the last worn letter back into the fragile, old envelope. _He should write her a love letter to show her how it's really done._ He thought to himself with a smug look on his face. He set the letters off to the side and continued through the box, but found nothing to tide over his boredom. Pushing the first box off to the side, he went for the next one and was greatly pleased with what he found after removing the lid. This box was full of baby pictures. Sebastian subconsciously set the box down in his lap as his eyes flickered around at all the different pictures. There were so many! He hesitantly reached in and grabbed a stack full, not even taking half of what was in the box.

The picture on top of the stack was a little Seras, perhaps around the age of two, sitting in the middle of a living room playing with some colorful blocks. Her big blue orbs stared down at the blocks impassively, as if she was bored out of her mind, even though she had built a sturdy set of blocks in front of her and was adding on more to the sides. Sebastian flicked passed it to the next one, but instantly cocked his head to the side curiously while a gentle smile pulled at his lips. In this picture Seras was at least five and was enjoying a giant cookie that was almost the size of her head. She had chocolate all over her face and hands, but it was the way she was staring up into the camera so innocently while going in for another bite that made this picture precious to him. He couldn't help, but laugh softly. The look on her face was curious and worrisome, like she had just gotten caught doing something she shouldn't be doing. It made him wonder if she had taken that cookie without permission and was now spoiling her dinner.

He set this photo off to the side, all on its own, before continuing. In the next one, Seras was perhaps three and she was being cradled in her father's arms on a couch. One of her eyes was closed shut and she was laughing hysterically because her father was kissing her on the cheek. He could only assume that her father's scruffy beard was tickling her and that's why she was laughing so hard. Sebastian went through photo after photo, seeing Seras at all different ages, seeing her personality shine at different angles, and always enchanted by those big blue orbs of hers. He saw the photo of the day she was born and was being held by her tired, but loving mother. Her first day of preschool, her first steps, the change in her height as her father measured her, different days at the park, different embraces with her parents, so many smiles, so much laughter, so much joy, and so much purity. He'd seen it all.

Before he even knew it, he had gone through each and every photo and the box was completely empty. In front of him were piles of different photos, organized in a certain order such as: baby photos, photos with her and a certain parent, school photos, park photos, and, of course, the ones that were strictly his favorite of her which seemed to be the biggest pile there. But the one photo he couldn't bear to put into a pile, the one that he didn't want to part from, still sat in his lap, waiting to join with the others. Sebastian looked back down at this photo to examine it for what felt like the millionth time to him and he smiled. Seras was maybe only six or seven and was holding up a worksheet from her class. Her handwriting was messy by legible. Her name and date was in the corner along with the teacher's name and classroom. In big lettering on the sheet she was holding up read: "My Best Friend in the Whole Wide World is:" and in Seras' haphazard handwriting she had written "My future husband,". Below that line in bold lettering it continued with: "Because" and her answer was "We will love each other." And with that answer, she had put a bunch of red and pink hearts around it.

The six year old in the photo was blushing like mad as she held her assignment up to the camera and bashfully smiled. Her mother must have made her pose for it because, like Sebastian, she had found the child's answer adorable. He just couldn't bring himself to put this photo with his favorites. No, it was too special. And he knew that later he would be fishing it out to look at it again because this one little photo meant so much to him. It was like Seras was speaking to him and he just loved that. He constantly wanted to have this wordless conversation with her and remind himself of what she feels towards him. And with that deep need inside of him, he carefully folded the photo and stuffed it into one of his pockets, that way it will be with him wherever he goes and however far Seras was from him. He will always have a little piece of her. After he was all done, he neatly set each pile of photos back into the shoe box and placed it off to the side next to the first box. He then grabbed the third and last shoe box and pulled the lid off.

The demon paused when seeing that the box was full of mixed CDs with an old CD player and tangled earbuds. Curiously, he fished around through the cases and picked one out at random to see that it was marked '#12' in black marker. His brow raised and he gave it a strange look. Just how many mixed CDs had she made over the years? How big of a music lover was she? Sebastian sighed as he dropped the CD back into the box and steadily climbed to his feet. He wasn't a big fan of modern music, but at least it will keep him from boredom for the time being. So, reluctantly, he went to go explore Seras' taste in music.

An hour had passed and the demon was still lying in bed, halfway through a second CD. Songs from different generations played through the earbuds and filled his head. He instantly learned each lyric for each song, but had no interest in singing along to any of them, especially since none of them actually appealed to him. Most of them were pop and/or love songs. Some rock n' roll, but not much. Although, the song he was currently listening to was quite peculiar. It had quite the nice flow and was somewhat pleasant to his ears. But just as he was about to skip it to the next song, he was stopped. Sebastian's eyes flickered open when the left earbud was pulled from his ear and someone scooted in closer towards him. He glanced off to his side just in time to see a tired Seras rest her head on his shoulder and placed the earbud into her ear.

"What are you listening to?" She asked groggily and then smiled when recognizing the song. "Mmm, Come what may," She murmured with a yawn. "I love this song." The demon shifted his arm to wrap it around his bride just as she was wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Go back to sleep, Seras." Sebastian whispered gently with a small smile.

"I love you," The tired little human whispered as she tried curling up closer to him. "Do you love me?" Her words slurred together and became softer as she fell deeper into sleep.

"Yes," He answered her in a whispered and he shifted his head to place a kiss on her forehead. "I will love you until my dying day." He quoted her beloved song.

"Mmm, touch me," Seras groaned into his chest. Sebastian's eyes shot open wide and he bemusedly gazed down at her.

"Pardon?" He murmured, wondering if he actually heard her correctly.

"Touch me," She begged in a whine and her arms wrapped even tighter around his neck. "I had a dream that we were having sex and you got to finish, but I didn't and now I'm _neeeedy_."

"I can tell," Sebastian snickered as she lightly thrust herself against his hip.

"I'm randy, babe, fix me." Seras continued to beg.

"Babe?" The demon whispered mockingly in her hair as he pulled up her skirt so he could slip his hand into her panties. The little human gave a low moan when his fingers met with her sensitive flesh and she buried her face into his chest.

"That feels nice." She murmured. "Touch me some more."

"You're awfully demanding when you're tired." Sebastian chuckled as he gave her a strange, but pleased look. He then slipped a finger into her tight, wet channel. He moaned lowly while he watched his hand move around in her panties. "You are absolutely soaked, darling, and so very warm."

"Harder," The little, needful human whined through soft pants. The demon's smirk widened as he picked up the pace so he was giving her an intense fingering, just the way she liked it. Seras gave an odd sounding cry and she arched into him, but then her eyes flew open and shock filled them. "Sebastian?! What are you doing?!" She panicked while fisting his shirt. Sebastian's smirk fell and he gave her a curious look as his fingers froze in her channel.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her calmly with quirked eyebrow. "I was only doing what you asked of me." Her eyes widened further, her mouth fell open, and a clear dark blush spread across her face.

"What?!" She exclaimed, only remembering that she had woken up to see that he had been listening to music. Then she recalled curling up closer to him, but that was it. Had she honestly told him to finger her?! Wait…in her dream she had been talking to him. So, had she actually used her voice and had heard all of his responses, making her believe that she had been dreaming of what was happening?! How embarrassing! Her blush darkened and she buried it into the demon's shoulder. "I am _so_ sorry!" She muttered, but it came out all muffled because her mouth was pressing into him to hide her humiliation. "I didn't know that I talked in my sleep!" The smirk returned to Sebastian's face and he gave her a loving, but deviant look.

"You were only voicing your wants to me. I see nothing wrong in that." He whispered while his fingers slowly started to move inside of her again. Seras fisted more of his shirt and she whimpered something unintelligible. "If you want, the fun can still continue." And then suddenly, the little human was moving. She pulled back her head, used her free hand to grab him by the back of his neck, and she pulled him into a deep, searing kiss. His mate moaned into his mouth while her lower body rocked upwards to invite his fingers more to be inside of her. Michaelis happily gave into the hunger of the kiss while his fingers returned to penetrating her deeply. His little mate kissed him fervently, like it would be the last time she would ever see him, as if he was going off to war or was about to die. The small blonde released him from her death grip and both of her hands shot down to unbuckled his pants hurriedly. Unfortunately, Seras had to end the kiss just to see what she was doing.

"Seras," Sebastian moaned her name in a whisper before pressing his lips to her hot throat. He could feel her pulse in his kiss. Her heart must have been going a mile a minute. The demon snickered and his lashes lowered to stare at his mate heatedly. A deep purr sounded from his throat just as she was opening up his pants to wrap her fingers around his pulsating member. Seras then shifted her head to stare back up at him with those gorgeous blue eyes of hers. The two stared at each other for a long while as they pleasured each other towards completion. The little human panted, moaned, and whimpered. Her eyes flickered about his face, but always returned to his eyes. He believed that he loved that the most about her, the way she looked at him. Such a feeling seared inside of him each and every time those blue orbs met with his. The feeling was so intense, burning at his insides, making his heart race and his stomach dither.

 ** _Never look at me differently._** Sebastian begged of her softly, but didn't send that message out to her. He stared so deeply into her eyes that nothing else mattered to him in the world. Everything became lost and he was drowning in ocean blue. But he was abruptly broken from that exhilarating trance when Seras moved on him.

"I love you, pussy cat." His little mate moaned and then kissed his throat deeply.

"Pussy cat?" The demon snickered and his eyes twinkled with mirth. "My, you're coming up with all sorts of strange names for me, aren't you? Where on earth did you pull that one from?"

"I don't know," Seras laughed against his throat and then bashfully hid her face there. "You're just so…gentle and loving. And you like cats don't you? I don't know, pussy cat just seems to suit you…or…it did."

"I think you have it backwards, darling. You're _my_ pussy cat, mon chaton, my little kitten." (My kitten,) Sebastian whispered lovingly as he stroked over her hair and kissed her forehead. The small blonde pulled her head back to look up at him. A small, beautiful but sexy smile cracked her face and her eyes sparkled all the more.

"How do you feel about being called mon amour?" (My love?) Seras asked him in a whisper and her smile widened. He stared down at her for a short few seconds before a warm smile broke out across his face.

"If that makes you happy, then I'll be more than happy to be referred to as your love." He replied softly. "Now, grant me a kiss, mon chaton."

"Yes, mon amour." The little human whispered and then the two met halfway to form a scorching kiss.

 **End of Chapter Five**

 **Alright, I know this is strange to bring up, but I wanted to talk about _why_ I ship not only Alucard and Seras, but Sebastian and Seras. You don't have to read this if you don't want to, but I would like to know why you guys ship AlucardxSeras or SebastianxSeras or AlucardxSerasxSebastian. **

**A friend of mine had brought to my attention that during a certain scene, it looks like the two (Alucard and Seras) are being married. Integra is standing between the two, acting as the priest who is wedding them, and Alucard and Seras are just standing there and staring at each other; Police Girl is all smiling and happy to see him. I don't know. I never really saw the scene that way, even though how precious this moment is between them. I know a lot of people pair Alucard and Integra or even Seras and Bernadotte. I can understand those pairings, but I've always been drawn to Alucard x Seras. Hirano himself has said that Alucard and Integra's relationship is just strictly Master and Servant, while Alucard and Seras' relationship is still a mystery, even to him. It could be father and daughter, teacher and student, or something more. Hirano doesn't know. While Seras did love or was fond of Bernadotte, it would have never worked because she's a vampire and he's human, and an impure one at that. Alucard and Seras always just...fit.**

 **Not to sound cheesy, but they were two puzzle pieces that just fit together; they suited each other well. They may never get together, but they will ALWAYS have each other. Alucard can count on Seras and vice versa. Maybe, maybe, down the road, hundreds of years after the Hellsing Organization was shut down or fallen or whatever, Alucard might just take Seras up as a lover/mate. I believe this because Seras is a strong vampire; she's a worthy opponent in his eyes and will slowly become stronger. He's proud of her. And she's probably the only vampire alive that won't actually look upon him in fear. He even said it himself how dear she is to him during the scene when he's taunting Walter. Alucard says with pride that Integra and Seras were all his. You also notice his change in behavior when he makes Seras cry in episode 3. At first, he's yelling at her about the humans that came to kill them. But as soon as he sees that she's upset and is about to cry, he instantly calms down. Of course, he doesn't show that emotion for long. Instead, he drops her and turns his back on her so she can't see his face. But his voice says it all, it's calmer, more gentle. Afterwards, he even calls her by her name instead of Police Girl.**  
 **Again, I know not many people pair Alucard and Seras, but I like this pairing more than anything. I'm totally fine with the fact that these two will never get together in the series, but I know for a FACT that Seras will always be beside her master or be there in a heartbeat if he ever needs her and vice versa.**

 **Now, why do I pair Sebastian and Seras? When I first started writing crossovers for Hellsing and Black Butler, I never actually intended for Sebastian to not only become a major character, but to pair him with Seras. Originally, it was just an idea that I had where Seras meets him and the two just fool around (the first fic he appears in is "Oh Shit!"). But, for some reason, a lot of people really liked the whole Sebastian and Seras mix. I still wasn't a supporter of the pair and quite frankly didn't even want to do another HellsingxBlack Butler fic, but I decided to do a sequel ("Again?!") just as a little test experiment. In these fics, Sebastian and Seras weren't exactly in love; they weren't even mates. But yet, people wanted more. They asked what if they had children, what would they look like or how would they act. So, I wrote "Third Time is the Charm" (Now, today known as "Double the Trouble"). And this is kind of where I fell in love with this pair and wanted to write more. I thought Seras was kind of perfect for Sebastian because, like him, she's deadly and beautiful. But, yet, she has that innocence and she's referred to as kitten by her old comrades, which is kind of perfect, in my opinion, since Sebastian is known for loving cats. In my mind, she just seemed kind of perfect for him, and I still don't know why I think that.**

 **So, why do you guys like Alucard x Seras, Seras x Sebastian, or Alucard x Seras x Sebastian?**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good Evening,**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait.**

 **Okay, so there have been a couple of people who have been leaving reviews, but I wasn't able to respond because either you're only a guest or your PM is turned off. Anyone who has reviewed, and even those who haven't but still read on, thank you so much for your support! It really means a lot to me!**

 **And the guest whose penname is Le Sigh, I totally forgot that "Alucard's Dirty Little Secret" even existed. But, like the others, I plan on rewriting it and posting it on here, I just don't know when. I don't know what your appeal was for that story, but hopefully it was the yaoi because there's quite a bit of yaoi in this story that I have to offer to you.**

 **WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT**

 **WARNING: YAOI (LOCATED AT END OF CHAPTER)**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **Mine**

 **Chapter Six**

Early that morning, Sebastian woke with a start. His eyes flew open to stare quizzically at the ceiling. _He had fallen sound asleep?_ That was more than unusual for him. Indeed he napped every now and then, but he's never slept like this before. He had slept like a rock full of peaceful dreams. The demon slightly shifted his head to see that his bride was still sound asleep beside him with her arms wrapped about his torso. One of his arms was still looped about her waist while his other hand cupped her hand that rested on top of his chest. He gave her a soft, loving smile before he leaned his head down to place his forehead against hers. He then closed his eyes and gave a peaceful sigh, unbeknownst to him that this small act had stirred his bride from her sleep.

Seras blinked away her dreams while she stared up at Sebastian tiredly. The demon's eyes gently opened, allowing his brownish-red orbs to glimmer beneath lowered lashes. Quite suddenly, a yawn snuck up on the little human, but mid yawn she squeaked and quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. A soft snigger escaped from her lover and his smile widened at her strange behavior. Within seconds, a dark blush was invading the girl's cheeks and she murmured a sorry into her hand.

"What?" Sebastian whispered and then he gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Morning breath," The small blonde murmured in embarrassment. Her eyes flickered away from his then as she continued. "I'm not used to sharing a bed with someone…and I never really had a boyfriend before…so I never really had to worry about the whole morning breath thing or snoring or moving too much or hogging the blankets."

"Well, you can be rest assured knowing that you don't snore, hog the blankets, or move too much while you slumber. But you do talk in your sleep," He told her.

"Do I at least say anything interesting?" She asked with a bashful smile to lighten the mood and make herself feel better.

"Well," Sebastian started as he thought about it. "You do say peculiar things. I think the first thing you said was 'Damn animals stealing all of our tile games', which makes me wonder just what in the hell you were even dreaming about." Seras' brows drew together and she gave him a strange look.

"What does that even mean?" She asked.

"Humans dream erratic and vague things, most of them having hidden meanings. Perhaps you were referring to Alucard and me when mentioning the animals. Stealing could just mean stealing, and the tile games could be symbolic for just good old-fashion fun. So, Alucard and I are taking the fun out of everything? Or perhaps you are referring to the vampires out beyond these walls; they are kind of like animals, aren't they? Are they ruining all of your fun, Seras? I suppose they are since it's because of them that we can't truly mate yet. We have to wait until they die off in order for you to become a vampire." Sebastian went on, trying his best to decipher the hidden meaning in her dreams while the girl's blush got darker and darker.

"Actually, Sebastian, I just remembered what I was probably dreaming when I said that. Some wild animals were purposely messing up my game of triominoes." The girl then laughed nervously. The demon arched a brow at the strange little human.

"Triominoes? You were actually dreaming of animals ruining a game of yours? What kind of dream is that? Humans are truly odd creatures." The demon responded.

"Then what do you dream about? Don't you have crazy dreams from time to time?" She asked with her hand still over her mouth so she didn't offend him with her breath.

"No, I actually rarely dream. Demons don't really need sleep." He explained to her, earning a frown from his dear, little bride.

"That sucks," She stated outright and pitied the demon that couldn't escape from real life. "You said that you rarely dream. When you do dream, what do you dream about?" A smile crossed over his face once more.

"Tonight, I slept like I never slept before and I dreamed things that were peculiar, but welcoming." He replied in a whisper, but seemed to be hesitant telling her what he dreamt about exactly.

"What did you dream about?" Seras asked him again. The demon's smile shifted to a crooked smirk and he leaned in closer until their noses brushed.

"That's a secret, mon chaton." (My kitten,) He whispered and then placed a kiss on the bridge of her nose. "Now, how about some breakfast? You didn't eat much last night so I imagine that you're quite hungry." On cue her stomach growled. The very word breakfast was making the girl's mouth water. "Anything particular you would like then?" He asked as his eyes flickered from her stomach to her face. He looked highly amused that her stomach responded before she could with her voice. And it was all the more comical to see that Seras was unbelievably shy, as always, and was having a hard time looking him in the eye.

"Waffles," The girl murmured bashfully. "Buttery, syrupy waffles, yum." Her stomach growled in agreeance. "But first, I have to brush my teeth!" The small blonde then carefully climbed over the demon and scuffled out of bed so she could rush to the bathroom.

"Hmn," Michaelis hummed as his bride frantically made haste to the bathroom so she could empty her full bladder and tend to her teeth. He then shifted his head to stare back at the slumbering vampire. Alucard lied still as a statue on his back. He had always been such a sound sleeper. The only thing that was going to wake that old vampire up was if there was tempting blood around or a battle about to happen. Well, at least this gave him some time alone with his bride before Alucard did wake up. Sebastian gave a small sigh before he sat up in the large, messy bed and got up.

The demon was still bewildered and he pondered over the fact of how he slept so well. No doubt about it that it was because he had slept with his mate in his arms after a phenomenal, but tiring small moment of foreplay. And his dreams, quite the unusual ones, but he would choose those over any dreams in a heartbeat. A smile crossed over his face as he fell back into the recesses of his mind so he could fully visualize his stunning little bride wearing a gorgeous white bridal gown. The dress he imagined was strapless with the bodice complimenting her figure without showing any cleavage and the skirt carefully brushing over the tops of her feet without the possibility of her tripping over it. A long, elegant white veil flowed exquisitely down over her face and she wore long, silk white gloves while holding a bouquet of dark blue daisies. He didn't know what her favorite flower was, but he knew that daises suited her rather well.

"Beautiful," Sebastian whispered before the vision started to fade and he was returning to reality. Just as he opened his eyes to take in his surroundings, the bathroom door swung open and his little bride came sprinting out. Without any warnings and surprising him completely, Seras lunged upwards to wrap her arms around his neck and press her body into his. The demon instinctively wrapped his arms around her petite form while he stared down at her quizzically.

"Morning breath is gone! I've been dying to do this!" The little human exclaimed before she lunged back up to kiss him hard on the mouth. His fingers immediately dug into her lower back as he attempted to pull her closer to him. He swiftly shifted his head to deepen their kiss further with a breathy moan. Seras squeaked from his vivaciousness and she closed her eyes tightly even though he had been in the middle of admiring the sparkle in her big, blue orbs. Sebastian hesitantly pulled away from her warm lips and he stood up straighter as he gazed down at her tenderly. While his eyes fed on every inch of her beauty, one of his hands brushed up her body to cup her red cheek. Seras jumped in his gentle touch before her eyes fluttered open to stare up at him shyly. A smirk curled at his lips and he snickered at his beloved.

"Let's go get you those buttery, syrupy waffles that you've been craving." He whispered lowly, almost seductively, and he flashed a provocative look that made her very soul shudder. The girl's curious eyes flickered about his face for several long seconds before she focused in on his perfect, pale lips.

"That sounds…delicious," Seras whispered seductively causing the demon's eyes to widen slightly. _Was she deliberately trying to sound sexy?_ His question was answered when the small blonde leaned further in and her fingers came up to play with the buttons on his shirt. She ever so slowly, purposely trying to get his heart racing and his member to rise, tilted back her head to flash him the sweetest and sexiest look he had ever seen. _How could she be cute and sexy at the same time?!_ He wondered as he gaped down at the gorgeous little creature. "But do you know what sounds even more delicious?" She asked him in a soft whisper. The little human ascended on her tip toes while her fingers leisurely dragged over his chest to further tease him. She didn't wait for an answer. She just crept in closer until her lips had finally met with his ear and she whispered some more to him.

"Let's see if you can catch me." The small blonde then tittered before she practically flew backwards and sprinted out of the room. For a long second or two, Sebastian just stood there and stared at the door, riveted by his bride's playfulness while arousal crept up on him. Should he be ashamed of how easily he gets turned on any more? Before he was able to control it, like a light switch, and only ever succumbed to those needs when he needed vital information from someone. But his mate now held the power to when he got aroused and that was all the time, though, he supposed that wasn't completely her fault, but he did blame her. A smirk swept slowly across his face and his brown orbs shifted instantaneously to a blood red that simmered ominously.

"I'm going to do more than catch you, darling." The demon breathed his smirk so wide that it showed off his sharp incisors. His tongue crept out to lick over his lips hungrily. "Here I come, mon chaton."

A giant smile cracked Seras' face as she ran down the hall towards the elevators. A giggle broke from her lips while she cautiously glanced behind her. She appeared to be still in the clear; the demon was nowhere in sight. Was that a good thing or a bad thing though? But this only caused her to laugh some more and get all the more excited. She faced forward and narrowed her eyes on the elevator doors that she was approaching exceedingly fast. The little human bounced forward with another sweet giggle and she pressed the button to call for the elevator. Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long. Not even a second later, the doors were opening and revealed Sebastian standing inside with a haughty smirk on his lips.

Seras gave a small cry of surprise and attempted to run from him again, but his arms were already around her. The demon heaved her into the metal container and easily restrained her by throwing her up against the back wall. Within seconds, his hands slid from around her waists to grab her thighs and he lifted her up. Her back slid up the wall, her thighs widened as he pressed in closer, and they came face to face. The small blonde was completely speechless while she gaped down at her victorious lover who had captured his prey in a matter of seconds. Her wavering eyes stared deeply into his glistening red ones as she hesitantly raised her hands to grasp his shoulders. Not even a second later, Sebastian was locking lips with her while thrusting upwards to drive his aching bulge against her panties.

The little human whimpered in his mouth and she closed her eyes while driving her fingers into his shoulders. He deepened their kiss and drove up harder between her legs. His little mate whimpered again from the intrusion, but responded by wrapping her legs around his waists and thrusting back in need. As his thrusts became more frantic they both got needier. Seras released his shoulders from her death grip so she could wrap her arms tightly around his neck.

"Sebastian," His little mate whimpered before she shifted her head to deepen their heated kiss. _More,_ She thought softly, but was far too shy to voice it or even ask him, unbeknownst to her that he had heard her demand. The demon groaned as he pressed his hands against the wall for better support and moved in even closer so there wasn't an inch of space between them. He then took her hard up against the wall. Her body jerked upwards with each thrust. Her back slid up and down the wall, creating so much friction that she could actually start feeling the heat buildup between her and the wall. His hips rammed and grinded against hers, his hard bulge met and dug into her dampening panties to meet with her puffy, wet sex and taunt her bundle of nerves.

Seras winced with each thrust and cried out. She was more than sure that she was going to be bruised down there after this was all over, but she would be lying if she said that she didn't fucking love the brutality of them coupling. If only if was real sex; he would be pounding her so hard, he would wreck her! It then made her wonder about the consequences of a demon fucking a human. If grinding against each other like this felt fantastic and hurt like hell at the same time, then how would the sex feel? _You wouldn't even be able to walk._ Seras murmured to herself and then she was kissing Sebastian even harder from that thrilling thought. _Oh, fuck me._ The needy little human whined to get herself even more riled up, still not aware that the demon could hear her thoughts loud and clear.

 ** _Seras,_** Sebastian breathed in her head while his cock throbbed painfully for her. Hearing those words drove him absolutely wild. He would give up an arm and a leg just to be able to fuck his darling mate here and now, but he needed to remain in control and keep his urges in check. He can't lose control and ravish his darling otherwise she won't be able to become a vampire or be able to live out at eternity with them. Seras broke away from his hot mouth to take in deep breaths of air and pant. Her lashes rose to reveal those gorgeous blue orbs of hers and she stared at him in clear need.

"Sebastian," His bride whined. "Fuck me," She begged causing his eyes to fly open wide in shock even though he knew she didn't mean what she was saying. She was only getting into the moment and trying to convince not only herself, but him that he was fucking her for real. "Fuck me until I can't even stand on my own." Seras continued to beg as she leaned in to press her lips softly against his. "You feel so good inside of me." Sebastian's red orbs flickered downwards to watch as he grinded and thrusted against her. He could only imagine how tight and warm she was down there. Being inside of his mate was going to feel beyond splendid and he couldn't wait for it. The mere thought and ghostly feel of driving deeply inside of her made his entire body tremble and for his stomach to tighten. His eyes flickered back to her sweet, round face and he leaned in close.

"Let me cum inside of you." He whispered heatedly into her ear, unsure himself if he was playing along with her or if he was truly demanding it. It's not like he really had to penetrate, he could just press the tip in a little. Again, he would do anything right about now to be inside of her. The little human pulled back her head to stare up at the ceiling.

"Cum inside of me," She granted him permission in a whisper. A smirk then played along her lips and she snickered softly. "Cum inside of me," She repeated before she pushed him away. Staggered by her action, the demon took several steps back so the girl could fall safely onto her own two feet.

"Seras?" He murmured in confusion, wondering why she didn't want them to finish. Did she not know that he hadn't cum yet and how much it ached because he needed to? Had she climaxed without his realization? But how? Even though they haven't mated, he was connected to her on some level that he was able to feel her emotions and the pleasure or pain she felt. Grant it, it was a little weak, but that connection will grow exceptionally stronger once they did mate. Perhaps he did miss her orgasm and she just thought that he had cum with her?

 _How disappointing,_ Sebastian thought glumly, deciding not to tell his mate how aroused and needful he was. But his thoughts were put to rest when his bride's delicate fingers lightly grasped his arms. The demon gave a small intake of breath while his eyes flickered back to her face to see her giving him a flirtatious look that made his stomach flutter. He paused and just watched her transfixed as she gently spun them so she could push him up against the wall. Still deep in that trance, Sebastian fell limp against the wall. Seras didn't dare break their eye contact as she ever so slowly, deliberately making it erotic, slid down his body and got on her knees in front of him. Her face was just an inch from the tent in his pants. The demon clenched his fists tightly to prevent himself from throwing her down on that floor and fuck the very life out of her. Her innocent eyes sparkled under the light and looked upon him with such purity that it scorched him. An angel was on her knees before a devil. An angel was gambling away her purity for a demon. An angel was his mate.

"Seras," He breathed her name. One of his trembling hands came out to comb his fingers through her soft locks of hair.

"Sebastian," The angel responded before she placed a kiss on his bulge ever so lovingly. A shudder traveled up his back and his eyes burned darkly. Taking small deep breaths, he licked over his suddenly dry lips and continued on.

"I love you," He whispered to her. A breathtaking smile pulled at her lips and she hummed in amusement.

"I love you, too." Seras whispered and she placed another kiss on his twitchy erection. She then reached up to unhook his pants. Once his cock sprung free, the girl didn't hesitate wrapping her fingers around him and press her lips against his leaking, warm head. Sebastian flinched back from the sensitivity and gave a muffled groan as he bit down hard on his bottom lip. He watched her so very closely while her tongue slipped out to tease his slit and lightly lap at it. His body started to shake uncontrollably and he was having a bit of trouble breathing.

The more she licked and sucked on him, the more he became undone. His thoughts started to jumble together and become a disoriented and unintelligible mess. Pure pleasure was all he could truly feel in that moment. It bubbled inside of him, caressed his insides, and made his body react in ways that he didn't understand. His breathing was now incredibly erratic and his heart was racing a mile a minute. _What was happening?_ He's never felt this way before and he never wanted to stop feeling this way. _Was this all Seras' doing?_ His red eyes were glued on her. He had no desire to look away.

After some time of teasing him, his bride finally wrapped her lips securely around him and she sucked down with much heartfelt. Sebastian cupped the back of her head with a deep moan and he bent to her will. The little human closed her eyes as she worked her mouth up and down his hard member. Her tongue caressed over his damp flesh, his head repeatedly slipped into the beginning of her throat, and her fingers stroked the rest of his shaft in a circular motion. And then _it_ started to happen. His stomach and balls tightened, his cock throbbed along her tongue, his vision was becoming hazy, and all thoughts were out the window. He gave a breathy, low moan and closed his eyes tightly while he trembled from the exquisite sensation that washed over him in hot, strong waves.

"S-S-Seras," Sebastian practically whimpered. His brain fought to find the right words, but he just couldn't in that moment. It was too overwhelming; the pleasure she was giving him. "I-I…J-je v-v-vais jouir!" (I'm going to cum!) He moaned through pants while he fisted her hair. "Je vais jouir. Tu vas me faire jouir, mon petit ange." (I'm going to cum. You're going to make me cum, my little angel.) The naughty little human smiled when hearing her mate moan, whimper, and pant to her heavily in French. She hadn't a clue of what he was saying, but it definitely sounded like begging to her. Was he begging her to get him off? Sebastian then suddenly pulled her head closer and he buried his cock deeply into her hot mouth and down her tight throat. He gritted his teeth and moaned as he came hard for her. His member twitched as it spurted white, salty liquid and his entire form quaked as relief and satiation filled him. He gave one last breathy moan before releasing his bride from his death grip. Seras' eyes flickered towards his face while she slowly moved her lips up and down his still hard cock until it popped out of her mouth. She gave a sexy, little moan while she licked over her lips before sucking down on his head to get every bit of him.

"I love the taste of you, mon amour." His mate whispered. A smirk graced the demon's lips as he stared down at his beloved bride. He gingerly cupped her cheek and traced his fingertips along her faint blush.

"Whisper it to me in French, darling." He demanded her in a gentle, loving tone. "J'aime le goût de toi, mon amour," Seras' brows raised towards her hairline in bewilderment. She mouthed the words he had spoken and then smiled brightly at him.

"J'aime l-le goût de toi, mon amour." (I love the taste of you, my love.) She repeated back to him hesitantly in French.

"Beautiful," He responded with pride in his eyes even though her enunciation hadn't been on point. Seras cupped his hand and nuzzled his palm affectionately.

"I love you," She whispered and then kissed his palm and each knuckle. His smirk widened further and he snickered under his breath. His eyes were sharp and his smirk deviant. Sebastian pulled his hand free so he could play with the ends of his bride's hair.

"Now it's my turn to make you into a heaving mess." He breathed with a low, sexy moan. While he fixed his trousers, he stepped around Seras to press one of the buttons on the panel. The doors already being closed, the elevator hummed and starts its way down. The little human stayed on the floor staring up at her mate nervously. She gently gnawed on her bottom lip while one of her shaking hands fisted the skirt of her dress. She felt trapped; caged in with a ravenous beast that hungered for her. A tingle went down her spine and she couldn't help from shuddering from that exhilarating thought. Sebastian ever so coolly glanced over his shoulder to smirk down at his mate.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" He asked in a purr as he fully faced her. He raised one of his hands and flexed his fingers, causing the human to jump when they cracked in response. Before she even knew it, she was lying on her stomach and Sebastian's fingers were buried in her hair to keep her head down in a submissive way. With his free arm, he wrapped it securely around her stomach and lifted her lower body up so her knees could support her weight. His bride trembled beneath his touch and her heavy pants and racing heart disrupted the silence around them. His arm loosened from around her stomach and he raised his hand to trail his finger down her back only to perfectly trace her spine. The girl naturally arched up into his sensual touch and she shuddered a second time.

Once his fingertip came to meet with her tailbone he stopped with his eyes fixated on her lovely ass. The elevator halted and a second later the doors opened. Several long seconds passed and the silence droned on. Even though the passengers hadn't gotten off, the doors closed and the elevator remained still, waiting for another call from another floor. A couple of more seconds were wasted before the demon found his strength again to move. He hesitantly fingered her skirt and gently rolled the fabric up into his hand to reveal her black silk panties beneath. Seras' eyes were closed tightly and she was biting the hell out of her bottom lip, waiting anxiously for him to make a move.

"Sebastian," His little mate whimpered. His fingers slipped from her skirt so could lightly caress over the lacing of her panties. Afterwards, he slid his fingers into her underwear and pulled them down around her thighs. His eyes flickered to the side to stare openly at his quivering mate. She seemed so…scared. It amazed him. It amazed him how much a human can quake in fear and need. But why would she be so scared or nervous just because they were being intimate? He recalled earlier of how shy she was just from the mere thought of and talking about having sex with them. Was it because she was still a virgin? But why be nervous still if they had spent all day yesterday being intimate? No matter how long he pondered over it and tried figuring out his little mate, Sebastian knew that he would never truly understand. The demon considerately held out his hand to his mate.

"If it helps, you can hold my hand." He whispered to her. Seras' eyes fluttered open to find his hand only a few inches away from her face. "Will it help?" He asked curiously. The little human gave a strange noise that sounded between a whimper and a squeak. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the cold tile floor of the elevator. Just when he was about to pull his hand away from what he thought was a rejection, one of Seras' hands shot out to grasp his hand tightly. Her fingers squeezed his fingers so tightly that he was more than sure that she was cutting off blood circulation. Her tight grasp didn't hurt in the slightest; in fact, he almost found it reassuring. _He was comforting his little darling._ A warm smile crossed over his face before his red eyes flickered back to her dripping wet sex.

"Don't be so tense, darling." He whispered as he ever so carefully slipped his middle finger into her tight, warm channel. The little human stopped breathing just to gulp and she grasped his hand even tighter, if that was possible. He could actually feel his bones cracking in protest from her hold. "Relax," Sebastian whispered as he lifted her hand to kiss the back of it. "We've done this before and so much more. There's no reason for you to be so scared like this." He spoke in a soothing voice while his finger carefully slid in and out of her at a slow pace. "May I ask why you're so nervous?"

"This position is so embarrassing!" Seras didn't hesitate to exclaim. "My ass is exposed and you can see _everything_!"

"Yes," Sebastian agreed as he looked back at her ass thoughtfully. He cocked his head to the side. His hair lightly brushed over the sides of his face while his eyes admired that soft, pale flesh of hers. "And might I say, I am enjoying the view. You have a cute, little arse and, I can assure you, that I love it so much that I can bite it." A smirk replaced his smile then. "In fact, I think that I will." Seras' eyes flew open wide and she took a sharp inhale of breath.

"Sebastian, don't!" The little human squeaked, but it was too late. The demon playfully bit her on the ass causing her to jump with a loud cry of shock. "Sebastian!" The small blonde laughed with an embarrass smile on her face. He snickered and his teeth gently pinched her skin again. "St-st-stop!" She begged through more laughs. Sebastian obediently retreated and he licked over his lips to taste the essence of her sweet flesh once again.

"Are you more at ease now or do I have to bite you again? I have to say, mon chaton, I hope you need more convincing." The demon purred.

"I'm fine, I'm fine now." Seras continued to laugh. He knew she wasn't lying when she let up on the pressure and brushed her thumb gingerly over his other fingers as if to soothe away the nonexistent pain. He gave a soft smile before adding a second finger to stretch her out. The little human closed her eyes again and gave a low moan. "Please, go faster." She begged of him.

"Comme vous le souhaitez," (As you wish,) He responded and then picked up the pace for her.

"Mmm-mmm," She muffled her cries. "Faster," She begged once more. His speed increased until he was fingering his bride hard. With each thrust, droplets of her juices would splash out to stain his flesh. The little human whimpered and she shifted her head to bury her red face in her lover's hand. "Sebastian," His mate whined. Naturally, the girl started jerking her hips back to meet with his fingers. "That feels so good." She whispered through pants. Sebastian snickered under his breath before he squeezed in a third digit to her already extremely tight channel. Seras shuddered from the extra girth and she cried out in bewilderment.

"It hurts," She complained while her body trembled. "Sebastian, please, it hurts." Even though he was stretching her passed what she was comfortable with, it felt incredibly good each time he sunk back in deeply. "It hurts so good," She moaned. Her stomach tightened pleasantly and her sex quivered. "Sebastian," Seras continued to moan his name as he pushed her closer and closer towards her orgasm. "Sebastian," She moaned his name louder as her vision started to become hazy. "Se-Se-bas-tian," The demon was on a high with his little darling; feeling the immense pleasure that she was feeling and the way that it ripped at her insides. She was close! He could feel it!

But Sebastian was pulled from that glorious moment when he heard the elevator doors open behind him. His smirk immediately vanished when he heard a sharp gasp and then murmuring behind him. Seras remained oblivious though; too far gone in her pleasure that it was unaware to her that they were no longer alone. The demon swiftly shifted his head to find four armed men. Even though Sebastian had only been there for a short time, he knew who these men were; he recognized their faces. He had seen them here, in the lobby, enjoying a meal. The men slowly lowered their weapons as they looked from him to Seras and back again.

The second those human males feasted their eyes on his bride's soaked, pink flesh, his eyes burned hellishly in their sockets. Suddenly, the men became deathly aware that they had found their monster that they were sent to kill. Not long after their realization, Seras cried out when she came hard. Her body trembled and her walls tightened around his fingers. He felt it as his flesh got wetter and warmer from her juices, but he wasn't able to fully enjoy the situation at the moment. As soon as she came, Sebastian was moving with swiftness and at such a speed that he was a blur to the human eye. He gracefully climbed to his feet, pushed one of the many buttons on the panel to send his bride to another floor, and then he stepped off of the elevator before the doors could close on him. The humans staggered back and raised their weapons to him, but none of them got the chance to waste a single bullet.

Several minutes later, Seras found herself alone in the elevator that slowly took her back to the lobby. _Where did Sebastian go? Was this a new game he was playing with her? Was she supposed to chase after and find him? How was a human supposed to keep up with a demon?_ She gave a loud sigh and became composed as the doors opened to reveal a smirking Sebastian who waited patiently for his mate's return.

"What the hell?" Seras blurted without meaning to as she stepped off to stand by his side and give him a strange look. "What happened?" The smirk merely grew on his face and he bowed his head out of sincerity.

"I truly am deeply sorry, mon chaton." He apologized instantly to her. His red eyes then flickered upwards to meet her gaze and pierce her very soul. "There was filth I had to deal with and I didn't want you getting caught up in it. Besides," He chuckled as he stood up straighter before holding out a hand to her. "What kind of husband would I be to allow my mate and princess to see such carnage?"

"Carnage?" Seras repeated while she subconsciously slipped her hand into his. Her eyes then wandered about the room, but she didn't see a spec of blood or a single corpse. "What are you talking about?" She asked while she looked her mate over from head to foot, but he was clean of blood as well.

"Don't fret, I cleaned up the mess." He purred. "Some ghouls got in. How? I'll never know. But, I dealt with it before they could lay a single decaying finger upon you."

"Ghouls?" The girl muttered and her brows drew together as she became even more confused. "Ghouls have never gotten in here before. How did they…" She trailed off while her eyes flickered towards the main doors. "Ghouls' intelligence is limited. They can only perform tasks that their masters order, such as firing a weapon. If they have no master to serve, they just wander about looking for food, but are too inept to be able to open doors." She then sighed. "I suppose it is possible though that a master vampire had ordered them to come here. But why? Why now? Why not when the hotel was full of humans? No vampire or ghoul should be attracted to this place, especially with you and Alucard here. Shouldn't other vampires be afraid of coming near here when sensing your presence?" She asked as she glanced back up at Sebastian.

"Darling, don't worry so much about it. I'd dealt with the pests. They were of an easy disposal, and if any more should get in, Alucard and I can handle them. We'll protect you at all costs, Seras. _No one_ is taking you from us." The demon assured his mate while he caressed over her soft cheek with his fingertips. Seras automatically cupped her hand over his so he fully encased her cheek. She sighed softly and leaned into his gentle touch.

"I'm not worried. I _know_ that you and Alucard can handle them with no problem. I just wish that you guys didn't have to fight them, especially just to protect me." Seras muttered. Quite suddenly a bright smile appeared on her face and she beamed up at him. "I _can_ take care of myself. Killing a ghoul isn't too hard. I have a gun up in my room…" But she was interrupted when Sebastian started shaking his head.

"No," He said simply. "One of the duties of being a mate is protecting his other half. Ghouls don't put up much of a fight when they're up against something supernatural. But when it comes to a human, they fight with everything they got just to get a bite of that sweet flesh. Let Alucard and me handle it." Seras' smile fell and she clucked her tongue in annoyance.

"I'm your guys' mate. A mate's job is to protect her other halves." She tried reasoning with him by using his words against him.

"But Alucard and I don't need protecting, while you do. You're only human." He reminded her while he stroked over her cheek lovingly. When seeing the pout she was giving him he sighed and continued on. "How about this, once you become a vampire you can protect Alucard and me all you want, alright? Just let us protect you right now until you grow stronger." Seras gave it a few seconds thought before the smile returned to her face and she nodded her.

"Deal!" She blurted. "And don't you dare go back on that promise, Sebastian! I plan on protecting you guys, even if it costs me my life!" He frowned at her determination and how far she would actually go just to protect them. She would foolishly risk her life for Alucard and him. They weren't only invincible, but they were immortal. Nothing was going to kill or even hurt them. Their mate didn't need to get severely injured or risk her life just to protect them. Even though he had promised her, Sebastian knew that he was actually lying to her. He'll allow her to think that she was protecting them, but in the end, it was really Alucard and him protecting her. As he had already said to her, nothing and no one was going to take her from them. His fingers tightened around her hand while his other hand slipped gingerly from her cheek.

"I would never go back on my promise." The demon whispered in a soothing voice and he leaned in to kiss her forehead. The little human's eyes closed instinctively and her smile brightened while she giggled charmingly. "Speaking of promises, I promised you buttery, syrupy waffles. Allow me to get you those for you before I'm called a liar." He then led his mate in the direction of the kitchen.

"Sebastian," Seras spoke when they reached the dining room. Before he could even acknowledge her, she was continuing on with what she wanted to say. "You can speak…Romanian, right?" She asked hesitantly. Glancing back at her, he found her eyes glued to the floor and a deep blush on her cheeks.

"Of course," Was his response before he faced forward to see where he was going. "Why?"

"Well," She started again. "I-I was wondering if you could teach me how to…say something in Romanian."

"Ceva," (Something,) Sebastian responded instantly with a sly smirk. Seras gave him a peculiar look before she quickly understood what he had said.

"Oh," She murmured with a soft snicker and then shook her head. "I didn't mean that."

"I know, darling." The demon chuckled. "I was only playing. What is it specifically that you want me to teach you?" Her blush darkened and she bashfully smiled.

A little over half an hour later, Sebastian and Seras were walking into her room hand in hand. The little human was a little energetic, even with a full belly, and she had such a wide smile on her face that the muscles in her cheek were starting to hurt. She was just always so giddy whenever she was with Alucard and/or Sebastian. The demon and small blonde had spent their time together cooking, talking, and snogging with a side of Romanian lessons. When entering her room, Seras' gem like eyes flickered towards her bed to find Alucard still fast asleep and undisturbed from their soft chatter. It looked as if he hadn't even moved a single inch from his spot.

"He sleeps like the dead," Sebastian spoke when he noticed what her eyes were fixated on.

"I can see that." She laughed before she slipped her hand from his and silently walked across her room. She navigated carefully around the bed, making sure not to bump into the mattress and bother the sleeping vampire. When she finally reached his side of the bed she paused to admire him. He was ever so still and didn't take a single breath of air. His mass of black hair had a strange, sensual curve to it as it gathered all on one side to gently brush along his cheek bone. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted, almost as if he was inviting her to kiss him. His hands rested motionless at his sides and his long legs were stretched out so far that his feet just about reached the end of the mattress.

"Tell me, regina mea, were you planning to molest me in my sleep?" Alucard breathed causing the little human to jump with a sharp gasp. Her wide eyes flickered back to his face to see his gorgeously hypnotic, crimson eyes glimmering under his lashes. His lips curled into a gentle grin while staring up at her.

"I-I'm sorry," Seras murmured with a faint blush on her cheeks. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't, and I wouldn't have minded if you had molested me." He joked while he reached out to take her hand. He gently pulled her closer, forcing her to crawl into bed and straddle him. He then carefully grasped her forearms and comfortably maneuvered his head on the pillow so he could stare up into her face. Seras licked over her lips nervously while she grasped his forearms for more support.

"I'll keep that in mind." She muttered teasingly and the blush on her cheeks darkened. The small blonde then leaned down to press a kiss to his perfect, but ice cold lips. Alucard happily accepted her kiss, but ended up furrowing his brows in confusion when his bride didn't taste quite the same.

"What is that?" The vampire asked as he pulled himself from her lips. Seras perked up on top of him and gave a strange look.

"What?" She asked. She watched him carefully as he slowly licked over his lips to taste whatever was there. The flavor was peculiar to him, but not at all displeasing. He then had to figure that his bride had eaten and he tasted her most recent meal.

"What were you eating?" He asked her curiously while his hands started to wander her body. They released her forearms so he could curve his hands around her hips. He subconsciously stroked down her thighs and then back up to curve around her hips and caress her ass. He did this over and over again in a slow, torturous rhythm that was really starting to get to his little bride. But his eyes remained focused on hers, more interested in what she had for breakfast than noticing that he was arousing her. The little human's face flushed when he asked her that question. She _so_ wasn't used to having a boyfriend! She didn't think about things like eating and then kissing someone only to have them taste what she tastes! _Was he grossed out?_ He was a vampire, so whatever she eats he would find repulsive, right?

"I…was eating waffles." Seras answered after several long, agonizing seconds while she simmered in her embarrassment. Her eyes flickered away from his and she lowered her head. "Sorry," Alucard brushed over her apology and he cocked his head to the side.

"Waffles," He repeated and then licked over his lips for a second time. "So, that's what waffles taste like. They're far from what I expected; something I most likely would have enjoyed if I were still human. Unfortunately, waffles didn't exist when I was alive." He went on nonchalantly, ignoring the humiliation written all over her face. Seras looked back at him in surprise.

"The taste…doesn't…bother you?" She asked, looking baffled. His brows furrowed at her question.

"No," He answered softly. "Why? Should it?" The little human fully turned her head back to look at him with a little more comfort this time.

"Well, I can only imagine the hell I put you and Sebastian through last night when I forced you to eat human food. Doesn't human food disgust you guys and make you sick?" She questioned with a shake of her head and a wave of her hand.

"Actually, Michaelis can eat anything without it making him sick. He can't taste what you taste because his taste buds are different from yours. It's like eating cardboard for him. While on the other hand, my taste buds are similar to yours. But alas, when I even try eating mortal food, my body immediately wants to reject it. The nausea is so empowering that I can't even focus on the flavor of the food. It's disappointing," He explained to her. His red eyes slowly trailed back down to her lips. "But, when kissing you, I was able to taste it because I wasn't consuming it. It's the first time I've tasted mortal food in over five hundred years. No, the taste doesn't bother me in the slightest." He repeated before he pulled her back down into another kiss.

Seras automatically fisted his shirt and her lashes fluttered shut over her eyes. Her mate kissed her deeply and tried pulling her closer to him. Alucard's hands trailed back down to grab her thighs. He pulled her legs farther apart while he raised his hips off of the bed to grind his hardening cock against her sex. His mate whimpered into his mouth and her fingers tightened around his shirt. Their kiss became more heated, hungrier. The blood in their veins was rushing. Her heart picked up the pace and their stomachs twisted in ecstasy. Even though he felt ice cold to her, she was incredibly warm to him. In fact, her skin seared him in a pleasant way.

Alucard ripped his lips away from hers. His teeth lengthened in his mouth and he heaved while he continued to drive up between her legs. His cock grinded and rotated hard against her sex, not giving either of them a second to breathe. Seras was coming undone before his very eyes. She trembled and gave such delicious whimpers with each thrust. Her eyes were hazed over with pleasure and her lips were parted to take harsh breaths. The vampire wrapped an arm around her lower back and he grabbed one of her arms tightly. He then placed hot, open-mouth kisses all along her bare throat. Seras closed her eyes and gave a sharp cry from the sensitivity. Her pulse raced temptingly against his lips. He was dying to bury his fangs deeply into her neck, but distracted himself by kissing her throat intensely.

He licked over her racing pulse with his serpent tongue and moaned to the divine taste of her flesh. Seras lowered her head to press her throat more into the vampire's mouth, even though she knew how dangerous that was. _Damn it! Why did she have such a deep need for him to bite her?! Why did she get a thrill from it? Shouldn't it be painful?_ Oh, but it was a painful, and that's what got her off. She was deeply aware of that fact and it scared her to no end. Seras' hands trembled as she held onto Alucard. She gritted her teeth with a soft growl when she knew what was going to happen next. She just hoped that she was making the right choice in trusting him.

"Bite me, Alucard!" Seras demanded sharply and she closed her eyes even tighter. His eyes flew open when she granted him permission. _Had he honestly heard her right?!_ "You can bite me! Take as much blood as you want! Just don't turn me into a vampire!" He was disappointed to hear that last part, but he put it out of his mind as he looked back at her tempting throat. _Yes,_ He purred as the red in his orbs consumed every bit of white in his eyes and his fangs grew even sharper and longer. Alucard then wrapped his arms tightly around his mate to restrain her before he bit deeply into her hot throat. Seras arched into him with an earsplitting scream.

The bite wasn't as clean as he hoped it to be. Some blood splashed out onto his face and trickled down her chest and back. She panted hard from the new pain that washed over her and cracked open eyes to stare down at him. One moment he's in utter rapture. Her hot blood filled his mouth rapidly, smoothly slid down his throat, and entered his empty stomach. But he was pulled from that bliss when he felt something hot drip onto his face and trail down his neck. His brows drew together and he stopped sucking to focus more on what was going on above him. Soon he was aware that he wasn't only hearing panting, but soft sobs in his ear. Again, something dripped onto the side of his face and trailed down his neck. His nose twitched when he picked up on salt over the coppery scent of her blood. _Was his mate crying?_

 ** _Seras,_** Alucard whispered into her mind soothingly while his powers gently touched and caressed over her body in attempt to calm her. His beast refused to withdraw from her throat. It kept his incisors buried deeply in her neck and continued sucking to get more of her heavenly, sweet and spicy blood. **_Why are you crying, regina mea?_** He asked while his tendrils wrapped around her to bind her to him so not a single inch of space was between them. He wrapped his arms more securely around her and purred to further relax her. **_Don't cry,_** He begged her softly.

"I-i-it hurts, Alucard." She whispered in his ear followed by a sob.

 ** _I bit too deeply this time around. I misjudged my own strength and control. I'm sorry,_** He whispered while his beast pushed him to drive his fangs even further into her throat. Seras closed her eyes tightly with another cry, but not even a second later, her body was shaking as an orgasm crashed over her.

"Alucard," She whimpered in exhaustion and pain. Her body was limp against his, but occasionally trembled from his teeth and rough thrusting. Alucard closed his eyes tightly and he forced himself to extract his fangs from her throat, which was exceedingly hard for him to do. His beast threw a fit inside of him. It raged, snarled, and attempted to take back control, but it immediately settled when Seras caressed over his cheek with her fingertips. "Alucard," She whispered his name once more while she gently shifted his head so they came face to face again. A soft smile appeared on her lips, even though her eyes showed clear signs of pain. "I love you, regele meu," (My king,) Alucard's eyes widened, his heart skipped a beat, and his inner demon gave a lustful purr.

"Regina mea," The No Life King whispered as he cupped her cheek lovingly before he sprung upwards to kiss her hard on the mouth.

 ** _Și eu te iubesc, regina mea!_** (I love you, too, my queen!) Alucard purred into her mind while he shifted his head to deepen their kiss further. **_Doamne, te iubesc! Te iubesc al naibii de mult!_** (God, I love you! I love you so fucking much!) Seras laughed in between their kisses when recognizing those familiar words she's heard so many times within these last twenty-four hours.

"Te iubesc mult…regele meu." (I love you deeply...my king.) The little human whispered again, earning another deep kiss from her mate. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his fingers in her hair.

 ** _Again,_** He ordered as he thrusted against her even harder. **_Say it again, regina mea._** Seras attempted to pull away from his now searing hot lips in order to repeat it, but he wouldn't let her go from his embrace. He kept her crushed against his chest with his mouth against hers. **_Just think it; I'll be able to hear it._**

 ** _Te iubesc mult, regele meu._** She thought to herself, hoping that it reached him. She knew that it did when she was awarded with his tongue sweeping into her mouth. **_Alucard,_** She whimpered and her tongue bashfully played with his. **_All of this just because I had waffles this morning,_** She then laughed sweetly.

 ** _Waffles or not, I'm sure we would have ended up in this position either way._** Alucard snickered. **_We can't keep our hands off of each other._** He reminded her. His hands crept down her body to cup her ass and then he forcefully pushed her hips forward to meet with his aching cock. Then, quite suddenly, the vampire flipped them over and he crushed her to the mattress with his large, solid form. His tongue didn't stop darting into her mouth and his hands continued to knead her ass. With her on the bottom he was now able to have full control over the pace. He gave sharp rolls of his hips to grind his throbbing cock against her bundle of nerves. They panted and moaned into each other's mouths while their tongues formed their own little, hot dance.

 ** _Alucard,_** Seras whimpered as she cupped his face into her hands and tried pulling him closer. Alucard grabbed her ass tightly and pinned her lower body against his.

 ** _I'm cumming,_** He snarled into her mind and then his body was trembling on top of hers. He continued to lightly thrust against her to ride out his orgasm. Not even a second later, his bride was crashing into orgasm with him. She cried out into his mouth and arched her breasts up into his muscled form.

 ** _Alucard,_** She moaned before relaxing back on the mattress. **_I came,_** She muttered tiredly with a faint blush on her cheeks.

 ** _Did it feel good?_** He asked his queen as he pulled his hot, wet mouth from hers so he could rest his forehead against her warm one. He then cracked open his eyes to stare down into hers.

"Yes," She breathed against his lips. " _So_ good," Her smile widened the longer they stared at each other. "How about yours?"

"Superb," He answered softly and then kissed her on the lips. "I know that it's still early for me, but isn't it a little early for you to be up and active at this time?" He asked her afterwards. Seras furrowed her brows and tried glancing over at the clock, but it was turned in angle where she couldn't see it.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Five in the morning," Alucard chuckled at his daft, little bride. Her eyes widened in surprise and she shifted her head to look back at him.

"Really? Wow, that is kind of early, isn't it?" She muttered mainly to herself.

"Well, you did go to bed early last night." He reminded her with a shrug of his shoulders. "But that doesn't mean you have to get up early. Sleeping in can be good for a human. Would you like to return to bed with me?" Just talking about taking a nap was making her tired. She failed to suppress a yawn causing her mate to laugh. "I'll take that as a yes." The vampire then gently rolled off of his mate. Before he could even get settled in on his side of the bed, Seras was curling up into the crook of his arm. "Comfortable, regina mea?" Alucard teased her as he gave up trying to get comfortable. The girl, with her eyes already closed, gave a soft hum of agreement. A soft smile crept onto her mate's face and he shook his head at her with a soft snigger. "Good," He muttered and kissed her on the forehead. Afterwards, he rested his head on his pillow and waited for sleep to take him.

Seras on the other hand wasn't completely satisfied with her sleeping arrangement. Instinctively, she reached behind her and felt around the bed in search for something. "Sebastian," The small blonde muttered as she continued to search for his hand or arm. Hearing his name, the demon came back into the room from the balcony to see the two drifting off. His eyes narrowed on his little mate's hand as it brushed along the sheets where he had laid that previous night. "Sebastian?" She whispered again with a disturbed look on her face. Michaelis smirked at his troubled bride before he finally returned to the bed and allowed her to find his hand. She instantly calmed back down and interlaced their fingers together. After that, she slipped into an easy sleep.

Seven hours had passed by rather quickly for the demon. He hadn't moved a muscle on the bed, but his thumb did stroke soothingly over the back of his bride's hand. He stared up at the ceiling, not really thinking much about anything, and waited patiently for Seras to awaken. But instead, he was greeted with a surprise. Sebastian automatically sat up in bed without bothering his slumbering mate and he glanced over at Alucard. His brown orbs narrowed on the vampire's twitching nose as it picked up on several different scents. After several seconds, the No Life King's eyes flickered open.

"More humans," Sebastian disrupted the flow of silence, earning Alucard's attention.

" _More?"_ He repeated with an arched brow.

"Several showed up earlier before Seras' breakfast. I took care of them without her knowledge of it. They were men from her community that fled last night. They must be coming back in groups to take back what is 'rightfully' theirs." The demon explained while his eyes flickered towards the doorway, almost as if he was waiting for the men to barge in. "The last group was heavily armed. So, I can only imagine that this group will have twice more the weapons since their last squad hadn't returned safely."

"They're sending out squads to exterminate us?" Alucard chuckled with a crooked grin.

"And," Sebastian added as he glanced down at Seras who still slept soundly between them. "To probably find any survivors," His lips were in such a thin line while a hint of red started to appear in his brown orbs. "I had already told her that I wasn't planning to let anything or anyone take her from us. So, let's deal with this pest problem before they locate her."

Four men and a young, skinny, male teen cautiously made their way through the lobby with their guns raised. William was in the lead followed by Todd and Jack with Michael and his son, Christopher, behind them. Their eyes bounced around everywhere, looking for blood and/or bodies, but the place was clean like always. Where did Squad One go? Did they even make it to the hotel? Or had they been attacked by ghouls or hell hounds on the way here? Whatever happened to the first squad, it no longer mattered. It's been hours and nobody from the first squad returned, meaning that they were all most likely dead. Now it was up to Squad Two to deal with the vampires here and search for the thirty missing people. It was most likely that a lot of the missing people were dead since they had to escape in the dead of night, meaning that vampires got to them before they got to safety.

"It's going to take forever to search this place." Jack sighed.

"It's so quiet." Michael muttered as he lowered his gun. His dark eyes then flickered to their leader, William. "Are we even sure there are vampires here? Who sent out the signal to evacuate the building?" Christopher also lowered his gun as he glances up at his old man.

"What? You think it was a prank or something?" Chris asked.

"Wouldn't be surprised," His father muttered with a scoff. "It was probably a damn kid that took things too far. Wherever he is, I hope he's pissing himself and praying that he can come home safely without getting eaten alive. Serves him right,"

"I don't think it was a prank." William spoke up with a shake of his head. "I don't know who authorized the evacuation, but I think it was in their right to, especially if they were in danger at that particular time."

"Yeah," Todd agreed and then glanced over his shoulder at Michael. "Besides, Stan told me that the phone call was in Morse code. Only a handful of the adults that lived here know it and all but three of those who know it were accounted for last night."

"I just hope whoever sent it out is alright." The leader muttered.

"Do you know if Seras made it out of here safely last night?" Someone, who sounded truly concerned, asked. Several of the men gasped while Christopher let out a sharp, feminine cry of surprise. The humans turned sharply and raised their weapons only to find that they were aiming their guns at Alucard and Sebastian. William gave a sign of relief and lowered his gun.

"Put your guns down, they're on the missing persons list." The leader instructed the rest of his party. Everyone listened, but Todd. He glowered at the males and aimed steadily at them. He didn't trust the look in their eyes or those sick grins on their faces. And it was unusually strange that Seras had been glued to their sides since their arrival and then suddenly they just lose her? Something was wrong here, he could feel it. "Todd, lower your damn gun." William repeated himself in a low, warning voice. The soldier was still hesitant, but he ended up obeying. The leader continued to give him a hard look before he finally looked back at Alucard and Sebastian in disappointment.

"Seras isn't with you?" He asked them. When seeing their names on the missing persons list, William had been praying that the small blonde was still with the dark haired males because he knew that they would protect her. But now, he was sick to his stomach, knowing that she was either dead or about to be.

"We haven't seen her since last night. She got lost in the crowd of panicking people." Sebastian played with the humans, acting like a concerned lover. "We tried searching for her, but when we couldn't find her we came back here in hope she would appear."

"Wait, you've been here all night?" William asked. Christopher perked up and he swung his head around to look back at the leader.

"Maybe Pops was right; maybe it really was just a prank!" The boy shouted. He was dying to come home to sleep in a warm bed and eat hot meals again. The school they took shelter in was cold, dark, and scary as hell. They all knew they weren't going to last there much longer and needed to get the hotel back otherwise they were all just sitting ducks.

"A prank?" Sebastian repeated while a smirk graced his features. Christopher turned to look back at the demon with a certain sparkle in his eyes. It was more than clear that the boy was eager to come home. "Young man, this isn't a prank. Seras was the one who evacuated the building; we were there when she authorized it." The smile slowly slipped from the boy's face.

"What?" Christopher muttered.

"She authorized it?" William repeated.

"But why?" Jack asked. It was more than amusing to the elder creatures to see how confused the humans were. The gears in their brains worked hard to figure out what they were saying, but they just couldn't grasp the answer to this 'riddle'.

"Why else would she evacuate the building?" Sebastian sneered.

"She came in contact with supernatural beings and feared for others' safety." Alucard chimed in while he crossed his arms over his chest. "But, in my belief, she evacuated the building far too late. I'm sure you lost a lot of men last night just trying to escape."

"We did warn her ahead of time that we would be coming to fetch her." The demon added.

"To be fair, we did tamper with her memories so it's not like she could have warned anybody early about us." The vampire responded. Looking back at the humans, the dark haired males could see that they were all still so confused; that is, all but Todd who continued to glower at them. The soldier's hand fidgeted at his side, wanting to grab his gun and blow them away.

"What are you talking about?" William asked, like the simpleminded fool he was.

"It appears that they _still_ don't understand, Alucard." Sebastian snickered. "This game has become dull rather fast and it really isn't right of us to play with our food like this." Todd immediately raised his gun with gritted teeth, but he soon found that he was aiming it at absolutely nothing. His eyes widened from the males' sudden disappearance, but not long after he heard an earsplitting scream. The soldier's eyes flickered to see that Alucard had the teenager's arm in a tight hold, breaking it in the process, and his teeth were buried in the child's throat.

"Chris!" Michael shouted, but before he could even raise his gun at the monster, Sebastian had snapped the human's neck from behind. The demon then carelessly threw the father to the ground and stepped over him to deal with the rest of the party.

"What the fuck?!" Jack hollered as he stumbled back in bewilderment and fear. Alucard released the teenager and allowed him to fall into a heap on the floor to bleed out. He opened his monstrous jaws to reveal his sharp, bloodstained incisors and gave an animalistic snarl that sent a chill of fear into every man there. "What the fuck?!" Jack shouted again as he raised his gun to shoot at the monster. The demon was faster though. Michaelis grabbed him by the arm, easily snapped the bone with very little effort, and shoved a hand through his stomach and out his back.

"God damn it!" Todd screamed as he successfully raised his weapon and fired it. The bullets, however, didn't seem to hurt either of the supernatural beings. In fact, they both acted like it was an annoying gnat flying around in their faces. When the clip emptied, Alucard and Sebastian both stiffened and they focused on something else entirely. When seconds had passed and Todd was trying to reload his gun, the males looked back at him with a dark look in their eyes.

"You've woken our bride," The vampire snarled and he gritted his incisors while he focused his hellish gaze on the soldier. Sebastian nonchalantly pulled his arm from the man's stomach. The corpse fell hard on the floor in a pool of his blood.

"Well then," The demon spoke while his red orbs depicted his wrath. The monsters stepped over the massacre and pools of blood, passing by a petrified William as they made their way towards the infuriating soldier known at Todd. "We better get started before our bride discovers our whereabouts."

Seras was anxiously waiting in the elevator as it descended to the lobby. She twitched and nervously fingered the trigger of her gun. For the fourth time, she checked to see if the safety was off before glancing back up at the indicator screen to see that she was only at the third floor.

"Come on," She grumbled and jumped around in her spot. She had no idea what in the hell was going on. She woke up alone in the bed after hearing gunfire! Who or what was here with them and were Alucard and Sebastian okay?! She itched to go and help them, even though deep down she knew that they didn't really need her help. In fact, she might just get in their way. But still, she needed to go and protect them! The elevator finally reached the lobby and the doors swooshed open to reveal an empty and immaculate lobby. Seras cocked her gun before stepping out. She cautiously looked all around and spotted Alucard and Sebastian not too far from her.

To her astonishment, Alucard was pressing Sebastian up against a marble pillar. The vampire's hands were cupping the demon's hips while he feasted from the male's throat. The little human blushed furiously and her eyes widened at the sight. _What in the hell was going on here?_ She looked around once more before she disarmed her gun and lowered it. She looked back at her mates curiously then.

"We're not alone anymore, Alucard." Sebastian purred as he looked over his mate with hungry, red eyes.

"What's going on? What are you two doing?" Seras asked and she stepped closer towards them. Alucard chuckled as he extracted his fangs from the demon's throat. He shifted his head to look back at his mate over his shoulder.

"What does it look like? I'm enjoying the rare taste of demon's blood. And what are you doing? You're finally up from you nap? And you've come armed," The vampire stated as he eyed the gun she clutched at her side so protectively. "Why ever would you need that? Did we piss you off?" Seras gave them both a weird look and she glanced down at her gun. She turned it from side to side to inspect it with an accusing eye.

"What? Uh…No," She murmured with a shake of her head. "I wasn't going to shoot you guys."

"Then what is it for?" Sebastian asked and his smirk widened. Seras' concentration was scrambled and her eyes wandered the room in disbelief.

"I thought…I thought," She started, but never finished.

"Yes?" The demon purred. The little human finally looked back at them, looking all the more confused.

"Is…someone else here? I thought I heard gunfire." Seras admitted softly, but then she felt ridiculous saying it when her mates laughed at her.

"You heard gunfire?" Alucard repeated with a toothy grin. He casually slipped his hands from the demon's hips and moved back to lean against another marble column. "We are alone, Seras. The hotel has been deathly quiet for hours."

"You were probably dreaming, darling." Sebastian snickered at his precious mate who still looked unsure. Her face flushed and she swallowed almost nervously.

"Then…what are you guys doing down here…alone together?" She asked carefully, but immediately regretted asking them. Seras winced at her own stupidity and kept her eyes glued to the floor. She didn't know how to feel about them being lovers. It was indeed hot and made her needy just thinking about it. But why did they go off secretly just for Alucard to drink his blood?

"We didn't want to bother you, Seras." Sebastian answered. He didn't seem offended at all by her question. "You were sound asleep."

"I think it would be considered a sin to wake an angel." Alucard cackled. "Not that that matters considering that we're already damned creatures."

"But look on the bright side, mon chaton." The demon purred while he stepped forward to wrap his arms around the vampire's waist. "You made it on time for the show." He whispered hypnotically in order to get his bride's mind off of the gunfire she had heard. This took an immediate effect. She slowly tilted back her head to look at them with a certain gleam in her eyes.

"Show?" She whispered. The gun slipped from her hand and landed on the floor, but she didn't seem to notice. She hesitantly stepped closer towards her mates and watched their hands ever so carefully.

"Yes," Sebastian whispered and he narrowed his eyes on her. The demon's smirk widened while his hands caressed over the vampire's waist. "Come closer, and join in if you want." Alucard then fisted Michaelis' hair and roughly pulled him forward into a heated kiss. The demon's amused filled eyes glanced at the No Life King, deciding to let his bride do whatever she wanted. He was more than curious to see if his bride was just going to stand there and watch them or actually join them. The demanding and needful vampire darted his tongue into Sebastian's hot mouth. The male closed his eyes and shifted his head as he fully accepted the vampire's erotic kiss. His tongue moved and caressed teasingly over Alucard's. Their saliva mixed and they exchanged soft moans of pleasure.

The demon moved in closer to grind his hips with the other male's. Their bulges met and gently brushed over each other to create some friction. With his other hand, Alucard reached around to grab Sebastian by the ass and pull him even closer. He then tried grinding their sexes together harder to find more pleasure. Even though it felt good, he had to admit, it felt far better grinding against Seras. _Speak of the devil,_ Alucard curiously glanced out of the corner of his eye to see where his little mate was. She was only several feet from them and watched in full captivation. Her mouth gaped open and her eyes were glued to them, refusing to blink and miss a single second. The vampire snickered at the little human before his eyes flickered back towards Michaelis' face. He fisted the demon's hair even tighter and forcefully pulled his head back in a sharp angle. Sebastian grunted from the sudden action, but didn't look bothered or injured in any way. The two grinned at each other while Alucard leaned his face in closer towards the demon and teasingly brushed his lips along the male's throat.

"Whatever happened to sucking?" The vampire whispered heatedly before he placed a kiss on the demon's throat.

"By all means, drink my blood, nobody is stopping you." Sebastian responded, earning a dark cackle from the No Life King.

"That's not what I mean." Alucard replied and he kissed over the bite mark on his throat. "You have a great, little mouth on you, Michaelis. Why don't you put it too good use for once?" After that, he released the demon's hair and fully leaned back against the column as an invitation for the other male to go down on him. "Well?" The No Life King purred while he reached down to unfasten his pants and pull out his hard cock. He narrowed his crimson eyes on the smirking demon. "I'm waiting,"

"A demon going down on a vampire; my how the mighty have fallen." Sebastian snickered to himself as he kneeled before the No Life King and wrapped his fingers around the vampire's thick member. The demon's red eyes narrowed on the red, swelling, leaking head. It throbbed in his hand and occasionally twitched in need, but he wasn't intimidated in the slightest. He leaned in and licked the underside of Alucard's cock, leaving a long, hot streak of saliva behind. As his tongue reached the tip, he carefully swirled his tongue around the swelling head teasingly. The vampire shuddered in response with a soft moan. Sebastian gave one last strong lick over the underside before slurping the tip into his mouth. While he sucked down on the tip, his fingers stroked slowly over the rest of Alucard's cock. The No Life King's grin widened and he cackled under his breath while he watched Sebastian's every move.

"You really do have a great little mouth." The vampire snickered with a toothy grin. "I'm starting to wonder though if I can make you gag." He buried his fingers in the demon's hair in preparation to when he was going to start thrusting. But he still had a good while to wait because he wanted to enjoy this small suck fest first. From the corner of their eyes they saw movement. Both males curiously glanced out of the corner of their eyes to see that Seras was finally approaching them. She looked incredibly shy, but walked all the way over without hesitation. When she finally reached them, she knelt beside Sebastian. The demon watched her intently as she slowly reached out a hand to tangle her fingers in locks of his hair that the vampire didn't have a hold of. She then leaned in and placed kisses all along his cheek and temple.

"Sebastian," She whispered in his ear while her other hand caressed over his thigh. To his bewilderment, her fingers found their way to the opening of his pants and she unfastened them with ease. His little bride then pulled his cock from its confinement and she wrapped her fingers around him gingerly. The demon moaned in response as she thoughtfully and, quite lovingly, stroked over his hard member. Her thumb teased his leaking head and each time she stroked down to the base, her fingers would stretch out to caress his balls through the fabric. Even though her touch was light and slow, it felt pretty good to him. Sebastian took even more of Alucard into his mouth and started bobbing his head. Of course, the vampire didn't let him have control for long. His fingers tightened in Michaelis' hair to keep his head still and then he roughly started fucking the demon's mouth. He thrust brutally, going all the way in to slide down his throat and get lost in that tight heat for a short moment before pulling back out. With each deep plunge, Alucard moaned and snarled softly. But it did irk him to see that the demon remained absolutely calm. He didn't so much as wince or whimper each time the vampire rammed his cock back into his mouth. What could he do to break him?

Alucard pinned Sebastian's head to his body and he gave sharp, little thrusts. His cock was lodged tightly in the demon's throat. Each stab was intentionally vicious in attempt to completely ruin or break him. But Michaelis remained composed. He didn't even look uncomfortable in the slightest. He accepted each and every thrust like a champ. The No Life King was slowly becoming infuriated. His eyes burned demonically and his hips jerked with more effort. He was face fucking him so hard now that even Seras looked highly concerned.

"Alucard," Their little mate whined as she reached up to grab his sleeve.

"Stop, regina mea." Alucard whispered through heavy pants and he pulled his sleeve free from her grasp. Afterwards he reached down to tangle his fingers in her hair. "Don't worry about him. It appears he has an indestructible throat." The vampire then raised a critical brow. "Have you done this before, Michaelis?" Sebastian's eyes shone brilliantly for a split second before simmering down to give Alucard a heated look.

 ** _We both have pleasured men in the past before, Alucard, don't deny it. I wonder how many times the Sultan made you go down on him. Tell me, did he like your little mouth?_** The demon purred through their mind link. This caused the No Life King to actually bark with laughter.

"Playing along with his perverse games got me sent home early with a quarter of his army. So, I would have to say that he very much did the sick fuck." Alucard cackled. "Are you trying to shame me, Michaelis? I did what I had to in order to gain some power." The grin widened on his face. "Now, look at me. Almost six hundred years later and I have the Prince of Hell on his knees, sucking me to completion." The vampire gave a low moan and fisted more of the demon's hair. "And speaking of completing," When Alucard came hard inside of the demon's mouth, he thrust harder to ride out his orgasm. Sebastian's eyes flickered downwards to stare at the pulsating cock that thrusted in and out of his mouth. He sucked down sensually and licked the hot flesh that ran over his cum covered tongue.

The feeling was so damn good that the vampire actually came a second time, filling the demon's mouth with even more hot, sticky cum. Worn and sated, Alucard pulled his overly sensitive cock from Sebastian's mouth and moaned softly. His throbbing member was covered thickly in warm saliva and trickles of cum. The tip still leaked and dripped with fluids from the empowering orgasm he just had. The No Life King's fingers slipped from the demon's hair and he leaned back against the marble pillar to catch his breath. Sebastian smirked in triumph before he shifted his head to stare at his concerned looking mate. When meeting his gaze, she blushed and nervously glanced down at his cock to watch her fingers stroke over him. The demon snickered at his innocent lover and he reached out a steady hand to pinch her chin between two fingers. He gently pulled her head forward and connected his warm, wet lips against hers. Before the girl even knew it, Sebastian's tongue was invading her mouth and she tasted Alucard's salty essence that he left behind.

Seras' blush darkened and she closed her eyes tightly. Her panties were absolutely soaked and her pussy quivered and ached. Her breasts yearned to be groped and her nipples were extra sensitive from pressing into her tight bra. Her tongue eagerly moved along with his and tried gathering every bit of Alucard's cum that she could get to. Panting and whimpering in need, the little human pulled out of the heated kiss with a dazed look on her face. Sebastian pulled back a little and watched in interest as she hurriedly slipped off her dress and unhooked her bra. The black, silk bra was thrown to the floor and her warm hands took their place. She grasped her breasts tightly and rubbed her thumbs teasingly over her erect, sensitive nipples.

The demon smirked at his needy mate before he leaned in to suck one of her nipples into his hot mouth. Seras cried out softly when his tongue curled around her nub, his teeth grazed and nibbled at it, and his lips suckled. She cruelly pinched her other nipple and tugged on it to get her riled up even more. The small blonde bit deeply into her bottom lip to bite backs moans while she played with herself. Alucard chuckled at the little beauty at his feet and he massaged over her scalp using his fingertips. Being reminded that he was there Seras cracked open her eyes and glanced up at her lover with soft pants. Her eyes searched his face and then trailed down his body until they finally arrived to his cock. It was slowly becoming flaccid after his two most recent and satisfying orgasms, but Seras wanted him to remain hard. _She_ wanted to get him off. She was dying to have her mouth on him and to taste him again. She wanted him to make him feel good, to make him cum again and again, and she wanted him to cum hard inside of her mouth.

"Alucard," The little human whined his name before she fixed herself so she was on her knees and at eyelevel with his cock. "Alucard," His mate whined, a desperate cry that she either needed to be fucked hard or to feel his hardness in her mouth. Hearing her desperate cries for his cock hardened him instantly. His member twitched and started rising the more his mate cried out to him. Her hand crept up to wrap her fingers around him and then she was wrapping her lips around his wet, sensitive head. Her eyes never left his and he took great pleasure in watching his bride suck on his tip. Her tongue slipped out to lightly tease the opening, which still had leftover droplets of cum. She moaned when tasting him.

Seras wrapped her lips tightly around him and she pushed forward to slowly take him into her mouth. His cock was still wet from Sebastian's saliva, but that only turned her on more. With a wet pop, her nipple slipped out of the demon's mouth and he gracefully rose to his full height. The males watched the needful, little blonde with lustful eyes and wide, crooked smirks on their faces. They wished they could satisfy all of their lover's desires and fuck her until her little heart was content, but they just couldn't. Soon though, very soon they can and will; after all, night was almost upon them and her twenty-four hours will be up. Tonight she was all theirs, they can fully take claim and possess her from then to eternity, and there will be no going back.

"Seras," Alucard snickered with a pleased look on his face while his fingers continued to massage over her scalp. With his other hand, he reached out to cup her hand that stroked over the demon's cock. He gently led her hand and quickened the pace. Seras worked her mouth over his own cock with passionate little moans. She sucked on him in such a way that even his inner demon shuddered and snarled with pleasure. The vampire grunted as she pushed him closer and closer to his third sweet release. "Touch yourself, regina mea." Alucard ordered her through huffs as he used a great amount of his strength to hold back his orgasm. The small blonde didn't hesitate. She dashed her hand into her panties and rubbed her fingertips frantically over her engorged clit. Her eyes sparkled from the pleasure that ripped through her and she whimpered around his cock, sending pleasant vibrations through him.

"You're not even a vampire yet and your inner demons are already emerging. You're so hot and bothered that you're dazed." Alucard cackled at his not-so-shy-anymore blonde. "The more we play with you, the more your innocence slips away. You're dying to be fucked, aren't you?" In response, his little mate closed her eyes and just continued pleasuring him. Was she honestly trying to ignore the facts that he was stating? Perhaps she wasn't as bold as he thought she was. No, she will always be his innocent, little lover. Seras heard a soft grunt from the demon and then suddenly felt something hot splash the side of her face. Her eyes flew open wide and she glanced out the corner of her eye to see that his cock was dripping cum onto her hand. Her eyes tried focusing on the white substance that leaked down the side of her face, and even though it was blurry, she knew _exactly_ what it was.

Just like he did with Sebastian, only far gentler, Alucard roughly pulled Seras' head forward to bury his cock down her throat. He gave light, little jabs of his hips, carefully fucking her throat until his warm seeds were spilling out of him. The small blonde closed her eyes tightly and came with him with a loud, muffled moan. Her body trembled against his legs and she whimpered around his pulsating cock. Her fingers slowed against her clit and she gently massaged over her labia with another sweet, little moan. Alucard gave a low moan and lovingly stroked over her head full of locks while his cock stopped thrusting to fully enjoy the tight warmth of her throat.

"Seras," He whispered her name and reluctantly pulled himself from her mouth. He heard the satisfying sound of her swallowing what was left of him in her mouth. Looking down he found his darling, little bride staring up at him ever so innocently with a gentle smile on her features. And she whispered those words that brought warmth to his stomach and caused his heart to beat rapidly.

"Te iubesc mult, regele meu."

 **End of Chapter Six**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


	7. Chapter 7

**Good Evening,**

 **I am so sorry this chapter took so long. School has been chaotic and September was just a very, very stressful month because I was dealing with a lot of family issues. The next chapter that should be uploaded will be for "Cross Our Hearts"; I am also working on a newer fic called "Our Darling Pet", but that won't come out for a good while. You can find this story and many more on Destiny's Gateway. I'm also on Wattpad as Vampire from Hell, but I rarely use that. Off the note, checkout Daria Cohen (she's an awesome animator). You can find her on YouTube. She's also on DeviantArt as ChibiDonDC.**

 **WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!**

 **WARNING: THERE WAS A REWRITE OF WHEN ALUCARD, SERAS, AND SEBASTIAN ARE IN THE BEDROOM. SO IF YOU HAD ALREADY READ THE SNEAK PEEK I RECOMMEND YOU DON'T SKIP OVER IT.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **Mine**

 **Chapter Seven**

"Sebastian!" Seras exclaimed as she stood in the kitchen with a look of disbelief written all over her face. "What is all of this?!" Her wide eyes flickered to each counter that was filled with all kinds of different foods. There were plates and bowls packed with steamy, foreign delicacies. When he said that he was going to go make her dinner, she wasn't expecting a whole buffet! Sebastian was currently at the stove with a large pot full of some type of soup he was cooking up for her. He peered at her over his shoulder with a frown on his face and his brows furrowed in dissatisfaction.

"Is there something the matter?" He asked her.

"Sebastian," The little human murmured while she took a few steps forward to inspect all the different foods closer. Her mouth hung open and her eyes flickered to different counters. Finally she looked at him. "Okay," She started back up and raised one of her hands to hold up two fingers. "I only have two questions: where in the hell did you get all of this food and how did you cook it all in an hour?" Sebastian snickered before he turned around to make his way over to her.

"Where the food came from shouldn't be minded. Just know that I can get whatever I want whenever I want it. And if I couldn't make a fancy meal like this for my mate then what kind of husband would I be?" The demon purred with a perfect smirk on his lips. "And before you ask, no, I don't expect you to eat all of this. I just wanted to give you a taste of all the different cultures of the world. And since your time as a human is running short, now was a better time than ever." He then turned to look over all the counters full of food, obviously organized meticulously in his own way. "I've prepared several different cuisines that range from Asian to Mexican. There's also: American, Indian, Italian, French, and Australian cuisine." Grabbing a nearby empty plate, Sebastian turned back to look at his little mate. "What would you like to start with? A little of everything?" A small smile appeared on the girl's face and she innocently held her hands behind her back as she made her way over to him.

"What kind of Asian cuisine?" She asked shyly.

"Mainly Japanese," Sebastian answered before he looked back at the counter that held most of the Asian cuisines. "There's plenty of sushi along with calamari, yakitori, onigiri, and donburi. If you don't mind, I would like to recommend the Thai cuisine to you. It's quite popular with humans. It's made up of rice noodles and peanut sauce, but, mind you, it's a little spicy."

"That sounds good," Seras murmured and she watched him fix the noodles on her plate in an elegant way. "The sushi and yakitori also sounded good to me." The demon chuckled softly and he gave her a pleasant smile with a small nod of his head.

"Whatever you want, darling." He purred.

"And I've never tried curry before." The little human admitted softly while she eyed the Indian cuisine that was nearby. "I've heard that's pretty good, but also spicy." Unexpectedly, the demon threw out one of his arms. Seras jumped and her eyes quickly flickered back to him to see that he was only handing her something. Her eyes narrowed on a delicious looking, deep fried bun. The girl hesitantly took it from him and he returned to fixing her plate. She gave him a curious look then gave the bun a strange look. "What is this?" She asked before she took a bite only to find that there was warm meat and gravy filling her mouth. Her eyes widened and her mouth exploded with all sorts of goodness. "Is this curry in the bun?!" Seras asked before she took another big bite from the mouthwatering curry bun. "It's so good! I didn't even know they put curry in buns! That's so cool! Sebastian, you're an amazing cook!" It didn't take long for her to finish the bun. It was so delectable and warm that she was able to devour it within a minute and she hungered for more. That was definitely something she could snack on all the time. Too bad she was going to be turned in a vampire though. She won't ever again be able to enjoy a curry bun or any of Sebastian's other delicious cooking. Once it was gone, Seras was deeply upset and wished that she had savored it instead of scarfed it down like a starving wolf.

"Oh," She groaned under her breath as she stared down at her empty hands.

"There are more curry buns, mon chaton, and they're not going anywhere." Sebastian told her. "Why don't you start on this and I'll get you another curry bun since you seemed to have enjoyed it so much." He whispered while he stroked over her hair and handed her a full plate of food.

"Thank you," Seras whispered with a slight bow of her head. He smiled warmly at her and then went off to get another curry bun. The small blonde glanced at the nearest island to see there was just enough room for her to hop up on to sit and enjoy her meal. And that's exactly what she did. Once she was settled in, she went to start trying all the different kinds of food Sebastian had cooked up for her, but soon realized that she didn't have a single utensil.

"Don't you think about it," The demon spoke before she could even think about jumping down to grab a fork. He came forth with another curry bun in his hand and a pair of chopsticks in his other hand. "You're eating Asian cuisine; you could at least try eating their way and use chopsticks."

"I don't know how to use chopsticks though, Sebastian." She admitted while he hopped up to sit next to her on the island.

"So?" He purred while he easily maneuvered the chopsticks between his fingers and used them to gently pick up one of the sushi rolls. He carefully lifted it to brush it over his mate's lips temptingly. "Say 'ah'," He teased with a playful look on his face. Seras gave him a playful baleful look before she took a bite from the sushi roll.

"Hmn," She hummed in agreeance at how good it was. Her eyes then flickered upwards to stare at him. "Now teach me how to use them please. I don't like being fed like a child." She chuckled.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian questioned her with his brows drawn together in a sexy manner and his smirk widened. "The train is arriving," He continued to joke while he brought the other half of the sushi roll up towards her mouth.

"The train is arriving?" Seras mocked him with a sweet giggle as she gently pushed away his arm. "Do I look one to you?" She asked while her fingers curled around his sleeve.

"No," The demon responded softly as he lowered the chopsticks to rest the half eaten sushi roll back on her plate. The two stared deeply into each other's eyes then. "Of course not," He continued in a whisper. "You look stunning in my eyes."

"You know," His little mate whispered while she slowly leaned in closer towards him. "Sebastian, I'm lucky to have you."

"You have that backwards, mon chaton." Sebastian sniggered as he leaned in even closer so their noses just about brushed together. "I'm the lucky one." He then kissed her gently on the lips. Seras' lashes fluttered shut and she eagerly shifted her head to deepen their kiss. When he wrapped an arm around her lower back and pulled her closer, she responded by tangling her fingers in his hair and playing with the strands. "I love you, Seras." He whispered when their lips broke apart for a split second. His other hand came down to caress over his mate's thigh.

"I'm sorry for making you wait so long." She whispered. The demon snickered softly and smiled warmly at her.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited?" He asked her quietly.

"Uh-uh," She responded negatively before placing another warm kiss on his lips.

"Over four thousand years," He whispered.

"I'm sorry," She repeated softly. "I had no control over when I was going to be born."

"I know," He responded. "After four thousand years, we've finally been united and I don't plan to ever part from you. But, if we ever do end up parted, promise me that you'll find your way back to me."

"I won't make you wait a minute more." She whispered. "I promise," The girl then started to laugh. "Ironically, we're a match made in heaven." The demon chuckled at her comment.

"Yes, I suppose we are." He snickered as he started to lean in. Before their lips could meet again, Sebastian froze halfway and his eyes flickered open to stare down at her. Her brows drew together in worry and she gave him such an innocent look. "What?" His eyes searched her face for a long minute before he finally answered.

"It's nothing you did," The demon murmured while he slowly sat up straight. "Alucard is calling me. Only he could ruin a perfect moment. I apologize, but I'm going to have to leave you for now. When you've finished with your meal, come back up to your room; we'll most likely be there waiting for you." The girl gave a small nod of her head and watched in disappointment as Sebastian slid off of the counter and started making his way out of the kitchen.

"I love you," Seras whispered just as he was reaching the doors. Sebastian paused for a second to let those words sink in. As the seconds ticked by, a gentle smile pulled at his lips.

"Hold onto that feeling." He responded. "And later, I promise to express my love for you in more than one way." When he casually glanced over his shoulder, Seras was met by a spine-tingling smirk. His brownish-red orbs glinted seductively while he looked her over with clear hunger. The small blonde shuddered from that look.

"Sebastian?" The little human murmured innocently. "Are you…talking about…sex? Later? As in…later tonight?" The smirk on his face widened.

"Meet us in your room after dinner." He repeated and then walked out the door.

"But…I'm a virgin," Seras murmured to no one, but the emptiness of the room. "Virgin!" She exclaimed, knowing that he heard from wherever he was. "The only way we can shag is if I became a…OH!"

 ** _Did it finally click,_** ** _regina_** ** _mea?_** Alucard chuckled in her head.

 ** _Ooh, so fast._** Sebastian added sarcastically.

"Tonight?! So soon?!" The small blonde asked while she stared down at her plate of food. She had suddenly lost her appetite. She didn't think that she was going to become a vampire so soon. She thought at the most she would have to wait a few months.

 ** _Well, I did warn you yesterday that tonight could be the night you become a vampire._** The demon reminded her. **_Now, eat your dinner and let the grownups talk._**

"Oh, the grownups are talking now? Alucard, what are you and I discussing?" Seras teased while she used the chopsticks to probe her food.

 ** _Sorry, darling, but this discussion only includes those over the age of a hundred._** Sebastian snickered.

"Oh, I'm not _grownup_ enough for you two?" The little human responded in a snarky manner. "If you two keep acting like that towards me people are going to start referring to you two as my sugar daddies." The very thought made her shudder and she stuck out her tongue. "Bleh,"

 ** _And what is a sugar daddy?_** The demon questioned with furrowed brows causing his mate to giggle.

"Never mind," She muttered. "It's best you didn't know because it's a little disturbing, sad, and just plain pathetic."

 ** _A sugar daddy is an older man that showers a young woman with gifts such as money and jewelry, and in return she gifts him with her company or sex._** Alucard answered with a deep cackle. Seras hung her head with a groan and her face flushed.

 ** _Well,_** Sebastian responded with a hint of disgust in his voice. **_That isn't the case for us. You are our mate. Now, hush, and finish you dinner._** After that, everything was silent; cutting her off from the mind link so they could speak in private. It made her a little paranoid. _What were they talking about? What didn't they want her to hear? Was it something awful? Something about her?_ Seras gave a deep sigh before she stabbed a sushi roll with her chopsticks. She felt like a child because Sebastian hadn't taught her how to use the bloody things. _The least you could do is try and be civil._ The girl thought glumly to herself. She slump her shoulders with another disappointed sigh before she used her thumb to push the sushi roll off of the chopsticks. The small blonde then stared at the utensils with questioning eyes. _How did Sebastian hold them? It was kind of similar to holding a pencil, right?_ Seras then sat there for many minutes while she tried different ways in holding her chopsticks. She got it right once, but it felt so strange to her and she wasn't able to pick anything up, especially since her hand kept shaking from trying to keep the chopsticks in the correct place. Eventually, she ended up giving up and set her plate off to the side in mild frustration.

"Forget it," She murmured under breath while she snatched up the curry bun that Sebastian had fetched for her. Without any hesitation, she stuffed the delicious, hot bun into her mouth and started feasting on it as she jumped down off of the counter. "Where are the bloody forks?" Seras grumbled with a mouth full of curry bun. She took another big bite, since she was gaining her appetite back and realized just how hungry she actually was, and wandered about the kitchen. The little human opened drawer after drawer. By the time she found where the forks were her curry bun was gone. Thankfully, the drawer she was at was right near the stove where the rest of the curry buns were. The girl happily took two more curry buns before she returned to her spot on the counter and hopped back up to sit comfortably.

The girl had never eaten so much for dinner before. In fact, she didn't recall ever being _this_ hungry or knew that she could pack so much food. She knew that it had to be because it was her last night as a human, so this was the last meal she would ever have. And it didn't help that the food was so delicious; she just had to sample it all, especially since Sebastian had worked so hard on each and every dish that he prepared specially for her. A little more than half an hour later, Seras was walking out of the kitchen with a full belly, but was munching on her fourth curry bun. This was the last real thing she was going to eat and she wanted to enjoy it, savor it a little. She took small bites and really took notice to each pop of flavor that went off in her mouth. This was probably the best curry bun she had all night. She tasted things in it that she hadn't before. And the warmth of the bun on her fingers and in her mouth was almost sensual.

To her bewilderment, the explosions of flavors were actually bringing tears to her eyes. She took another bite from her last meal and ended up with more tears streaking down her face. _Was she getting sentimental over food?_ Well, it was one of the best parts of being human and now that was getting taken away from her. No more food or sunlight, no more warm or cold, no more heartbeat. She won't be human. She won't be…living. She'll be a cold, dead creature that everyone will fear. But…it was all worth it. She would give it all up for her mates. Suddenly, her tears had dried and she was smiling.

"I love them," Seras whispered to herself when she finally reached the elevators. The smitten girl then happily pressed the button to call for the elevator and went on eating her curry bun down to the last crumb.

It didn't take long for her to reach her room and everything was so incredibly quiet. She had no idea where Alucard and Sebastian were, but she didn't think much of it when she entered her room only to find something shocking. On her dresser were three different, unfamiliar duffle bags that looked to be packed tightly with different things. Seras' eyes flickered towards her open closet to see that it was completely empty. All of her clothes, boxes of pictures and music, and shoes were gone. The girl glanced back at the duffle bags curiously while she hesitantly walked forward to pull back one of the zippers. Inside, she found familiar cloth of one of her favorite blouses, folded up all nice and neat along with the rest of her wardrobe and undergarments. Subconsciously, the small blonde reached in to wrap her fingers around her favorite blouse and caress over the fabric. _So this is what they had been doing. They were packing away all of her stuff._

"Seras," Someone said her name sharply causing her to jolt. The small blonde shifted her head to glance over at where the elder creatures stood. They were out on the balcony, staring into the room with smirks on their faces. The wind caressed through the hair causing the strands to sway to the side and brush along their pale faces. Her blue orbs sparkled as she admired her mates for a long several seconds until Alucard disrupted that gentle flow of silence. He raised a hand and beckoned for her with a crook of a finger. Her eyes narrowed on the digit as it curled, silently calling her to him. "Come here, regina mea. We have something to show you."

A deep frown formed on the little human's face while she wondered if what they wanted to show her were the fangs in the vampire's mouth. Seras took a deep breath of air as she stuffed her favorite blouse back in the duffle bag. _Was this it? Was it time to let go of her humanity?_ The girl froze. Her fingers lingered on the zipper, stopping half-way only to gaze down at the dark blue fabric as if it was the most interesting thing that was happening. Her little heart was going a mile a minute. She actually had a half a mind to bolt, but she didn't. _It was going to hurt._ She knew it. She was able to deal with the pain before because the pleasure had been so empowering and distracting. But this time was different. All she'll feel is pain. No mind-numbing orgasm to relax her body and pull her away from reality. Just pain. _How long will the transformation take?_

"Seras," Alucard chuckled with a light shake of his head. Seras cautiously glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He curled his finger again to beckon her to him. "Come here," He repeated himself once more in that calm, warm voice. An immediate shudder made its way down her back, but this only made his grin widen further. "Regina mea," The vampire's voice resonated followed by a deep cackle.

"Regele meu," Seras responded in a whisper with a light blush on her cheeks. The split second she blinked she opened her eyes to find that her mates were surprisingly in front of her. The girl jumped back, but didn't get far when Alucard reached out to grasp her tightly by the wrist and the other male placed a hand on her lower back. Her heartbeat was now going absolutely ballistic in her chest. As the monsters pulled her towards them, her immediate response was to throw out one of her arms to push against Sebastian's chest just so she could keep her distance from them. "Alucard!" The little human cried out while she eyed his mouth and toothy grin. Just from the sight of his fangs made her stomach flop and she almost fainted from pure fright. That small moment of almost blackening out caused all of her muscles to unlock and she lost her balance. The small blonde fell forward only to ram hard into the males and fall fully into their hold. Alucard chuckled as he cupped the back of her head to keep her pinned against his chest.

"That a girl," He purred while he stroked over her hair. "Now, come with us to the balcony; we have something to show you." The fear instantaneously drained out of her when she heard those words. Her eyes widened and she stiffened in his arms. _What?! There really was something on the balcony that they had to show her? It wasn't just a trick so he could turn her while her guard was down?_ Now she just felt stupid and fully embarrassed from the way she had acted. _Had she hurt them?_ Seras winced at that thought before she lifted her head to gaze up at the vampire.

"What is it that you wanted to show me?" She asked in a whisper.

"Come and see, regina mea, come and see." Was all he said before both males were pulling her again and leading her towards the balcony. Seras willingly followed them this time. Sebastian slipped his hand off of her backside as he stepped out onto the balcony and went off to stand at the railing. Alucard roughly pulled her forward so she stood next to the demon and then he caged her in. The vampire clasped the railing on both sides of her and leaned his larger form down so he could whisper into his mate's ear and watch the streets below carefully. "What do you see, Seras?" The girl jumped when hearing her name and she looked ahead of her. She saw the usual things: buildings, the pretty night sky, some clouds, and a couple of birds.

"Below us," Sebastian added. Seras' blue orbs flickered downwards. The first thing she noticed was the height, how far away they were from the ground and just how close she was to the edge. She wasn't exactly afraid of heights, but she was afraid of falling. But looking passed the height issue she narrowed her eyes on the dark, abandoned streets. But still, nothing looked unusual to her. The small blonde frowned while she really tried concentrating on what they wanted her to see. She grabbed the railing and leaned forward a little to inspect further, but still saw nothing of interest. With a deep sigh, she leaned back only to feel Alucard's hard body pressing into hers.

"I think you guys forget that a human's eyesight isn't as great as yours." She reminded them.

"You don't need supernatural sight to see this." Alucard chuckled. "What we want you to see is: nothing."

"What?" Seras questioned while her brows furrowed and she pulled back her head to give him a strange look. "Nothing?" She repeated. Her eyes then flickered back to the streets.

"Think about it, Seras. There's nothing there. The streets are extra quiet tonight and there's not a soul in sight." The vampire whispered, but it still seemed as if it just wasn't clicking for her. "Very well," Alucard murmured as he stood up a little straighter. "If blood was shed, right here, right now, how long do you think it will take for a vampire or vampires to appear?" Seras sighed again in confusion and her eyes continued to wander the streets for movement.

"I don't know," She shrugged. "Probably not even a minute or two. Vampires can smell blood a mile away, and when they're hungry they're extra fast. So…I guess it would only take less than a minute for one to show up."

"You're not wrong," Alucard responded with a proud smirk on his face. "So, now we put that theory to the test." Before she knew it, the No Life King was grabbing her tightly by the arm and he forced her to thrust it out over the edge of the balcony.

"Alucard?!" Seras exclaimed, but didn't get much else out when his nails bit deeply into her arm. Blood immediately welled up and slid down her arm to drip off of her fingers. She watched transfixed and scared shitless as her blood fell towards the earth as if it was a ringing call to all vampires that it was dinner time. "What in the hell are you doing?!" The little human shouted and she started struggling, but his grasp was so tight that she couldn't get it free. "Alucard, stop!" She tried swinging around to hit him, but he thrusted his hips forward to forcefully pin her body to the railing and keep her restrained. "Stop!"

"Look, Seras." Sebastian spoke in a soothing voice while he cupped the back of her head and stroked her hair lovingly. Seras cracked open her eyes and glanced down to see that there was absolutely nothing there. The streets were still empty and her blood was still dripping down. Her eyes fully opened and she sniffed while she looked harder for the creatures of the night, but found none.

"What?" She whispered. The street should have been crawling with vampires by now. _Where were all of the vampires?_ Alucard finally released her bruised arm and stepped back away from her.

"The virus Sebastian had released worked. All the vampires in London were poisoned and killed. Soon all of England will be cleansed and then the world." The vampire purred and with each passing second his grin got wider and wider. Slowly, the small blonde raised her head and her eyes widened when it all suddenly clicked. She quietly stepped back away from the edge while the two monsters stayed there to eye the streets below. The girl was just so deep in shock. She knew that this moment was coming and yet, it still bewildered her. Both males turned his head to look at her. She stopped in her steps and stared back at them. "We kept our end of the bargain, regina mea. Now, it's your turn to keep yours." Seras' face paled. _She knew that she promised them and she knew that she was going to keep her end of the bargain, but she was just so damn scared! She just never really thought about it, becoming the one thing that she hated most in this world._

"There's no need to be so scared." Alucard whispered to her as he stepped forward. His bride automatically closed her eyes as if he was going to bite her right then and there. The vampire frowned at the sight of her and he paused as to not further startle her. He then sighed as he reached out a hand to brush his fingertips along her cheek, but Seras instinctively flinched back away from his cold skin. Feeling rejected, his hand hesitantly pulled away and fell back towards his side. "Seras," He whispered her name while his red eyes searched her face. The little human before him trembled in fear and she refused to open her eyes to even look at him. He was well aware that she wasn't afraid of them, but afraid of the transformation which in fact was going to be painful. His eyes narrowed on her as he raised a brow in consideration.

"Are you ready, regina mea?" Alucard asked her causing her eyes to fly open wide. She saw that sickening grin on his face and her face paled further. _Why did he look so amused? Did he like turning people into vampires?_

"Alucard," Seras whined softly as she took a cautious step backwards. "Is it…is it going to hurt?" She asked meekly and continued to step backwards as he took a step closer.

"Normally, a transformation is quite painful." He admitted to her with a casual wave of his hand. But then his grin widened to show off his sharp incisors. He took one last, long step forward. The little human jumped back with a sharp gasp but ended up ramming into the mattress and fell backwards. As soon as her body met with the mattress, long arms from behind wrapped around her body and pulled her back against something hard. Seras' quickly glanced behind her to find warm brown eyes staring down at her and a gentle smile. Sebastian's arms tightened around her stomach and he pulled her flush up against him so she comfortably sat in-between his legs.

The little human gasped when the entire bed rocked. She snapped her head forward to find Alucard crawling into bed and over to her. He planted his hands on both sides of her as he hovered over his bride. Their mate grabbed at the demon's hands while she cowered. Her blue irises wavered with fear as she stared up at the monster that was grinning from ear to ear. The vampire raised one of his hands to curl his fingers around her chin and he tilted her head back.

"Seras," Alucard whispered and he leaned his face in closer towards her. "I promise to make it as painless as possible." He breathed against her lips and then he was kissing her hard. Seras' eyes widened when her mouth was taken hard in a searing kiss. Her muscles slowly unlocked and a warm, soothing feeling brewed inside of her. She could feel it as Alucard's powers sensually wrapped about her mind and soul to help calm her down. His low, hypnotic voice hushed her softly in her head while his hands tenderly caressed over her body. Her heartrate slowed until it went at a gentle pace in her chest. Her body became languid in their arms and she willingly fell back more against Sebastian while she sleepily kissed her other mate.

The demon placed hot, open mouth kisses on the back of her neck while he roughly pulled up her skirt to bury his hand in her panties. Seras whimpered in Alucard's mouth when two of Sebastian's fingers plunged up inside of her. The small blonde grabbed the back of the vampire's neck and dug her nails into his flesh as she was fucked hard. Her hips lightly moved with each thrust and she moaned in need. So many blissful feelings welled up and caressed her insides. She was in her own little world of pleasure and oblivious to the things around her. Alucard slowly ceased kissing her, but she barely even noticed. He watched in satisfaction as his little bride writhed and panted beneath him. His eyes trailed down her face to focus on her bared throat.

"Let the pleasure consume you, Seras." The vampire whispered, forcing her to fall deeper into that trance. And with those words, the little human thrust out her breast as her back arched and she came hard with a loud cry. Alucard's piercing red orbs gleamed with amusement and he snickered. He hadn't been expecting her to come on command like that. "Fall even deeper into that pleasure. Feel your heart race in your chest, feel it as it becomes harder to breathe, feel the way your insides tighten as you're pushed closer and closer to another orgasm." Seras writhed more and gave soft whimpers and moans as her face contorted into a look of pure pleasure. Sebastian drove up harder between her legs and used his thumb to caress over her clit. "Everything you feel will be nothing but bliss and pleasure." Alucard continued to whisper as he slowly leaned in closer. He didn't dare take his eyes off of her face in fear that she would come out of that trance and be frightened of him. "You will feel no pain, only pleasure." The second Alucard sunk his fangs into her throat, Seras crashed into another orgasm. Her cry resonated in the room as she buried her fingers in the vampire's hair and pulled tightly.

"Al-Al-u-card," The little human panted while her body trembled. She could feel her lover's teeth buried deeply in her throat, but instead of pain she was greeted with a new source of pleasure. The skin on her neck tickled each time the vampire sucked down to gather more of her blood. The red beads that decorated her flesh felt almost sensual and so very warm. Not to mention, the way Alucard worked her even more by using his tongue. That wicked little muscle lapped at her neck to soothe over the puncture marks he was creating and gather any blood that escaped him. "Alucard," Seras continued to pant while she released his hair so she could wrap her arms tightly around his neck. To his surprise, she kept his head pinned to her neck, almost as if she was fully welcoming him. But he knew that she was only lost in the pleasure and was caught in his trance. If she was in the right state of mind, she would have been pushing him away with tears running down her pretty, round face.

"She's nearly ours; finish the bloody transformation!" Sebastian snapped while his red orbs burned into the back of the girl's head. He was dying to fully connect with his mate and entwine his soul with hers. He wouldn't even be content of her safety until she became a vampire. The demon was now cruelly fingering her, but the pain she should have felt only came as pleasure to her. "Turn her!" Annoyed with the demon's demands, Alucard carefully slid his fangs from the human's throat and swallowed the leftover blood he had stored in his mouth. His eyes then flickered open to glower at Sebastian.

"Enough," The vampire growled lowly as he grabbed the demon's hand tightly and pulled it from their bride's quivering, bleeding pussy. "Nothing is going to happen to her. She is ours already." His eyes then flickered downwards to stare at Sebastian's hand which he still had in a tight grasp. The demon's fingers were covered thickly in Seras' juices with trickles of blood mixed in. "I plan on taking my time turning her so she doesn't feel any pain. And here you are, abusing her because you're impatient." Michaelis' eyes widened slightly before flickering down to see his blood covered digits and long, black nails that had lengthened during his rage and moment of fear.

"I don't feel abused." The drowsy, little human muttered while her head lulled to the side so she could smile up at the vampire.

"Seras," Sebastian whispered as his arm tightened around her stomach and he buried his nose into her hair. Alucard frowned while he glanced down at his little bride.

"You're supposed to be lost in a haze of pleasure so deep that you shouldn't even be able to talk nor think." The vampire told her as if it was the girl's fault and he was now lecturing her.

"I feel incredibly sleepy." Seras answered in a slur, but her smile only widened. "And my stomach feels all weird. I feel like I'm on a ton of drugs right now."

"No pain thus far?" Alucard questioned while his eyes flickered down to gaze at the weeping bite wound on her throat. The girl shook her head with a gentle hum.

"No," She murmured. "My vision is kind of blurry and I feel like I'm going to pass out though." She admitted.

"It would be good if you passed out before this next part, Seras. I don't want you to have to endure the pain and I definitely don't wish to witness you in that state." The vampire responded as he released the demon's hand so he could cup his bride's cheek. He gently lifted her head so their gazes met. "I want you to fall into a very deep sleep; a sleep that is full of bliss and warmth. When the transformation is complete, you'll awaken to a whole new world." His hypnotic words had an instant effect on her. Her eyes were getting heavy and she was having a great deal of trouble trying to keep them open. Soon, she lost support in her neck and her head rested back on Sebastian's chest. Still fighting to stay awake, Seras cupped the vampire's hand over her cheek and squeezed gently.

"Regele meu," The tired, little human whispered and she curled up closer towards the demon. "I'm scared," Alucard instinctively leaned down to place a kiss on his mate's forehead.

"Don't be," He whispered. "We will always fight away your fears, regina mea, and keep you safe." His hand slipped to the back of her head so he could tangle his fingers into her hair. "And once you become a vampire, you will be stronger than ever. You will fear _nothing_ ever again." Seras raised one of her hands to interlace her fingers with his.

"Te iubesc mult," (I love you deeply,) She whispered before closing her eyes.

"I love you, too, Seras." He responded and placed another warm kiss on her forehead. His little bride then fell unconscious. Alucard hesitantly pulled away and glanced down to see that his mate was out cold. Her head was limp and rested against the demon's chest. Her eyes were closed and she breathed ever so lightly. The vampire's eyes wandered up and down her body for a long minute until he was convinced that she was deep asleep. His fingers carefully slipped out of her hair so he could sweep his thumb over her cheek gingerly. "Seras," He called out to her, but there was no response. His concentration was broken when Sebastian raised one of her arms. Alucard curiously glanced over and watched as the demon licked the blood away where the vampire had bitten his claws into her.

"You didn't have to be so rough." Michaelis scoffed while the small cuts vanished from her skin.

"I'll admit I got overly excited." Alucard muttered with a small grin.

"Well, that makes two of us." The demon whispered as he raised his fingers to his face to watch the light glisten off of Seras' juices and blood. He then eagerly sucked in those digits and thoroughly licked them clean. He let out a sexy, little moan as he ran his fingers over his tongue before slipping them out of his mouth. His demonic eyes flickered downwards to stare at his slumbering bride while his drenched fingers curled around her chin. "Delicious," He purred before he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. "My dear chaton, it's time for you to join us."

Seras was lost in a deep darkness, but was surrounded by warmth and comfort. She was smashed up against something hard and yet soft. Every few seconds she heard this strange thumping sound that would stop and pick back up. At first she didn't know what it was, but after a while she recognized it as a weak heartbeat. Besides hearing that, she also heard the rustling of leaves in a tree as the wind blew through them. Listening even closer, she could hear water gently splashing along the rocks of a rushing river. Along with those noises, she heard birds, some type of woodland creature scavenging for food, crickets, and an owl. And she could distinctly smell grass and trees. Her nose twitched as she picked up on all the different scents of the woods and the creatures that lived in it. Not to mention, the best scents of all that she picked up on: Alucard and Sebastian's.

The small blonde made a strange noise before she shifted her head to bury her nose into cloth. She then breathed in deeply a familiar scent that soothed her. _Alucard,_ She sighed softly. Her very soul shuddered from that wonderful scent and she purred out in adoration. A deep cackle sounded when the person carrying her heard her start to purr.

"Are you finally awake, Seras?" Alucard purred near her ear and then he placed a kiss in her hair.

"Alucard," Seras murmured when hearing his voice. She curled up closer towards him.

"Don't go back to sleep." The elder vampire chuckled.

"But you're so warm and comfy." The small blonde whined with a bright smile. But that smile instantly fell when something dawned on her. Her eyes shot open and she tilted back her head to stare up at Alucard dumbfounded. "You're warm!" She exclaimed. A genuine smile appeared on the No Life King's face and he snickered at his little queen.

"Yes, I am." He whispered while he raised one of his hands. Without hesitation, his bride clasped his hand and interlaced fingers with him. Once feeling his warm skin against hers, a giant smile cracked her face and she laughed with glee.

"You're warm, Alucard!" Seras repeated through laughs. Ecstatic, the little vampire flung upwards to wrap her arms around her mate's neck and kiss him hard on his warm lips. The warmth that came off of him, his skin touching, searing her skin, felt incredibly good to her. She kissed him with such intensity as if she hadn't seen him in years. Her stomach was wound tightly and her sex quivered in response. She moaned softly and buried her fingers in his hair only to slip them out seconds later to cup his face. With a deep intake of breath, Seras pulled away to look back up at the shocked elder vampire. "No offense, Alucard, but kissing you before was like making out with an ice cube. But now, kissing you is ten times better." The elder vampire stared down at her for a long several seconds before he finally responded with a smile. The dark haired male chuckled softly as he cupped the back of his bride's head and leaned down to rest his forehead against hers.

"I love you, regina mea." He breathed against her lips and then gave her a gentle kiss. "And I'll provide you with all the kisses you want as long as you will remain mine."

"Ours," Sebastian purred as he came up behind Seras and interlaced his fingers with hers. The little vampire jumped and swept her head around to gaze up at her other mate.

"Mon amour," She whispered when seeing him.

"Mon chaton," The demon responded and smiled down at her. "I'm surprise that you're taking this so well." The girl frowned at his peculiar words and arched a brow.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, believing that he was talking about their affection towards her. She's known for a while now that they were her mates and that they would be together forever so what was he…It then suddenly clicked and her eyes widened. "I'm a vampire," She murmured in disbelief. She didn't think it would be so easy. She hadn't felt a thing. How long had the transformation take? How long was she out for? None of it felt real to her. Her mind just couldn't wrap about her being a vampire now. She didn't…feel any different from when she was human. Shouldn't she feel different? Shouldn't there be some indication that she was now a vampire? Shouldn't she…be different…not quite herself? Hunger for blood or have a deep need to kill? But there was absolutely nothing. She was just normal, everyday Seras.

As if she didn't quite believe them, Seras' tongue swept over her teeth to feel those two sharp incisors that just about pricked her. Flinching back from their sharpness, her eyes widened further and she looked back at Sebastian again in disbelief. "I'm a vampire," She repeated again, but this time in confirmation. "I can't believe it. I thought the process would be long and hard! And the outcome…would be…different." She spoke her thoughts while her eyes broke away from Sebastian's to check their surroundings. They were in the middle of the woods somewhere, miles, away from London. As she looked around, she started to notice the differences in her sight. For example, she could see a lot farther than she used to and she could make out a lot more details. Her brows drew together when she saw all the different colors in the woods that she hadn't seen before…and wasn't it…night? Why did everything seem so bright? Was it because of the moon?

Seras pulled back her head in search for the moon and expected it to be full, big, and bright. But the moon was nothing more but a crescent and barely gave off any source of light, especially since it was hidden away by several grey clouds. The little vampire's eyes flickered back down to stare into the woods and marvel at all that she saw. She could see at least over a thousand meters away! "Where are we?" She asked while Alucard set her down on her own two feet.

"The woods; we're just a couple of kilometers from my estate." The elder vampire answered as he also took a look around them. "Your possessions were already taken to my manor by a couple of my servants. I wanted to make a stop before we're bombarded by _our_ colony. We're alone out here. No one will bother us. We can do as we please and you can break in your new life." Alucard purred as he glanced back at his bride and his eyes wandered up and down her body. Feeling his gaze on her, Seras turned her head and her eyes flickered upwards towards his face. She gave him such an innocent look, one too pure for a vampire, but that was what made her so unique. She wasn't the average vampire and she was going to go beyond greatness. Hell, perhaps one day she'll reach his and Sebastian's level of power.

"We're all alone?" She asked in a whisper as if someone would overhear them. The grin on the mad king's face widened and he proudly showed off his longer, sharper incisors.

"Yes," He answered lowly followed by a deep cackle. The innocent look on his bride's face became one of impurity. Her gaze lowered until her blue orbs glistened beneath her long lashes and her charming smile manifested into a seductive smirk. She casually held her hands behind her back before she turned sharply on her heel, but only to back away from the 'frightening' monsters.

"And whatever will we do out here isolated from everyone else, _Master?_ " The naughty, little vampire purred.

"Du-te dracului până nu poți nici să țipi." (Fuck you until you can't even scream.) Alucard breathed in Romanian as both monsters took a step closer towards their mate. Seras' eyes widened when she actually understood what he had said. Grant it, there was no way in hell she could repeat back what he had said or even enunciate it perfectly. But she sure in hell did understand every word of what he said. "You have tasted my blood and connected with me on a different level. With my blood, you have gained, but have yet to unleash my powers, along with some of my own memories and the tongues that I speak." The elder vampire paused in his tracks. "Now, fugiți." (Run.) The little vampire's smile widened before she turned and bolted.

"Now _this_ will be an interesting game of Hide n' Seek." Sebastian stated while they both watched their mate run off. "But when we do catch her, I don't think we should mate with her…not yet at least. We should save it until tomorrow." Alucard glanced at the demon from the corner of his eye.

"Tomorrow?" He questioned. A smirk pulled at Michaelis' lips and he nodded in agreement.

"That's when we'll hold the weddings." The demon responded. "First in the evening will be our own ritual and then after we'll hold a mortal wedding for her. At the end, we'll do it the same way all the humans do it and consummate with her after the wedding." Alucard didn't look too pleased with this decision. The corner of his lips curled into a frown and he gave a deep sigh before looking back at where his bride disappeared to.

"Very well," He muttered.

"Now, who is it that's going to take her virginity?" Sebastian practically purred with an even wider smirk on his face. The two males then glanced at each other simultaneously. Slowly, a mad grin cracked Alucard's face and his red eyes orbs glistened ominously.

"I guess that depends on whoever catches her first."

Seras couldn't believe how free she felt as she ran through those woods inhumanly fast. She wasn't even aware of just how fast she was going, but didn't care as the wind blew through her hair and caressed along her cheeks and neck. The skirt of her dress gently rippled behind her from the gust of the wind. And to her bewilderment, she didn't make any noise whatsoever as she ran! She was light on her feet and as fast as a cheetah, maybe even faster. Even though she could clearly see that her feet were eating up the ground as she ran, her vision was so perfect and she was so nimble that she was able to maneuver around those pesky, dry leaves and branches. If she were still human she would have accidentally given away her position minutes ago. Her heart was practically pounding against her chest. She didn't even know that a vampire's heart could beat! She had to ask Alucard about that, but right now, she was going to have the time of her life. She was on a high with the adrenaline that was running through her veins and her instincts seemed to be just as excited as she was as they told her exactly what to do and how to do it. Using her vampiric abilities came naturally; it was like she had been born a vampire and knew everything about being one!

Without thinking or even hesitating, Seras sprung upwards and burrowed her lengthened nails into the bark of a tree so she could hang on. Being highly agile, it wasn't an issue at all to climb the tree to one of the highest branches and stood upon it like she was on top of the world. Her pupils were big and her orbs shone a dark crimson as they flickered about anxiously in their sockets. She looked similar to a kitten that had gotten into the catnip. The little vampire didn't even try balancing on the thin branch as she ran on top of it to the very edge only to jump right off and land on another branch in another tree right across from it. The energetic Draculina eagerly glanced down at the ground with the full intention to jump right off, even though it was at least a five story jump. Unfortunately, she was stopped.

"Someone's having fun," Sebastian purred. Seras whipped her head around and narrowed her crimson orbs on the dark haired males that stood in a tree near hers. Alucard elegantly jumped over onto her branch with a wide grin on his face. The small blonde gave off an equally sadistic, twisted grin with a mad look in her eyes. She stood up straighter and took a cautious step back from her predators. Michaelis swiftly appeared behind Seras on the branch. The demon thought that he was being sneaky, but with her new heightened perception, she was able to fall his movement easily.

"Check," The elder vampire chuckled jokingly as he stepped closer towards her.

"You didn't actually catch me yet, Alucard." The little vampire responded in a purr. "And I think you forget that I'm no longer human." With that said the Draculina leapt off of the branch and let gravity do the rest. She wasn't scared in the slightest as she fell from such a large height with the wind rushing passed her and the ground coming up to meet her at an alarming rate. And it didn't hurt at all when she landed safely on her own two feet as if she had merely jumped off of a bottom step. Seras didn't bother at all to see if the monsters were still up in the tree or somewhere near her on the ground. She took off running.

"Ești o creatură frumoasă, mică, regina mea!" (You are a beautiful, little creature, my queen!) Alucard exclaimed while excitement glistened in his eyes. He jumped down from the branch and as soon as he touched the ground he chased after his mate.

"Regele meu," His bride called for him teasingly somewhere deep in those thick woods.

"Where are you?" The elder vampire chuckled and his eyes flickered about in search for her.

"Come and find me." She giggled. "And no cheating,"

In the heart of the woods, Seras waited anxiously in a tree. She stood upon one of the highest branches and, using her third eye, watched from afar as Alucard searched for her. What she didn't know was that she wasn't alone. Standing directly behind her was Sebastian. Finding her had been relatively easy; he hadn't the faintest idea why Alucard was taking his own sweet time searching for her. The demon could easily bring an end to the game; all he had to do was catch her, wrap his arms around her, or tag her, anything to signify that he clearly won this battle. But he didn't. He continued to just stand there and stare at her while she had her fun playing with the elder vampire.

"Mon armour," Seras giggled sweetly before she shifted her head to glance at him. Sebastian stood up straighter and met with her gaze. Almost instantly he became entranced by the red beauty of her eyes and the way they sparkled. He was pulled from that trance when the little vampire bounced forward to wrap her arms around his neck. She gracefully crept up and balanced on her tip toes and leaned in to place a kiss on his lips. "This is backwards. I shouldn't be getting you; you should be getting me. But here we are. I've got you, mon armour." The little beauty whispered while she gazed up at him so innocent like and, yet, he could also see the purring predator within her. A giant, gorgeous smile then cracked her face and her arms tightened around his neck.

"Dance with me!" She purred. Before he could even respond, the giggling, little beauty unwound her arms from around his neck and jumped out of the tree. He watched her, transfixed, as she landed on the ground and turned sharply on her heel to look back up at him. His precious mate held out both of her hands to him while she stunned him with that smile of hers. "Dance with me!" She repeated with more giggling. A warm smile crossed over the demon's face.

"That sounds lovely, my dear." Sebastian whispered. He then dropped down off of the branch to stand before her. The second his feet touched the ground, he swept in to wrap an arm around Seras' waist and interlace his fingers with hers. He then waltzed with his bride. With each step she would beautifully follow and match him. Her skirt gently flowed around her legs with each spin and their movement was light and graceful. Her orbs bored into his, red meeting red, and they fell all the more in love.

"I'm a vampire now," Seras stated as her mate twirled her. "And we have forever together. I love our love, I love you and Alucard, and I want it to last forever, for an eternity. I want it to last even when we're burning in hell together. Can you promise me that it will last forever, mon armour?"

"That I can promise you," Sebastian purred as he hooked his arm back around his bride and pulled her up against him. "I will love you even when this world perishes and another is created. I will love you even when hell freezes over and we are nothing more, not even a memory. I will always love you. My love is what I can promise you; it is yours, I am yours. And I can promise you so much more, my love. You want the world, it is yours. You want hell as your own playground, I will give it." Seras laughed softly and she lightly shook her head.

"All I want is you. Nothing more," She whispered.

"I am already yours, my love." Sebastian promised her in a whisper. "I am yours, my heart is yours, and so is my soul." The little vampire jumped when long arms wrapped about her from behind and body pressed into her back. Seras casually shifted her head to glance back at a grinning Alucard.

"We are yours." The elder vampire whispered while his hands caressed over her stomach and down her curvy hips. "And you are ours." Her king then leaned down with bared fangs and bit deeply into his bride's throat.

 **End of Chapter Seven**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


	8. Chapter 8

**Good Evening,**

 **I AM SO SORRY! I haven't posted anything in months and I know that. I've just had an extreme case of writer's block for this particular story. Other than that, I've been writing about six other stories (three or four new ones, that including the rewrite: Beauty and the Beast) and since it's the end of the semester, I've been busy with essays and exams. So, I've been quite busy. Again, I'm sorry that I haven't been able to release a chapter. And I'm especially sorry that this fic hasn't seen a new chapter in at least...SIX MONTHS?! WTF! THAT LONG! FUCK! I'M SORRY! Anyway, here's a chapter. I'm hoping to have another chapter released soon, but I don't know how soon. Hopefully it won't take as long as this chapter. I don't know if the next chapter will be for this story or if it will be for "Cross Our Hearts".**

 **PLUS! I changed the cover art for this story. That is my drawing. You can find it on Deviant Art. My username is Seracard.**

 **Happy Easter!**

 **WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **Mine**

 **Chapter Eight**

Seras couldn't believe the pleasure that was ripping through her all because Alucard's fangs were buried in her throat. She gave a shaky breath and whimpered.

"Alucard," She whispered. The elder vampire purred as he swallowed her warm, sweet blood and withdrew his fangs from her jugular. He was enthralled that his mate was a vampire and that she can experience pure pleasure from a single bite. Wishing to witness the ecstasy written on her face, Alucard grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her so she was facing him. Her red irises immediately flickered upwards to meet his gaze. His small bride lazily fell forward so their chests bumped together and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Alucard," Seras whispered again. "That was," The little vampire slowly inclined on her tip toes. Their faces came close, their lips only inches apart. The elder vampire had such a wide malicious grin on his face while his demonic eyes narrowed on those delicious lips of hers. He wanted to lean in to kiss her so hard that her panties would overflow with her arousal for him. But he didn't move an inch from his spot. No, his little queen will be the one to control the situation. Even though she was nowhere near experienced enough in kissing, he knew that she would be the only woman capable of making him cum in his pants from a single hot kiss. Or maybe even from her fangs buried deeply in his neck.

"That was," Seras whispered again and a small smile slowly slipped on to her face. But it didn't take long for that innocent smile to be corrupted by a wide deviant grin. Unexpectedly, the Draculina poked his nose with a finger. "Tag, you're it!" She announced and then in a blink of an eye his arms were empty and the little vampire was nowhere to be found. Sebastian actually burst into laughter from the tricky little minx while Alucard's grin fell in shock.

"It looks like you're it." The demon reminded him with a chuckle. The elder vampire released a breathy laugh as a toothy grin crept onto his pale face. He looked off to the side in search for his prey.

"I am going to fuck her so hard." The male purred.

Seras bit her tongue between her teeth and she giggled to herself. She practically flew through the trees. Her new agility making it possible for her to balance beautifully on the branches as she ran on them only to jump off without any worries and land on another branch with ease. She wasn't winded, she wasn't tired, and she wasn't frightened. She was alive! For the first time ever she tasted what her new life had to offer and she was taking it, grabbing for it greedily. She wanted to be enjoying it with her mates. She wanted to experience it _all_ with them. She wanted them to teach her everything they knew. A large, twisted, toothy grin spread across the Draculina's lips. Her red orbs glowed ominously in the dark. She looked like a true monster of the night; one that men would truly fear from the sight of her.

"I think that _I_ would rather be it." The little vampire purred.

"Where in the hell is she?" Alucard chuckled while he and the demon ran through the woods inhumanely fast and searched for their mate.

"For a newborn, she's masking her presence well." Sebastian noted to himself.

"How did we manage to lose her?" The elder vampire continued on, beyond impressed that his Childe was such a marvelous vampire and was adapting well to her new life. Even though they were supposed to be hunting for her, Alucard and Sebastian couldn't help but feel like they were the ones being hunted. They could feel eyes on them. They could feel a subtle presence, but couldn't locate her position. Where was she? What was she doing? The males stopped dead in their tracks to check their area carefully. They searched the trees and the grounds. The air around them was so silent. Even the wind stopped and all creatures were quiet. The animals must have sensed the presence as well and were hiding from it.

"Seras?" Alucard called out for her while his grin faltered. Was it her presence they were sensing? Or was someone else there with them?

"She's being awfully playful." Sebastian muttered while he continued to search the trees around them.

"I think she's being encouraged by her inner demon." The elder vampire responded. "She's not necessarily being controlled by her; she's just listening to her instincts and testing the limits of her powers. And she's doing very well thus far. You're a natural at this, Seras. You were born for the life of a Draculina." Then, suddenly, a white wolf with big, dark blue eyes was springing out of a nearby bush and tackled Alucard. The little wolf dug her claws into the tall male's shoulders and she used all of her weight to push him to the ground. Her master landed hard on his back with her standing on top of his chest with a cocky look in her eyes. Her tail wagged back and forth while she flexed her paws so her nails dug further into his shoulders. Alucard gasped as his eyes flew open wide to take in the little beauty on top of him.

"Seras," He whispered her name while his eyes took her all in. "You shapeshifted into your wolf." He looked absolutely stunned and mesmerized. "Your wolf form is gorgeous; a perfect little mate for my own wolf." While a grin graced his lips, Alucard carefully pushed her off of him. "Allow me to take a good look at you." He demanded. The cockiness in Seras' eyes was replaced with boredom. The white wolf made a strange huffing sound before she stepped back off of her master to sit on the ground before him. Her tail wrapped about her legs elegantly while her ears flattened to her head. She looked annoyed that their playing and her hunt had come to an end. But Alucard and Sebastian didn't care. This was truly an astounding step for a newborn to take. What had urged her on to even try transforming? Was it them just because they were playing with her? Alucard knelt in front of his Childe and lifted one of her paws to eye level. He pressed his thumb into her soft, black padding and watched as her nails extended out. "Look at those talons!" Her master cackled with glee. There was such a strange look in his eyes that was between madness and delight. "They're long and sharp,"

"And look at her stature," Sebastian added while he ran his hand down her back. "You're a small wolf, but from the way you tackled Alucard to the ground, at least a hundred and eighty pound vampire, what you lack in height you make up in strength, making you a truly perfect predator." Alucard released her paw only to quickly grab her by the muzzle and pull back her upper lip to gaze at her sharp incisors. Seras growled in warning, but of course her Sire didn't care or feel threatened in the slightest.

"With such a powerful jaw and razor sharp teeth you're capable of tearing out a man's throat." Her master continued to study every inch of her new form. Sebastian rudely grabbed one of her flattened ears and lifted it back to brush it between his fingers. Seras threw him a dark look over her shoulder, but the demon didn't take notice. What was she, a prized show dog?! What in the hell were they doing?!

"How fast can you run, Seras?" Alucard asked. "Would you say that your speed is about the same as your vampiric speed or do you think you run faster in this form?"

 ** _Alucard!_** Seras snarled in his head before the white wolf sprung back away from them and she gave a low growl. The top of her muzzle wrinkled as she bared her teeth at them and her ears drew back while she got into a low stance, daring to attack. Alucard moaned lowly as he watched his mate creep up on them ever so slowly.

"What are your instincts telling you, Seras?" Her master asked while lust glistened in his eyes. "Do you have a deep need to hunt us down? Are we your prey, regina mea? What will you do when you catch us?" His lashes lowered over his heated gaze then. "We have urges too, you know."

"Every fiber of our beings is telling us to hunt you down, Seras." Sebastian whispered and then the males were taking a step towards her. Suddenly all confidence left the little Draculina. Her ears drew back and she took a step back while getting into a lower, more defensive stance. She continued to bare her teeth and snarl at them in warning as they kept walking towards her.

"But I assure you, what you plan to do with us and what we plan to do with you is completely different." Alucard revealed to her while a crooked grin cracked his face and the lust grew in his eyes. "When we capture you, you will submit to us. And when I mean submit to us, I mean you will bow to us with that little rump of yours in the air so we can mount you. How would you like to feel my teeth pulling the scruff of your neck while I penetrate you deeply with my hard cock?" Seras looked like a defenseless pup now. She looked so small and less ferocious. Her eyes were so wide in her head and she trembled from his words. "Let our wolves mate with yours; our bond will go deeper than other vampires and supernatural beings."

 ** _Deeper?_** Seras found herself asking in a whisper. Their grins widened from her curiosity.

"Mating in our humanoid forms creates a strong bond, but that bond can go deeper if our wolves were to mate as well. We would completely possess you in any form; no matter what physique you'll take, you'll still be our mate." Sebastian explained to her.

"Now, are you ready to submit or are we going to have to make you submit?" Alucard asked in a purr before both males manifested into large, black wolves.

 ** _Alucard,_** His little mate whined and she took a few more cautious steps back. **_I don't want a wolf to fuck me. I'm not into bestiality._** This caused both males to chuckle.

 ** _Oh, but we're already considered beasts, Seras. So many humans see us as animals already. And it's not really bestiality if we're in our wolf forms, now is it? It's just one of our many forms, fucking and mating._** He purred with a tilt of his head. The white wolf huffed before she took a couple of steps closer towards her males.

 ** _But, regele meu,_** Seras whispered almost seductively before she rubbed her head against his jugular and nuzzled his dark fur. **_How about this? Tonight we just let our wolves mingle and play, and next time they can mate. I promise,_** Alucard's ears drew back in disappointment. He wanted their wolves to mate since he wasn't allowed to mate with her humanoid form until tomorrow night. But he couldn't find it in himself to push her into doing anything she didn't want to do.

 ** _I will remember this promise._** The elder vampire warned her. Seras' tail wagged and she stared up at him, and he swore that she was smiling. His tail wagged in response. **_Now, our little minx, run. Test your strength and speed as a wolf. Let's see what you can do._** Seras pounced back and dropped into a playful stance with her upper body close to the ground and her rump high in the air. Her tail wagged back and forth in pure excitement.

 ** _No, I want to chase you guys._** She argued. The two black wolves stared at her in astonishment with a bit of disappointment glistening in their dark crimson eyes. The need to hunt her down was so strong that they couldn't ignore it.

 ** _Seras,_** Alucard huffed, but he was cut off before he could finish.

 ** _Please, regele meu? Please, mon amour?_** The little white wolf begged them with a soft whine. **_You guys wanted to test my speed and strength. Test me then! Let's see if I can keep up and tackle you guys._** Sebastian sighed in her head before his tail started to wag gently.

 ** _I can't find it in myself to disappoint my princess and say no._** The demon admitted softly causing her tail to wag faster.

 ** _Very well, regina mea._** Alucard sighed afterwards and he lowered his head in defeat. He then opened his eyes to look back at her with those piercing crimson orbs. **_Let's see if you can keep up._** Her tail was going extra fast now and her dark blue orbs sparkled with excitement, awing the males.

 ** _I'll give you guys a ten second head start._** She practically purred. This caused both males to laugh openly at her.

 ** _You're giving_** **us** ** _a head start?_** Alucard asked through cackles.

 ** _If you gave us ten seconds you don't have a chance of ever catching up._** Sebastian chuckled.

 ** _Five second head start then?_** Seras asked as her tail went limp and her ears drew back in disappointment. The demon shook his head at his mate before he stood up and turned away from her.

 ** _Very well,_** Michaelis sighed at his foolish mate, but this seemed to please her. Her tail started wagging again and she got into a lower stance while she licked her chops in anticipation. Alucard sighed as he stood and tuned away as well. Both males had already decided to go easy on their mate and let her catch them. At least letting her hunt and tackle them with increase her predatory skills.

 ** _Go!_** Seras barked at them with a sweet laugh. Both black wolves took off then, but neither of them ran at their normal speed. They held back a bit so the girl actually had a chance of 'winning'. **_Five,_** She purred in their heads as her rump started swaying in the air, getting ready to chase after her mates. **_Four,_** They were getting further and further away, but she was determined to catch them. **_Three,_** Her nails dug into the earth and she gently pawed at the ground, making sure to get the right footing so she can spring forward far and fast. **_Two,_** She breathed in eagerness. **_One!_** The little white wolf pounced forward and then took off running. **_I'm coming!_** She drawled, playing with her mates. Surprisingly, it didn't take long to get them in her sights, but of course, the girl was oblivious that her mates were only being kind and letting her catch up. Her paws kicked up dirt as she ran through the woods. Her tail swished from side to side and the wind blew through her fur. Her dark blue eyes shifted to a dark red as she narrowed them on the black wolves that were a few feet ahead of her.

Instincts took over completely and she was acting before thinking. Her speed increased and she bared her teeth with a snarl before she pounced, tackling Sebastian to the ground. Her paws pushed him, pinning him down so he couldn't escape or even get up. She growled as she lowered her head, opened her jaws, and clamped her teeth shut around his throat. His silky black fur filled her mouth and she gently nibbled on his throat while her red eyes stared into his.

 ** _You're dead,_** She purred playfully. **_But you didn't put up much of a fight, Sebastian._** The white wolf groaned and she released him from her deadly jaws. She then lapped at his throat with her hot tongue to soothe away any pain she may have caused him.

 ** _I didn't want to ruin your first hunt by kicking that cute, little arse of yours._** The demon responded while he pulled off a wolfish grin. Seras laughed in his head and she nuzzled his neck lovingly.

 ** _I'm the greatest hunter that's ever lived._** She joked. **_Just try and take me down._** From the corner of her eye she saw movement. She shifted her head to see Alucard. He was sitting off to the side completely minding his own business. His tail gently swished while he stared off into the distance and he yawned in boredom. Seras wiggled her ass before she pounced off of Sebastian to tackle Alucard to the ground, acting more like a cat playing with a string than a wolf hunting its prey. The black wolf yipped in surprise and they both tumbled to the ground. She laughed in his head as they rolled until a tree stopped them from going any further. The little white wolf lied over the black wolf's back.

 ** _You guys made this far too easy for me._** She giggled while she nibbled on her master's ear. **_But it's so much fun! I love playing with you guys!_** She said happily while her tail wagged faster than before. She eagerly licked over Alucard's twitching black ear and playfully bit at the tip whenever it flicked. The black wolf's tail started wagging again from her comment. He shifted his head to stare up at his mate as she continued to play with his ears. He was happy to see her so happy. It may have been some foolish, childish game that taught their mate how to hunt, but he adored playing it with her. He adored her. He would do anything to make her happy.

 ** _You're a 'good', little hunter, Seras._** Alucard couldn't help but tease his little mate.

 ** _I am!_** Seras exclaimed proudly even though she knew he was being sarcastic. **_I guess I'm just a big, bad wolf hunting down meek prey._** She whispered erotically before she lowered her head to lick his muzzle. Alucard shuddered and leaned up to rub his muzzle over hers lovingly.

 ** _You're such a naughty girl, regina mea._** The elder vampire snickered softly with a tender look in his eyes.

 ** _Can I huff and puff on you, Master?_** She continued on in that low seductive voice and purposely put emphasis on the word 'master'. Seras rested her head on top of her Sire's, right between his ears. **_Maybe it's about time you boys showed me where we'll be…'sleeping', if you get my drift._** Much to the girl's bewilderment, Alucard's powers wrapped around her and the next second, she was human and lying in her mate's strong, warm arms. Sebastian stood across from them in his human form with a wide mischievous smirk on his lips. The demon slowly approached his bride to take her hand into his.

"Oh, we get your drift all right." Michaelis whispered as he lowered his head. His black locks of hair gently brushed over her bangs as his eyes met with hers. "But I don't think you'll be getting enough rest tonight, Seras, if you get _my_ drift."

"No, I think we'll be having a very intense _adult_ naptime." Alucard purred in her ear with a crooked grin on his face.

"Or an aggressive cuddling session," Sebastian chuckled in his hand when he saw the blush that spread across his mate's cheeks. "But I think I prefer calling it 'doing the devil's dance'. Fitting, isn't it?" He asked as he tangled his fingers with hers and rested his forehead against her warm one.

"Really, because I liked hearing it called the aggressive cuddling session, especially from you, Sebastian." Seras laughed with a bashful smile on her face. She then shrugged her shoulders while her orbs practically sparkled with shyness, but endearment. "But I think I prefer not beating around the bush and saying it the proper way. Let's shag. Or, I guess more to your guys liking, let's…fuck." She whispered the last word like a shy schoolgirl. Her bashful smile only widened after she bravely spoke those words to them.

"You know," Alucard started while he stared down at his perfect bride. "You're attempt at dirty talk is cute." The girl jumped in his arms and looked up at him a little disappointed. "Sexy, but cute nonetheless," He reassured her, but she continued to pout her lip like a child. Afterwards he shifted her to one arm so he could raise his other arm and brush strands of hair behind her ear. "Why are you so offended by that comment?"

"I don't want to be called _cute_ when I'm trying to seduce you guys!" Seras exclaimed. "It's supposed to be sexy!"

"When you're not a hunter, you're a temptress." Sebastian muttered with a brilliant smile on his face at how adorable his mate was.

"Exactly!" The little vampire agreed with a nod of her head. "Let me tempt you!"

"But you've got it all wrong, regina mea. You _are_ tempting us. Need I remind you that we've been holding back because the need to fuck your brains out is so damn strong? And just because we find you cute doesn't mean that you're not sexy to us. You're cute _and_ sexy at the same time, Seras, and most women can't pull that off." Their mate's face was such a dark red and her magnificent blue eyes were glued to his cravat, too afraid to meet either of their gazes. Sebastian chuckled lightly as he buried his fingers in his girl's hair, cupping the back of her head.

"Continue to talk dirty to us, mon chaton." The demon begged in a whisper before he placed a kiss on her red hot cheek. Seras jumped again but this time from the contact of his lips. She nervously looked at him from the corner of her eye before immediately tearing her gaze away to look back at Alucard's cravat.

"I w-nt you t- f-k me," The small blonde mumbled under her breath. Both males were fully aware what she had mumbled and they grinned maliciously. Sebastian untangled his fingers from her hair to cup her chin in his hand and tilt her head back.

"Look at us, Seras, and repeat what you just said." The demon demanded of her softly. Seras gulped before she finally looked up at them. Her blush darkened further and she gave them a weak, nervous smile.

"I want you both to fuck me." The little vampire repeated back to them but in a more confident voice. She pushed herself from Alucard's arms so she could stand tall and proud in front of them. And with each passing second she was becoming more and more confident and less shy. "I want you to bend me over, violate me, and teach me every position you guys know, fuck my brains out, and screw me until I can't even scream your names. I want you to love all of me, every inch of my body. I want you to mark me with your teeth and nails and your cum. And I want to do the same. I want to be familiar with both of your bodies. I want to explore every inch of you with my mouth and tongue and my hands. I want to taste you both again. I want your cocks to fill me completely. I don't care if it's my mouth or my pussy; I just want you both so badly. Fuck me," She begged of them.

Her eyes simmered with need, her body was clearly aroused for the both of them, and she had such an alluring smile, but a hazy kind of expression on her face, almost like she was already lost in the pleasure that they were going to give her. Alucard and Sebastian were both stunned by the words that had left that filthy mouth of hers. They stared at her in bewilderment with their mouths slightly ajar and their cocks hard and pulsing in need for her. God damn, from those words alone they were going to completely destroy their mate's nether regions. They couldn't wait to feel her body writhing and bending beneath theirs as she pants, whimpers, and moans, screaming their name and begging for more.

If they could, they would mate with her right then and there, but it just didn't feel right since their wedding was tomorrow. Of course, just fucking their mate without mating with her could be…exceptional, right? Of course, it was! They were going to fuck her raw tonight! And then tomorrow they'll consummate. Sebastian bent a little at the hip and held out a hand to his mate. Seras jumped slightly in surprise and her eyes met with his while she stared up at him curiously. The demon merely smirked at her with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Come along, Seras. We'll guide you to the master bedroom where we'll spend the remainder of this lovely night together doing anything you ask of us." He whispered to her in a voice like silk. The small blonde glanced down at his hand and she bit her lower lip nervously. Suddenly, doubt started to appear in her eyes and the corner of her lip curled into a frown. They knew she still wanted them. She wanted them to tear her clothes off, throw her onto the bed, and do just about everything to her body, but she was scared. Sebastian snickered at his mate and held his hand out a little closer to her. "I promise you, Seras, we'll be gentle…at least until you're ready to take it a step further." Seras slowly looked back up to meet his gaze, still looking a little doubtful. "We'll do everything in our power to make it as comfortable and pleasurable for you as possible. Just like your transformation, we don't want to cause you any discomfort." The little vampire gave him a small smile and she looked a little more at ease.

"Thank you," Their mate whispered and she gingerly slid her hand into his. The demon's smirk widened as he curled his fingers around her soft hand and pulled her closer to them. Abruptly the girl stood up straighter and she shuddered at the thought of something. She glanced up at Alucard and looked absolutely terrified. "Wait, am I going to meet your colony then, Alucard?" The elder vampire's grin slipped and he arched a brow in consideration. He knew that once he entered the manor he will be bombarded by his people, wondering where he's been and why he hasn't been taking care of his every day duties. He sighed in frustration at those idiots. He then glanced back at Seras. At some point he was going to have to tell his colony that he had found his mate, their queen, especially since if they're planning to hold a wedding tomorrow for her. Would it be smart to get that all out of the way now so he can spend the night with his mate? Or just be frequently interrupted through the night because people can't do shit for themselves and they don't know he's currently with his queen? Alucard made up his mind and the anger only grew in his eyes.

"I suppose it would be wise for you to meet up with your new colony while Sebastian and I handle any business that needs tending to, that way we can spend the night together without interruptions." The No Life King grumbled. Seras smiled bashfully as she lowered her head and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Oh, yeah." She laughed to herself. "Even though I call you 'regele meu' a lot, sometimes I forget that you're really a king and you have duties to tend to." Alucard smiled softly at his queen. He reached out a hand to gently curl his fingers around her chin and tilt her head back so she stared up at him.

"Know that you come before my colony, Seras. I will drop all of my duties in a heartbeat to spend time with you." He told her in low, warm voice. Even though his words touched her, Seras ended up frowning and she looked away from him.

"Alucard, that's very sweet and I love you, but it's not right. You're a king. You shouldn't have to drop your duties as a king just for your queen. I can wait patiently. We've waited this long, what's another hour or two?" She muttered with a shrug of her shoulders. "Tend to your duties," Her eyes met with his again and she gave him a small, sexy smile. "And once you're done," She whispered as she took his hand into hers and pressed her lips to his knuckles. "We'll have the rest of the night together. I promise you," Her smile widened and she giggled. "In fact, I'll make it up to you, to the both of you, for the lost time." She went on as her eyes flickered between her mates. "I think I need a little more practice in giving oral, so if either of you ever find yourselves alone, call me and I can give you guys a…stress reliever." She winked at them naughtily.

"Why would you be making it up to us for lost time when we're the ones leaving you for work?" Sebastian questioned her with furrowed brows, but a sadistic smirk still plastered to his lips. The sound of feeling his bride's warm mouth on his cock was splendid. He couldn't wait to be thrusting into that warmth again and cum down her throat. Seras shrugged her shoulders.

"Because I know how much you boys are looking forward to the sex, but I'm kind of forcing you to tend to your work first. The least I can do is award you both with…stress relievers for working hard." She responded, but she couldn't help laughing halfway through saying that. She cupped her hands over her mouth and just laughed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," She apologized. "But this is just _so_ much. I love being naughty!"

"And we love you being naughty." Alucard cackled softly. The elder vampire then clasped hands with his mate. "Come on then, you temptress. Let's get this over with so we can have the night alone together." He then started leading his queen away, heading in the direction of the manor. Seras quickly reached out to interlace her fingers with Sebastian and she pulled the demon along who willingly followed his strange, little bride.

"So, if you both have duties, does that mean I have duties as a queen?" The little vampire asked as she cocked her head to the side curiously. The elder vampire grimaced at the question and thought about it.

"Normally, you would, but that is if I was king to an entire country. While I'm still king to all vampires, I only tend to duties within my own colony. Your duty as queen is to interact with your people and help with any problems they have." Alucard explained to her. "But I don't want you to feel burdened to take on the role as queen, Seras. If you're not happy, I will banish my colony from the manor so we can live in peace." Seras furrowed her brows. She didn't like the sound of him banishing people from what they called 'home', but she also didn't understand why Alucard doesn't live alone in the first place. He seemed like the type that would just want to be left alone and not be bothered by others of his kind. And he sounded like he hated his role as king, like it was too boring for him or something.

"Alucard, if you don't like being king, then why are you doing it? Why do you have a colony?" Seras asked, but then immediately felt strange asking it. Perhaps it wasn't her place to question him like that?

"I have no problem being king, Seras." The elder vampire snickered at her. "Being a king or a prince, I'm used to running a castle or a manor full of people. I'm used to the workload and I'm used to the people annoying me with all sorts of questions and looking to me to solve it all." He stared off into the distance as he told her this. He wasn't smiling but nor was he frowning. He just looked so…dispassionate. Seras could see it in his eyes; she could read it on his face, that he himself was still questioning his own life style and that he was greatly displeased with it. But it was something familiar to him; it was a pattern in life he grew accustomed to. Only problem is that he didn't know how to fall out of that pattern.

 ** _You catch on quickly._** Sebastian spoke softly in her mind, keeping Alucard out of the conversation. Seras shifted her head to stare up at the demon. He too wasn't smiling any more. **_I've known Alucard since he became a vampire. He's always been like this. I don't know if he has a deep need to have control of something in life or if he finds comfort in it because it's something familiar from his human life, either way, he's trapped and he isn't satisfied. Even after being freed from Hellsing, he went straight back to his colony and took up being their king once more. He thinks this is what he wants, but not truly. In my belief, he was just looking for something to distract himself, to keep himself busy, while he tried searching for his mate. But now that he has you, I don't know what he will do and I don't think he has the faintest idea either. But, Seras, he did make a small step forward. He said that he would abandon his colony for you. A part of him finally realizes that he wants to let go of that old life style of his. I'm not telling you to encourage him to let go. He should make the decision himself. I'm telling you this because as his mate you should be supportive of anything he does, but you're also the one who should gently be pushing him to what you think might make him truly happy._** Seras didn't bother responding. She just stared up at him and gave a slight nod of her head in agreement before she looked back at Alucard.

"What are your duties as king then, Alucard?" The small blonde asked with a pleasant smile. The elder vampire broke away from his thoughts with a soft gasp. He shifted his head a little to glance down at his mate from the corner of his eye.

"My role as king has downgraded since I'd divorced from my country. Normally, I would take care of the financial situation of the manor and my colony, but I gave that position to Sebastian. He's a part of my court and would be considered my right hand man. But my other duties have to do with protecting my people, judging those who have committed a crime, keeping track of any threats such as other colonies, chipped vampires, werewolves, demons, and hunters, and having to keep my colony fed." Alucard answered. "As my queen, while I'm tending to other things, you will provide with whatever our colony needs. They will come to, asking for this or that or to solve their problems. You'll find it a tedious task, so I'll understand if you don't want the position, Seras."

"No," Seras cut him off immediately. "I'll be happy to help you anyway that I can, Alucard." The elder vampire chuckled at his bride.

"In that case, if you ever need help with it, don't be afraid to ask Sebastian or me." Her master responded. "But I don't want you to trifle with such affairs until you're comfortable being a vampire and a queen." They finally exited the woods and walked out onto a large yard with deep green grass. Not far stood a large gorgeous manor. It was three stories high and made of a dark grey stone. Dark green ivy covered parts of the manor, giving it an older and classier look to it. The second Seras saw it she fell in love with it. Her eyes wandered over the breathtaking manor, going over each window that was lit for the occupants inside. In the front yard was a beautiful, white marble fountain. Four white marble wolves surrounded the fountain with their heads pulled back, acting as if they were howling, and water sprouted from their mouths. In between each marble wolf was a small, lively green bush growing miniature light pink roses.

"It's so…lovely." Seras whispered with tears in her eyes from the beauty of it. Alucard and Sebastian glanced down at their mate. At first they hadn't understood what she was referring to since they were both quite used to the sight before them. But as they saw her gazing at her new home in such awe, they understood instantly and they smiled warmly at her. For the first time ever, the monsters looked back at the manor and truly _looked_ at it. They saw everything she saw and came to realize that she was right, their home was lovely. The little vampire then shook her head with a soft snicker. "That's an understatement." She corrected herself. "It's stunning, gorgeous, remarkable," She gently shrugged her shoulders, but didn't dare break her gaze from her new home. "The list can go on really." Sebastian shifted his head to stare back down at his mate. His red eyes searched her face, wishing to remember the look on it. The way her eyes sparkled, how absorbed she was in every little detail, and how her mouth was slightly parted. She was mesmerized. She was so cute and gorgeous with that shocked look on her face.

"Do you love it, Seras?" The demon asked her softly. Seras turned her head sharply to stare up at him.

"I do," She whispered in agreement. "I do love it." Sebastian wrapped an arm around her lower back and gently pulled her closer so her hip pressed into his. He then leaned in to press his lips to her hair.

"I'm glad," He whispered. "If my princess is happy, then I'm happy."

"Princess?" Seras giggled. She knew fully well that Sebastian was the Prince of Hell and he had referred to her as princess several times within these last two days. But she still got a kick out of being called princess. Was her title Princess of Hell then? Admittedly, ever since she was little, like all other little girls, she dreamed of being a princess. But she never, not in a million years, thought she would be the Princess of _Hell_ nor have a demon for a husband.

"What's so funny?" Sebastian chuckled as he pulled away from her hair to glance at her face.

"I'm just laughing at the fact that my Prince Charming is a psychotic vampire and a sadistic demon." She answered with a light shake of her head. "But, undeniably, you are both ten times sexier than I thought my Prince Charming would be."

"Really?" Alucard drawled with a questioning brow and a twisted grin on his face. "Then you must've had pretty low standards before you met us."

"Mean," Seras laughed as she looked up at her Sire. "No, I didn't have low standards, but I wasn't shallow either." She then sighed. "I'm not the type of person who judges or goes by a man's look and wealth. I go by their personality."

"Personality, huh?" The elder vampire questioned as they continued making their way towards the manor. "And you're just automatically attracted to psychopaths and sadists?" The small blonde laughed and shook her head.

"No," She said through giggles. "You guys are…different from most people. You both hide a lot of your pain and sorrow and loneliness. You have a wall up and since you've locked away your feelings, most of the time you just don't care about anything. I can relate to that." The girl's smile fell as her eyes drifted towards the ground. "And while you guys may be considered heartless, I don't see that."

"Of course you wouldn't see that, Seras. You're our mate; we would never show you how heartless we can truly be." Alucard told her softly with a frown on his face while he stared down at her.

"We're monsters, Seras. We feast upon people, we torture them, and we kill." Sebastian added on. Seras shook her head with a deep sigh.

"When I lived at the orphanage, all the kids called me a freak because I wouldn't talk and I would start fights with other kids. I was a child in pain and because of that, I was treated differently. As I grew older, I only isolated myself more and more. The night the apocalypse happened, my flat was crawling with ghouls. I liked the feeling of bashing their heads in. I liked it when I heard their bodies hit the floor hard and the feel of their warm blood pooling under my bare feet. It felt good because I held in my pain and anger for so long and I was finally releasing it all in those couple of swings." After saying this, she looked between her mates. Alucard and Sebastian were no longer staring at her. Instead they stared at the ground while they listened intently. "Would you guys consider me a monster or heartless?" Their eyes widened from this question and they looked down at her shocked. _Her? A monster?! There was just no way!_

"No!" Alucard answered instantly.

"Of course not," Sebastian responded at the same time.

"But those were ghouls you were beating down, Seras. They were no longer human or alive." The elder vampire corrected her.

"Alucard," Seras sighed. "I used to get into all kinds of fights when I was little. I liked the feel of it then as much I like the feel of it now. In fact, I liked it so much that I kept punching a kid over and over again. I completely blacked out during the fight. But yet, I still remember the feel of his blood on my hands. I remember the bruises on my knuckles as they shook and how out of breath I was. But most of all, I remember the kid's face. His nose was completely smashed in, he could barely see out of his two black eyes, and some of his front teeth were missing. There was blood in his hair, on his face, on his clothes, my fists and clothes were covered in it, and it was on the floor. All he could do was just lie there and stare at me while he cried silently. All the other kids just stood around us quietly and stared at me with fear. And do you know what the sickening part about this is? All the boy did to 'deserve' a beating like that was flick me on the back of the head." The girl licked her lips before she continued. "I'm not saying that what you guys do is right and I'm not saying that you aren't truly monsters for what you do. What I'm saying is that _I_ don't see you as heartless monsters. I'm just trying to explain that I understand your pain and your justification." She then shrugged with a small smile. "Perhaps I'm just a sick, twisted monster as well. So, one monster to another, I understand and I love you both deeply."

Alucard and Sebastian stared at their mate from the corner of their eyes. They didn't consider her a monster in the slightest, but it appeared that there was something there inside of her that others disliked and possibly feared. She said it herself that the children were quite unkind to her and referred to their sweet mate as a freak. Just like them, humans have branded her strange and unusual, monstrous, and have pushed her away. Now it just seemed like the life of a vampire was absolutely perfect for her. The humans have practically pushed her into their dark world and now she was stepping all the way into it willingly, embracing it in fact. A grin cracked the elder vampire's face. When they finally reached the front double doors, Sebastian stepped forward and pushed the doors open. The doors creaked, alerting anyone nearby that the manor had visitors. Seras nervously held her hands behind her back as she stood up onto her tiptoes to peek over the demon's shoulder. As far as she could see, the foyer was quite large and very well lit by a jet black, crystal chandelier. With a perfect smile on his face, Sebastian looked back at his mate before stepping off to the side so she had access to her new home.

The small blonde stayed put on the porch as she stared mesmerized into the foyer. The light from the crystal chandelier reflected in the black marble flooring. The walls were a deep red, close to a maroon or a redwood. The split stairs were carpeted with the same deep red color and the banister was a polished, dark brown wood. The little vampire hesitantly took a step forward and wrung her hands nervously behind her as she tried inspecting even more of the room. To her left were closed double doors, leading to a mystery room, and to her right, as far as she could see, was a room that led into a quiet lounge room and another set of closed doors that led to a mystery room. Unexpectedly, Alucard playfully slapped Seras' ass causing her to jump the rest of the way through the door and into the manor. Afterwards, the small blonde spun around to give him a hard look with a deep blush on her cheeks. The elder vampire merely raised his hand and wiggled his fingers with a cackle.

"I couldn't help myself." Alucard responded to that dagger look of hers. "You were completely vulnerable right then." Seras jumped again when someone opened the double doors leading to the mystery room to her left. She spun back around to find several different people with curious looks on their faces coming out of a dining room. They had heard the front doors open and came to inspect, but were surprised to find a small blonde with Alucard and Sebastian. Two women and three men came from the dining room to stand before their king, but continued to gawk at the little vampire. Seras stared right back, just as curious as them, but also quite nervous. The women were absolutely beautiful. They were both gorgeously pale.

The one was perhaps in her late twenties. She had long, red hair that poured over her shoulders with curls in it. Her eyes were a deep, beautiful blue and she had ruby red lips. The stunning redhead wore a black halter top that showed plenty of cleavage and tight black leather pants with black high heels. The other woman was mid-twenties and just as gorgeous. She had wavy long, dark brown hair that framed her pretty round face. Her eyes were a soft green that was full of curiosity. The brunette wore a sleeveless white sundress that ended just above her knees. The three men that were with them was nowhere near as good looking as her mates, even though Seras wasn't even paying much attention to them. She just continued to stare at the two beautiful women and wondered what in the hell Alucard and Sebastian saw in her when there was clearly a manor full of stunning Goddesses.

However, Seras wasn't the only one feeling envious at the moment. Both women were flabbergasted by the woman before them, even the redhead could admit that the little vampire was absolutely jaw dropping, though she would never admit it out loud. The woman before them may be short, but she had long, gorgeous legs that just went on for days. Her skin was like a milky or snow-like white, it was staggering how beautiful and soft it looked. Seras' eyes were a sapphire blue that had a certain sparkle and lively look to it that it could stop anyone in their tracks, man or woman. Her hair was short and spikey and was a pale kind of blonde. The two women kept looking her over repeatedly, trying to spot some sort of flaw. But what bothered them the most, what really ate them up on the inside, was that this vampire was _clearly_ a newborn. What in the hell was going on here?

"My Lord," The redhead, Willow, practically whined as she set her gaze on Alucard. She knew it wasn't her place to question him, but she did it anyways. "Where have you been?!" Before she could continue, the brunette was taking over.

"My Lord, we have an issue! We don't know what's going on! Fledglings are dying left and right, even vampires that are a few decades old are dying! And supposedly the chipped vampires in town are dropping like flies as well! What's happening?!" The brunette, Olivia, asked but as she was saying this she burst into tears. She had to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle her sobs. "My own mate, Maisie, is dead. I don't understand, my Lord. She was perfectly healthy; she was a god damn vampire! All those fledglings and other mates were perfectly fine one moment and then dead the next. Why? And how long before the rest of us are dead?" Seras felt absolutely sick to her stomach after hearing this. Not once in her life did she think about the way vampires lived or their feelings. She only viewed them as monsters that were incapable of anything humane. She hated them and she told her mates that openly. What Alucard and Sebastian did for her, destroy half of the vampire population for humans, was all on her. The death of every fledgling and mate was all on her and their blood was on her hands. She tore these people apart.

"She's a fledgling! How in the hell is she still alive?!" Willow asked sharply while she threw out a hand to gesture at Seras. The small blonde only felt worse when hearing those words. She lowered her head and closed her eyes in shame.

"It's my fault," Seras whispered causing each and every single person there to freeze. The women gaped at the little vampire in disbelief. Tears continued to pour down Olivia's face, but it was clear that she was absolutely speechless. "It's my fault they're dead."

"What?!" Willow shouted through gritted teeth and she actually had to be held back by one of the men. Alucard and Sebastian were both infuriated with their mate at the moment. What ignorance has come over her this time?! Why would she admit such a thing to a mob of angry vampires? To keep her from saying anymore, the elder vampire clamped his hand over her shoulder and roughly pulled her back so he and Sebastian could step forward and hide her behind them.

"The deaths of your fledglings and mates were our decision, not hers." Alucard said sternly, but of course, nobody there was going to believe him. But they were also too afraid to cross their king so they stayed put and silent as he spoke, all but one that is.

"If it was your decision, _my Lord_ ," Willow started, speaking in a venomous tone. "Then why did you do it? What was your reasoning for killing more than half of your colony and God knows how many other vampires?!" Her blue eyes then flickered towards Seras and her look darkened further. She pointed at the little vampire. "And why does that little bitch get to live when all of my fledglings died?!" Just as the words left her mouth, her wrist was being grasped tightly by Sebastian and he was pulling her forward. The redhead gasped and her eyes flew open wide as the demon leaned over her with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"That little _bitch_ ," The demon hissed in a low, malicious tone and his whole body started simmering with a visible black flame. His fingers tightened around her wrist, fracturing the fragile bones. Willow winced with a soft whimper, but she didn't dare break her gaze from his. "Is your future queen and princess," This silenced her completely.

"What?" Olivia whispered in disbelief. Sebastian broke his gaze from the redhead to look at the brunette.

"Seras is our mate, your queen." Michaelis repeated as he released Willow's broken wrist and stood up straighter. The redhead barely took notice to the pain as she stumbled back to stand beside Olivia. "And none of you should be questioning our authority. Mind you, you can all be dead right this minute if Alucard and I so wished it. Now, leave us!" The demon ordered harshly with a strong wave of his hand and a malicious look in his eyes.

"And I don't want to hear any more complaints about your dead." Alucard added as he watched the five vampires slowly leave to other parts of the manor. Willow lingered for a little while though. She was deeply upset with tears in her eyes as she stared at Seras who was still hidden behind her mates. _Mates_ , She thought to herself. The redhead knew that she would never be worthy enough to be queen and that she was certainly not Alucard's mate, but still. She had enjoyed greatly being his lover and pining for his love. But that had been so many years ago. After his return from Hellsing, he and Sebastian had nothing to do with any of the girls in the manor. Of course, people started speculating that he had made the demon his lover. But now it was more than obvious that they had just been saving themselves for their mate.

Hot tears ran down Willow's pale face and her ruby lips trembled. _That god damn bitch was still alive and well, living happily when her fledglings were dead._ The redhead turned sharply on her heel and made to leave the foyer, not wishing to ever lay her eyes on that wretched face of hers again. Alucard and Sebastian both sighed when they were finally all alone with their mate again. They slowly turned to face Seras, but she wasn't looking at them. She stared at the floor with a disappointed and hurt look in her eyes and a deep frown on her face. She looked guilty.

"Seras, what were you thinking?" Sebastian spoke softly while he reached out to brush her bangs out of her eyes, but she still didn't look at them. "Why would you admit the truth in front of them like that?" The girl winced and she closed her eyes tightly to prevent herself from crying.

"I'm so self-centered," She whispered. Her body started to tremble and they caught the scent of her salty, blood tears. The demon's fingers froze in her hair when he heard her soft sobs. Both monsters were taken by surprise from her words. They didn't understand where this suddenly came from, but they knew for a fact that they hated to see their mate cry like this. Seras finally tilted back her head to stare up at them. "I hated them so much. I hated vampires, demons, ghouls, and werewolves; I hated anything that wasn't human. I never, not once, thought they could feel like me nor had people that they loved. I never thought they lived normal lives, like a human. I'm so sorry that I asked you guys to kill all of those vampires. I had no right telling you guys to off their loved ones like that; all those fledglings and mates. Maisie," Seras whispered. "Why did you guys do it? Why weren't you upset? It seems like I'm far more upset about it than you guys are." Alucard and Sebastian merely chuckled at their mate.

"We don't care about others' lives." The demon responded and started playing with her strands of hair again. "The only life we care about is yours. You wanted the vampire population to decrease so humans can start breeding and living normal lives again. We did that for you…Well, we also did it for ourselves so we can have you, but that's beside the point. You wanted it done, so we did it."

"Don't let them guilt you into something that you didn't do, Seras. _You_ didn't kill those vampires, _we_ did. _We_ set the plan in motion and _we_ released a deadly virus. If those vampires had truly mattered to us, we wouldn't have done it. But, as Michaelis as said, we don't care about their lives. You are all that matters." Alucard purred. The small blonde turned her head away and sighed deeply through her nose. She still felt responsible for what happened. It didn't matter what they said to her. She was the one who forced their hands because she had told them that she wouldn't become a vampire until the world had been rightfully restored. They wanted their mate so god damn badly that they had no other choice. Seras clenched her fists tightly then and she stopped her crying. She shifted her head to look back at her mates.

"I know that I will never probably gain the respect of our colony for what I did, but I will do everything in my power to become the best queen for my people. I will go to great lengths to earn their trust and make sure our people are happy." The Draculina declared with a look of strength and confidence in her eyes. Alucard grinned widely at his little queen and gave a breathy chuckle. He then reached out to wrap his arms around her and pull her small form up against his where he happily buried his face in her hair.

"You don't have to prove _anything_ to _anyone_. We already know that you'll make a great queen and if they don't like you, then they can just leave this manor." The elder vampire whispered into her blonde locks while he breathed in her scent. The two stayed that way for a long few seconds before Alucard pulled away to look down at his bride. His hands slid up her body to gently grasp her shoulders. "Now, my dear, why don't you go explore the manor while Michaelis and I get our work done. After we're done, we are all yours for the rest of the night." He promised her and then placed a kiss on her forehead. Seras didn't bother responding. Instead she just stood there quietly with a frown on her face. Alucard ran a finger over her lips before he left her side and headed for the stairs. "Stop pouting, Seras. You have no reason to feel guilty." The demon stroked over her hair lovingly and followed after the elder vampire.

"Try and have a good time, darling." Sebastian demanded of her lightly. And then the two were gone. They vanished up the stairs, heading to the east wing to take care of business. Seras slumps her shoulders while her eyes wandered the empty foyer. She groaned to herself and trailed off to the left, deciding to take Alucard's advice and explore a little.

About two hours later, Seras found herself unbelievably bored and sitting at a grand piano in some lounge room on the second floor. The manor was absolutely remarkable and she was finding that she loved her new home more and more. She explored nearly all of it, but left the third floor untouched because she was a little nervous of running into any vampires. So far she's been lucky and hasn't come across one, but she was sure that her luck would run out if she went up to the third floor. Now here she sat, lazily playing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" over and over again because she was bored and didn't know any other songs, but that one. And she wasn't even decent with that particular song. She either fell out of rhythm or missed a key, causing her to start all over again. After playing the song for the eleventh time in a row, Seras sat up with a deep sigh.

 _What in the hell was she doing? Just sitting here when she had just discovered at least twenty to thirty other rooms?_ If she remembered correctly, there was a lounge room on the first floor that had a bookcase. At the time she hadn't thought about checking it out, but now she was kind of curious. _Beats sitting here like an idiot playing a childish song over and over again._ She was sure she was driving other people nuts as well, even though she hadn't received any complaints…yet. The little vampire hopped off of the bench and with a bounce in her step she left this lounge room to head to the other. As she was making her way there, she couldn't help but wonder if it will always be like this. Will she always find herself alone and in the lounge room playing like a zombie while she waited for her mates? How often did they work? How long did it usually take them to finish up? Seras slowly stopped in her tracks with her eyes glued to the floor.

They never exactly forbid her from accompanying them while they worked. Would they mind her presence? She felt like she would be a little less lonely and okay with them working for so long if she was just allowed to sit there with them. She wouldn't dream of interrupting or distracting them. She was perfectly content just sitting there in silence. Maybe she'll bring a book along? A small smile then crossed over the Draculina's face. _Distractions,_ She thought to herself. _When she mentioned giving them both 'stress relievers' while they worked, they had no arguments whatsoever. In fact, they seemed quite welcoming to her wanting to distract them from the god awful work._ This caused her smile to widen even further until she was giggling.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed to herself. _She'll go visit them and award her mates for working so hard!_ Instead of continuing on her way to the other lounge, Seras spun around in the middle of the corridor to stare at each and every door in her vicinity.

 ** _Mon amour,_** The little vampire reached out mentally to one of her beloved mates. It took him a couple of seconds, but he did respond.

 ** _Oui, mon chaton?_** The demon purred to her elegantly in French, making her shiver with need. His voice alone did wonders to her body. She bit her bottom lip and held her hands behind her back as she teetered on the balls of her feet.

 ** _I'm not interrupting, am I? Say the word and I'm gone._** She told him, earning a hearty chuckle.

 ** _I wouldn't call this an interruption, more of a pleasant surprise. Was there something that you needed, darling?_** Sebastian asked, still not sounding upset or angry that she had bothered him.

 ** _I was just wondering where you and Alucard were and if it would be okay if I joined you guys._** She responded while she just stood there in the middle of the hall with a faraway look in her eyes.

 ** _Alucard and I aren't working in the same area. I'm in the study and he is currently having a meeting in the conference room._** The demon muttered as he went on working on whatever he was working on. **_Normally I attend those meetings, but then it would have taken even longer until we got to spend any time with you. So, I decided to start working on the accounting books and our financial situation which is not going very well. While we were away somebody, I'm assuming Dominic, that bumbling idiot, decided to take care of the books, but managed to screw them up. Now I have to go back, find and fix every little mistake of his. Anyway, I apologize that you've had to keep yourself company, Seras. I promise it won't always be like this. Tonight is just very hectic. But you're more than welcomed to come and visit me if you so wish. I won't mind. I just won't be able to give you my full attention._** He finished.

 ** _That's alright,_** She whispered with a small smile. **_I'm not asking for your attention. I just wanted to sit with you._** _And do other things to you while you're busy working._ Seras thought naughtily to herself. **_So, where are you exactly?_** She asked and looked around her at all the rooms. Sebastian chuckled once again.

 ** _Did you find the room with the grand piano?_** He asked.

 ** _Yes,_** She answered instantly with a nod and looked back at the room she had walked out of mere minutes ago.

 ** _I'm three doors down from that room._** He said and then all was quiet between them. The little vampire didn't waste any time. She walked back down the corridor, passed the room with the grand piano, and counted the doors as she went. Finally she reached the third door and pushed it open to reveal a medium sized poorly lit room. There were no windows, just light fixtures hanging on two of the walls. The floor had pretty dark green carpeting and the walls were subtle beige. Across from the door of the room was a bookcase and to her left was a small desk with documents and other paperwork scattered about. Seras found the demon at the bookcase facing away from her. He was at this time writing figures down in a black leather book. Trying not to break his concentration, the Draculina stepped into the room and quietly closed the door behind her. Her eyes wandered the room, taking in everything which wasn't much, as she slowly walked over towards her mate.

"How did exploring go?" Sebastian broke the silence between them and drew her attention onto him.

"It…went well," She answered with a shrug. She then smiled up at him even though he wasn't even looking at her. "The manor is extraordinary."

"Yes, it is." He agreed softly, but she knew full well that she didn't have his full attention. She wasn't offended since she knew he was busy and it wasn't like she needed to be entertained. The small blonde stepped up closer to her mate and she carefully wrapped her arms around his waist, making sure she doesn't mess him up writing.

"Tell me if and when I'm being annoying or bothering you and I'll leave." She promised in a whisper as she stood up on her tip toes to kiss the back of his neck lovingly.

"You're not bothering me. I enjoy your company." He muttered and kept writing.

"Good," Seras snickered and she placed another kiss on his warm neck. "I love you, Sebastian." The Draculina whispered in his ear with a wide, sexy smile on her face. Her hands caressed down his body towards his pants where she slowly started unhooking them. She pulled down the little zipper and reached into his pants to pull out his soft cock. The demon straightened, acknowledging her actions, and continued working. She nuzzled his shoulder blade while her fingers gently caressed over him, trying to get him hard. "I think all of your hard work is about to pay off." She whispered naughtily to him before she elegantly maneuvered around her mate and dropped to her knees in front of him. The little vampire eagerly leaned in to wrap her fingers around his hardening dick and she parted her lips around his head. She stroked him slowly while she sucked on his tip and licked over the slit. Sebastian shuddered and she saw his fingers tighten around his pencil as he resumed writing.

The tip of the pencil scratched along the paper as he gracefully wrote. His red eyes were trained on the different numbers and dates while he did the math quickly inside his head. But with each passing second he found that he was stumbling a little on his math and that his writing was slowing just a little. But, even then, he was still far faster than a human and worked with ease; even when his little lovely bride continued to suck on him in such a delicious and highly distracting way. Sebastian gulped and tried harder to focus. His cock twitched as it raised, hardening and growing in size, and leaked with pre cum for his gorgeous mate. Her hot tongue lapped at his red, dripping head and sucked down with these slurp sounds that sent pleasant shivers down his spine.

Seras was pleased when his cock hardened along her tongue and she got a sample of his salty essence. With a smile on her face, the small blonde teasingly caressed her lips around his weeping head before she pulled back a little. She kissed the tip down to the underside of his cock. She parted her lips around his warm flesh and ever so lightly used her tongue to tease him. Her mouth went up and down the length of his cock as if she was merely playing a harmonica. Her fingers stroked up his shaft to flick her thumb over his head. She kissed and gently nipped at the base before kissing all the way back to the tip where she sucked it back into her mouth. This time she pushed forward to take more of him into her mouth.

The little vampire glanced up, but was unable to see her mate's face because the book was in the way. But she didn't much mind. She was still new to this sort of thing and found it extremely embarrassing to make eye contact when she's doing something so erotic. So Seras closed her eyes as she got comfortable working a slow, steady pace. She listened closely to the sound of the pencil scrawling across the paper and the awkward, but faint wet sounds of her giving him oral. Her hands were now gripping his hips as her mouth went all the way down to his base. His cock would invade her throat just before she pulled back to slurp on his head. The room was so tranquil. It was just nice to have some alone time with her mate. With ease, the girl deep throated the demon and stayed put so he could savor the feeling of the tight warmth of her throat. As she pulled back, her tongue lathed and caressed his cock.

Sebastian was no longer able to focus on his work. His left hand shook as the pencil hovered over the paper. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted back slightly while he tried to suppress his moans. Everything she was doing felt so damn good. Even though he had a deep need to start thrusting, he stood absolutely still, allowing her do all of the work. Why ruin it by face fucking her? She was doing a fantastic job all on her own; although, the thought of fucking that mouth of hers sounded just as good. The demon placed the pencil down in the book before he shifted the book a little and reached down to gingerly place a hand on the top of the girl's head. He didn't want to disrupt her when she was doing such an outstanding job. But he couldn't help wanting to feel her as her head bobbed back and forth. He loved all the sounds she was making as she showed love to his cock. It was probably the most loving blow job he had ever received.

The demon stroked over her hair as he closed his eyes tighter from the wonderful sensation that coursed through his body. His cock twitched in her mouth and throbbed along her tongue as she thrusted her head back and forth. He frequently went a little wild each and every time his cock visited her throat. His heart would beat faster when she would pull back just to lick or kiss his tip lovingly. And his fingers would play with her hair each time he heard her slurp on him. A low, sexy moan broke past his lips. "Seras," He breathed her name. The Draculina started to purr when she heard him say her name. And those pleasant vibrations only added onto his pleasure. Sebastian tangled his fingers in her hair and hugged her head to his lower stomach, making her take all of him into that magnificent mouth of hers. "God damn it," He breathed harshly as he grew closer towards his orgasm. "My naughty little bride,"

The demon gently fucked her mouth as his fingers tightened in her hair. She continued sucking and slurping on him, helping him try to find release. It didn't take long. Sebastian gave a breathy moan as he came hard inside of his bride's mouth. All went still as he stood there savoring the warmth and trying to catch his breath. Seras stayed propped up on her knees in front of him and she stared up at her mate as she watched the different looks of pleasure cross over his face. A gentle smirk crossed over the demon's face before he finally shifted his head to look down at her with those gorgeous red eyes of his. His smirk widened and he lovingly combed his fingers through her hair.

"That mouth of yours is fantastic. I'm finding it harder and harder to keep away from it." He whispered to her. Carefully, Sebastian pulled his softening cock from her mouth just to see the pool of cum sitting upon that little pink tongue of hers. He snickered in amusement. "Thank you," He purred to her causing his little bride to blush. Seras tilted her head down, but didn't break eye contact with him, and slowly closed her mouth. He heard the satisfying sound of her swallowing his cum and her blush darkened.

"You're welcome," She murmured awkwardly. "I like…" The girl trailed off as she tried to find the right words that wouldn't be too lewd. "I like giving you…stress relievers." She stated finally and looked back up at him with a smirk as if this was their little private joke. Sebastian chuckled as he bent a little at the hip to place a kiss in his girl's hair.

"Well, I like you giving me stress relievers." He played along with his innocent mate. "And I think it's about time I gave you a stress reliever." Hearing those words, her eyes widened and her smile instantly fell in disbelief.

"What?" She muttered like an idiot before her mate shoved the black book into her arms.

"Please, hold this?" He asked of her and then pulled her to her feet only to pick her up completely. Seras soon found herself caged into the wall and straddling Sebastian's waist. Panic filled her eyes along with need and lust. She gripped the black book tightly in her hands as the demon reached under her skirt and start tearing away her panties. He grasped the black panties in one hand while his eyes drilled into hers. A deviant smirk was plastered to his face and he snickered. "Do you trust me?" He asked. The small blonde couldn't find her voice at the moment so she nodded slightly. "Good," He purred and then, unexpectedly, his hands cupped under her thighs and he slid her up the wall with ease. Seras cried out softly as she went higher up into the air, but she didn't worry about falling since her back was being supported by the wall and Sebastian still had a good hold of her. Her legs draped over the demon's shoulders and his head disappeared beneath her skirt. Not a second later, she felt that warm skillful mouth on her drenched lips.

"Sebastian!" Seras exclaimed and she hugged the book to her chest. He kissed the lips of her sex deeply acting like it was her very mouth. It was so dirty and erotic, and she loved it. Her eyes practically rolled into the back of her head and she made a strange whimper sound under her breath. "Sebastian," She slurred his name as her head fell back to hit the wall. She closed her eyes and moaned as he parted his lips around her clit and sucked down with such force that it felt like he was trying to suck the very life out of her. Her entire body shuddered and she gave a choked cry. His tongue slipped out to lash over her engorged clit, adding onto her pleasure and turning her into an even bigger idiot. Wanting to see what he was doing and needing to look upon his face as he brought her this pleasure, the little vampire lazily rolled her skirt up into one of her hands. First his black locks sprung free and then his pale face came into view.

As soon as he was free from beneath her skirt, his red eyes flickered upwards towards her face. A deviant look appeared in those hellish eyes and he pulled off a sinister smile, a smile he knew that would make his mate melt in his very arms. And melt she did. She became so languid in his arms that he had to try and get a better hold of her so she wouldn't fall from his arms. He easily maneuvered her a little so he could hook his arms around her legs, all the while keeping her legs wide open so he could have his fill of her. Sebastian, like a starving man, devoured her drenched pussy. He slurped and licked up her juices. His mouth and chin were coated in her essence, but he would merely lick it away as if it was left over from a tasty meal. Her chest heaved as she watched the demon feast on her. He crushed his mouth back to her sex and teased her with his tongue.

"Sebastian," His mate whimpered. Her face was such a dark shade of red that he couldn't help but play with her some more. Sebastian chuckled before he slithered his tongue into her tight channel and elongated it so it could caress over her wet, sensitive walls. Seras closed her eyes tightly and writhed lightly against the wall. She cried out for more, unaware of the noises that were coming out of her mouth. "Se-Sebastian," His red eyes glowed unnaturally, demonically, and he thrashed his tongue inside of her, making sure to abuse her G-spot. He could hear her heart as it pounded away. Her hands trembled as she grasped his black book tighter and tighter. She gasped sharply and shifted in his arms. "Nearly there," She whispered mainly to herself. Much to the demon's pleasure, Seras hastily reached down and started rubbing her clit right before his very eyes. The sight was unbelievably arousing to him. It made him hunger more for her body.

He watched eagerly as her two fingers went around and around her clit faster and faster, abusing the poor little nerves until she was exploding into release. Warm juices practically squirted right into his mouth and all over his tongue. Sebastian instantly drew back in surprise from that unexpected happening. His mate was a squirter? He licked over his drenched lips as he eyed her soaked pussy. It was still gushing with fresh juices. The demon snickered as he leaned in to lick away some of her juices. How adorable, his mate was beyond aroused for him. _How flattering,_ Sebastian thought before he finally drew away from her yummy pussy to smile up at her.

"Better darling?" He purred and he easily set her down on her own two shaking feet. She still grasped his book tightly to her chest, but he was able to pry it free.

"Y-y-yes," She whispered as she continued to shake from her strong orgasm. "Th-th-thank you," The demon chuckled as he leaned over to come face to face with his lovely little mate.

"No, thank you, it was fun." He whispered and then he kissed her fully on the mouth. Her eyes widened when she tasted herself on his lips. "How do you taste?" He asked in between breaks of their kisses. Before she could answer, he slipped his tongue into her mouth to give her a better taste.

 ** _Delicious, no?_** He teased her some more, loving the blush that decorated her cheeks and the innocence that shined in her eyes. After a long few seconds of his tongue exploring her mouth, he pulled away and stood up straighter. His mate was completely dazed. All she could do was just stand there and stare up at him. She hadn't even attempted to kiss him back, but he wasn't offended. It just meant that he did his job well. He was quite proud that he could completely stupefy his bride just by giving her oral.

"I thank you, Seras; you've helped me figure something out today." He started with a playful bow. Her eyes followed his motions, but she still said nothing, still unable to find her voice after that phenomenal experience they shared. "After having a taste of that delectable…pink cookie of yours, I find out that I have quite the sweet tooth. So, I think I just might come back for another taste later tonight." With that said, Sebastian gave her an evident look of hunger before he turned and went back to writing in that book of his. Seras made a strange sound as she slid down the wall and landed on the floor to recollect herself.

 **End of Chapter Eight**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
